Mercurial
by the-heralds-wand
Summary: Formerly Love, Secrets, and a Cup of Coffee. They are forbidden from revealing themselves to mortals. So of course the God of Pranks breaks the rules in the most dangerous way possible.
1. Prologue: Walked Beside a Greek God

**Hello! My name is Lily and I'll be your author for this story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He landed gently on the soft grass. He looked around Central Park as he materialized, his eyes seeing farther than any mortal's. Picking an opportune moment, he stepped out on the path, blending in seamlessly with the bustle of mortals on the path. None of them would have believed that they walked beside a Greek god. Though the god of tricks was tempted to tell one, just to enjoy the reaction, he knew better. His father had strict rules. And he was about to meet someone that would break just about every one.


	2. Chapter 1: May I Sit?

**You may not care yet, but if you want to learn more about the story, see sneak peeks, ask questions, or read/request drabbles, then check out the story's blog, visit-the-moon .tumblr .com. Enjoy!**

* * *

Humans didn't display unattractive emotions. Not in public. They wouldn't call attention to themselves, wouldn't ostracize themselves. So what was this girl doing, sitting alone on a bench, crying?

He walked toward her slowly, wondering what to do. He shouldn't talk to her, shouldn't open up that connection. His father—and to be honest, many of the gods—would have advised him against it, saying the risk outweighed any reward. But he was famous for having an insatiable curiosity and the determination to pursue the answer until he got it.

What struck him as odd was that, in general, he tried to avoid prolonged conversations with mortals, if only because he didn't find them exceptionally interesting. A few centuries of human interaction had cured him of the desire to understand how humans acted. They were, for the most part, entirely too similar to each other to be fascinating.

But this girl didn't act as normal mortals did. She seemed to disregard proper etiquette. That or she had received particularly distressing news. Or she was mentally unstable. In any case, he felt drawn to her, to decipher her. She was a puzzle. And he had to solve her.

He must have been louder than he'd meant, because the girl looked up at his approach. Her immediate reaction was alarm, green eyes widening and shying back. She calmed after a moment, her posture relaxing and she wiped the tears from her eyes with embarrassment.

"May I sit?" He asked the question with caution and after a short consideration, the girl nodded. She watched him carefully as he sat. She was small and slender and looked in that instant extremely fragile and breakable.

"Pardon me for asking, but why were you crying?"

Perhaps it was a bit blunt, but he didn't enjoy avoiding a subject when he wanted to learn something.

The girl's cheeks flushed.

"No reason."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? So you were just crying in the middle of the park for the hell of it?"

She grimaced. "Sure."

"Tell me why you were crying." His voice was smooth and persuasive this time and he fully expected the girl to cave, just as any mortal would.

Her eyes hardened. "No," she said firmly, and stood. He watched in shock as she effortlessly avoided his charm and walked away before regaining his senses and standing. It took only a couple easy strides to catch up to her.

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes at his persistence and he noted her discreetly increase the distance between them.

"Because you're a stranger."

He blocked her path and she instinctively stepped back. He offered his hand.

"My name is," he thought quickly, "Harry."

She looked at him strangely.

"Okay…"

"Now I'm not a stranger," he explained.

"Oh." She accepted his handshake hesitantly. "Lucy."

With the introductions completed, they resumed their walk.

"So, will you tell me now?"

"No." She squinted up at him; he was a good foot taller than her and looking up was necessary to maintain eye contact. "Why're you so curious?"

He shrugged. "You don't usually see pretty girls crying alone in the park."

She raised her eyebrows in dark amusement. "Pretty?"

He nodded innocently. She rolled her eyes again.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead." The accompanying laugh held no humor.

"You haven't answered my question," he reminded her.

"I won't." She crossed her arms stubbornly, and he could see her knuckles turn white as she gripped her arms. She seemed to be anxious about something.

"What are you worried about?"

The girl's reaction to his simple, if rather observant, question was unexpected. She jerked away from him, eyes widening.

"What?"

"You look nervous," he explained warily. "Just your body language."

She seemed to understand and visibly relaxed, though the tense expression in her eyes made him suspect she did so for his sake.

"I'm just…stressed, about school, you know," she offered, but the apprehensive edge in her voice hinted at the untruth of the statement. He decided to play along, because clearly she didn't enjoy lying, and if she was doing it anyway, she really must not want to tell him the truth. He resolved to work on it later. In the meantime, he'd focus on making her feel comfortable.

"Midterms?" he teased. She shook her head.

"Not exactly. I don't go to a traditional college. We don't really do midterms." She looked at the ground uneasily. She didn't like revealing so much information.

"What college do you attend?"

"Parsons."

He'd heard of the school. It was an art school, and indeed not the traditional sort.

"What's your major?"

She glanced up at him with suspicion. "Photography."

He held his hands up. "Whoa, I mean you no harm. No need to be hostile."

"I'm not being hostile!" He looked at her pointedly and she blushed.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Going out of your way to talk to me."

He thought. It was a good question, actually. There was no clear explanation for his interest in her. He gave her the simplest answer. "Because you're so unusual."

She made a face. "That's what every girl wants to hear."

He shrugged. "It's the truth."

She persisted. "But why? Just because I was crying?"

He tilted his head, considering the girl's question carefully.

"No, that's not all…" In a detached, cheekier part of his mind he wondered idly how to phrase the fact that she was somehow immune to his godly powers. That wasn't something most mortals expected to hear.

Lucy grew impatient. "Then what?"

He honestly didn't know what to tell her. "You just don't act like other girls I've met," he finished weakly.

She stared at him doubtfully. "That's specific."

He shrugged helplessly.

"Well…" She trailed off awkwardly. "I'm going to be going now…" She began to walk away, watching him from the corner of her eye. Without thinking, he grabbed her sleeve. She flinched, pulling her arm from his grip in alarm. Taking a few steps back, her stance warned him without words not to advance. Her eyes questioned him in a way that made him feel, strangely enough, as if he'd betrayed her. He turned red.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she snapped.

"I just…" It was amazing how ineloquent he was. "I wanted to ask you out sometime."

She stared at him incredulously. "No."

"Oh." He could do nothing but gape after her speechlessly as she walked away.

It was dark when Lucy walked out the door of the store. She didn't see the broken piece of concrete in her path, didn't notice it at all until she tripped over it. Before she could hit the ground, someone seized her jacket and pulled her up. Whoever it had been released her immediately and she stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance. She looked for the person, finding him standing a few paces back. She instantly recognized the black hair and sharp blue eyes above the dark coat. The girl gasped, backing away and inevitably falling over the same piece of concrete. Again, he caught her before she could complete her fall. But as he righted her, she pushed him away, cheeks flushed furiously.

"Stop!"

He let go, watching her warily.

"What are you doing here?" Her angry words may have been slightly more threatening if her alarm hadn't added a trembling edge to them. She looked at him fearfully, wrapping her arms around herself in an action he suspected was more than to protect herself from the cold. He half-regretted halting her fall and half-wondered why she was so angry at him for doing so.

"I was just walking past," he gestured at the street. It wasn't quite true, but he didn't want to scare her anymore than he already had. "Are you okay?" he added, concern leaking into his voice.

She scrutinized him silently before replying. "Yes."

"Lucy, this afternoon, I didn't mean to frighten you."

He couldn't interpret the expression in her eyes.

"Of course."

They stood silently for a long moment. The street, neither central nor particularly notable in the minds of most New Yorkers, was not crowded by nine at night. No one bothered the two people standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at each other but saying nothing.

"If you're going to ask me out again, the answer is still no," she told him softly. It was hesitant, as if she was afraid of what he'd say or do in reply.

"I won't ask you out again until you want me to."

She'd been examining the concrete she'd tripped over twice, but looked up suddenly. "How are you planning on knowing that?"

He shrugged. "I figure you'll tell me."

She seemed about to say something, but stopped. Her eyes narrowed.

"So you're planning on sticking around?"

He nodded slowly. "It's not as if you'll give me a chance any other way."

"Who says I'll give you a chance this way?"

The way she retorted was fascinating. She'd say something flippant, then almost cringe back from him. He watched her with interest. Yet another thing to figure out about the strange girl.

"Well, if I don't try, we'll never know."

She frowned, but made no move to dismiss him, so he pushed farther.

"I won't expect anything. I just want to get to know you."

"Why?" She seemed frustrated, her hands balling into fists.

"Why do I need a reason?"

She glared at him with annoyance. "When will you just give up?"

"I don't give up."

She didn't respond.

"You haven't said no yet…" he gently prodded.

She frowned. "Yes I have."

"Not for my recent proposition. All I ask is that you tolerate my presence. That's all I'm asking." _For now_, he added silently. He told himself that he merely needed a closer relationship to procure the ability to ask her more personal questions—the ones that he needed to figure her out—without sounding improper and risk pushing her away.

He watched the emotions cross her face as she thought. He tried to determine what was going through her mind using the expressions, but found himself unsuccessful and waited for her response instead. She was quiet for a long time before finally speaking.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. He beamed and her eyes widened, not expecting the sheer happiness that her hesitant consent brought him. She tried to ignore how different—she wouldn't say anything beside that—he looked with a smile.

"Now go away," she added impatiently. He acquiesced with a content bow and walked backwards (not tripping over anything, he might add).

"See you later, Lucy."

She sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Whatever."

He walked away cheerfully. He couldn't fully explain why he'd worked so hard to receive the mortal girl's approval. Not that what she'd grudgingly given him could truly be called approval, but she had agreed to give him a chance, and _that_ was what mattered. Because he was completely confident that, given a chance, he could figure out what was going on.

His phone rang, interrupting his smug thoughts.

"Yes?"

"_I need you to mediate."_

He repressed a sigh at the sharp words.

"Between who?"

"_Apollo and Ares."_

He gritted his teeth. Arguments between those two could be counted on to be violent and prolonged. To reach a truce would not be an easy task. This would delay his plans with Lucy for a while. This time he didn't stop the sigh.

"Fine." He shut the phone without waiting for a response. He might get it later from his father but didn't particularly care. As long as he completed his duties, his father couldn't punish him.

Rubbing his temples, he disappeared, headed toward Olympus and away from the strange mortal girl.


	3. Chapter 2: This is Not a Date

**For returning readers and new ones, this is a completely new chapter. For any questions or ideas, check out visit-the-moon .tumblr .com, and please enjoy.**

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Lucy rubbed her arm, staring after the large man who'd rammed into her. She frowned, sure she'd have yet another bruise the following day. She resumed her course, clutching her bag as people continually bumped into her. She'd once worn heels in an attempt to be more visible to the taller commuters around her, but had discovered that heels led to more bruises than people.

"Cavorting with a god?"

A quiet voice startled her from her thoughts. Her head jerked up to see the person who'd whispered so close to her, but all she saw were New Yorkers paying no attention to her.

She had the unnerving sensation of eyes on her. She turned and caught sight of a woman watching her. She was beautiful, but her flawless features were sharp and cruel. Long silky black hair framed her face and dark eyes glinted as they met Lucy's. Her lips curved upward in a malicious smirk.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but a businessman obstructed her view for an instant. When he passed, the woman was gone. She turned, wildly searching for the woman, but to no avail. Biting her lip, she reluctantly told herself that she must have imagined the woman. As for the whisper, that hadn't made sense at all, and she dismissed it.

She continued to her destination, her worries quickly pushing the woman and the whisper from her head.

Her phone rang, making her jump; the people beside her on the sidewalk raised their eyebrows at the strange girl.

She opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Lucy, how are you?"_

She relaxed. "Oh, hi Marley."

"_How was the appointment?"_

"Haven't been yet. I'm on my way now."

"_Oh." _The woman on the other end of the phone sounded worried. _"How are you feeling?"_

"Fine." Lucy frowned.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Of course." Her voice shook slightly. "I'm just cold, you know," she explained.

"_Mm-hm."_ The woman sounded unconvinced. _"Well be sure to stop by the café when you're done. I'd like to talk to you."_

Lucy sighed. "I guess."

"_That wasn't really a request, Lucy."_

"Marley, I don't need looking after," she said softly.

"_Maybe not,"_ the woman said placatingly, _"but I need someone to look after. Indulge me that, at least."_

"Fine."

"_Good luck, honey."_

"Thanks."

She ended the call, slipping the phone back into her pocket slowly. The girl glanced around, pulling her coat tighter around her as she walked through the dead forest. Getting to the street on the other side of the park, she ran a bit to catch up to the bus that was just pulling in to the bus stop. The bus driver stared at her without interest as she gave him the fare. He turned forward without a word and she carefully made her way through the aisle. It must have been her lucky day, because she found an empty seat.

Sitting carefully, she pulled out a worn book and attempted to forget herself in the novel.

Unfortunately, all too soon the driver announced their arrival at the hospital, and Lucy reluctantly slid the book inside her bag and stood.

While the hospital corridors were warm, she decided she'd rather be outside in the bitter cold than walking through the well-lit hallways. She stopped outside a much too familiar door and knocked softly.

"Dr. Nakamura?"

The door opened to reveal a tall Asian woman in a clean lab coat. She smiled at the girl.

"Hello Lucy. Please come in."

She sat in a chair next to the doctor's desk. The woman pulled up a file on her computer. She gestured to the scale, and Lucy removed her shoes and stood dutifully on it.

"Have you had any new symptoms?"

The girl shook her head. The doctor tutted at the number on the scale, but wrote it down.

"Have you had any difference in your appetite since last we talked?"

Lucy avoided the doctor's piercing stare. "No."

The doctor sighed, but said nothing, and measured her height next.

"Any change in your sleeping habits?"

Another soft "No."

The woman pressed her lips together, placing the blood-pressure cuff on the girl's skinny arm.

"Well, I have told you my recommendation, but I assume if I tell you again you will not listen any better than you have previously."

"I can't do that."

"Miss Harrison, there are ways to pay for the treatment. You need not shoulder the costs."

"I don't need to." The girl's voice was determined. "Thank you, doctor, but I can take care of myself."

"Yes…" The woman looked at her doubtfully. "Well, there is nothing more that _I_ can do."

Lucy gathered her things and stood. "Thank you, doctor."

"Goodbye, Lucy."

The doctor sighed as her patient left the room. Someone really needed to take care of that girl.

Lucy arrived at Marley's café while the woman was serving a customer. Catching sight of the girl, Marley shot her a look and nodded to a seat next to her. Lucy ducked under the counter and sat, waiting patiently as Marley gave the customer his coffee and turned to the girl, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Hi Marley." Lucy smiled meekly at her. The woman shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you, Lucy?"

"Kick me out?"

She frowned at the girl's suggestion. "No. Here, eat something."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said softly.

The girl and the woman were arguing quietly when the bell announced a new customer. Lucy looked up and gasped. Marley followed her gaze quickly to see a tall young man walking forward. Her eyes flitted between Lucy and the young man.

"Hello," the man said cheerfully. His glance was directed at Lucy. She wore a shocked expression.

"Why—why are you here?"

The young man looked confused. "I wanted coffee?"

Lucy blushed. "Oh."

Marley frowned. "I'm sorry, do you two know each other?"

The girl stammered. "Oh, this is Harry, I met him in the park the other day."

Harry smiled charmingly and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Marley shook his hand hesitantly. "Yes, you as well." She looked between the two, trying to determine what was going on. She gave Lucy a glance, but the girl didn't meet her eyes. She was staring at the young man with confusion. He smiled at her.

"Could I, perhaps, talk with you, Lucy?"

She frowned. "Sure."

Carefully ignoring Marley's cautioning expression, she ducked under the counter and followed the young man outside. The two left her view and she was wiping the counter before she realized something.

He had never ordered anything.

"You don't seem happy," Harry observed, watching Lucy. She wrinkled her nose.

"You asked me to spend time with you. You never said I had to enjoy it."

"Well that was the unspoken assumption."

She said nothing, and he sighed.

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"I'm guessing if I say 'go away,' you wouldn't listen?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, but was only half-joking. He ignored the other half and grinned.

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What's your favorite type of food?"

She looked taken aback at the sudden question. "Why?"

"Just tell me." After a moment's consideration, he added, "Please?"

"Um, Italian? Why?"

"It's lunch time."

She frowned. "So?"

"_So_, I'm hungry."

"Is this your way of asking me to eat lunch with you?"

He thought, then nodded. "I guess."

Lucy bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"Why not? It's lunchtime, I'm hungry and offering to pay for any food you want. What else is there to know?"

She looked up at him, a crease between her brows. "I don't want you to pay for me."

"Why not?"

The girl looked away, muttering something.

"I don't care if you pay me back."

Her gaze flew up to him in shock. He grinned.

"Yeah, I could hear you."

"I'm still not going to lunch with you."

He moaned and flung his arms out dramatically. "Why ever not?"

She ducked out of his way and he beamed in triumph when he noticed the small smile on her lips.

"I'm not hungry!"

"I am!"

Her reluctant smile widened. "Then go get something to eat by yourself," she suggested.

"Lucy," he whined, a pleading look on his face. She crossed her arms, but sighed.

"Fine."

He bowed and led her through the park. "You know," he remarked, "I don't think this is going to work out if I have to keep begging you to do things."

She shrugged, her hands in her pockets. "That's your fault."

He looked at her. "Why is it my fault?"

She looked up and her eyes met his. "You're the one who insisted on coercing me into spending time with you."

He gazed into her eyes and smiled gently. "So I did."

Disconcerted by his expression, she frowned and looked away.

"So what do you do?"

He glanced at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You know," her eyes flitted up to his, then back down to the sidewalk. "What job do you have? Or do you go to college?"

He thought. "No, I'm not in college. I'm a…business man."

"That's specific."

"I specialize in trade and messages."

"So like the post office?"

He grinned. "Something like that. Except I have a much more exclusive clientele."

She looked up at him inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

His face tilted up to the sky and he looked as if he were enjoying a good joke. "Let's just say they're greater than mere mortals."

When she sensed that the cryptic sentence was all he would give her, she huffed in irritation and loosened the scarf around her neck. He looked down apologetically.

"Sorry, Luce. That's all I can give you."

She made a face at him. "Whatever, let's just go to lunch."

He immediately brightened. "Yes!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile in exasperation. He offered his hand and, after a moment's hesitation, she gingerly took it. Her gloved fingers curled between his and he tried to hide his beaming smile.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"An Italian place."

"Do you even like Italian food?"

"Sure, Rome is practically a second home to me." He couldn't keep the mirth from his voice and she frowned at him.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

She gestured at his face. "You say something and then look like you're telling a joke that only you get."

He immediately sobered. "Oh."

Her eyes had widened at his sudden change in emotion. "Well you don't have to become completely serious."

"Yeah," he agreed distantly. Her scarily perceptive observation had reminded him of exactly how risky it was for him to be there. He really shouldn't be there.

She frowned at his bizarrely solemn mood and nudged him. "Hey, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"All somber like that. I'm not used to you not being infuriatingly cheerful all the time."

He grinned. "Oh, sorry, didn't know I had to prescribe to a single emotion forever."

She sighed. "I regret saying that already."

"Look, it's the food!"

Lucy followed his finger and saw the restaurant. "No."

He looked down at her stubborn face. "Why not?"

"It's too expensive." She let go of his hand to fold her arms across her chest.

"Why are _you_ complaining about what _I_ have to pay?"

"Because someone has to care, and clearly you don't." She frowned in disapproval.

He made a noise of frustration. "Fine. Where _would_ you be okay eating at?"

"I don't want to eat."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl, who blinked innocently.

"At least let me buy you a pretzel. You cannot possibly find something to argue about that."

She thought and shrugged. "Guess not."

"So is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. If you'll stop bugging me about eating, then yes."

He brightened. "Excellent."

Lucy shook her head in amusement at the odd man who walked eagerly toward a nearby food cart.

He handed her the steaming pretzel. She looked up at him as she pulled off a piece and popped it in her mouth. He smiled at her but sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of wished I could have bought you something a bit more elaborate than a pretzel."

She regarded him suspiciously. "This isn't a date."

He raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it? It's just you and me, no one else, and I bought you food. Albeit simple food, but food nonetheless. What else would it be?"

She frowned. "Not a date."

He shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Her frown didn't lessen. "Mm-hm," she murmured doubtfully.

They walked through the park, each eating their pretzel and casting sideways glances at the other.

"What do you like to do? In your spare time?"

Lucy looked up in surprise. "What?"

He couldn't help but grin. "It was a simple question."

She blushed. "Oh. Well, I draw, read, listen to music."

"Can you play any instruments?"

"Piano," she said softly. "What about you?"

"Hmm…" He exhaled as he thought. She grinned.

"Have to think about it?"

He made a face at her. "No. I run. I do a lot of athletic things, actually. I play music—"

"What do you play?"

He arched an eyebrow at her interruption and she blushed. "A few different instruments." He couldn't very well tell her that he could play any instrument ever invented, even ones that didn't exist anymore.

She persisted. "Like what?"

"Guitar, violin, trumpet, among others."

"Piano?"

He nodded. "Piano. But that seems like your thing."

She frowned. "It's not _my thing._ I haven't played in a while."

"Why not?"

"Don't have a piano." She shrugged. "Don't have time."

"But you like playing?"

"Of course."

"Then you should make time. There are plenty of music stores in New York City, aren't there?"

She tilted her head. "Are you telling me I should buy a piano?"

"I'm telling you if it makes you happy, you should do it."

She laughed ruefully. "That's not really how it works here on Earth, but I'm sure in whatever perfect little world you live in…"

He started when she said 'here on Earth,' but relaxed when she finished her sentence. She would unknowingly say something innocent and remind him how dangerous it was for him to be there. And make him wonder why he was. But the amused smile on Lucy's face answered that for him, no matter how unclear it was. And he had to assume that he would be staying.

* * *

**When do you think Hermes will tell Lucy who he really is? Do you think he'll ever tell her?**

**Also, heads up on the next chapter, since this is a rewrite of the original and it's a rewrite in progress, the other chapter WILL NOT make sense in the story line, but if you want to read it anyway, the basic gist is that Hermes asked her out on a date (to a fancy restaurant) as apology for being away for so long without warning. This will of course change as I rewrite, but that's how it worked in the original version. Thank you for your patience as I attempt to make the story less painful to read!**


	4. Chapter 3: We're Going To Dinner

**This is a conglomeration of the original second and third chapters, and of course a bit different at that. Don't forget to check visit-the-moon .tumblr .com and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Lucy."

The girl jumped, looking up from the table she was wiping down. Her eyes landed on the black-haired man and she frowned.

"You're back?"

He smiled uncertainly and walked forward. "What, didn't miss me at all?"

She looked at him strangely. "What in anything I've said or done makes you think that I would especially miss you?"

"Well, then." He looked slightly disgruntled. "Did you think about where I'd gone?" A very unsafe question, but he was trying to get a more positive reaction out of the girl.

She shrugged, returning her attention to the table.

"You just up and left. I didn't know what to think."

He sat at the table, directly in front of her. She straightened with an aggravated sigh, her hands on her hips.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, because I have to clean the table and you're on it!"

He lifted his arms off the surface.

"No, I meant are you mad at me for disappearing?"

"Why are you so concerned with what I felt about you leaving?"

"Harrison!"

The girl whipped around, almost losing her balance. She gripped the chair back.

"Yes?"

A broad-shouldered man frowned at her. "Get back to work, Harrison. Stop chatting with the customers."

She blushed. "Yes sir." Lucy returned to wiping, giving her visitor a discreet glare. He held his hands up in surrender, standing.

"I'll talk to you when your shift's over."

She groaned as he left. "Terrific."

She left the shop almost reluctantly, lingering to bid her employer goodbye. She wound her scarf around her neck, scanning the street.

Even though she was expecting it, she gasped, her hand flying to her chest when he popped out of seemingly nowhere. He smiled brightly at her.

"Done with work?"

"Clearly." She looked grumpily at him. His smile flickered but didn't disappear.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's a yes or no question," he prompted gently.

"No."

"May I ask you out?"

She made a face. "You may ask, but I can't guarantee the answer."

He stepped in front of her suddenly, halting her path. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Lucy, come _on_," he wheedled. "Please?"

She frowned, his pleading smile chipping away at her resolve. Eventually she sighed, letting her hands drop in defeat. "Fine."

His smile could have given the sun competition for its brightness. She blinked, shocked by the sheer happiness that shone on his face.

"All I did was say yes," she muttered, tearing her eyes from his expression. She suddenly thought of something. "But!" He looked curiously at her. "_No_ fancy restaurants."

He wilted slightly. "But where else are we supposed to go?"

She stared at him incredulously. "There are tons of other things to do."

"Like what?"

She gestured around them. "Walking in the park. A museum. I don't know, be creative!"

"Hm…" His eyes grew distant. Blinking, his focus returned to her with a smile. "So can I pick you up tonight?"

She frowned at him warily, burying her chin in her scarf. "You don't know where I live."

"I could find it if you told me the address," he hinted happily.

She chewed on her lower lip, watching him. He maintained the cheerful expression and she eventually sighed. "Fine."

He nodded in concentration as she told him her address.

"You don't have to write it down?" she asked doubtfully. He shook his head.

"Got it all up here." He tapped his forehead with a gloved finger.

"Okay." She still didn't look convinced. "So what are we going to do now?"

"You're going to go home. And I'm going to pick you up at seven."

She looked amused at his directions, which he took as a good sign. Better than her usual annoyance, at least.

"Alright. Bye."

"See you tonight."

He watched her walk away before turning and sprinting through Central Park.

"Excuse me, sir, this is a private apartment building."

The elderly doorman stepped out from behind the desk.

"Oh, yes, I'm here to see someone."

"May I ask whom?"

"Lucy Harrison."

"Oh." The doorman inspected him with a curious expression. "Then I apologize, please." He gestured for the tall man to pass.

"Thank you." He stepped into the elevator and watched the doorman return to his place at the desk. What an odd reaction, he thought absently. She must not have guests often.

Locating her door was easy enough with the large brass numbers. He knocked and stepped back. He heard footsteps and a pause, presumably for looking through the peephole, and then the door opened.

Lucy buttoned her jacket and looked up expectantly.

"Well? Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

She watched his enthusiastic expression warily.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

Once in the lobby, she waved goodbye to the doorman and followed him into the night air.

"Seriously, what are we doing?"

He sighed dramatically. "You will not stop, will you?"

"Nope." She stared stubbornly up at him.

"Fine." He looked at the sky, smiling. "We're going to dinner."

"Not at a restaurant?"

"Nope." He grinned at her.

"Then where?"

"Somewhere else."

He merely smiled in response to her annoyed glance.

"You're irritating."

"So you've said."

She followed him as he walked confidently down the darkening New York streets.

"Where are we going?" she asked insistently.

"Here."

He stopped her in front an apartment complex. Unlike Lucy's, this one was clearly a luxury building. She eyed it uncertainly.

"What is this?"

"It's a building."

She stared flatly at him. "Why are we here?"

Not answering, he held the door open for her. The man at the desk ran out to take the door, but he waved the man off. Lucy stepped inside, looking up at him apprehensively.

He followed her in, letting the door shut behind them. The doorman bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Merchado, I didn't expect you to come by this evening…"

"Doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "I don't need anything."

"Of course. Have a good night, sir."

He touched Lucy's back lightly, and she jumped. He pulled his hand away quickly, muttering an apology. He pushed the elevator button and beckoned to her when the doors opened with a light ting.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was tight with anxiety and he glanced at her.

"You'll see." He smiled hopefully at her. "Why don't you trust me at all?"

She looked up at him hesitantly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

He beamed at her. "So you are. Oh, here we are!"

The doors opened with another chime and he walked backward out onto the roof, gesturing around with a dramatic flair. Her eyes widened as she slowly stepped out of the elevator, taking in the scene.

Small globes of light hung on every wall, softly illuminating the table set with two plates and a silver dome, presumable hiding the meal. Music emanated gently from somewhere, mimicking the atmosphere of an expensive restaurant.

She turned her incredulous gaze on the scene's mastermind. He was watching her reaction carefully, but when he saw her face, beamed at her.

"Do you like it? I didn't spend a penny."

"I…" Her eyes swept the roof again. "It's…amazing."

Somehow his face managed to light up even more.

"Well, are you hungry?"

Lucy walked forward, still appearing to be in a daze, and sat in the chair he pulled out for her. She looked up at him as he sat. He watched her with a concerned expression and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Lucy? Hello? Are you okay?"

She blinked and gave him a sour look. "I'm fine."

He grinned. "Ah, back to your old self."

She made a face at him, then looked down at the delicate plate.

"What's for dinner?"

"Well that depends." He grinned mysteriously at her.

She looked curiously at him. "On what?"

"On what _you_ think is under this." He curled his fingers around the cover.

"You cannot possibly expect me to guess correctly."

"If you won't guess, we don't get dinner." Bright white teeth flashed at her in a cheeky smile. She stared at him skeptically.

"Really?"

He didn't respond. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. Um, lasagna?"

He lifted the cover to reveal a casserole dish full of steaming lasagna. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, what? Really?"

His smile widened. "No, I just magically appeared this platter as soon as you guessed so you would have exactly what you wanted."

She rolled her eyes. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

He inspected the lasagna. "I don't know, it still looks pretty good to me. Have a bite and tell me if it's any good."

She gave him an exasperated expression, but the corner of her mouth pulled up.

She took the spatula and deposited a serving on her plate. He watched her carefully as she cut a tiny portion and placed it in her mouth. She tilted her head, chewing slowly.

"Hm."

"What does that mean?"

She couldn't help but smile at his anxious expression. "This is…"

"Is it okay?"

The girl grinned as she drew out her review. "It's…alright."

"Alright?"

She laughed. "Fine, it's good. It's very good. Congratulations."

He beamed at her. "Why thank you." He spooned a serving onto his plate and began to eat.

"Mm."

Lucy looked up. "What?"

"This is good."

She shook her head in amusement. "Alright, you've made your point. But," she gestured around at the myriad of lights, "why all this?"

He followed the movement of her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Because you pretty much forbid me from doing anything else."

She made a face. "All I said was no fancy restaurants."

"Yeah," he protested, "that's nearly every date I had planned!"

"Wow." Her voice was flat. "You are _very_ creative."

"Well we can't all be amazing photographers, now can we?"

She frowned. "I'm not an amazing photographer. I'm an art student. And that's not what I meant and you know it."

"No." He sighed. "It's just…that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to do something for you that you can't do for yourself."

The girl flushed angrily. "I don't need to go to fancy expensive restaurants to have a good time. I can care for myself perfectly well, thank you very much."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." He backpedaled quickly. "I just meant that I wanted to treat you to something. I'm not insinuating anything…" He stared anxiously at her, praying for her to stay. She met his gaze, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal color as she assessed him.

"Fine." She answered his silent question shortly. He smiled, but the smile was tainted by the apprehensive expression in his eyes. She picked up her fork, frowning at the lasagna.

"I'm sorry."

She glanced up, her angry eyes softening just a bit, just enough to give him hope.

"Don't apologize," she said faintly, looking back down at her plate.

"Lucy, you didn't originally live in New York, right?"

She looked up sharply, taken aback by the unexpected question. "Um, no. Why?"

"Just…thinking." He was actually wondering about her (as much as she tried to hide it) sweet disposition, and how uncharacteristic it was of a New Yorker. "Why'd you move here?"

Her eyes were still wide and startled, giving her the appearance of a frightened animal. She wrestled a neutral expression onto her face.

"Oh, Parson's mostly."

"What else was there?"

She bit her lip, looking back down to her fork. "Family stuff, that's all."

"Okay." It was obvious that there was more to her story, but he wouldn't pry. After all, he'd just had a close call and once was enough for him. "What's your favorite color?"

She looked amused at the sudden question. "Blue. Why?"

He shrugged, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "No reason. What's your favorite book?"

She tilted her head, thinking. "I don't have a particular favorite. What's yours?" she challenged.

He had to grin. "I can't say I have a single one either. What was your favorite subject in school? Besides art."

"History." Her answer was immediate.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "How come?"

"I just like the vast amount of diversity in the world, and history kind of packs all of that into one class."

"What's your favorite time period?"

"Ancient Greece, I guess."

He froze, the curious smile fixed on his face. This was dangerous territory.

"Really? Why?"

"The art. And they were very creative, what with the gods and all."

He relaxed. Okay. So she didn't have any inkling at all. Thank the heavens.

"It's interesting, actually, how many people look similar to the statues and pictures that the Greeks made." She looked contemplatively at him. "You, for example."

He froze again.

"You remind me of one statue I saw…" She frowned, pointing her fork at him. "I can't remember which one but I swear there was one that looked like you." She eyed him a bit longer before turning her attention back to her pasta. "Oh well. Maybe I'm crazy."

He laughed, but the laugh came out nervous and unnatural. "Yeah, we all see things from time to time."

She looked up, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." He gathered his wits and beamed at her. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Dunno." She blinked and returned her gaze to her plate. "You just sounded kind of…freaked out." She glanced up.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You sound like your normal, ineloquent self."

He made a face and she laughed.

"Just so you know, I'm usually considered extremely eloquent."

"Mm," she murmured doubtfully, a smile playing around her lips. "I'm sure."

"I can be," he grumbled. "It's your fault."

"My fault? Why is it my fault?"

"You're very distracting."

"Well I can leave now if that helps."

"No, no!"

She grinned at his hurried exclamation. "Alright then. Stop complaining."

He returned the smile. "Never."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable."

"Perhaps." His grin widened. "But you don't mind."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "And since when did you decide that?"

"Since you started laughing at my jokes." He smirked at her. She wrinkled her nose, but said nothing and ate a bite of lasagna. His smirk turned to a gentle smile as he watched her. "Thank you." This was said softly, so softly he didn't know if she heard until she looked up.

"Why?"

"For putting up with me." He made a face. "I know you don't want to."

She hesitated, biting her lip. "No. I don't…mind. Not anymore."

He beamed.

"But I would like to know one thing."

"What?"

"What are you not telling me?"

His heart stopped. "What? What do you mean?"

"I can tell you aren't telling me everything. Not that you've really told me anything, but I feel like you're…hiding something."

"How—I…" He gaped at her. How could she tell?

"I just…I want to know why." Her eyes questioned him and he found a glint of mistrust in them.

His mouth opened and closed as he tried desperately to think of something to say. But his cleverness had abandoned him and he could only think of the truth. Was she worth it? Was this girl worth the risk that came with revealing himself? Or could he leave, right then, and never see her? Could he do that to preserve his secret?

"Please forgive me," he whispered.

* * *

**I know there are some incongruencies in the next chapter, so bear with me as I fix it. Hopefully it will be the last rewrite until the end of the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: There will be consequences

**Hey guys! I am soo sorry it took so long, although it is shorter than it took before...anyway, here's the next chapter! I wanna dedicate this chapter to my muse (for this one at least), backoff13, for her excellent reviews. She actually was the inspiration for this chapter, so here you go honey! I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but thanks anway!**

**

* * *

**

"Lucy, I-" Suddenly he was ripped off of the New York sidewalk. His last glimpse was of Lucy's shocked face.

He didn't bother fighting the force pulling him; he knew who was calling him.

He materialized on the elaborate marble promenade that made up the Great Hall of Olympus. He briefly saw the rest of his family, his dysfunctional family as he'd told Lucy, before he was thrown against a wall. Zeus was clearly boiling with rage, his face was bright red and he was shouting at Hermes.

"Were you about to tell that mortal girl who you were? I had expressly forbid it!"

He pulled free of his father, striding across the room to his throne. His family, other than his father of course, were all sitting in their thrones watching the exchange with a variety of expressions.

Hera was inspecting Hermes with a nameless expression in her eyes. Poseidon had an amused expression, as did Ares, Apollo, and Dionysus. Artemis had a disapproving look in her eyes, and both Athena and Demeter simply looked interested. Hephaestus looked unconcerned, while Aphrodite was practically swooning with happiness. Zeus, of course, was murderously angry, stalking back to his large throne.

Hermes sat, watching his father carefully as he threw himself into his chair, his face still dangerously red.

"What were you thinking, boy?" Zeus thundered (no pun intended) across the room.

He took it without flinching. "Surly Aphrodite could tell you as easily as myself."

The goddess in question grinned hugely. "He's in love!" she exclaimed gleefully.

There was a mixed response to her announcement. Ares and Artemis looked disdainful, while Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, and Athena's expressions lightened. Dionysus and Hephaestus continued to look as they had before, unconcerned and slightly amused.

Both Hermes and Zeus were watching for the most important reaction. Though Zeus was the ultimate decider, Hera was the true sovereign. It was her response that mattered most to what would happen next. If she approved of Hermes' actions, he might still have Lucy. If she didn't approve, well, things could go _very_ badly for him, and possibly for Lucy.

So the two gods waited for the goddess to make her decision.

Hera contemplated the situation, well aware that she would determine the outcome of this dispute. Would she side with the love-sick boy, or her husband?

The choice, she decided, was based on how Hermes would treat the girl. If he was only infatuated, then his affection would eventually pass, and he would move on from her. However, if he truly loved her, then he would stay with her forever, and Hera knew it would break his heart to have to give her up.

She examined the boy. He was watching her as well, and his face held such pain, and conversely, such hope, that it almost hurt to look at it. But she looked deeper, to the tumult in his eyes, knowing that it was there where she would find her answer. Was he in love, or infatuated?

Hermes watched Hera carefully, noting all the minute shifts in her expression. Finally, her lips began to move.

Everyone stared with bated breath as the Queen of Gods' lips curved up into a favorable smile. Hermes sighed with relief while Zeus exhaled angrily.

"I believe Hermes has the right to argue his case." Hera's words flew quietly across the room. Zeus scowled, but nodded.

"Go ahead, boy, tell us what happened."

Hermes stood and strode to the center of the room. He was beyond nervous, for this could give him Lucy forever, or tear him from her forever, but didn't show it, looking as confident as possible.

The atmosphere in the hall grew tense as he waited.

"I met her last month, in Central Park in New York. She was crying." He paused, and watched as everyone leaned forward in their seat. Gods loved a good soap opera.

"I asked her to lunch and she refused. When I finally got her to say yes, we had an hour lunch at a small café whose name I don't even remember. An hour. We talked about everything, but I still didn't know anything about her.

Then Zeus," he gestured to the Lord of the Sky, "pulled me away to stop Ares' and Hephaestus' fight. I didn't see her for a month. When I came to her again, she was mad. She had a right to be. But I asked her to a restaurant, and she agreed. On the condition that I answered all her questions truthfully. I consented." At that, the gods drew a sharp breath. That was a serious promise.

"At the dinner, I successfully fielded all her dangerous questions. But when we were walking home, she stopped me. She told me she knew I was hiding something from her. She said," his voice was hoarse as he related her words, "she said if I didn't tell her, she would go away forever." He looked, distressed, at the gods. "I can't lose her. I can't. I can't even think about living without her. She's secretive, and mistrusting, and too clever for her own good. But she's beautiful, and kind, and funny, and doesn't ever do anything like I expect. I love her."

With that, he turned and swiftly sat. He couldn't look at the other gods as they absorbed his story.

The gods looked at Hermes. He was so different, so unlike what he used to be. He used to be carefree, joking that he would never be with one woman. But now he looked worried, even though he thought he had hidden it well, and miserable. He also, however, looked hopeful and truly, happier than he'd been in a long time.

With the skill that one would expect of the God of Tricksters, he'd gotten everyone on his side. However, this time he was not doing it on purpose, nor did he know how he looked to the other gods. To them, he looked like a man (well, god really) who was desperately in love with this girl, and would do anything for her, which in truth, he would.

So now it was up to Zeus to decide his fate.

Zeus sighed. He hated when it came down to this. Everyone was against him, including his wife. When he made an unfavorable decision, everyone would hate him for a while. But sometimes he felt extremely justified in the choices he made.

So he stared hard at Hermes. Should he let the boy tell his mortal, or forbid it?

He knew that everyone wanted Hermes to have his mortal. He understood that the boy was changed, but he'd had enough experience with such affairs to know that consorting with mortals did change a god, whether they were in love or not.

Zeus looked over at Hera, who was watching him. Her eyebrows rose, as if to say, _what are you thinking?_ He knew she wanted the boy to win this argument. If she did, then she must believe that Hermes was truly in love with this mortal, and would be faithful to her. Nevertheless it was possible to trick Hera, and most susceptible to this trick would be the cunning god.

But why would anyone go to such lengths to play with a little human girl? It just didn't make sense.

He sighed, and everyone perked up, waiting for what would surely be his decision.

"Let me talk to the boy. Council dismissed momentarily."

Reluctantly, the gods and goddesses began to disappear from the room. Hermes and Hera were left standing, looking at Zeus expectantly. Hera knew she was entitled to this conversation.

"You, boy."

Hermes raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You've convinced everyone else that you truly love this girl. You've even convinced my wife, the Goddess of Devotion."

"Because it's true, sir." Hermes expression was wary; he didn't know where his father was going with this.

"Hera, what made you believe this boy?" Zeus' tone was slightly more respectful as he questioned his wife.

"His eyes," she spoke smoothly. "They betray his true feelings, as much as he tries to hide them. I believe he loves this girl, truly. Do you not believe me?" She raised her eyebrows at her husband, daring him to say otherwise.

"Of course I believe you, wife, but he _is_ the God of Tricks…"

"So you think I've been tricked, do you? You think I'm not smart enough to hold my own against any tricks he may play?"

Zeus had been backed into a corner, figuratively, and Hermes would have laughed if it wasn't about his Lucy.

"No, of course not…What would you do about this then?"

She glanced at Hermes. "What would you have done, if Zeus had not called you here?"

"I-I would have told her."

"And if she had not believed you?"

"I would have showed her what I can do. But I would not have brought her here," he added as an afterthought.

"Is there any possibility she would reveal us when she found out?"

He frowned. "There would always be a possibility, but I believe that she wouldn't. She's not that kind of person. And I don't think anyone would have taken her seriously in any case."

Hera turned back to look at her husband. "I believe that's all you should need."

He scowled again, but his mind was made up. Knowing that the other gods would eventually find out, and until then, would pester him relentlessly, he called them to the hall.

When they'd all settled into their thrones, he cleared his throat. The silence was immediate, and all eyes were on hm.

"After hearing Hermes' story and deliberating, I've decided to…" There he paused, just to make the suspense unbearable. "let the boy tell his mortal," Hera coughed, and he quickly amended his words, "I mean his girl about the existence of Immortals and who he truly is." Before the gods could begin to chatter, he added, "However, if she reveals our existence to the humans, there _will_ be consequences." Glaring at Hermes to make his point, he leaned back in his chair, signaling the end of his speech.

As the gods and goddesses burst into conversation, Hermes looked eagerly to his father for a silent affirmation. He gave it in the form of a small nod.

Hermes stood, and thinking of his Lucy, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Ooh, another (though less intense) cliffhanger! I just love these things. *devilish laugh***

**So, do you think Lucy will forgive him?**

**And how will he tell her about his godliness?**

**What will her reaction be?**

**Oooohhh**

**Review, it gets me writing faster!**


	6. Chapter 5: You Can Open Your Eyes

**Okay guys, I am soo sorry for leaving you with that cliff-hanger. It wasn't my intention to wait this long before posting again, but I just started school and it's been a little crazy for the past few weeks. So here it is!**

**Just a note, remember that time on Olympus passes differently than time on earth. Sometimes it's faster, sometimes slower. So that will affect this next chapter a little.**

**

* * *

**

He materialized in an alley by her apartment. Walking into the lobby, he made for the elevator. Before he could, he was stopped by the apologetic doorman.

"Sir, she asked me not to let you up."

Hermes felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"But I have to talk to her. I made a huge mistake and I need to explain it."

The doorman shrugged. "Sorry sir, but she told me not to let you up. I'll get into trouble if I do."

"I really do need to talk to her. Look, if she forgives me, then you'll be off the hook. But if she doesn't, I'll say I sneaked past you, okay?"

The doorman looked uncomfortable, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine." He turned away. "I didn't see you, I'm not seeing you," he chanted as Harry snuck past him into the elevator. As the doors closed, the doorman said, "I hope she forgives you. Last week she looked so happy before you came."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as the elevator ascended. How could everything be so wrong and so right at the same time?

When the doors opened at the fourth floor, he stepped out. Standing in front of her door, he mustered up the courage to knock. He heard the tap of footsteps and then a short silence, presumably her looking out of the peephole.

"Go away!" Her voice permeated the door and he felt, for the second time in minutes, like he'd been punched.

"Lucy, please, I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? You need to talk to me? You should have done that before you disappeared, literally disappeared before my eyes!"

"That's what I need to talk to you about! Lucy, please-"

"Oh-ho no. Don't 'Lucy please' me! I don't want to see your face again!"

"If you don't let me in, I'll just start explaining here in the hallway. Do you really want everyone on your floor to hear what I have to say?"

There was no response to his question, so he continued. "Lucy, when I met you, I thought you were the strangest person I'd ever met." That statement was met with a quiet scoff. "You were the most beautiful, but also the saddest girl I'd seen. I had no idea why you were crying, and I still don't. But I wanted to talk to you. You fascinated me, and the lunch we had did nothing to ease the interest I felt.

"After that, I did something really stupid; I left you. I regret it with all my heart, but it happened. I tried to make amends when I invited you to that dinner, and it was incredible. I thoroughly enjoyed that dinner, even though you refused to answer any of my questions.

"And then, on the walk home, Lucy, you read me so easily, more easily than anyone else I've known in my whole life. And you gave me the worst choice in the world. Choosing between two things that couldn't happen. Telling you who I am, and losing you. But I chose to tell you. Lucy, I went against everything my father forbid, because I couldn't live without you. I can't live without you. Please Lucy, at least open the door so I can explain everything. I promise, I won't lie, I won't disappear, I won't evade any of your questions. I'll tell the truth. Just the truth."

He lapsed into silence, and the seconds felt like years.

But the locks creaked, and the door slowly groaned open.

Lucy stood framed in the doorway, her hair falling messily around her shoulders. She was holding herself, seeming small and fragile looking up at him.

"I can't do this, Harry. You can't keep disappearing and expecting me to forgive you every time. I can't do this," she whispered, and his heart ached from her expression. In that moment, he would do anything, anything in the world to make it go away and never come back.

"Lucy, please, let me explain. I'll tell you anything and everything. Just give me one more chance."

She looked at him a second longer before opening the door farther and beckoning him in.

He stepped into her apartment for the first time.

They say a person's house tells you a lot about them. Lucy's apartment was small, but in everything there was a hint of Lucy. Pictures hung on every wall, and of everything imaginable. Drawings of classic architecture were next to photographs of Central Park and pictures of people. Books decorated every horizontal surface, and an iPod was gently playing classical music, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, if he wasn't mistaken.

Lucy sank into a soft -looking sofa, and looked at him expectantly. He perched on an armchair.

He had no idea how to begin, but taking a deep breath, he tried.

"You know I'm not a normal person. I disappeared in front of you. But I don't know if you'll believe what I am."

"You promised you'd tell me everything, Harry. So it doesn't really matter if you're sure I'll believe you."

He nodded at her matter-a-fact statement, and continued.

Another deep breath. "I'm a god."

She snorted. "Think a little highly of yourself, hm?"

"No, I mean…ah, I should have started differently. You know those myths about Greek gods and goddesses?"

She nodded, now not sure where he was going.

"Well, those 'myths'? They're true."

Her expression was unreadable as she processed the information.

"You are unbelievable." Her eyes narrowed.

"What?" He wasn't sure what reaction he had expected out of her, but this was certainly not it.

"I can't believe you would actually expect me to believe that absurd lie!"

She stood, her fists clenched. He remained seated, his eyes widened at her response.

"Lucy, I'm not lying to you! I promised-"

"Ha, you promised." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I actually thought you would tell the truth."

"But Lucy-"

"Get out." Her voice was flat.

"Lu-"

"Now."

He stood, but didn't move otherwise. "What about the disappearing then? How else could I explain that?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm going crazy. It would explain why I keep letting you in!"

He closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to convince her before she shut him out forever. His eyes snapped open.

He smiled mischievously, and she looked warily at him.

"What?"

Without answering, he walked slowly towards her. In one quick motion, he picked her up, bridal style, and stepped toward her small window.

"What are you doing?" Her voice raised in anxiety as he opened her window, balancing her in his arms with ease.

"I'm proving it to you."

In an act only a god could accomplish, he slipped through the window till he was standing on the tiny ledge outside.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have a death wish?"

She clenched her eyes together and her fists tightened on his arm. Her whole body was rigid in his arms as he stepped off the ledge.

She felt a rush of cool air and his breathy laugh.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes."

She peeked out from under her eyelashes to see buildings and open sky. Looking down, there was no ground beneath Harry's feet. She tightened her grip on his arm.

"Oh my god," she breathed. She looked up to see his face, which, despite his carefree laugh, was watching her carefully, his eyes anxious.

"You weren't kidding, were you?"

He shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't lie."

She took a shaky breath.

"Okay, I believe you. Can we go back down now?"

He smiled, but his eyes were still anxious as they descended smoothly.

When they'd entered the apartment again, he set her down gently. She stumbled a bit, her grip on his arm loosening as she let go of him. His arms felt empty after holding her, but he let his hands drop to his sides. She sat heavily on the sofa, putting her elbows on her knees and rubbing her temples. He sat silently, just giving her the opportunity to digest everything.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head, resting her cheeks in her hands.

"You're Hermes." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact; she was sure of his name.

He blinked, startled she figured it out so fast. "How'd you know?"

She stood and walked into the hallway. Before he could think she'd left, she returned holding a framed picture. She turned the frame in her hands, displaying one of his statues. That particular statue, he had to admit, was one of the most authentic. It was very similar to how he actually looked, and he could see how she recognized it as him.

"I noticed that you looked a lot like this sculpture, but I just thought it was some weird coincidence. It makes more sense now," she explained, sitting down again and setting the picture on the table. "How?"

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"How is this all possible?" She shook her head disbelievingly. "So the Greeks were right? All of that is…true?"

"For the most part." He nodded.

She sat back with a sigh, leaning her head against the back of the couch. "How did I get caught up in all this?"

His heart sank. "I can leave if you want…I won't bother you if you don't want me to."

Her eyes widened as he spoke. "No, no! That's not what I meant."

"I don't want you to leave," she added softly, looking away from him.

He smiled happily. "I'll stay as long as you want me to, Lucy."

Blushing, she still didn't look at him as she stood. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. She paused a moment, turning back with a frown. "Do you eat regular food?"

He laughed, joyfully noting the ease with which she acknowledged his secret. "Yes, I can eat human food. I ate both times you saw me."

She grinned sheepishly, but something he said made her pause. "_I_ saw _you_? So you saw me in other times?"

_Damn, she was good._ "Are you sure you're not studying to be a psychologist or something?"

She glared at his attempt at evading her question. He sighed.

"Yes, I saw you. But I couldn't talk. I was just checking up on you to make sure you were okay."

She raised an eyebrow. "Stalker…?" A corner of her mouth pulled up, letting him know that she was kidding with him.

"Are you gonna eat or insult me?" He adopted a hurt expression that didn't fool her for one second.

She grinned. "I was thinking some of both."

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine." He brightened. "I can make you something."

She looked at him warily. "You can cook?"

"What, don't think I can?"

"Well, somehow I feel like cooking dinner isn't something you do in your free time."

He waved it off dismissively. "I can cook like you wouldn't believe."

"Well, you certainly have proved that multiple times," she muttered, but she let him pass her into her small kitchen.

"What would you like to eat, Madame?" He assumed a French accent, pulling a wooden spoon out of a pitcher by the stove with a flourish.

She giggled, a rare sound. "What's the house special?"

Opening the fridge, he peered inside.

The stir fry was sizzling on the stove when Lucy asked her next question.

"Why did you say you worked for UPS?"

He looked over at her. She was sitting on the counter watching him cook.

"I figured it was fairly similar to what I actually do."

"Hm." She nodded absently, lapsing into silence.

After a few moments of quiet, he spoke. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed. "I just don't understand it."

"That's…understandable. It's a lot to process." He snuck a look at her; she was leaning her head against the cabinets.

"No, it's not that. I mean, I don't understand why _you_ find me so…not boring." She wrinkled her nose.

He laughed and she glanced at him, surprised. He shook his head. "You keep saying that. _I_ don't understand why you keep saying that. You think you're the most uninteresting person in the world, but you really aren't. For example, I still have no idea why you were crying in the park that day. I still maintain that people generally don't do that."

"They do when they get news like mine," she muttered.

His head jerked up to look at her. "What?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

"No, I heard you, Lucy. What did you say?" His voice was unusually intense, and she met his eyes.

"It was nothing."

He abandoned the stir fry, walking over and putting his hands on either side of her legs, leaning in so his face was inches away from hers. She pulled back slightly, her head pushing against the cabinets. A frown was creasing her brow.

"Tell me what happened, Lucy."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No."

"Lucy…"

She shut her eyes tightly, her hands gripping the counter edge until they turned white.

"Please don't make me think about it. Please." Her voice was small and contained a world of pain that he knew he couldn't imagine.

He inhaled sharply. Whatever had happened was something far worse than he'd thought, and he now wanted to know more than ever what had made her so vulnerable.

"Lucy."

She opened her eyes warily.

"I'm sorry." The two simple words were loaded with sympathy and warmth, and she was so unused to it that her eyes widened and her breath caught.

The whole scene abruptly changed; they were both suddenly aware of how close they were, their breathing, and the heat that all of a sudden seemed unbearable.

He couldn't look away from her, a thousand things running through his mind. A good amount of them were focused on things like the shape of her lips, the rosy color of her cheeks. But a part of him was thinking of what would happen if he did kiss her, and realizing that as much as he wanted to, and he was _aching_ to, that it would be a decision he would regret. So as much as it literally pained him, he pushed off of the counter, returning to the abandoned stir fry.

He couldn't look at her, knowing that her expression would be something he could not manage.

"Can you grab two plates?"

Wordlessly, she handed him the plates. Scooping the food, he put the plates down.

"Lucy."

She avoided his gaze, pulling two forks out of a drawer.

"Lucy." He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to look at him. She met his eyes reluctantly.

He rested his forehead on hers, not breaking their gaze. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but…we can't. Not now. Not yet. I'm sorry."

And again, the emotion packed into those two words was something she was so unaccustomed to; she pulled away.

Turning around, she gripped the counter.

"Harry, I-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" His voice was anxious, wondering what could have happened.

She turned to face him again, her face inquisitive. "What should I call you?"

He looked at her, confused, for a moment before bursting into laughter. She was startled, and then, when she realized she was being laughed at, irritated. She crossed her arms and glared at him until he calmed down enough.

"Sorry, it's just…of all the things to say right now…" He had to admit to himself, he was relieved she'd focused on that instead of whatever she was about to say.

Her frown deepened. He sighed, still chuckling.

"You can call me whatever you want. Hermes is fine, or if you prefer Harry. I really don't care."

"You don't care what your name is?" She looked bothered. "There's a lot of meaning in one's name. You should care what your name is."

He frowned quizzically at her. "Why do you care so much, Lucy? It's just a name. I've had thousands of names in my life."

She bit her lip as she contemplated that, and he tore his eyes away to look at the forgotten dinner. "We should probably eat before all my hard work turns to ice."

They moved to the small table.

"Lucy…" He trailed off when she looked up at him. She was frowning, her eyes upset. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, returning to her food.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

She sighed, not looking up. "What happens when you have to leave again?"

It was only Lucy who could make him feel as if he'd been punched without moving a muscle.

"I will have to go, but I'll always come back. I'll come back until you don't want me to anymore, Lucy."

"What happens if you don't come back? What if it takes so long that…" she trailed off, unwilling to complete the idea, but he knew what she meant. She was a mortal. She would grow older, and eventually, leave the Earth. He shuddered internally.

"I will _always_ come back, Lucy." His voice was firm and earnest, and it made her look up in surprise.

She shook her head. "I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"You can be so…intense, I guess. Earnest." She struggled for the right word to describe his occasional serious mood swings.

"When it comes to you, I feel like I have to convince every part of you, like I have to extinguish every doubt you have for you to trust me. I have to be so 'intense' for you to actually believe me."

She blushed and looked down. "Sorry, but it's…hard for me."

"Trust?"

She nodded. "Some stuff that happened before…it's just hard for me to trust people. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Lucy. But…" he hesitated a moment, remembering her previous reaction to his prying, "I would like to know, when you can, what happened."

She breathed in for a moment, looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Oh geez, 'nother cliff-hanger. :) Sorry, but I can't help myself. It just begged to be put in there.**

**By the way, I'll post a picture of the sculpture I'm talking about on my profile later.**


	7. Chapter 6: You're Safe Now

**Hey guys, sooo sorry for the super long wait! School got super crazy, and I have literally not had a free moment in forever.**

**So, this isn't the way I originally wanted this chapter to go. It's pretty...dark, and I didn't want to do this, but it just wrote itself. You'll understand when you read it, but...let me give you fair warning.**

**WARNING: extreme angst/horror in this chapter. It's very sad. :'(**

* * *

He didn't know what to say. He hadn't actually expected that she would agree, and now actually felt guilty.

"You don't have to right now. I just…"

She shook her head. "A major secret for a major secret, right?" She tried to joke, but her voice sounded hoarse, and he could tell she didn't really want to tell.

"Really, Lucy, you don't have to if you don't want to."

She just shook her head again and took a deep breath. He waited anxiously for her to start.

"I used to be rich. Well, I came from a very well-off family. I never really wanted for anything, material-wise. I was content throughout my life with what I had. I guess I was what you would call one of those all-American girls. I did well in school, I was a fairly good athlete, I had lots of friends." Her voice turned slightly sardonic at those last words. "I wanted to go to California, to study art. My parents thought that was stupid. It wasn't as well-paying. I mean, an artist?" She laughed once. "They wanted me to become something like a doctor or a lawyer. You know, follow the family business. Of course, that just made me want to study art all the more."

He nodded at that statement.

"But that wasn't the real reason I'm here today." She paused for a moment, took another deep breath. "I have a brother. My parents love him. To them, he's the epitome of what we are. He's studying to become a surgeon, is about to marry his perfect girlfriend, everything is working out for him." She rolled her eyes. "My brother, when we were both in high school, was even more popular than me, and believe me, I'm not trying to brag. He had tons of friends over all the time, and when my parents were around, his friends were model citizens. But they were smart. They knew that by hiding behind that mask of responsibility and their pedigree, they could get away with nearly anything. When the adults weren't home, my brother and his friends were horrible. They swore, they drank, they did drugs, you name it, they did it." She shook her head. "My brother's best friend was this kid," she shuddered, "he was worse than my brother. They used to get together all the time, sleep over all the time, getting drunk or high or whatever. One night…" she trailed off, shaking from whatever memories she had in her head.

He put his hand on hers reassuringly. She flinched, caught up in her memories, looking up at him frightened through a haze of the past. She blinked, fighting to return to the present.

"Lucy, you don't have to finish…"

She shook her head. "No, I—I do. Just, give me a moment." She blinked again, drawing a shaky breath.

He watched her nervously. What was happening in her head?

"One night, my parents had gone away…I could tell they'd been doing something new; they were acting even stranger than usual. I had shut myself in my room, reading a book." She closed her eyes. "It was _The Scarlet Letter_. Kind of ironic, really…" Her voice was weakly sarcastic. "I remember it so well," she whispered. "I had headphones on, I couldn't hear the door opening…I couldn't hear him come in until he was standing in front of me…" Her fingers were shaking now, as was her voice. "He was breathing hard and grinning…He looked like an evil jack-o'-lantern. He said, 'Ah, little Lucy, home alone on a Saturday night? Do you need some comforting?'…I didn't really know what he meant. I thought he was joking, just trying to scare me…so I rolled my eyes and didn't answer…That made him mad…" she trailed off. "He pulled my book away and held it up, fanning through the pages. 'This is what you do on the weekends? Read old books? Some slut you are.'" She avoided Hermes' gaze as he gasped. "I said, 'Give me back my book. Go play with Jack again.' Jack was my brother. He laughed, and it was…scary. Almost possessed. 'Play with Jack? You think I'm gay? I'd rather play with you, sweets.' The look he gave me…ugh, it was like…" she shuddered. "Like he was undressing me with his eyes. He came and sat on my bed. I pulled away…he just came closer. I could smell the drugs on his breath, sickly sweet. He threw my book on the floor and ripped out my headphones—" She broke off, clutching the table until her knuckles turned white. "There was so much pain…" her voice was nothing more than a whisper, "I remember shutting my eyes, praying he would stop. The first time I prayed for anything." Her laugh came out more like a choke. "No one heard the screams; I didn't even know if I _was_ screaming…when it was over…he just left. Just like that. I remember looking at my book, lying there on the floor discarded, just like me…" She trailed off one last time, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

It was horrific, happening to anyone, but to Lucy? It killed him to think she'd been through such atrocities. He flew around the table fast as lightning and picked her up, cradling her to his chest as if she was a glass-blown doll. She was stiff at first, still locked in the horrors of her past, but eventually loosened, her head falling on his chest, her tears leaking onto his shirt.

The minutes passed in a blur, he held her gently, silently until she'd cried herself out.

She turned her head, burying her face more deeply in his chest. "They didn't believe me." Her voice was muffled.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"My parents. When they asked why I wouldn't get up, I told them. But they didn't believe me."

"Why not?" He was aghast.

"My brother. He denied it, of course. The consequences of that night would have been terrible. So he backed up his friend. It was their words against mine. And guess who my parents believed?" She laughed without humor.

"But, there are tests for that! Couldn't they have figured it out?"

She moved her head back and forth against his shirt. "My perfect family didn't want the scandal. They took the easier way out. I was pretty much a pariah until I graduated high school, when my parents disowned me." She sighed tiredly. "They said I was a lying, manipulative person who tried to hurt my brother's reputation because I could never be as successful as him. So they wouldn't pay for my college at all. I came here and met Marley, and she helped me get a job and start school."

He gaped at her. "But, how could they do that? That's terrible!"

She smiled wanly at him. "I was never really part of that family anyway. I never really fit in. So it was sort of a relief to them to have an excuse to disown me."

He frowned. "How can you be so…casual about all this?"

She shrugged. "Because, honestly, my life is better now than it would have been if I'd stayed part of that family."

"Why?"

"I'm free," she answered matter-of-factly. "I don't have to listen to them anymore; I can do what I want without some disapproving parents breathing over my shoulder all the time. I have friends I actually like to be with. I have you." She finished, and he could see she had a point.

And he couldn't but feel pleased that she'd included him on her list.

"Lucy…" He was at a loss for words. He'd lived for centuries, but had never experienced anything like that.

She laid her head on his chest again, closing her eyes. He frowned, suddenly thinking of something.

"So why were you crying then? The first day we met?"

Her brows puckered without opening her eyes. "I'd been to the doctor that day. My stomach had been hurting and…I felt wrong. So I went to talk to her."

"What did she say?"

Lucy paused a moment before responding. "Just a stomach ache. Nothing too serious."

He bent his head down and kissed her forehead; she looked up in shock. "Lucy, I'm so sorry you had to go through that…but I'm here now. I'm here to protect you. I won't let that happen again. Ever." He stared earnestly at her eyes, trying to make her see that she was safe now. She met his gaze hesitantly.

"Yes…" She didn't sound convinced, but he could tell she was trying to persuade herself.

He kissed her forehead again, gently. "You're safe now, Lucy."

* * *

**See guys? Like I said before, this isn't how I planned this chapter at all, but when I wrote it, it just seemed right. I mean, it was a horrible thing to do to Lucy, but it's her background, you know, how she got to be the way she is. I'm definitely going to elaborate more on certain points later, but I think these two deserve something nice first, don't you?**

**And yes, I know this is a short chapter, but I really couldn't write anymore about that right now. It's...really hard.**

**Oh, by the way, how many of you think Hermes is going to try and hunt down her brother and her brother's friend?**


	8. Chapter 7: I Don't Like Surprises

**Hey guys! I'm back! Can you believe it! Okay, confession time. I've actually started working on this chapter again a couple weeks ago, but it's taken me forever. (That and I sorta wrote the next chapter before I finished this one...oops.) Anway, here's the way-too-long-awaited next chapter! I'm so so so sorry it took this long. (But really, none of you had any questions for me, so shame on you. I'm still answering if you want to ask, by the way.)

* * *

**

"Lucy!"

She turned, and grinned when she saw him. He caught up to her on the path, and hugged her. She smiled up at him.

"You're back?" His nod made her smile grow.

He'd been gone for two weeks, straightening out a misunderstanding between Hades and Poseidon. But he'd dealt with that and returned as quickly as possible.

"Are you free tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged happily. "I have something I want to do."

She tilted her head curiously. "What?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned as he buried his face in her hair. Even though it had only been two weeks, he'd missed her so much.

After she'd told him about the Incident, he'd stayed with her overnight until she kicked him out, saying repeatedly that she was fine. He'd been very careful; he knew that when things like that happened, the victims were often uncomfortable with physical contact. What he had been surprised with was how normal she seemed on the outside. He never would have guessed anything of that magnitude had happened to her.

She leaned her head back to look at him. "I don't like surprises." Though her eyes twinkled a little, her face was serious. He frowned.

"It's a good surprise. I promise."

She continued to be silent. He sighed. "Please, Lucy? Pleeeaaseee?" As he drew out the request, he twirled her around the path.

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Just put me down!"

He set her on the ground again, and she started to walk away. When he didn't follow her, she looked back curiously. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where?"

She rolled her eyes again, smiling. Gesturing, she began to walk again. "I'm going to the exhibit at MoMA. I think you might like it."

She had, he thought as he walked next to her, an air of mischievous happiness. She was up to something, and he suspected it was payback for this unwanted surprise. When they reached the museum, he took one look at the banners adorning the building and stopped in his tracks.

"No."

She stopped and turned around, hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"It's too risky, Lucy. What if someone recognizes me?" For the banners announced the special Classical Greek Art Exhibit that was being shown this week.

"Oh please. Like the first thing that's going to pop into anyone's mind is that you are the Greek god who these statues are modeled after."

His face was dead serious. "Lucy, it's against the laws. My father forbade any activity that could expose us to mortals. I'm sorry, but I can't."

She frowned, biting her lower lip. "Then how are you allowed to be standing here talking to me?"

He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "I wasn't, not at first. When I disappeared, that night, it was because my father summoned me to Olympus. He was very angry at me for continuing contact with you. He was going to forbid me from ever seeing you again."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I convinced him not to." He looked up at the thunder, and quickly amended his statement. "I mean, Hera convinced him not to."

She contemplated that for a long moment, then frowned. "But I wanted to go to that exhibit. What are we going to do now?"

He could see that she did really want to go. "You can go by yourself if you want," he offered. "Or I can find one of your friends."

She shook her head. "If you're going to be here, I want to be with you before you leave again."

He frowned. He didn't mean to make her feel this way. But he pushed away the unease, concentrating on her.

"What would you like to do instead?"

She shrugged. "Let's just walk."

She began walking back toward Central Park and he followed.

"Can you go to the movies?"

Her sudden question caught him off guard. "What?"

"I mean, are you allowed to watch Clash of the Titans or something like that?"

He laughed. "Well, we generally don't watch movies on Earth. We watch them on Olympus. And yes, we do watch those kinds of movies. I find them rather entertaining."

"Why?"

"Well, because they're so off." He laughed again. "Why would we still be wearing togas now? And they always portray us so stereotypically."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Aphrodite is always ditzy, which I can tell you is _not_ the case. Hera is always uptight and aloof, and that's not the way she acts either."

"And you?" She seemed to be enjoying herself. "In Hercules, you're a little nerdy guy."

He scoffed. "Hercules is the most inaccurate movie in existence. I'm blue, for gods' sakes! Do I look blue to you?"

She smiled, but something seemed to be troubling her. He looked at her carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I know you didn't mean 'blue' that way, but sometimes you do seem...distant. A bit sad. Why is that?"

He knit his brows. "You know, people don't usually describe me as 'a bit sad.'"

She rolled her eyes. "How many times are you going to say that before you realize I'm not the usual person?"

He smirked. "Apparently more than once."

"Stop avoiding my question."

He sighed dramatically. "And that is something you should realize about me."

"What, that you never answer meaningful questions?"

He frowned, troubled. "Is that what you think of me? That I skirt important topics?" He sat them both on a bench and faced her. She looked exasperated.

"Right now, yes!"

"Fine." He took a breath, looking into her face, every detail. "I'm not sure if anyone's ever seen that except you. If they have, no one's told me. But if I seem...distant with you...I..." He looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean to do this, Lucy. I didn't mean to do this to you."

She frowned, confused. "Do what?"

"I didn't mean to..."

He stood suddenly and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You've read those stories haven't you? Those stories about what happens when gods consort with mortals?"

She nodded mutely, still completely bewildered.

"I didn't want that to happen to you. I didn't want you to become..." He looked as if he was wrestling with himself, trying to say something. "Just another mortal."

"So what are you saying?" She spoke slowly, trying to understand.

"I'm trying to say..." He raked a hand through his hair. He looked so befuddled that Lucy would have laughed if it hadn't been so serious. "I failed, Lucy."

"...Failed?" She was hopelessly confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understa-"

He took her hands suddenly, breaking her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Can't you tell, Lucy? I didn't want you to just be another mortal. You're special." He struggled with the words that would make her understand. But the real ones were trapped. He was unwilling to tell her the true cause of his careful distance.

"But what does that mean? For us?" She whispered the last part almost silently.

"I don't want this to be some one night stand. I want to take it slowly. For it to be real." As he said it, he knew it was absolutely true.

He knew it before, of course, but having heard her experiences the weeks prior and this conversation, he knew without the trace of a doubt that where this was going, he could no longer control. Maybe it had never been his to control, but now he was coming to terms with the fact that his relationship with Lucy was not under his power. Whatever would happen between them, the Fates would decide.

She stared at him silently, processing what he'd said. Her eyes were mysteriously guarded, her expression unfathomable.

"Real. Real as in what?" She seemed upset now, her eyes darkened into a forest green. "Real as in some little thing with a mortal girl that lasts a couple years before she ages and you leave? Real as in pretending that you're a normal human and can have a normal relationship? You can't, Hermes. Don't you understand that?" She pulled her hands away from him, burying her face in them. "Why am I doing this?"

He watched her, still trying to sort out what had just happened. Everything had been normal, they'd both been happy, and then this happened. All the trust he thought he'd built up in her had vanished. It seemed as though every time he talked about a long-term relationship with her, she got terribly upset. And he had no idea how to remedy the situation.

"Lucy."

She refused to look at him, but he could tell she was listening.

"Lucy, you don't understand. You seem to think that I'll just abandon you because I feel like it. But you don't understand. I _can't_ leave you." The intensity of his voice caused her to look up. "You're as much a part of my life now as anything. Probably more. I've been shirking on my duties a bit," he admitted sheepishly. She reluctantly cracked a smile, and he took that as a good sign. "It would be impossible for me to leave you, Luce. Please, please don't ever think I could."

She sighed. "You know, lots of abuse victims, they get horrible anxiety attacks." She wasn't looking at him, instead down at her hands. They were twisting together as if she was trying to make them cooperate. "They just feel sometimes…they feel like they can't trust anyone, that everyone around them is looking for an opportunity to betray them. It can be really hard to place trust in anyone, especially someone who has so much influence over them. Because being betrayed again—" Her voice broke. "It's one of the scariest things in the world."

He put his arms around her, not even thinking, only wanting to keep her safe in his arms. It was heart-wrenching to think that he was her worst fear.

She stiffened automatically, but let him continue to hold her.

She laughed sadly. "Why do you always end up hugging me?"

"Sometimes people need a hug."

This time she really laughed. "And that is something I'd never expect the god of thieves to say. More like the god of teddy bears."

He laughed with her, relieved she was cheerful again. "If you ever say that again, you'll regret it."

"What? The god of teddy bears?" She looked up at him, grinning, taunting him.

A wicked grin spread across his face, and he gathered her into his arms. Her smile faded as she realized what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare, Hermes. What about all these people? Won't they see? Isn't that against the rules?"

"I can turn invisible, Luce. No one will ever see." His voice was menacing, his eyes twinkling.

He shot up into the air, and Lucy buried her face in his chest (which was an effect not lost on Hermes). She gripped his arms tightly.

"Go back, Hermes. Go back!" Her voice was muffled in his shirt and he chose to ignore it.

When he got above the clouds, he stopped. She risked a peek and, seeing the tops of the clouds, squeaked and buried her face in his shirt again.

"How far are you planning on going?"

"Oh, I dunno. How do you feel about visiting the moon?"

"That's not funny."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No," she said sourly. "I'm afraid of falling."

"I wouldn't let you fall, you know," he said softly. "It's like one of those trust exercises."

"I hate those."

"Seriously, I won't let you fall. And even if I do, I know people. They'll heal you right up," he joked.

She lifted her head off of his shirt to roll her eyes at him. He laughed, but he took it as a good sign that she was opening her eyes this time.

She looked cautiously around. "Where are we?"

He thought a moment. "Should be right above Manhattan…" He began slowly sinking and she jumped.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just going under the clouds to check."

When they'd broken the cloud barrier, he looked down. They were indeed above Manhattan.

"Yep," he said, satisfied. "Right above it. Not too shabby."

"Well now that you're so proud of yourself, how 'bout you let us down now," she grumbled.

He laughed. "But I like flying. Especially with someone so warm with me."

She avoided his eyes, blushing and frowning.

"How often have you actually flown with another person?"

He thought. "A few times."

"A few times! A _few_?"

"Relax, I've never dropped anyone."

"Yet."

"Seriously, Lucy. Flying is the best. It's so…freeing. I really think you'd like it if you gave it a chance."

"You've done this to me twice. I gave it a chance."

"No, not just lifting. Actually flying. I've never actually flown you before."

"And you won't," she said stubbornly.

"Says who?" he asked mischievously.

Suddenly, her expression changed dramatically. Her lips went from downturned to trembling, her eyes from frowning to wide and vulnerable.

"Please, Hermes. Don't. Please," she pleaded softly, and his heart plummeted.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy."

He immediately began to gently descend. He maneuvered so they landed on the sidewalk in front of her apartment. Anxious about her reaction, he set her down.

Her frightened expression dissolved into a mischievous grin and he realized what she had done.

"You!" He pointed accusingly at her and she burst out laughing.

"You fell for it! Oh my god. I can't believe you fell for it!"

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

She danced around on the sidewalk, still grinning wickedly.

"I tricked you! _I_ tricked _you_!"

"Hope you're feeling accomplished," he muttered, mock-grumpily.

"Oh, trust me, I am." She looked intensely amused, a satisfied twinkle in her eyes.

"I'll get you back for that, you know."

"I'm sure," she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, still grinning. Her expression changed again, suddenly. She looked contemplative.

"What's on your mind, Luce?"

"It's night," she pointed out. And indeed it was. The sun was going down, the midnight robes of Nyx replacing the light robes of Hemera.

"So it is." He understood what she was hinting at. His surprise, which had, in all likelihood, bothered her all afternoon, was finally ready.

"We might want to hit your apartment before we go."

She looked like she was burning with curiosity.

"Why?"

He shrugged casually. "Where we're going...you might want to dress up just a bit. Nothing really fancy, just a jacket or something."

She pestered him the entire way to her apartment, but he revealed nothing. When she unlocked her door, she ordered him to remain on the couch and disappeared into her bedroom. He marveled over how easily she bossed him around (and how easily he obeyed her). He had barely touched the multitude of little statues on her coffee table when she reappeared.

She wore skinny jeans tucked into slim black boots. A loose white t-shirt with a colorful graphic print was covered with a black blazer and a silver necklace. Her hair was down like usual, but tonight there was a silver barrette pinning back half the curls. She smiled and fidgeted, uncomfortable with the gawking he was unintentionally guilty of.

"Are we going to go now?"

He nodded, blinking out of his reverie, and stood. He had changed into a white button-down, jeans, and sharp leather jacket.

"Ready?" He held his arms out, his intention obvious. She backed away, hands up defensively.

"No way."

"Don't you want to see your surprise?"

"Not if you're going to fly me there."

"Oh, come on, Luce! Please?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes, and she crossed her arms on her chest stubbornly. They stood at an impasse for a surprisingly (considering her burning curiosity was coupled with his annoyingly persuasive eyes) long time before she crumbled.

Rolling her eyes, she seceded. "Fine."

He grinned, picking her up gently, cradling her in his arms as she twined her arms around his neck. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

Stepping out of the window, he lifted them into the air.

"You'll love it," he assured her. From her place buried in his coat, she made a noise of doubt.

Once above the buildings, he picked up speed, maneuvering so he was closer to parallel with the far-away ground than perpendicular to it. He still held her against his chest tightly, trying to prove to her that he wasn't going to drop her. She raised her head timidly, the wind whipping her hair into her face. She shook the hair out of her line of sight and turned her head to see in front of them. He grinned at her curiosity overwhelming her fear. As if she could sense his amusement, she turned to look disparagingly at him.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's thirty degrees, dark, and freezing. Why would I like it?"

"You are such an over-exaggerator. It's not that cold."

"Is too! You don't realize it because you're a god," she pointed out.

"Oh." He contemplated that for a moment before he figured out a solution. He allowed some of his warmth to seep out of his arms and chest, and she looked up, surprised.

"What just happened?"

He grinned. "I warmed you up."

She fought a smile. "That makes me sound like microwavable burrito."

The god laughed freely, his happiness carried across several miles of empty air space.

"And thank you so much for enjoying my comparison to Mexican fast food."

"Any time," he teased her.

She peeked down, looking up just as fast.

"Where are we?"

He calculated for a moment.

"About halfway across the Atlantic," he decided. She looked shocked.

"What? We're going across the Atlantic? What are we doing?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

She frowned at him. "You sure do love mysteries," she complained.

"Life is so much more interesting when you have a mystery to solve."

His cryptic little saying caused her to pause and look at him differently. The god didn't seem to think much of what he'd said. He was staring straight ahead, his brow slightly creased as he watched something farther than most people could see. But she wondered, what drove him to do what he did? What was the mystery in her? What kept him here?

He interrupted her thoughts. "Nearly there. How are you liking flying?"

"It's fine." She glared at his smirk. "Don't start thinking you can do this all the time now."

He wore an innocent expression. "Never crossed my mind."

"Mm-hm."

He cracked a grin at her suspicious frown.

"You are incorrigible."

"And yet you seem to enjoy it."

"Maybe I'm just a good actress."

"Nobody's that good."

She responded by wrinkling her nose at him. He simply smiled and attempted to not think about how ridiculously cute she was. He verified their location quickly.

"Ready?"

She nodded and buried her face in his chest again. He closed his eyes to banish certain thoughts. They sunk through the clouds and came to rest on a well-lit but empty street before she would open her eyes. She took in the small cafés as she released his neck and he set her down.

"Are we in Europe?"

"Yes. Specifically, France."

Her eyes were close to the size of dinner plates.

"France? We're in _France_? Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head, smiling. "But that's not the surprise."

"How could _that_ not be the surprise?"

The god's smile widened. "You'll see. Come on." He held out his arm, which she took. He led her down the street, into a busy intersection dominated by a pair of glass pyramids. Hermes watched Lucy carefully, which turned out to be a good idea considering the girl looked like she was about to faint. She clutched his arm, staring at him with enormous eyes.

"The Louvre? We're at the _Louvre_? What? You've got to be kidding! I'm dreaming. This is a dream."

The god's smile nearly split his face in two. The amount of happiness Lucy was feeling doubled in him just watching her reaction.

But, aren't you not allowed to go?" She reigned in her excitement once she remembered his restrictions.

"It's after-hours," he told her.

"We're breaking into the Louvre?" She looked scandalized.

He adopted a hurt expression. "Of course not! Why would you think such a thing? I would _never _do anything like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Hm, no idea why I would think _that_."

"No, but seriously, I know a guy who works there. He's letting us in."

"Does he know..."

"That I'm a god? No. He thinks I'm an influential business man who somehow happens upon large quantities of classic art and donates it anonymously who wants to impress a beautiful art enthusiast." He grinned cheekily at her. "So, half of it is correct."

"You just _happen _upon these classical pieces," she repeated doubtfully.

"Of course," he assured her as he led her to the entrance of the iconic museum.

An older man hurried to the doors, unlocking them and beckoning the two in.

"Welcome, Mr. Merchado."Lucy just barely concealed her surprise; Hermes noted the raising of her eyebrows before she masked her expression.

"Hello Jaques. It's good to see you again. This is Lucy," he introduced the curator to her.

The man smiled at her and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Lucy."

"Trust me, the pleasure is _all_ mine," she assured the old man. He beamed at her.

"So you are interested in art, no? You will find the Louvre a difficult place to leave." He smiled at Hermes. "You may have to leave her here."

Hermes grinned good-naturedly at the curator.

"I'll try to pull her away."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be eager to see the collections. I will be in my office. Please take as long as you would like and do not hesitate to ask me anything."

The curator showed them to the first gallery and left quietly. Hermes watched Lucy take in the hall of art. She turned to him, enraptured.

"This is amazing."

He felt as though his heart would beat of his chest; surely it could not swell that much without something happening. Giving Lucy this, making her this happy, that was all he wanted. The god watched the mortal girl walk slowly from piece to piece, admiring the work silently. Occasionally she would tell him a tidbit of information that he accepted, though he already knew them all. He let her soak in the art at her pace, not concerned with the time or any schedule. He'd asked the day and night goddesses previously if they could extend the night, drawing out this experience for Lucy. They'd readily agreed, eager to repay the various services the messenger god had provided them over the centuries. So they had this one night, the longest night in several centuries. And Hermes was determined to make this Lucy's best night. Lucy, absorbing the multitude of art at her fingertips, would have agreed that it was.

Eventually, however, the first streaks of dawn began to filter through the dark horizon. Hermes reluctantly drew Lucy away from the museum. They walked along the Seine quietly.

Lucy sat on the ledge and looked up at him. She looked tired, but she'd told him she didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

"Thank you." She wore a simple expression of pure contentment.

"You don't have to thank me. It was just as good for me, believe me."

"Well, maybe, but...I thought I'd never be able to come here. I'd given up all hope of traveling anywhere after..." She looked up at him, smiling again. "Thank you."

Sitting next to her, he hugged her tightly. "Anytime. Truly."

Hermes flew Lucy home that morning, asleep in his arms. He watched her as he traversed the Atlantic. She was breathing slowly, a soft smile curving her lips. His heart still felt as if it was swollen, and her expression did nothing to alleviate the pressure.

When he reentered her apartment, he set her on the sofa, careful not to disturb her slumber. He pulled a blanket over her and sat in the chair across from her, pulling out a notice his father had wanted him to read. He was distracted from it often, peeking at the sleeping beauty on the couch.

She woke at around one and found Hermes napping in the chair. She pushed the

blanket off herself and sat up, smiling. When he blinked awake, she grinned at him.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"You should be talking," he retorted as he mussed his hair tiredly.

"Well, I was up all night in Paris with this insanely sweet guy."

"Sounds like you had a fun night."

She smiled widely at him. "I did."

He walked over and sat next to her and she hugged him tightly, her face crushed into his chest as it seemed to be so often these days (not that he complained).

"Thank you," she whispered into his shirt. He stroked her hair, his heart still prime to burst with happiness.

"Thank _you_."

* * *

**Ta-da! And look, it's not even a cliff-hanger. Aren't you proud of me? So here it is. And I promise, since the next chapter's already done (I just have to edit it), it'll be out soon. After that...well, I can't promise anything. But I will keep working on it.**


	9. Chapter 8: Somehow I'm Scared

**Look guys! The next chapter is up so quickly! Yay for me! Now that the self-congratulations are over, enjoy!

* * *

**

There was a rapid fire knocking on Lucy's door. Knowing the irritating knock could only belong to one person, she smiled.

"Yes?"

A muffled shout came through the door. "Open up, Luce!"

She walked slowly to the door, weaving around piles of stuff and opened it. The girl who burst in was tall with messy blond hair and wide brown eyes.

"How could you not tell me about your new boyfriend?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she exclaimed as she plopped down on the sofa. She immediately began fiddling with the miniature sculptures Lucy had left on the coffee table. "Your new guy. How long've you had him? Where'd you meet? Is he gorgeous? I bet he is."

Lucy was utterly confused. How did Jen know about Hermes?

"How did you find out?"

"Are you kidding? Marley's been raving about it for forever! She won't shut up."

Lucy blushed. "I-"

"Don't even try to deny it," interrupted Jen. "I want to know everything."

"Like what?"

"Like how did you meet him? What does he do? How old is he? Have you..." She trailed off suggestively, waggling her eyebrows.

Lucy suppressed the disgusted shiver. Jen didn't know about why she left home; she never told anyone except Hermes.

"No, we've never...done anything like that. I met him in the park. I was sitting on a bench and he just...came up and started talking to me. He insisted on buying me lunch," she said, making a face.

Jen laughed. "I'm surprised you actually agreed. You normally shoot guys down like a World War II pilot."

Lucy grimaced again. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes!" Jen looked excited; she knew Lucy made delicious food.

Lucy stood and walked out of the room.

"But don't think you're getting out of telling me everything!"

Lucy waved dismissively, which caused Jen to laugh. But she stopped short and gasped when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hermes!"

The god was in her kitchen, leaning casually against the sink with a huge grin.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered urgently.

"Visiting. Do you really shoot guys down 'like a World War II pilot?'" He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Do you really want to know?" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

After a second, she shook her head smiling and walked to the fridge.

"What do you want, Jen?"

"Ooh, can you make those little cookie thingies?"

Hermes looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you made 'little cookie thingies?'"

She pointed at him. "You: stop quoting Jen. Sure, Jen," she raised her voice, answering her friend. "You don't know I can cook because you always insist on cooking for me," she explained to Hermes. "I'm actually not a bad chef."

She laid out the ingredients, pulling bowls and spoons.

"Grab me the vanilla, will you? Third cabinet on the left."

He handed her the small bottle.

"So what does he do?" Jen shouted from the living room. She never bothered to come into the kitchen, because if she did, Lucy usually enlisted her to bake.

She shot Hermes a look. "Uh, he works for UPS, I think."

"Like, he delivers boxes?" Jen sounded confused, which caused Hermes to laugh silently and Lucy to swat him with the spatula.

"No, I think he's an office guy. In management or something."

"Hm. How old is he?"

Lucy glanced at Hermes pleadingly. He held up two fingers on one hand and four on the other.

"Twenty-four." She looked at him questioningly, to which he gave a 'later' gesture.

"Ooh, an older guy?"

She glared at Hermes' expression of delight. "Two years is not that much, Jen."

"Still. Two years! Hm." Jen's murmur made Lucy beat the eggs and sugar murderously, studiously ignoring Hermes' fit of laughter.

"Any other questions you want to interrogate me with?"

"How long ago did you meet?"

"Three months."

"And you seriously haven't-"

"No," she said firmly. Hermes sobered at her expression.

As she passed him on her way to the fridge, he caught her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"Lucy," he whispered into her hair.

"Jen is in the other room," she reminded him after a moment.

"I can hear her," he said, but he reluctantly released her.

She gave him a long look, full of some kind of emotion, before turning back to her cookie dough.

"Can I have some cookie dough, Luce?"

"Sure," she said automatically. Then she realized that Hermes was standing right next to her. She turned to him with a comically panicked look. He smiled amusedly and kissed her head before disappearing.

Lucy managed to assemble her astonished expression before Jen pranced into the kitchen.

"Thanks Luce!" she exclaimed delightedly, licking her spoonful of cookie dough.

"No problem," she said absently.

"So," Jen said, her mouth full of dough, "how much do ya like him?"

She paused suspiciously, not entirely sure Hermes wasn't somehow behind this loaded question.

"Enough to still be with him," she answered, purposely vague. She imagined Hermes' frustrated expression and smiled.

"Hm. This is really yummy. Can we just eat the dough instead?"

Lucy gave her an exasperated expression, handed her another scoop of dough and put a cookie sheet in the oven.

"Is that really all you want to know?"

"I want to meet him."

Lucy faced her, arms crossed. "Why?"

Jen gave her friend a serious look. "I'm not stupid. I know you left your family because of a guy. I just want to make sure he's okay. I want to make sure you're okay."

Lucy turned to the cookie sheet. "Believe it or not, Mom, I can take care of myself."

"Please, Lucy? Please, please?"

"Maybe." She was hesitant to agree; firstly, she didn't know if it was actually allowed, secondly, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Jen took that as a success, grinning triumphantly.

The beep of the timer interrupted whatever she was going to say, and Lucy pulled the cookies out.

"Ooh-"

"They're too hot yet," Lucy intervened, keeping the cookies out of her impatient friend's reach.

"Fine," she pouted. "He must be something special."

The comment surprised Lucy, and she dropped the sheet of cookies.

"Um, I couldn't say," she said casually. "Why?"

"I dunno. It's just...this is the first guy I've seen you go out with since I met you. He's got to be different."

"I guess." She hid her face from Jen as she cleaned up the cookies.

"You really like him."

Jen's unusually insightful comments were beginning to unnerve her.

"Do you want to bring the cookies home?"

"Seriously? Yes!" Jen's insightfulness disappeared as she was distracted by the cookies.

Lucy shoveled the cookies into a plastic bag and into her friend's hands.

"Lucy, you are an angel. Thank you so much!" Jen completely forgot about her original mission as she fell out of Lucy's apartment with her arms full of cookies.

Lucy slumped to the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Fielding her friend's questions was so hard.

"I'm sorry."

She jumped as Hermes materialized next to her.

"You need to give me some kind of warning if you intend to keep doing that."

"This is what I meant. When I said I didn't want to involve you in all this."

"I didn't know it would be so hard." She hated to admit the weakness because she knew it would just hurt him.

"It's easier when you don't have any mortal friends to lie too," he said melancholily.

When he registered her expression, he immediately regretted saying that.

"I'm so sorry, Luce, I didn't mean-"

She interrupted him with a fierce hug. He was shocked, a rare emotion to the god of cleverness, but one he was beginning to associate with this mortal girl.

"I'm sorry." Her breathy voice surprised him again.

"Why are you sorry?"

She looked up at him, not completely releasing him.

"You must be lonely."

The simple words sent a shock through him.

"I...I'm not. I have you."

She looked down, a pink flush spreading over her cheeks.

"Lucy-" He was interrupted by a cookie being shoved into his mouth. He looked at her in shock, biting into the surprisingly delicious treat.

"Don't, okay? Stop saying those things. I can't...I just can't deal with that. Don't make me seem like some...angel or something." Frowning, she stood and began to wash the dishes.

He pulled himself up, still chewing the cookie. "These are really good."

She smiled, relieved that he'd dropped the subject. "I told you. You never let me cook."

She brushed a piece of hair off her face, leaving a smear of bubbles from the sink. Without thinking, he leaned down and wiped it off. They stayed, frozen, so close to each other. He tried desperately to remind himself why he shouldn't do this. But her flushed face and wide green eyes were drawing him in like a siren's voice. Just one kiss couldn't be so bad, right? He was so close to breaking.

And then her eyes flickered down, the contact breaking. He blinked hard and pulled away, taking the soapy dish from her hand.

She was good at hiding her disappointment now, the only sign being the slight downturn of her lips as she scrubbed another bowl. She didn't understand; it had been three months. Jen had thought they'd progressed far beyond this point, and while Lucy wasn't ready for _that_, she did think she was ready for this. But he kept avoiding it.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, distracting both of them from what had just happened.

"There was a disturbance in China that I had to see to."

She turned to him. "The earthquake? That was you?"

"Well, not me. It was Poseidon. Earthquakes are his territory. He was angry about the new sea-powered turbines they were making."

"So he sent them an earthquake?"

"Yes. That tends to be what they do."

"Hm." She returned to the sink. Hermes grabbed the sponge from her, forcing her to face him.

"Why?"

"I just...never mind. I'm glad you're back." She distracted him with a sweet smile and stole the sponge back.

"You're learning," he admired jokingly.

"Well, when you hang out with the god of thieves, you pick up some things."

They finished the dishes and he followed her into the living room. He fell back onto the couch and she perched next to him. He produced a few cookies that he'd stolen from the kitchen and began munching on them. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You could have just asked."

"Maybe. But the look on your face is so much better."

She shook her head exasperatedly and pulled a sketchbook onto her lap. She curled up on the sofa, facing him.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. Don't move."

"Somehow I'm scared."

She laughed delightedly. "You? Scared? How can a little girl like me scare a great big god like you?"

He shook his head ruefully. "You have no idea."

Still chuckling, she drew a few lines in the book.

"I don't believe it."

"No, you don't. That's your problem, isn't it? You don't want to believe that you're so important to anyone. You don't want to be noticed. That's why you hate when I say anything good about you."

She looked down at his accusations, refusing to meet his intense gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do." He pulled her sketchbook and pencil out of her hands, placing on the table. He took her hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Lucy, you need to accept this. I-" He stopped himself from saying 'love,' "really like you. I want to do these things for you. But you need to trust me. I won't leave you."

She pulled her hands out of his. "Maybe you won't. But it makes me uncomfortable. I don't want to owe you anything. I already owe you so much."

"You don't understand! You don't owe me anything! I...I owe you. Everything."

Her brow twisted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He flopped back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. "I never wanted anything before you. I thought I had everything. But...I didn't. I didn't have you."

He turned to look at her. She held her sketchbook again, clutching the pencil so hard he was amazed it hadn't broken yet.

"Lucy. I know...I'm sorry I haven't...done things like a normal guy, but...there are reasons that you don't understand. I just...I wish I could explain it, but..."

"Explain it then." Her voice was faint.

He looked down, ashamed at his weakness. "I can't. I'm sorry."

What could he say? That he couldn't trust himself to take care of her? To not take advantage of her? He disgusted himself.

Sensing his inner turmoil, she put down the book and pulled closer to him, encircling him as if her slender arms could protect him. She rested her cheek on his head, secretly glad to be the one comforting him for once.

With his head against her chest, his whole being buzzed with alertness. He could hear her heart, her breath. He closed his eyes, savoring the self-forbidden intimacy.

She let go of him briefly to reach for something that she placed on his lap. He opened his eyes to see her sketchbook. He sat up, opening the book gently. She moved to sit closer to him, still holding him, now resting her chin on his shoulder.

The pages were detailed drawing of sculptures. He jolted as he realized that the book was filled with sketches of Greek and Roman statues. Him and his family. And the last few pages were of him, him smiling, him laughing, him serious. The last page, the one she must have just been working on, was his face. He looked sad, his eyes full of ancient grief, his lips curved downward. The amount of detail was amazing; he couldn't stop staring at it. He looked at her in astonishment.

"You...you drew these?"

She nodded. "I told you, I have homework."

"But this..." he gestured to the pages "This is amazing."

"This is what you looked like," she pointed to the last page. "Just now. Why? What are you thinking? What's going on in your mind that causes that?"

He looked down, closing the book and putting it back on the table. He turned suddenly, pulling her so she was sitting on his lap. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her back, the extent of the physical contact he would allow himself. It still shocked her, stiffening for a moment before relaxing.

"You do. You're the only thing that makes me like that."

She pushed away and glared at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? That I'm the reason you look like you're about to die?"

He shrugged. "You wanted to know."

She pushed him in annoyance, twisting so her back was to him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" Her voice was quiet and tentative. "Is it really my fault?"

"I meant...I've never felt such intense emotions. Before you. I've never been...like that. But I've never been this happy either. So I'd take this over not knowing you any day."

She remained silent.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

Not knowing what he was going to say, he kissed her hair softly. She held her breath, closing her eyes and appreciating the rare contact.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You."

His cell phone ring caused them both to jump. She slid off his lap awkwardly and he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" His voice held a hint of annoyance that made Lucy smile.

He grimaced. "Fine. Yes. I'll be right there."

He closed the phone and sighed regretfully.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question, nor did it ask for an answer.

"Yes. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded silently. They stood and went to the door. Lucy hugged him unexpectedly, her face buried in his chest.

"Come back soon."

"Always."

He kissed her cheek quickly and left. He didn't see her shocked expression, he didn't see her touch her cheek lightly. He didn't see her soft smile, the smile of one loved by a god.

* * *

**Well? I've ended happily for multiple chapters now, so if I were you, I'd expect something different next time.**

**Also, I haven't finished the next chapter yet, so I can't guarantee when you'll get it.**


	10. Chapter 9: You Are Not Paying Me

**Check it out! I'm alive! Okay, sorry for taking so long. This has actually been done for about 2 weeks now, but I've just been too busy to upload it. Also, no one is sending in reviews/questions and it makes me unhappy.**

* * *

Lucy ran into someone. She apologized as she backed up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry—"

She looked up at the man. He was tall, his pale skin contrasting against black hair and a black suit. His dark eyes watched her intently.

"You must be Lucy."

She frowned. "How did you know that? Who are you?"

He smiled, but his smile was off, as if he was enjoying thoughts that would disgust another person.

"I believe you know my nephew."

She tilted her head curiously. "You mean Harry?"

"Is that the name he goes by nowadays?" He seemed amused.

"You're his uncle," she mused quietly, "so you must be..." She gasped as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Hades."

He smiled his strange smile again, leaning in.

"Ah, so my nephew is right. You're a smart little girl."

Lucy backed away warily. "What do you want, Hades?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Clever, perhaps, but also very impudent. You are a mortal, I suppose. I realize my nephew is more lenient with proper respect, but you should know that among us, you are to be extremely respectful. After all, we are gods. You are merely a mortal that has caught a god's fancy. Although," he added, "I can hardly blame my nephew. You _are_ rather attractive."

She frowned, stepping back slowly.

"I think I'll be going now."

He held out his palm and she halted suddenly.

"I think not, actually. I would rather like to talk to you some more."

"I don't think Hermes would like that..." she said slowly.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. Is my dear sweet nephew here at the moment? I believe not. Do you know where he is right now? No. He could be anywhere right now. In another woman's bed perhaps?"

He smirked at her shiver.

"No, I don't believe you," she said firmly.

His grin dropped away from his face.

"Hermes wouldn't do that."

"And why not? He did it plenty of times before you. What is so special about you that would make him change his ways?"

"I don't know, Hades, but I do know that he _has_ changed, and I trust him."

She said it with newfound conviction, a slight smile on her face. "You can't change that with your words."

And with that, she broke his spell, turned, and walked away. He stood still, shocked. No one had ever broken his spell before. Who was this girl?

Lucy walked away, deep in thought about what had just happened. It was her first encounter with another god, at least that she knew of. The meeting had left her feeling odd and slightly queasy, and she wondered if every time she met a god she would feel like that. Why didn't Hermes make her feel queasy? Well, at least not like Hades had. Which also led her to wonder, why had Hades been there in the first place? Hermes had told her enough to know that most gods didn't occupy the mortal world often. So he must have been there for a particular reason.

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Hello Luce."

"Hermes!" She was only slightly surprised to learn he had her number; he'd probably gotten it off her phone when she wasn't looking.

He laughed over the phone. "I'm in New York."

"Where?"

She looked around, half-expecting him to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm at my office."

"What?"

He laughed again. "I have an office here, yeah. It goes along with my cover, and it's part of my delivery system."

"Oh." Somehow he always managed to surprise her.

"Would you like to come up? You're right there."

She looked up at 30 Rockefeller Center. "You work at 30 Rock?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't normally ask you to come up but it's really busy right now. I'd still love to see you though." For some reason, every time he said 'love,' her heart skipped a beat. She pushed it from her mind.

"Okay, sure. What floor?"

"The fifty-third."

The elevator ride up was awkward; her jeans did not match up with the pressed suits of the businessmen occupying the elevator as well. She got off at the fifty-third floor in relief, only to find a flurry of young men and women rushing around. She approached the large main desk warily. The girl at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Oh, miss Lucy! It's very nice to meet you. Lord Hermes is in his office. He told me to tell you to go back when you get here."

She nodded and thanked the receptionist confusedly, wondering why the receptionist had recognized her on sight. She found his office (considering it was marked 'Hermes,' it wasn't too hard to find) and knocked on the open door. He looked up from his seat at the desk and smiled.

"Lucy!"

He stood to hug her. She noticed, before he crushed her in a hug, that he was wearing much more formal clothes than she was used to seeing on him; a charcoal gray suit, crisp white oxford, and green tie made him look oddly professional.

"Sorry about making you come up here," he apologized when he had seated her on a tall chair and returned to his.

"It's not a problem," she smiled. "I wanted to see you."

He nodded, looking a bit worried and preoccupied. Lucy frowned. She'd never seen him like this before.

"How are you, Luce?" He still looked preoccupied, but he was making an effort to appear unworried and it worried her.

"Fine." She had decided not to tell Hermes about her encounter with his uncle, suspecting he would just get angry and do something he'd regret.

"Right. Lucy," he looked up and sighed, and she instinctively knew he was coming to the matter that concerned him. "I need to ask you a favor."

She hadn't been expecting that at all. He'd never asked her for anything except abstract concepts, like forgiveness or understanding. Never. So what did he so desperately want now?

"What?"

"I've been..." His brow was furrowed, something heavy obviously pressed on him. "Gods can appear in any form they want, you know." He waited for her to understand. "Even another god's."

"Wait." She still didn't understand what was on his mind, but this was an interesting development. "So another god could...look like you?"

He nodded, seemingly relieved that she had connected his words. "I don't want...it's not that I don't trust any of my family." At that he looked up briefly, as if he was simply placating any family members that may be listening.

"But I would feel so much more comfortable if...if I knew that no one would be able to...take advantage of you because you thought they were me."

"How would you know?" She was confident that she would know the difference between Hermes and someone else. He was different. There was no mistaking him.

He held out a bracelet. It was thin and gold and looked like it weighed nothing.

She looked at it curiously.

"What's that?"

"We call it Προσδιορίστε, or Identify. It recognizes the one who makes it. Here, touch it."

She reached her hand out to touch it; it was warm.

"It gets warm when its creator is within 50 meters. Otherwise, it stays cold."

"So you made this one?"

He nodded. Lucy understood what he wanted from her.

"You want me to wear it. And it will get warm if you are really you. So I know if you're actually you."

He nodded in relief, obviously happy that she wasn't making a fuss.

"Well." She sounded oddly dissatisfied, which bewildered him.

"What's wrong?"

She sat back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest. "When you asked for a favor, I thought you were actually going to ask me for something. I didn't think you were going to give me something else."

He frowned in confusion. "So you're mad that...I gave you a present?"

"Yes!"

He was torn between laughing at the absurdity of the statement and trying to figure out how to make her happy again.

"But Lucy, I didn't make this as solely a present for you. It's for my peace of mind." He tried to communicate what he couldn't say out loud: the uncontrolled desires of his family and their willingness to do anything to satiate those desires.

She seemed to comprehend what he was not saying.

"Fine." She took the bracelet and slipped it on, feeling the warmth of the band against her wrist.

"Is that the only reason you wanted me to come up here?"

He shrugged, looking a bit more like himself now that he was more at ease. "I can't simply want to see you?"

"I've never come here before. To see you at your work. This is your work, right?"

He nodded. "This is my New York branch. I was here when I met you."

"How many branches do you have?"

He thought, unconsciously frowning. "20 or 30 I think. I'm not sure."

Her eyebrows raised incredulously. "Wow. That's a lot."

"I have a lot of messages to deliver."

"Hm." She shifted in the chair and he realized she felt uncomfortable in his office. He stood and moved to the chair next to Lucy's.

"You don't like it here." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. She shifted again, not looking at him.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me," he said firmly.

She still wouldn't look at him, instead playing with the warm bracelet.

"It's just my dad used to work in an office like this, and when I had to go to his office..." She trailed off.

He pulled her closer, onto his lap, and she disappeared in his embrace. He shut the door quietly, keeping his assistants' prying eyes out of their business.

She sighed, melting into his arms.

"We always end up like this."

"Are you complaining?" He teased her, murmuring into her hair.

"No," she said. But she was. She loved his hugs dearly, but she wanted something more. Something that he wouldn't give her.

She sat up, looking at him. "Hermes..."

When she stayed silent, he prompted her with a "yes?"

She looked down, playing with the bracelet in her lap.

"I know you don't want to tell me, but...why won't you...I mean, why don't you ever..." She blushed as she tried to word her frustrations.

"Kiss you?" He felt a sinking sensation in his heart as their path finally began to narrow toward the point he dreaded.

She nodded, blushing furiously and refusing to look at him. He leaned closer, close enough to whisper in her ear.

"I can't tell you right now. Not here, with all these prying ears. But tonight, I'll tell you. I promise."

She nodded again, still unable to meet his eyes. Her cheeks remained a bright pink. She slid off of his lap, suddenly extremely self-conscious and wishing to leave his presence as soon as possible. He picked up on her discomfort and, guessing as to the reason, showed her the door.

As she walked out, she looked up at him. They were so close, only an inch of air between the two bodies.

"Thank you." She took his hand for a chaste moment, but it was gentle and communicated what she could not.

She left, her fingers trailing from his. She only looked back once, glancing quickly over her shoulder. Her cheeks were still pink and she was biting her lip.

She opened her door and fell inside, leaning against it heavily. So much had happened. She was overwhelmed, cradling her head in her hands. The bracelet was now cool against her skin, revealing that Hermes was not present. What could he possibly have to say tonight? What would happen?

She dragged herself into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed, facedown. Her hand groped for her music, switching on a familiar, soothing song. She sat up and pulled out her sketchbook and drew. The minutes became hours and she was oblivious to all of it, wrapped up in her drawing. It contained all her emotions, everything she felt. It was her way of releasing all the pressure, something she'd learned back in that doctor's office. Only when the light began to fade did she look up and realize the time for confessions had come.

Her bracelet grew warm as she heard a knock on the door. The girl slid out of bed, forgetting her sketchbook behind when she went to open the door to the god waiting. He walked in, the awkwardness palpable in the air between them. They avoided contact as she offered him a seat in her tiny main room. The silence grew deafening before Hermes gathered the courage to speak.

"I promised I'd tell you why...I've been so careful around you."

She nodded.

"It's because...Lucy, you know those old stories, right? The ones about demigods?"

She nodded slowly.

"You know how they came about? Gods consorting with mortals?"

She nodded again, still not speaking.

"Well, that is always the result of a god and mortal...being intimate. Always. No exceptions."

She tilted her head, frowning. "But why is that related to what I asked?"

He looked at the shelves behind her; it had finally come to the point.

"I...Gods are very...impulsive. And passionate. And the way I feel about you...I'm afraid that if we kiss, I wouldn't be able to...control myself. And I don't want to do anything to you that I would regret."

He avoided her eyes, looking down at his lap as he admitted his weakness. The silence grew and he eventually peeked at her. She was staring at him, twisting the bracelet with a strange array of emotions on her face. There was a hint of embarrassment, vague disappointment, slight sadness, but a happiness shone from her face. It radiated from her eyes and smile. She moved to sit next to him and held his hand between hers, looking into his face.

"Hermes. I trust you."

Those simple words, meaning nothing from anyone else, meant everything from her. He knew she found it hard to trust anyone, especially men, and to know that she trusted him, even when he didn't trust himself, gave him the same happiness that Lucy held.

He touched her cheek, feeling the soft heat that warmed as she blushed and the light brush of eyelashes as she looked down.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't. I understand."

She leaned into his hand until she rested against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arm around her.

"Come away with me." It was impulsive and spur-of-the-moment, and as soon as he said it he regretted it. She stiffened for an instant and pulled away, looking at him with curiosity and surprise.

"What?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter, I—"

"No, what did you mean?" she interrupted him.

"I...I have a house. For vacations. And if you want to—only if you want to!—we can go."

She thought for a moment, chewing on her lip.

"I have to work."

"I can compensate."

She glared at him. "You are _not_ paying me."

"Well you can take vacation, right? Just a week?"

She bit her lip. "I guess. But when?"

"Whenever you want. It's always warm there."

"I have an exhibit coming up that I have to work on. But after that..."

"Okay, so when?"

"A month?"

He nodded. "A month."

"Will you come see the exhibit this time?" She looked hopeful and it hurt him.

"Yeah, I'll try."

He smiled at her, but she seemed to be able to see past the smile. There was no way she actually knew why he had that peculiar grief, but she saw it. She leaned closer to him and put her face to his shoulder. The girl twined her arms around his neck and breathed.

"I'm happy, Hermes. Just being with you."

* * *

**Alright, just a heads up, but the next chapter marks the middle of the story. And the chapter after that, if all goes according to plan, will be the beginning of the end. I may go back and redo some of the first chapters, but who knows.**


	11. Chapter 10: Be What You Will

**Hey guys! So, if you've been following me on Visit the Moon, you know I've been having some trouble with writer's block. However, I've finally finished this chapter (with the help of the two featured in said chapter) so here you go!**

* * *

Hermes leaned against the railing, watching the Olympian sunset. He'd just gotten out of an intense meeting with his father and decided to take a moment to relax before returning to his office in the mortal world. The light footsteps of a practiced hunter announced another presence on balcony. Hermes did not have to turn to know who it was. Had he turned, he would have seen a young woman with white-blond hair pulled into a neat braid and dark blue eyes.

"When will we get to meet her?"

The god rolled his eyes at his sister's bluntness. "I don't believe that's any of your concern, Artemis."

"But it is," she protested. "You have told of her so often, how is it not logical for me to wish to see her?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I do not speak of her often."

"I did not say 'speak,' I said 'tell.' It is possible to tell without speaking. I can see in your expressions that you think of her often. You are impatient now, more so than before and I believe it is because you wish to return to her."

He shrugged, but a slight upturn of his lips gave him away. "I have invited her to Katafygio at the end of this month."

She looked at him, surprised. "Katafygio? Truly?"

He nodded, smiling.

The goddess of maidens looked at him with narrowed eyes, a thought just revealing itself to her. "What are you going to do there, with Lucy, exactly?"

He stared at her, aghast. "Not that! Not at all! To Lucy…never! Not until she wants, I will not touch her."

She snorted.

"What?"

"You might have to worry about that sooner than you expected."

He spun to face the Huntress. "What are you saying?"

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, saying nothing.

A silence followed before Artemis spoke again.

"I have not seen you so animated in quite a long time, brother."

He didn't respond. Both looked over the balcony, watching the moon rise.

"But you worry about her." The quiet observation drew his attention.

"What do you mean?"

The goddess smiled softly. "Do not try to deny it, brother, for I can see it on your face, and in the way you react to her mention. Your worries are unfounded, though. She is strong, your Lucy. Rarely now do there exist maidens with as much strength as she." She noticed his narrowed eyes at her word choice.

"I do consider her a maiden, Hermes. The events of her past I do not recognize as the end of her maidenhood."

"Nor do I," he said quietly, looking away. "But Lucy, on the other hand…"

"Lucy is healing, brother. Slowly, but she is. You have the potential to be extremely influential to her recovery process. However, you must be careful to be a positive influence, rather than a negative one." The goddess's eyes were solemn as she warned her brother. He sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands.

"I want to, Artemis. I want to so badly. But...what if I fail?" The last part whispered so quietly the goddess could barely make it out. She rested a slender hand on his arm.

"Be what you will for her, Hermes. That is all you must do."

In a sudden motion, he stood and began pacing around the balcony. She watched her brother silently.

"I'm not…I don't deserve her, Artemis. I'm not worthy of her."

"Many gods would disagree with you. They would say that she, a mere mortal, was not deserving of you, a god."

"Well they're wrong." Hermes's face was fierce as he rounded on his sister. "How could anyone say that having met Lucy? It's absolutely—"

"What do you say to those who argue that immortals are not meant to have meaningful relationships with mortals?" Artemis cut him off, her eyes hard.

"I say, screw them." Hermes's aggressive expression faded when his sister suddenly burst into laughter.

"That was rather eloquent, brother," she choked out, still doubled up in laughter. "With that sound argument you could convince even the most tenacious of gods."

He rolled his eyes at her but she noted the small grin that curved his lips.

"Go to your work, brother. We shall speak soon."

He nodded and disappeared. She smiled in affectionate exasperation and returned inside.

A week later, he sat, drumming his fingers on his desk. Lucy had just called to remind him about her exhibit, and he was now faced with the decision he'd been delaying since she'd originally asked. He picked up the phone again and dialed a unique number. It rang twice before a smooth voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Artemis…"

She could hear the conflict in his voice.

"I'll be there in two."

The next moment, the phone rang.

"Yes Megan?"

"Lady Artemis is here, sir," his secretary announced meekly. As she spoke, his door flew open to admit the pale haired goddess. He sat back calmly.

"I'm surprised you didn't merely materialize here."

She shrugged, taking a seat. "I wanted to be polite."

She leaned forward. "So, what is bothering you?"

He tossed her a pamphlet, which she deftly caught, opened, and scanned.

"Oh…" Her eyes followed the words bordering the paper. _Classical Art Exhibit. One Weekend Only. View Priceless Treasures from Ancient Times._

"Yeah. I told her I'd try as hard as possible to attend."

The goddess's dark blue eyes held his. "But Zeus will not stand for it. It is extremely dangerous to attend."

"But Lucy…she wants me to go so badly. _I_ want to go."

"Will you risk Zeus's wrath for this exhibit?"

He laughed dryly. "I've risked our father's wrath for many things."

She leaned back, folding her arms. "It seems as though you have already made your decision. Why did you contact me?"

He frowned, leaning forward onto his desk. He bit his knuckle, deep in thought.

"I need you to be my reason. My logic. Which I seem to completely lose when it comes to Lucy."

She grinned, acknowledging the truth in the statement. "You argue against any logic I present."

He turned slightly red.

She waved it away. "It is in your nature."

They both sat in silence, wondering how to resolve the matter. Finally, Artemis sighed.

"My advice to you, brother, is to consult Hera. Receive her blessing, and you may do as you wish."

He looked at her. "And if I do not receive her blessing?"

She laughed without humor. "Then your punishment will be an interesting event to witness."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Your words always give me comfort, dear sister."

She smiled sadly and stood. "It is your fate to decide, brother. Be what you will."

The goddess vanished and Hermes was left alone in his office. He rested his head in his hands, elbows on his desk for a moment. Suddenly, he slammed his fists on the desk, groaning in frustration. He stared at the ceiling.

"Lucy, why do you do this to me…"

He was willing to break the laws, to put himself in danger, to create unnecessary trouble, for a girl. What had happened to him? The god he'd always been would have never gone out of his way to make such a scandal. He didn't cause trouble to himself. He pulled pranks, to be sure, but they were always jokes to laugh off. Never more than a slap on the wrist. But what he was considering (what he was past considering, if he were to be honest to himself) was deadly serious. His status on Olympus could be revoked for such things. And he was willing to do that for her. For Lucy. _Was he insane?_

* * *

**Do you think Hermes will ask Hera? Or do you think he'll be rash as usual?**

**Also, you won't understand this for a while but: drink or don't drink? (Your answer may or may not sway the plot line.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Haven't Seen You in Forever

**Whoa, this was a relatively quick update, huh? Okay, so this chapter does not feature Hermes. I will tell you that now. Instead, it focuses on Lucy and her daily life. Here you go!**

* * *

_Click._

The shutter went off and the bird flew away. Lucy looked up from the lens and watched it disappear. She smiled, shook her head, and stood. Wandering through the park, she snapped more shots for her assignment. She had her headphones in and music would occasionally distract her. She would close her eyes and imagine the fingers running along the piano keys.

People walking past her would glance at her, take in her antique camera, less than new clothing, and headphones and realize that she was just another artist in the diverse culture of New York. Of course, Lucy did not ever see the people, except for contemplating if they would make a good subject. Her absolute focus when she was creating her work was one of the reasons Berkley had been interested in her all those years ago.

Her rumbling stomach brought her out of her reverie. She laughed and headed toward the café.

The bell chimed and Marley looked up. She smiled at the short girl walking into the shop. She wasn't looking up, her attention focused on packing her camera away. By the time she got to the counter, she straightened and grinned at the motherly figure behind it. "Hey Marley."

"Hi honey." She beckoned the girl to duck under the counter and join her. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

The girl sat on a stool and leaned her head against the glass case. "I'm fine."

Marley watched her, concerned. "How are you recove—"

Before she could finish her question, a man walked up to the counter. "I'd like a slice of pound cake and a coffee. Black."

Marley completed the order and saw the customer off, a welcoming smile on her face, before turning back to the girl she viewed as her daughter. The smile faded. Marley could see the answer to her unfinished question on the girl's face. She was pale, dark circles under her eyes. Her head was resting against the glass case as if she had little energy to spend. Marley had heard that the year after was the hardest part, but she had seemed to be recovering so well…and now suddenly she was back to the way she was right before—

"Marley?" Lucy's quiet question interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Would you…If I asked your advice on something, would you promise to not tell anyone? Not a soul?"

She frowned. "Of course. But what do you need?"

Lucy glanced around the shop uneasily before leaning in towards Marley. "If someone you…knew was, er, better off than you, and they kept giving you things, things that you couldn't reciprocate, what would you do?"

Marley's frown deepened. She was clearly referring to that boy she's brought in here that day several months ago, the one who'd smiled so charmingly. She knew from Lucy's friend Jen that she was still seeing him.

Lucy sighed. "I feel so guilty, Marley. Like I'm stealing." For some reason, her words made the girl chuckle.

Marley simply watched the girl, unable to offer any advice. Marley had never been doted on as the girl was obviously being.

"Have some lunch, honey." Marley was a firm believer in food as a therapeutic release.

"I'm not really hungry—"

Ignoring the protests, she shoved a plate heaping with baked goods in front of the girl. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Marley with worry etched on her face.

"I can't—my paycheck doesn't come for two weeks, Marley."

The woman shrugged it off. "What's the fun in being the manager if you can't give away free food every so often?"

"Really Marley—"

"Just eat it, honey."

Defeated, Lucy began nibbling on the food, the worry still clear in her expression. Marley sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll pound on your door in the middle of the night in two weeks demanding the money."

Lucy cracked a smile at the woman's completely false promise. Marley grinned in exasperation at the young woman. Lucy was incredibly stubborn, but not even she could pass up Marley's cooking.

She sat and chatted with Marley for an hour before excusing herself.

She caught a bus, standing in the aisle engrossed in a book. An elderly man sitting in the seat in front of her smiled gently at the young woman so intent on reading her novel. He watched as she looked up suddenly, as if only just realizing it was at her stop that the bus had chosen to groan to a halt. Pushing the worn paperback into her bag, the girl exited the bus and hurried up the stairs of a building sandwiched between two others. She navigated the halls till she found her destination. A red light shined as the door swung shut. _Darkroom in use._

She immediately felt the presence of another person. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy," said a familiar voice. As her eyes began to adjust to the amber light, she recognized the other user of the darkroom.

"Poppy!"

The two girls hugged quickly, Poppy holding her chemical-covered hands away from her classmate.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Working on the project," Lucy explained as she set up her station.

"Have you finished now?"

"Other than developing this roll and the pictures, yeah."

"I just have to enlarge the pictures."

The two girls worked in companionable silence as they both counted seconds and rotations. Poppy knew her friend loved the darkroom, the order and routine that the developing process required. It was usually silent, only hushed whispers of classmates asking the time or whether to increase the aperture. In class, Lucy had always been quieter, so none of the students expected much from her until their first project was showcased. The assignment had been one picture, a single picture. The inspiration: home. Lucy's picture had been a stark black and white of a plush chair framed in a window. The light threw shadows over the chair, looking as if a ghost resided in the piece of furniture. Their teacher had praised her photograph for its "severe look into the lonely aspect of home life." The other students had merely watched the quiet girl, wondering what else she was hiding.

"You excited, Poppy?" Lucy's soft voice broke the silence.

"Of course!" Poppy and Lucy were more than classmates; they both worked at the Museum of Modern Art. They had been eagerly awaiting the notable exhibit for quite some time. The Classical Arts Exhibit was always a popular one for the museum; one of the few times the museum showed art other than the modern style for which it was named. "Do you think Harvey will yell at us again?"

"Next time do not run full speed at priceless artifacts," the two girls chorused, falling into giggles.

"It's not my fault the floor was so slippery," Lucy grumbled. Poppy nearly fell over laughing at the memory of Lucy skidding across the hall, just missing the grumpy curator.

"Since we'll actually be at the opening night, perhaps you should wear shoes with better traction?"

Lucy snorted. "Then how will Harvey get the lovely opportunity of yelling at me?"

"I'm sure you can think of ways," Poppy said with a wink. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked out of the darkroom.

Poppy joined the girl momentarily. She was holding her film above her head, scanning the pictures. Evidently satisfied, she busied herself with cutting and placing the negatives into the clear plastic sleeve. The girl glanced over at her friend.

"Can I see your picture?"

Poppy held out the photo shyly. It portrayed a baby looking over a woman's shoulder. The baby had a large smile and one of its hands pressed into its mouth. Lucy smiled at the picture.

"It's great." Poppy noticed a tinge of sadness in her classmate's words. "I really love it, Poppy."

After the development of more pictures and the inevitable jokes, Lucy waved goodbye to her classmate, who laughingly reminded her about the shoes.

The girl elected to walk home, forgoing the bus when she saw how cramped the commuters were. She popped her headphones in her ears and started the music where she'd left off that morning. She wandered, lost in thought, until she noticed the darkening twilight. Lucy set off for her apartment quickly, always slightly wary at night of the city she called her home.

A call made her jump. "Lucy!"

She scanned the area and broke into a relieved smile when she saw who called her. Jen was running towards her, dressing in a tank top and running shorts. She stopped when she neared her friend.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Luce!" She gave the girl a crushing hug, paying no heed to her protests.

"Really, Jen, it's been two weeks."

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but still."

"Let me guess. Ran out of cookies?"

She blushed. "The second day. I can't help it, they're addicting!"

"Yes," the girl replied seriously. "I use crack in my cookies. I should have told you that earlier."

Jen lightly smacked her friend's arm. "I could believe that."

Lucy laughed tiredly. "I'll make you more as soon as I can, okay?"

With that promise and one last oxygen-deprived hug, Jen and Lucy parted ways.

Once she closed and locked the door, she deposited her bag on the sofa and walked to her small desk. Sitting, she scribbled about her day in the black journal that rested permanently on the table. Then, she looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. A red circle enclosed the date to which she was counting down, the only word being _MoMA._ She crossed off another day and smiled.

_Eight days._

* * *

**So, remember the other chapter where I told you the story was halfway through? I lied. I was making a chapter outline today and discovered that this story will not be completed for a while. As of now, it's only (if the outline remains accurate) about a quarter of the way done. If you want more details, go to the story's blog, visit-the-moon. tumblr. com. **

**Also, the poll is still up. (It's being continued on my story blog, backstorys. wordpress. com, so vote while you can!) To drink or not to drink?**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm Just as Curious as You

**Alright, here's the twelfth chapter! If you've followed the story's blog, then you know I've been having trouble writing this chapter as my characters went on a bit of a strike. However, I got them back, and this happened. Happy reading!**

* * *

The setting sun reflected off the waves, throwing patterns on the faces of those standing on the wharf. Lucy, who normally would have delighted in the artistic element, was lost in thought, staring absently over the harbor. She didn't notice the person walking up to her until a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped. A blonde, slightly younger but taller than Lucy, gave her a friendly smile.

"Lucy?"

The girl in question looked in confusion at the other. She did not recognize the pale blonde locks or dark eyes. "Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Um..fine." She was confused and wary of the stranger.

The young woman leaned on the railing.

"Sunset is beautiful," she said, looking at the sun, "but personally I like midnight better. When the moon is high and bright in the sky. It's a very powerful time of day, don't you think?"

Lucy stared at the odd stranger in bewilderment. "I guess…Although technically isn't it night?"

The blonde burst out laughing. "Your words hold a grain of truth."

Lucy hesitated. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Artemis."

Lucy's eyes widened. She'd been talking to a goddess and she hadn't known. She sunk into a bow.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

Artemis smiled and lifted her gently. "Do not bow to me, Lucy."

"I apologize if this sounds rude, but…why are you here? Not only to talk to me?"

"Why not? I have been rather anxious to meet you."

The girl was mystified. "Why?"

The goddess's laugh was loud.

"You've stirred up quite a drama on Olympus. And Hermes doesn't want us to talk to you, which means you should expect a plethora of immortal visitors."

Lucy blushed. "I didn't mean to start trouble—"

The goddess waved her concerns away. "It's not trouble. They're probably the most interesting events we've witnessed in centuries. And we know that you love each other. No one will begrudge you that."

Something Artemis had said caught Lucy's attention.

"Love? What?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, evaluating the situation. "Oh, you know us gods," she said casually. "Always exaggerating. We interchange affection and love. It doesn't really make a difference to us, so long as it is dramatic."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, reading into Artemis' words, but decided to let it go. "But why does this all interest you so much?"

The goddess' eyes lit up.

"Because it is extremely perilous. We are not to reveal ourselves to humans. The fact that Hermes did that alone is controversial. And then he tells us that he does not intend to have the customary mortal-immortal relationship, but instead insists on a prolonged, romantic relationship…it's all very new to us. The only time this has ever happened before, when a god has had true affection," she used the word carefully, "for a mortal was centuries ago, when our existence was still known to humans. It was simpler to resolve then."

"You mean Dionysus and Ariadne."

She nodded. "The only case we had of this mortal-immortal love. We thought it had been a fluke, a singular case. Clearly, we were mistaken. So now we are left to wonder who else this will happen to…" The goddess trailed off, a speculative expression on her face. "Why did you accept his offer?"

The question was sudden and Lucy was not prepared.

"What offer?"

"The first day you met him. Why did you accept his for lunch?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Because he wouldn't stop asking. I wasn't even hungry."

"There was nothing else? No feeling that persuaded you to accept?" Artemis leaned in, her eyes watching Lucy's in fascination. Lucy pulled away, slightly uncomfortable.

"Not really…I just wanted him to stop bugging me."

Artemis laughed. "Well that is something I can taunt my brother with."

The girl's eyes grew wide with horror. "No! You can't tell him that!" Noticing her outburst, she recollected herself. "Sorry, I just mean that it would make him sad. I've done that enough as it is."

Artemis merely smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Both of you protect each other's feelings far more than necessary."

"I don't want to hurt him," she explained quietly, her eyes on the water. "I've done too much of that already."

Artemis scoffed. "He deserves it. Millennia of teasing everyone else for falling in love, getting tied down." She rolled her eyes, an act Lucy didn't expect from the serious goddess. "I find it incredibly fitting that my brother found you. This Hermes is a breath of fresh air. Thoroughly less irritating," she added, wrinkling her nose.

Lucy grinned.

"But why were you asking me about a 'feeling?'"

Artemis frowned. "I've been trying to determine why relationships like yours exist. I've been wondering if a certain charisma is exuded…I cannot ascertain why gods can be so drawn to mortals that they would risk everything…No offense meant, Lucy."

The girl nodded. "None taken. I'm just as curious as you."

"I've asked Ariadne, but she says it was so long ago that she does not remember."

"Mm." Lucy murmured, her mind on something miles away.

Artemis watched the distant girl. "What are you thinking?"

Lucy frowned. "Nothing really, it's just…" She glanced at the goddess. "I have this odd…premonition. Like something is going to happen.. And I don't think it will end very well." She shivered involuntarily and gave the goddess a sheepish grin. "I'm just being silly."

Artemis' dark eyes were narrowed, deep in thought.

"Yes…Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you get these…premonitions often?"

The girl thought. "Not really. Or if I do, I don't remember."

She received a nod in return.

"That is interesting."

Lucy tilted her head. "How so?"

Artemis shrugged. "You should ask Hermes to visit Vanessa sometime."

"Who's Vanessa?"

The answering smile was mysterious. "Ask Hermes."

Lucy exhaled in exasperation. "Are all gods so irritatingly cryptic or do I have the substantial luck of meeting the only two?"

Artemis laughed. "I think it depends on the god. Some are rather blunt."

"Great for their friends," Lucy muttered. Artemis laughed again.

"You are quite the comic, Lucy. You are perfect for my brother."

A slight frown creased the girl's forehead, and Artemis tilted her head.

"Why the worry?"

Lucy avoided her gaze. "I'm mortal."

"So?"

"So how could I be perfect for him? It doesn't work."

Artemis watched the girl, considering how to proceed. "I understand that your being mortal would complicate things, but in no way would that mean it wouldn't work. After all, Dionysus and Ariadne are still perfectly content. If I were to be honest, they probably have the most healthy relationship of all the gods." She glanced up at the darkening sky as she said so.

"But she's immortal," Lucy pointed out. "She will live forever. I will not, exactly."

"You don't think Hermes has thought of that? Trust me, he notices much more that you think he does. However, he doesn't notice everything." She fixed Lucy with a piercing stare. "Perhaps not everything he should?"

Lucy blushed and looked away guiltily, understanding immediately what the goddess meant. "I can never find a moment to tell him."

"You should. He would want you to."

"I know that. But…I can't." She frowned questioningly at the goddess. "How do _you_ know about it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm a goddess. It wasn't that difficult to find once I began to search."

"How did you know what to search for?"

"Oh, I wasn't searching for that, per say, simply your background. You did hide your past fairly well, I applaud you on that. However, I am a Huntress. I can find anything."

Lucy's eyes were worried. "If you can find it…"

Artemis shook her head reassuringly. "I doubt Hermes will. He may be the god of cleverness, but he is shockingly dull when it comes to matters concerning you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Lucy looked both relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

Artemis, noting the rising moon, returned her dark gaze to the mortal girl.

"I must leave you. Remember, tell him before he finds out."

Lucy nodded, trepidation hidden by cheerfulness in her eyes. "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye."

"It was pleasant to finally meet you as well. Goodnight, Lucy."

She disappeared, leaving Lucy on the pier alone. The goddess sighed as she ascended. Love was such a nasty, complicated emotion. Hopefully she would never have to experience it firsthand.

* * *

**So, Lucy finally meets another (non-skeevy) god. And she discovers more about Hermes than he would have told her. I know there was a lot of mysterious topics covered in this chapter. Let me know which you'd like to more about and I might be able to give you more... ;)**

**Also, the poll's still on. Drink or don't drink?**


	14. Chapter 13: Who Are You?

**So...I don't have much to say...check out visit-the-moon .tumblr .com, because there's some mildly interesting stuff going on there. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The box was on the top shelf, and she was not reaching that anytime soon. She stood on her toes, hand straining for the elusive package. An arm snaked up and easily retrieved her box. She accepted it slowly and looked up at her Good Samaritan.

Hermes' face broke into a grin when his eyes met hers. "Hey Lucy."

She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Who are you?"

He frowned. "What do you mean? I'm Hermes."

"No you aren't. Who are you?"

Now she was suspicious, backing away from the stranger.

"Lucy, it's me." He reached out his arms for her, but she flinched away.

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't Hermes. Tell me who you are or I'll scream."

The man regarded her silently for a moment. He grinned and his features began to shift. Blonde hair replaced the black, blue eyes lightened, his frame grew slightly shorter and muscle grew more defined. A new man stood before her, hands on his hips.

"Well? What do you think? Pretty impressive, huh? This is the first time you've ever seen a morph, right?"

She stared at him flatly before shaking her head and turning away. He followed her as she made her way up the aisle.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, but I had to see if you could actually tell the difference between an imposter and the real version."

When she didn't respond, he blocked her path, causing her to look up at him in blank annoyance.

"I'm Apollo, by the way."

He stuck out his hand, which she stared at a moment before accepting doubtfully.

"Lucy, but you already knew that."

She continued to shop and he continued to follow her.

"Was it the bracelet? Is that how you knew I wasn't Hermes?"

She shrugged, her gaze on the tomatoes she was holding.

"That and you didn't act like him."

The god frowned. "What do you mean?" He thought that out of everything, he would have known how to act like his best friend.

"You were too…I don't know. Eager? That might be the word for it."

He laughed. "I thought that was how he acted around you, princess."

She blushed and frowned. "No. He's usually a bit more reserved."

"I'll try to remember that next time I impersonate him."

She finally cracked a smile.

"Please do. It would make it much more interesting if I were actually challenged."

He grinned delightedly, amused by her bravado.

"It's a deal."

He offered her his hand and she took it, firmly sealing the agreement.

"So why did you decide to pretend to be Hermes?"

She was lifting bundles of herbs, examining the leaves. Choosing, she placed them gently in her basket and moved on.

"He wanted to know if it actually worked. The bracelet."

She paused, her hand on a can of tomato paste, and peeked at him.

"He asked you to trick me?"

Apollo hesitated, running his hand through his hair.

"Not exactly," he confessed. "But I'll make sure to tell him you saw right through it. And I'll watch to see how he acts. I'll trip you up next time."

She returned his mischievous grin.

"If that helps you sleep at night," she mocked. "Would you like me to pretend that I can't tell?"

"Well I'd say take off the bracelet to make it an even fight, but Hermes would kill me if I told you to."

She rolled her eyes. "I could still do it, even without the bracelet."

"Sure you could," he said placatingly.

She punched him lightly. "Wanna bet?"

"Well, I'd actually prefer to keep my limbs attached to my body, surprisingly enough, so no."

She frowned. "He wouldn't actually do anything, would he?"

He shrugged. "You never know with him." He noticed her expression and his own lightened. "Just kidding, princess."

"Don't call me that," she said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled. "But I think it's rather appropriate."

She sighed and walked to the cash register.

"Paper or plastic?"

She handed the cashier a reusable bag.

"So, eco-friendly, huh?"

Lucy arched an eyebrow at the man leaning against the conveyor belt.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I do care about the Earth."

"That earns you good human points," he informed her.

She gave him a warning look, glancing at the cashier. He waved dismissively.

"Mortals are shockingly unobservant. You're one of the few who can actually use your eyes and brains. Right sweetheart?" He smiled devastatingly at the cashier, who could only blush and stammer as the god unleashed his charm. Lucy unaffected by his ploy, rolled her eyes and handed the cashier the money. The young woman accepted it and broke eye contact with Apollo to find change. Once she had looked away, the god caught Lucy's attention. "See?"

She ignored the satisfied man, accepting her change and groceries. Apollo hesitated at the counter, handing the cashier a card. "Call me, sweetheart."

He winked and followed Lucy as she huffed irately and walked out the door. He caught up to her in the street, stealing one of her bags. The god met her disapproving gaze.

"Come on, princess. Not all of us have beautiful girls whom we can shower our adoration on."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You had to do all that to get a girl."

He grinned at her. "No, but I like to play with my food before I eat it."

The girl shuddered. "That's a horrible thing to say."

She turned and quickly walked away from the god. He stood still, dumbfounded. He finally caught her at her apartment. "Lucy, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

She took her bag back from him. "Thanks for carrying my groceries." She wouldn't look him in the eye, and her movements were stiff and jerky. Apollo was confused.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I don't know what I said but I apologize if I made you upset or angry or uncomfortable. My sister says I have no tact, and she's probably right."

Lucy gave him a small, unwilling smile. "Just a bit."

The god was relieved that she didn't seem too angry with him.

"Well that's just who I am, princess." His tone returned to joking after its brief stint in seriousness.

She shook her head at him in amused exasperation. "Are you hungry?"

The unexpected question made him pause.

"What?"

She repeated it with barely constrained laughter.

"I'm always up for food, but…why?"

She gestured to the bags in her hands. "Why else would I go grocery shopping?"

"Oh, you have gods over for dinner all the time?"

She shrugged, a small smile playing around her lips.

"Definitely. I make it a daily ritual. Tomorrow I'm expecting Thor."

His replying laugh made the doorman's head jerk up. He saw Lucy and smiled, but when his eyes fell on the stranger, the smile was replaced by a frown. He quickly masked it with another smile. His head bobbed as the two passed.

"Hello miss Lucy."

"Hi Paul," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Paul," echoed the stranger, who received a light smack.

The man in question watched the elevator doors close. As he returned to his work, he wondered where the other man had gone, the one who'd made Lucy so happy.

In her apartment, Lucy was busily putting groceries away while Apollo explored the rooms.

"Can you actually play the piano?

She straightened to see him staring at sheet music she'd left on the table this morning.

"Um, yeah. I used to."

"But you don't anymore?"

"I haven't been around a piano that I'm allowed to play in a while."

He grinned. "You should come to Olympus. We have so many instruments just begging to be played. It can be incredibly distracting."

She smiled as she realized something. "You're the god of music."

He nodded. "Why does that appear to amuse you so much?"

She shrugged, an enigmatic smile still on her lips.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to be a serious musician."

He gasped, his hand dramatically thrown to his chest. "I am offended. Not a serious enough person for you?"

She rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. "I have no idea how I would get _that_ idea into my head."

She turned on the stove, placing a pan on the burner and turning back to the refrigerator. Apollo wandered into the kitchen, touching the many books scattered around.

"You have a rather large variety of reading subjects."

"They're cheap entertainment," she said distractedly. "Cheaper than a piano, at any rate. And considerably less noisy." She grinned at him, but the grin was distant.

He frowned at her odd behavior. He didn't know how his brother had found the patience to keep up with her ever-changing moods. The Hermes he knew would have given up trying on the first day. There must be something special about this girl, he decided. And at the same time, he resolved to find out what.

A pat of butter was flung onto the pan and hissed, interrupting the god's thoughts. A heap of diced onions were swiftly added, and he breathed in the scent.

"That smells awesome," he informed her. She smiled in amusement.

"Good to know that my best work is fried onions."

He nodded decisively, making her laugh.

"You haven't even tried my cookies yet."

"Yet?"

She glanced at the god, who appeared surprised.

"Everyone I know has asked for cookies at one point. Some a great deal more than once. I figured you wouldn't be any different."

"Oh."

She tilted her head curiously.

"Why, what did you think?"

He shook his head, facing the opposite counter. "I didn't think you'd care to see me again."

She frowned, then put on a mischievous smile. "Then how would I be able to prove to you that I can see right through your disguises?"

He turned, wearing the same grin she wore. "Because you can't."

"Scaredy cat," she taunted as she turned back to the stove. Cans of tomatoes were dropped in and a pot was filled with water before being placed on a second burner. She stirred the tomatoey mixture and watched the god in her kitchen. He was different than Hermes, almost made him look serious and responsible, which she found odd. Hermes was supposed to be the prankster, the one forever a child, at least at heart. Apollo was supposedly the serious god, yet he acted more like a teenager than any god she'd met so far.

"Apollo?"

The god looked up. "Yes?"

"Why do you act…younger than Hermes?"

He smiled. "Love is a funny emotion, princess. It makes some act like children when they are anything but, and some act more mature and grown-up than they would ever be otherwise."

She frowned. There it was again, that word. They kept saying it so casually, as if they were sure of its accuracy. But how could they be so sure when she herself wasn't? She cared for him, of course. She was attracted to him in a way she could not explain, yes. But she didn't know if she trusted him. It wasn't that she didn't trust _him_. But any man, when they learned what had happened to her, would have the right to be wary. He had been incredibly unexpectedly kind about her first story. She had thought that, when he'd learned she was used, damaged, that he would have gotten up and left. That he did not made quite an impression on the girl. However, when he'd explained his lack of physical contact, she hesitated to tell him the entire truth about her past. She had much respect for Hermes, it was true. But he was still a man. And no man wanted broken goods. No matter how wonderful they were. He would pretend not to mind, of course. But that was because he was gracious. He would not want to hurt her. But she didn't want to hurt him either. So she had quite a dilemma on her hands. And it showed on her face.

Apollo watched her expressions with fascination. It had been incredibly interesting; whatever he had said triggered something in the girl and she had become almost completely unresponsive. If she had not continued to stir the sauce and cook the noodles, he would have been worried as to the state of her mental capacities. However, he'd determined that she was merely thinking rather deeply about something, and decided not to interrupt. Her expressions had revealed much about her thought process, nonetheless. She was confused, her brows furrowed and she chewed her lip. She was affectionate, a small smile gracing her mouth. She was worried, her brows arching back, her lips downturned. Then she met his gaze with a smile masking the anxiety hidden in her eyes.

"Ready for your taste buds to explode?"

She poured out the pasta and instructed him to empty the sauce on top. She then pulled out a fork and handed the concoction to Apollo. Taking it, he looked at her questioningly.

"You aren't going to eat?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

She ushered him to the table and sat in the chair opposite him. She pulled out her sketchbook as he took his first bite. His eyes widened and he sighed through the mouthful of pasta.

"Oh gods, this is delicious."

She laughed softly. "Told you."

"Why are you in art school? You should be in culinary school?"

She shook her head, grinning. "To tell the truth, I'm not actually that good at cooking. I can make about three things. Other than that, not so much," she said, making a face.

His jaw dropped in mock horror. "You dirty, dirty liar."

She laughed. "I'm a terrible person with the blackest soul anyone has ever had. You should just murder me now and get it over with."

"I should," he replied solemnly. "Hermes will never forgive me, and I'm probably risking my life, but I will preform my duty to the citizens of the Earth. But first," he pointed his fork in the air like a superhero, "I'll finish the pasta." He impaled the fork into his noodles and ate eagerly.

The two were quiet as the god ate and the girl drew. He finished and she took his plate to the kitchen. He was about to follow when his eye caught the sketchbook; still open to the page she had been working on. The drawing was rough and incomplete, only a sketched outline, but it was clearly himself. The beauty in the simple lines entranced him, and he flipped through the book, completely forgetting about the girl whose sketchbook it was until she gently pulled it away from him.

"They're not very interesting, don't bother wasting your time on them," she said softly. Something in her eyes stopped him from protesting. It was as if she was warning him of something.

He was about to speak when he felt a familiar, annoying pull. He was being summoned. He bowed theatrically to Lucy.

"I must regretfully bid you farewell, fair princess. I hope that you will grace me with your presence soon."

She laughed and curtsied. "And to you as well, brave knight."

He bowed once more and disappeared. The girl smiled in the amused exasperation that seemed to be so often on her face now. Gods were an interesting group. But she was slowly beginning to understand them. And that was a promising start.

* * *

**So Lucy has met, what, four gods now? Not bad, but that's definitely not the end.**

**Hermes and Lucy haven't been together in quite a few chapters. Do you think we should remedy that? (Bear in mind that it _might_ not go the way you imagined, either option you choose.)**

**Also, remember the poll (backstorys .wordpress .com /polls) guys. Drink or don't drink?**


	15. Chapter 14: No Matter What

**Hey guys!**

**To my anonymous reviewer, who asked for more Hermes and Lucy fluff, I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait a few chapters for anything remotely resembling fluff. I don't really do fluff.**

**Okay, there is so much foreshadowing/hints in the chapter it's literally driving me insane. Let's see how much of it you guys recognize once this story is over. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I do not know, Lord. I have never had a vision about this."

Hades fell back into his chair in frustration. Ever since he'd met the mortal girl and she'd broken his spell, he'd been much too curious about her. Clearly she was not merely a mortal; there was something else about her that made him suspicious. But he could not figure out what. He'd asked the Oracle if she'd had any visions about this girl. She hadn't. Now he had no idea how to proceed. His infuriating nephew would never allow him to interrogate the girl, and his equally irritating brother would support his son. He was honestly surprised the boy hadn't come storming down to the Underworld about Hades' encounter with her yet.

"You may leave." He gestured to the doors, already bored with the Oracle. She left quickly, eager to exit the gloomy place. Hades stood and paced, thinking. Surely there was an explanation for this. There was always an explanation. The simplest would be immortal interference. It was possible to imbue a mortal with immortal powers, but the process was complicated and dangerous. He was sure his nephew would never risk his precious mortal's life for it. Other than that, there weren't many possibilities that he could think of. He'd seen the girl, and knew she was not a demigod. She hadn't been claimed by another god. She was not some other kind of supernatural being, such as a nymph or fairy.

Growing angry, he threw a fireball at the wall, scattering the servants. He stalked out onto the balcony overlooking his kingdom. Hades surveyed the grassy plain filled with dull spirits, the fiery fields where souls undertook gruesome punishments, the island from which faint strains of music could be heard. He cracked his knuckles, glaring out at the spirits. How had he been cheated of the kingdoms his brothers had received? The youngest brother had claimed the sky, the other younger brother the sea. And he, the eldest, was left the Underworld. He despised being surrounded by whiny, unpleasant human souls. Always complaining about their death, how their loved ones were left all alone. He had yet to go a day without a plea to return to life. Sometimes he craved to destroy them all. But his righteous baby brother would not allow it. He was living a punishment he had done nothing to deserve.

His miserable duty was the reason he was so interested in the mortal girl and her mysterious nature. Focusing so completely on discovering her secret helped him forget that his land was host to countless numbers of human souls. Unfortunately, the lack of progress he was making was making him irritable and unpleasant to interact with. More so than usual. His wife would be returning soon, and his servants hoped she would be able to calm the volatile god.

He growled in frustration again and hurled another fireball, lips curving maliciously as a scream erupted from a scorched soul.

"Who's Vanessa?"

Hermes groaned inwardly, cursing his sister and brother yet again for their intrusiveness. He'd come down to her apartment and she'd welcomed him happily; he hadn't seen her in a few weeks. When she had told him about Artemis' and Apollo's visits, he'd known they would have done something he'd rather them not.

"Who told you about her?"

"Artemis. Who is she? I won't…blame you for anything, you know." Lucy's eyes were a mixture of curiosity and apprehension, and Hermes realized what she was mistakenly thinking.

"Oh, Luce! She's not like that. Vanessa is the Oracle. Why my sister would tell you to meet her, I don't know…"

"She was talking about my premonitions. How I sometimes have feelings that something is going to happen. And then she said to talk to Vanessa."

Hermes tilted his head, his eyes distant. "That is odd. Maybe she thought…" He stood. "Let's go see Vanessa."

Lucy looked up at him in surprise. "Right now?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"We don't have to…schedule an appointment or something?"

The god burst out laughing. "No, Lucy, we don't. Come on."

Reluctantly, she climbed into his arms, and his feet left the ground. Though she did enjoy the sensation of flying (something she would never tell Hermes), she did not enjoy the distance from Hermes' arms to the ground, and refused to look until they were above the clouds. She buried her head in his chest, and he sighed and looked up at the sky. He lived for flying, and absolutely loved flying with Lucy in his arms, but her presence was so incredibly distracting. He didn't know how much longer he could do it, how much longer he could keep from kissing her. She was maddeningly alluring, and it was all he could do to stay a safe distance from her.

She looked at him questioningly, knowing he was deep in thought. He merely smiled and shook his head at the girl. It wouldn't have been his first choice to take her to Vanessa. Her predictions had a habit of being vague and frightening. He knew all Oracles had been like that, but he was reluctant to expose Lucy to her. So far, Lucy's experience with the immortal world had been relatively innocent. Artemis and Apollo, for all their mischief, were harmless. However, the Oracle's behavior could never be predicted.

Frowning, he broke through the cloudbank. Now unable to see the ground, Lucy lifted her head from his shirt. He smirked as she tried to disguise the fact that she was growing fond of flying. She squinted against the wind, her green eyes obscured by dark lashes. He only had a short distance to fly, and far too soon the two began to descend. The only positive aspect of the descent was Lucy's return to his shirt. She didn't move until his feet lightly touched the ground and he gently stroked her hair.

"We're here, Luce," he whispered into her ear. She looked up slowly and her eyes widened. They stood at the gate of a small house. To say it was new would be to lie. Ivy crept over the faded walls, the windows were cloudy, and the porch creaked dangerously as she hesitantly followed Hermes to the door. He knocked quickly and stepped back, his arms crossed. Lucy's eyes flickered up to his hard expression, then back to the door apprehensively. She didn't understand why he was so against meeting this Vanessa, but it was making her nervous.

The door slowly opened, squealing as if it hadn't been opened in 20 years. (Then again, she thought, it might not have.) A woman stood in the doorway. She was surprisingly young, 18 at the most. Her body was positively skeletal, her arms and legs twigs extending from her torso. Dark hair fell around her shoulders and dark eyes popped in her thin face. She examined the pair for a long moment before breaking into a smile. The grin lit up her face, and she no longer looked fearsome. She looked more like a regular teenager, though shockingly malnourished, than a powerful Oracle. She bowed slightly to Hermes, then beckoned the two in. Lucy stepped forward, and Hermes followed behind, pausing to shut the door carefully. He found Lucy and Vanessa in the dim sitting room. Vanessa was flitting around the room, turning on lights and pouring tea. Lucy was sitting on the couch, seeming small. She looked up at Hermes and smiled gratefully. He sat next to her, much closer than he would have under normal circumstances. She exuded nervousness and fear, and he wanted to push the feelings away. Vanessa, finally satisfied, plopped down on the chair across from them. She smiled pleasantly at the two.

"So, why have you come to visit?"

Hermes took a breath. "Artemis seems to believe that Lucy has some form of…precognition."

The teenager tilted her head. "How so?"

Lucy interrupted Hermes' attempt at explanation.

"Sometimes I get these…feelings. Like something is going to happen. But nothing has ever happened, so I don't know why she was so interested in it."

Vanessa frowned. "Yes, that is curious, isn't it? I can feel the—"

Her voice cut off, and she stiffened. Her eyes grew wide and unfocused and Lucy, worried about the teenager, moved to her side. Just before she could make contact with her, Vanessa's head jerked up. She opened her mouth and an unfamiliar, raspy voice spoke.

"Paradise will be destroyed in fire and ice. The gods will turn against each other."

The clouded, unfocused eyes found Lucy's frightened ones, and the Oracle grasped her thin shoulders.

"It will be your fault. You will bring the destruction."

Her bony arms shook Lucy with surprising strength. Lucy's eyes were wide and fearful. She attempted to break the Oracle's grip, but the arms held her fast. Hermes pulled a terrified Lucy from her hold and embraced her, his arms a shield. He glared at the Oracle.

"That is enough," he growled furiously. His voice held a different, darker quality that made Lucy shiver and be both glad she wasn't on the receiving end of his anger and worried for the teenager who was.

"You will pay for your trust, Hermes. The girl is not who you think she is. She hides a dark secret."

Lucy gasped and trembled, and Hermes' arms tightened around her. His blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"I said, that. Is. Enough!"

The curtain left Vanessa's eyes and they refocused on the menacing god and petrified mortal. She pieced together what had happened and fell to her knees.

"I am so sorry, Lord Hermes. Please forgive me."

Lucy pulled out of Hermes' embrace and tentatively knelt, ignoring his angry growl.

"What did you mean? Why will I bring…destruction?"

Vanessa looked at her. "I do not know. I am sorry, Lady. I can only know the future when I am possessed by the Oracle's spirit."

Lucy's brow creased with worry.

"What can I do to prevent it?"

The answer was the same.

"I do not know," she said regretfully.

Lucy looked frightened and anxious, her heartbeat much faster than a mortal's should be. She seemed to have disregarded the latter part of the prophecy, focusing on her apparent imminent betrayal. Hermes gently lifted her off the ground and pulled her close.

"We will be leaving now," he told Vanessa, his voice icy cold. She nodded with worry evident on her face.

"I am sorry," she whispered again as she stood. She followed the two to the door and opened it for them. Lucy walked out but Hermes stayed behind momentarily, eyes narrowed at Vanessa.

"What did you mean, that last part?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I do not know, Lord. I only speak the Oracle's words."

He glared at the lack of information.

"She won't get over this. I knew bringing her here would be something I would regret."

Vanessa's eyes filled with tears.

"People always say that. I haven't had a friend in so long, because I frighten them away. I never chose to be the Oracle. I am sorry, Lord. I didn't mean to scare her."

Hermes' icy expression faltered when she began to cry, and he sighed.

"Don't cry," he said tiredly. "It's just that…she's already given herself plenty of reasons to avoid me." He looked at the girl, who was standing by the gate, her arms folded across her chest tightly. "She has enough trust issues without adding herself to them."

He bid Vanessa goodbye and went to Lucy. He was about to hold out his hands to her when he changed his mind. Instead, he offered her one hand, which she took, and led her down the street. He knew she was upset because she didn't ask where they were going, only watched the ground with a worried expression on her face. He allowed them to walk in silence a minute before he spoke.

"Lucy, don't pay attention to what she said."

The frown lines deepened. "How? How am I supposed to ignore the fact that I was just told I'm going to bring destruction to the gods?" She looked up at him, her green eyes filled with worry. "You, Hermes."

He stopped them on the street and cupped her face in his hands. His eyes bore into hers.

"Lucy, don't worry about it," he said quietly and persuasively. "I trust you. You won't do that."

"It's the Oracle. She doesn't tell lies."

"But her prophecies are rarely straight forward. What you initially think she means is hardly ever what she turns out to mean. Don't you remember that from your stories?" He teased her halfheartedly, but when her expression didn't change, he dropped the attempt.

"So, what do _you_ think it means?"

His gaze flickered away from her for a moment, then returned.

"Well, it does sound…grim," he confessed. "But I don't think that's what will happen."

"Then what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know."

She stared at him a long moment before breaking away. They resumed their walk down the street.

"Lucy, I trust yo—"

She held out her hands. "Please, don't say that. Don't you remember the last part of the prophecy?" She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes and a pained smile on her lips. "I'm going to betray you, Hermes. I'm not who you think I am."

He frowned. "I don't believe that."

"Believe it." Her voice was louder now. "You think you know everything, don't you? You don't. You think you can make everything better with a wave of a hand? It's not like that in the real world, Hermes. Some things can't get better." Her voice broke. "You're going to get hurt, Hermes, if you don't understand that. Some things don't get better." The tears slipped over her cheeks and her knees gave out as she raised her hands to her face. He caught her and held her silently as she cried.

"Lucy, I don't care what you think about that prophecy. It's not going to make me go away. I will not leave you, Lucy. No matter what."

"You don't know, Hermes." His shirt muffled her voice.

"I do know, Lucy. No matter what."

She shook her head, but remained silent. She pulled away, brushing off the tears. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Lucy, please—"

She stopped him with a hand and looked up at him wearily.

"Can we just go home?"

He nodded worriedly and held out his arms. She twined her hands around his neck and he lifted her gently. She rested her head against his shoulder as they ascended.

Lucy was silent the entire way home. He watched her with concern, but she didn't lift her head. He carefully stepped into her apartment and set her down on the sofa. She curled up, pulling a blanket over herself. He sat hesitantly, and she surprised him by snuggling up by his side. She rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. The room was still.

He awoke later, sometime in the night. He had changed positions as he slept, and was now reclining with Lucy lying on him. Her forehead, even in sleep, was creased with her newfound worry, and he cursed himself for allowing her to find it. He watched her tiredly until his own eyes closed again.

It was morning when he awoke again, and Lucy was looking up at him sleepily. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and he saw the effect that the prophecy was taking on her. He made a mental note to talk to Artemis later on not sharing her ideas.

He stroked Lucy's hair softly and bowed his head to kiss hers.

"Lucy, please forget about it. Please."

She shook her head. "Hermes, about what the Oracle said."

"I don't care about it, Luce."

"No, what she said about the secret…" While she brought it up, she seemed reluctant to speak of it.

"You don't have to tell me," he reassured her.

"No, but I do."

Before she could say anything, his cellphone rang.

He ignored it, but it kept ringing insistently. When he refused to pick it up, she took it from the coffee table and handed it to him.

"Later," she said softly.

He shook his head, but answered it sharply. "What?"

"You sound so annoyed, bro," said Apollo.

"Of course I am. What do you want?"

"Dad wants you. Now."

His brother's voice hinted at seriousness, which reminded Hermes of his duties. He sighed heavily.

"Fine."

He hung up and turned back to Lucy. She smiled at him, but it was the ghost of a smile. She looked anxious and stressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. He examined her silently, then pulled her up. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, he hugged her for a long moment. Neither said anything until Hermes grudgingly broke away.

"I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow. Until then, Lucy," he kissed her forehead, "don't worry."

She smiled until he departed, then sunk onto the couch, buried her head in her hands, and groaned. She had tried, she really had. After the Oracle's cryptic prediction, she knew she had to. Then, at least, she only had to concentrate on one worrying prophecy. And, if her confession caused Hermes to leave, then she was out of danger for whatever destruction the Oracle had predicted. Lucy couldn't decide whether she was relieved that she'd avoided it or not, but she knew one thing. This prophecy was going to kill her.

Hades slammed the book shut in triumph. The laugh that echoed through the halls was slightly off, as if he shouldn't be enjoying what he was. His servant looked up, then at each other in worry. What was their master up to now?

So _that_ was what that mortal girl had. He would have never guess that she'd be the possessor of that particular oddity. Well, this had just become extremely interesting. He grinned as a plan formed itself in his mind. Oh Hermes, he thought. You have found such an interesting young mortal.

* * *

**Hm, what do you think Hades is up to? I won't even ask for guesses on Lucy's "power" because I promise you that you will never guess.**

**Drink or don't drink? (I will literally be asking this every chapter.)**


	16. Chapter 15: One To Remember

**Alright, so instead of changing the first few chapters like I really want to, I'll be good and give you another chapter. But really. Anyway, I'm in the process of moving, so the chapters will be a bit iffy getting out. I'll try my best! But in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

"Now remember. Tonight, you represent the museum. So I want no disruptions or misbehavior." At that, the curator looked meaningfully at Lucy and Poppy, who disguised laughter as twin coughing fits.

"But, this is also your exhibit, so take pride in what you have accomplished. Tonight will be one to remember."

Lucy and Poppy were chatting as they walked out of the museum.

"Have you picked up your dress yet?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm actually going to grab it before I get home."

"It looks gorgeous," said Poppy. She was right. The dress had been one of the few things Lucy had taken from her home. She had gone to Poppy's apartment last week to help her pick out a dress, and Poppy had insisted that she bring hers to show off. They had paraded around her small rooms and danced to music in a rare moment of silliness.

Lucy grinned at the memory. "You looked gorgeous," she corrected. Before Poppy had time to protest, she spoke again. "See you tonight!"

"Tonight!"

She returned Poppy's enthusiastic wave and laughed, turning to find the dry cleaner's.

"Thank you Mr. Brown!"

Having gotten possession of her dress, Lucy was now walking to her apartment, eyes on her phone. It had buzzed just a moment ago and she had pulled it out to check the screen.

_I'm trying to decide on a toga or a suit._

She laughed quietly.

_Definitely the toga. You haven't a chance of standing out that way._

_See, that's what I thought. But then I figured, eh, I won't compare to Lucy either way, so._

She blushed.

_Shut up._

_How can you tell me to shut up when I'm not even talking?_

_As a hobby, I defy the laws of logic. It's fun. You should try it sometime._

_I will. Remind me._

_Sure. But I've got to go. See you tonight._

_Looking forward to it._

Shaking her head, she pushed open the doors to the building. The doorman looked up to see Lucy and smiled.

"Hello miss Lucy."

"Hi Paul," she replied cheerfully.

She seemed to be in a better mood this afternoon than she had that morning. When she left for work, she had a deep frown on her face, and she just barely acknowledged Paul before leaving. Now, she was smiling and her green eyes sparkled in a way he didn't get to see very often.

"Excited for tonight?" He knew that she had an exhibit tonight; she had told him once while picking up her mail.

Her grin widened and she nodded.

"Are you bringing anyone?"

Another nod. "I'm bringing my…friend." The last word was spoken after a moment's pause, as if she were trying to decide the proper term for the man.

"The blonde one or the black-haired one?" He knew it wasn't his place to pry, but he was genuinely curious as to which one of her "friends" she had chosen.

The girl looked surprised. "The black-haired one, um, Harry, of course. I would I bring the blonde?"

It seemed as though the thought had never crossed her mind.

"Well, you brought him to your apartment and…" He didn't finish, flustered and regretting asking.

She looked shocked, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, no! He's just a friend. I'm surprised you thought that—no, no. He's just a friend, Paul. Really." She spoke earnestly, and he nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss Lucy."

"It's no problem, Paul. Bye."

He watched the elevator doors close behind her. Well, that would teach him not to pry into the lives of the tenants.

Lucy laid her dress carefully on her bed. She stepped into her cramped bathroom and locked the door. She was never comfortable without clothes on, even in the bathroom, and so performed the necessary tasks quickly. Back in her bedroom, she slipped on the dress swiftly and zipped up the side. She smoothed it and returned to the bathroom to fix her hair. She was pinning up the last curl when she heard the doorbell ring. A burst of nerves hit her as she walked out of the bathroom. She paused at the door, taking a breath before she opened it.

Hermes stood on the other side, and they both automatically took a step back when they saw each other.

Hermes' mouth moved as he tried to find words. "You look…very pretty."

She very slightly shook her head and peeked at him. He wore a sharp black suit, the white shirt contrasting against his tanned skin. His tie matched his eyes. He grinned sheepishly.

"Artemis chose the tie."

She was the only one who knew about this risky evening. He watched Lucy was she beckoned him into her apartment. Her dress was a deep purple, cap sleeves in a sheer material barely concealing her pale shoulders. The rest of the dress was simple, a column of fabric following the lines of her body to the ground. The empire waist sparkled and he realized there where tiny beads lining the band. He averted his eyes quickly. She was definitely beautiful.

"Ready?"

He nodded and smiled at her. She really had no idea exactly how dangerous tonight was going to be. She didn't understand that him being so close to classical art was putting his identity in jeopardy. And that if he was discovered, he could lose everything. But she was so proud of the exhibit, he had to go. If just to see that look on her face.

He bowed deeply. "Would the lady be so gracious as to do me the honor of escorting her to the museum tonight?" He offered his hand.

She giggled, a rare sound, and lightly placed her hand in his. "Only if the gentleman would be so kind as to attend with me."

He opened the door with a flourish and led her out

"So," he said as they walked down the hall, "tonight I am Harry Merchado, a 24 year old business man from upstate New York."

"Where did we meet?" Lucy looked up at him curiously as the elevator doors closed. He shrugged.

"Same as in reality. I assume you've already told your friends about it."

She blushed. "Was I not supposed to?"

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the hallway, saying brief goodbyes to Paul as they passed him.

"No," Hermes said casually once they'd entered the cool night air. "I don't particularly care. Unless you told them I was a god."

Lucy quickly denied before catching sight of his expression and realizing he was joking. She made a face at him.

"Ha ha, very funny."

He laughed and stopped her. She tilted her head curiously at him and he gestured to a sleek black car. Her eyes widened in surprised. She looked up at him.

"You bought a car?"

The god laughed again. "I already had a car. But I figured a beautiful woman like yourself deserved to arrive in luxury."

She rolled her eyes, blushing. But she didn't protest and allowed him to open the door and help her into the dark interior. He climbed in and nodded to the driver. The silent man bobbed his head and smoothly entered the New York street.

Lucy leaned in to Hermes. "Does he know?" Her quiet whisper tickled his ear.

Hermes turned his head to whisper back. "Yes. He's a shade. A man who, while he was human, did not lead a virtuous life. He was extremely close to being assigned the fields of punishment, but was allowed to choose between that or to come back as a shade, only partially alive, and work for the gods. Doing thus, he can earn the right to the Elysium fields."

Her eyes darkened with concern. "Can he speak?"

Hermes shook his head. "Part of the punishment."

"Oh."

Hermes put his arm around her and squeezed gently. "Don't worry about it, Luce. He chose this." "Mm," she murmured, green eyes still focused on the driver.

The car pulled up in front of the museum quicker than she'd expected. Hermes exited and held out his hand. Grinning widely, she accepted it and stepped out of the car. She waved at the driver, who looked surprised and hesitated before waving back slowly, as if he were afraid of what would happen. Lucy looked at him, troubled, until Hermes pulled her away, toward the brightly lit building.

As they drew away from the car, Lucy regained her focus and led him into the building. Once inside, and their coats off, she showed him around the museum. He'd been there before, of course, but he found it far more fascinating to be guided by Lucy. Another young woman called out to Lucy and her face lit up.

"Poppy!"

He watched as the eager girl tackled her. Lucy laughed and returned the hug. When the redhead finally released her, she pulled the hair out of her face and smiled.

"Harry, this is my friend Poppy. She goes to Parson's too. Poppy, this is Harry. He's my…" She trailed off, frowning. Hermes smiled smoothly and shook Poppy's hand.

"I'm her boyfriend."

Both Poppy and Lucy looked surprised, but the redhead recovered first. She smiled at the charming god.

"Well hello. I didn't know Lucy was seeing anyone."

"Me neither," Lucy muttered so only Hermes could hear. He shrugged, ignoring Lucy's comment.

"It's only been fairly recent. But I wanted to see the exhibit I've heard so much about. Shall we look around, Lucy? It was nice to meet you, Poppy."

The redhead looked overwhelmed.

"Right, yeah. Um, have fun. See you later, Lucy."

Lucy waved as Hermes pulled her away. Once they were out of hearing distance, she looked at him in wary confusion.

"My boyfriend?"

He shrugged, worry playing in his eyes. "I figured it was plausible. Is that not okay?"

She thought, frowning, as they walked. "I suppose. It is a simpler explanation than the truth."

"But is that not the truth, Lucy?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Lucy," he lowered his voice, "if I were mortal, would that not be the case of our relationship?"

She bit her lip. "I guess…but it seems weird to call you that…"

His forehead creased in worry. "Whatever you'd prefer, Lucy."

She shook her head, seeming to clear her mind, and smiled at him. "Let's enjoy the exhibit, human."

She held out her hand and he took it. They walked between the pieces of art, looking silently.

At one painting, they stood for a few moments, and Lucy leaned her head against Hermes. He looked down at first in surprise, but then smiled with only a hint of satisfaction and returned his gaze to the painting. He managed to steer clear of any particularly Greek or Roman art without Lucy taking notice. He discreetly watched the other mortals, looking for any suspicion.

He was just congratulating himself when he felt the familiar tug and groaned, his blood running cold. Lucy looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm being summoned." He tried to hide the panic in his voice, but Lucy heard it still.

"Who?"

"Zeus and Hera. I'm so sorry, Lucy." He pulled her into a dim alcove. She looked worried.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go, Lucy. I'm sorry."

With a kiss on her forehead, he disappeared.

When he appeared in the Great Hall, he was shocked to find Lucy. She was looking around in surprise and fear and, when her eyes met his, she fell into his arms.

"Where are we?"

"Olympus." His heart raced with dread; why had Lucy been summoned?

"Hermes and Lucy."

Hera and Zeus stood at the end of the hall. Zeus beckoned and Hermes slowly pulled Lucy forward. She made a strong attempt to look unafraid, but he could feel her trembling.

Hera appeared cold and expressionless, and Zeus' face was red with anger.

"Hermes, you come with me. Lucy, you go with my wife."

Hera turned and walked away without a backward glance and Lucy hesitantly stepped forward. She looked back at Hermes fearfully, took a deep breath, and followed the queen. Hermes watched until she'd entered a doorway. When he returned his gaze to his father, he was promptly thrown against a wall. His father's arm pinned his neck to the marble.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" His voice boomed around the hall and bursts of lightning matched his flashing eyes.

"I was going to an exhibit," the son replied calmly.

"A classical art exhibit? You know full well that such a place is the most dangerous place for you to be."

He stared hard at his father. "I had to go."

"What?" Zeus laughed. "Because of your mortal? Because she was going to be there? What is wrong with you, Hermes? You know better than to endanger yourself like that for a mortal."

Hermes' eyes flashed dangerously. He shoved against his father's chest, sending him out into the center of the hall.

"Stop calling her that! She's not just some mortal!"

Zeus growled and moved into a fighting stance and Hermes mirrored him. They circled each other.

"I have agreed against my better judgment to allow you to continue playing with your mortal. I thought perhaps you would grow bored of her and return to your senses. But instead you blatantly disobey my laws and risk exposing our existence to the humans! You will have much to answer for, Hermes, as will your mortal."

"I never gave the impression that I was just playing with her. I told you from the beginning that I wanted to be with her seriously. You knew that when you gave your ruling."

"I also said that if being with her risked exposure, there would be consequences."

"No one's seen anything, father! None of the humans realized who I was!"

Zeus' eyes narrowed at his son.

"It is Hera's decision. She is speaking with your mortal. But I warn you this, son. She will not favor you any longer."

The door closed behind Lucy. Hera's back was to her and the girl gulped. The goddess turned around slowly.

"What are you playing at, girl?" The queen's words were sharp and cold.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Firstly, mortal, you will address me as 'queen.' Secondly, what are your plans with Hermes? Why lead him on like such?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Queen, I do not know what answer you desire. I am not leading him on."

Hera stepped closer and Lucy cringed back.

"Then what are you doing, bringing him to places where he could be discovered? What would possess you to do something so blatantly idiotic?"

"I'm so-sorry, queen. I didn't think—"

"Exactly." Hera's voice was icy. "You didn't think. It is foolish to believe that a true relationship with a mortal is possible. You humans do not think."

Lucy scowled. "Hey, you can't say that! We _do_ think. Just because we aren't concerned with the same things as you doesn't mean we don't think."

Hera looked incredulous. "You are speaking against me?"

"You're calling me stupid! I hate when people call me stupid."

"You are a threat to our existence."

"Doesn't mean I'm stupid," she muttered.

"So you admit you are?" Hera's eyes glinted as she set the girl up to incriminate herself. _Check._

Lucy threw her hands up in exasperation. "Of course I am! I know I'm bad for Hermes. He's a god! I'm a human." She looked down sadly. "I tell him he shouldn't be around me. He won't listen to me."

The immortal eyes widened. She had not expected that in the least. The girl was supposed to have denied hastily, which was when Hera would prove that the girl was hiding her true nature, and banish her. But instead she yells at her, the queen of the gods, that she knew exactly how dangerous she was to Hermes. Who was this girl?

"If you have told him such, why does he continue to insist in your company?"

"I don't know. He's crazy."

Lucy, expecting to be smote or something of the like, was shocked when Hera laughed.

"You are a bold girl, Lucy."

The girl's eyes were halfway up her forehead in surprise. "I'm not normally described like that, queen."

"I couldn't imagine why."

Both women turned to the door when a crash was heard from the Great Hall. Lucy looked concerned, while Hera looked unperturbed.

"My husband can be rather violent when he is angry."

Lucy's eyes filled with worry. "Will Hermes be okay?"

Hera's head tilted as she considered the girl. "He is a god. He cannot be greatly harmed very easily."

"But if he is angry…"

"Hermes is my husband's favorite son. Did you know that?"

Lucy shook her head. Hera shrugged slightly. "It is in very few human records. But yes. I cannot fathom why, but he is. Zeus will not be too angry with Hermes. He is only concerned for the immortals."

"I'm sorry, queen. I didn't mean to endanger you. Really."

Hera saw the earnest look in her eyes. "Yes, I suppose. You have an interesting aura about you, Lucy. Such an odd power…"

Another crash sounded and the queen sighed.

"I think we should go break up the fight now, don't you?"

Hera beckoned and, torn between relieved and wary, Lucy followed.

They found Hermes pinned under his father, holding a lightning bolt inches from his face.

"Enough." Hera's firm voice echoed through the hall and the two men looked up. Seeing Hera and Lucy looking none the worse for wear, Zeus jumped up and Hermes stood, brushing himself off. Zeus saw his wife's expression and realized that somehow the girl had won her over. That meant his threat against Hermes had been empty. He scowled as Hermes, realizing the same thing, grinned, Hera looked sharply at the young god in warning.

"Lucy is in no trouble with me, husband."

"What about the danger?"

"I look around and see no humans knowing of our existence. I applaud them both for pulling off such an elaborate scheme."

Zeus shook his head as he understood what she was doing. She was constructing it as a large prank, what Hermes was infamous for. She was letting them off with nothing, no punishment.

"I see, wife. So what is your verdict?"

She shrugged with the grace of a goddess and a queen. "I see no reason to punish them."

Zeus growled and turned, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Hermes' grin grew wider and he walked over to the women. He bowed and kissed Hera's hand.

"I thank you, wise queen."

She rolled her eyes, an action Lucy wouldn't have expected from the stately goddess. "Stop the flattery, Hermes, you're already free. I suggest you start your vacation before my husband grows angry once more"

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed, but Hermes merely smiled cheekily.

"Will do, oh wise queen."

He pulled Lucy into his embrace. She squirmed and he chuckled and whispered, "Close your eyes." She obeyed and felt the odd pulling motion she'd felt while being transported to Olympus.

When he told her to open her eyes again, she found the two of them outside her apartment. It was bright and sun streamed through the window. She stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Hermes' voice was concerned and she slowly turned to look at him.

"Why is it day? It was night when we left."

"Time passes differently on Olympus. An Olympic day can be twelve Earth ones, five Earth ones, one Earth one, or vice versa."

"But what will they think? We just disappeared from the exhibit?"

"If I were to guess, Hera sent someone to make an excuse. We decided to leave early, you or I got sick, something to explain. She never leaves loose ends."

He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and she relaxed.

"I guess…"

She turned and unlocked her door. He followed her inside and plopped onto the sofa.

"I'm going to change. Stay," she said firmly. He grinned.

"Yes boss."

She rolled her eyes and closed the bedroom door. His smile softened and closed his eyes, changing clothing quickly.

His eyes were still closed when she opened the door again, and she stood silently in the doorway, watching him. He looked oddly peaceful, his expression calm and unconcerned. He had reclined on the sofa, his head lying against the back cushions. Lucy walked behind him quietly and stood over him, smiling. The god opened his eyes to see her green ones close. He very slowly reached up and, in a flash, flipped her up and over the sofa so she was sitting on his lap. She blinked, shocked. He laughed at her bewildered expression. The girl made a face and slid off his lap.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

He cocked his head. "Why do you sound unsure?"

Lucy shrugged, blushing. "I'm kind of…nervous."

He stood and spun her around.

"Don't be! It'll be fun. Just imagine. A week of doing absolutely nothing."

She smiled. "Sounds inviting."

"Exactly!"

Now that she was smiling and laughing, he pulled her into his arms.

"Ready now?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

He grinned as he stepped out of the window. "To Katafygio."

* * *

**Whoa, excited for the next chapter? The next chapter will be the much-awaited Island Chapter, and I will tell you that some rather interesting developments happen. I would expect some lovely scenes. And don't you want to know what the island looks like? ;)**

**Anyway, to end your reading, drink or don't drink?**


	17. Chapter 16: What Does It Take?

**This is by far the longest chapter of the story at over 5,000 words. Also, if you didn't notice, the story's name is now changed from Love, Secrets, and a Cup of Coffee to Mercurial. Check visit-the-moon .tumblr .com for more info. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So where exactly is this house?"

He glanced at Lucy. She was curled in his arms, pulling her sweater tighter around her arms to ward against the cold.

"Well," his expression was contemplative. "It's actually an interesting explanation. Katafygio, the island, is in a plane between the mortal and immortal worlds. It's impossible to find if you're looking for it, hard to find if you aren't, and easy to find if you're me." He smiled cheekily. "But I guarantee you've heard of it. Its most famous mortal resident was Odysseus."

Her eyes widened. "Calypso's island?"

He nodded. "It's also part of the reason people believe in the Bermuda Triangle."

"So you can just come here anytime you want?"

"Yep. Part of my whole messenger god thing." He grinned at her.

"Hm. Does it usually take four hours to get there?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Its exact location changes. But at the moment, it's—" He looked down. "Four hours, twenty-six minutes, and five seconds away from New York City."

He began to descend and Lucy, still not appreciative of the latter part of the flight, buried her head in his shirt. His feet lightly hit the ground and he tapped her shoulder. She looked up and gasped, nearly falling out of his arms. He grinned and let her down till her feet touched the sand.

He'd chosen that beach to land on for a reason. It was absolutely gorgeous, the white sand melting into crystalline blue water. Lucy's eyes were huge as she looked up at him.

"_This_ is your island?"

He chuckled. "Only the beach. Come on." He gestured up the path embedded in the tall sea grass and she followed slowly. The path turned from worn dirt to stone and she looed up to see a large house rising into the clear sky. Her breath caught in her throat. The house sprawled across her vision, far too many rooms for her to process. She saw Hermes' amused expression.

"You didn't think Calypso lived in a cave, did you?"

He jumped up the steps and pushed open the door. He bowed theatrically and she smiled and walked in. He closed the door behind her and stood at her back.

"So? What do you think?"

His breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

"What do I think? How do you use this entire space?" She gestured to the high ceilings and he grinned.

"Well, like this." He leaped into the air and soared around and she laughed.

He sat halfway between the ceiling and the floor and propped his chin on his hand.

"So, miss Lucy, what would you like to do first?"

She smiled at him from the ground. "I still have to unpack."

He sighed heavily and sunk to the floor. "Fine, if we must. To the bedroom."

He led her up the stairs past doors and down halls until he stopped at a door. He quirked his mouth at the girl and twisted the doorknob. She took an involuntary step back at the large bed, but noticed the concerned look that found its way to Hermes' face and walked into the room with resolve.

Lucy went to her suitcase where it lay on the bed and unzipped it. She began pulling clothes out and placing them in drawers, ignoring Hermes as he flopped onto the bed. She carefully arranged them, her back still to the god, until she was finally satisfied. She turned, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow arched. He looked up in excitement.

"Done? Can we actually have fun now?"

She looked skeptical. "What's your definition of fun?"

He smiled. "Put on your swimsuit."

She stepped out of the bathroom hesitantly. She wore shorts and a t-shirt over her swimsuit. Hermes was standing by the window, looking out at something. When the door opened, he turned, now wearing a t-shirt over trunks. He smiled at her.

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"First, we're going on an adventure."

She grinned in amusement. "You've got it all planned out?"

He took her hand and pulled her down the stairs. "I'm not the god of planning, dear."

She laughed as they ran through the house. "You're so excited!"

"You'll see why."

Outside, he led her to a path in the greenery.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He had a big grin on his face and she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Lucy glanced back at the disappearing house.

"How far are we going?"

He shrugged. "A few miles."

"Don't take this as confirmation that I like it, but why aren't we flying?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Because you'd miss so much."

She tilted her head curiously.

"Like what?"

He merely shook his head and continued along the path. She watched his back as they walked, silent until she tripped over a root. Before her hands could connect with the ground, the god had turned and caught her. He lifted her up, chuckling at her sour face.

"You're not a very cheerful damsel in distress."

"I don't particularly like being a damsel in distress," she informed him. He grinned.

"But what excuse would I have to hold you then?"

She blushed. "I'm sure you could think of some, oh god of cleverness."

He laughed again. "Probably."

They began to walk quietly again. She looked down at her hand, which he hadn't let go of when he'd picked her up.

"Will you tell me something?"

Hermes glanced back at the girl, who was watching the ground carefully.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…a story or something. I'm sure you tell excellent Greek myths." She looked up at grinned at him.

He smiled. "Did you know I'm the god of oratory?"

Her eyebrows lifted. "Really?"

He nodded. "So I'd say that yes, I tell excellent Greek myths. Have you heard the story of the planets?"

She shook her head and his smile widened. "I didn't think so. Well, when the gods had just begun their reign, Zeus wanted to signify importance of the new era. So, he brought the gods together, the gods that were alive at that time, and asked them for a bit of their essence. With each essence, he formed a sphere, almost like Earth, in the sky. Now, back then, the spheres, planets, were just as alive as Earth."

He paused as he jumped over a boulder and pulled Lucy up as well.

"There weren't humans on the planets, but there were plants and water. They were tended by the gods, and each time a god was born, they received a planet."

A long pause as he pushed a branch out of the path.

"So why are they not alive anymore?"

"World War I was caused by the gods. Did you know that? There was a…slight disagreement between us, and as normally happens, the fight affected the mortal world. During this fight, we neglected our planets. We were more preoccupied with destruction than nurturing," he said grimly.

"After the war, I was told by Zeus to ask Demeter to assist us in healing our planets. But Demeter was angry. She said that it was a crime to destroy our planets as we had. She refused to help us, and so the planets are dead to this day. They remain as a reminder to not neglect that which we are responsible for."

He glanced up at the sky, then down to Lucy. Her eyes were wide.

"Wow," she breathed. "So Mercury is actually…"

"My planet." He frowned. "It was rather beautiful, once." He shook the thought from his head and smiled at the girl. "But I have something more beautiful now."

She smiled innocently at him. "Your cellphone?"

He growled and she ran, shrieking with laughter. He chased her through the forest, running easily. Eventually, he sped up slightly and caught her, the two tumbling to the ground. He held his weight over her and she hid her face behind her hands.

"I believe I remember telling you a while ago that I was going to make you pay."

She peeked out through her hands. "Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

"Just. Like. This!" In one smooth motion, he grabbed her and rocketed into the air. She screamed and clung to him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, there are _books_ on that particular subject."

"Put me down!"

He glanced at the faraway ground and raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to drop you?"

"No, go back down!"

He grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Hm, I don't know if you've been punished enough."

Her head buried in his shoulder, she nodded. "I definitely have. Stop loving this so much."

"That is impossible," he declared, but began to descend back into the forest. When they were back on the path, he put her down gently. She looked around the area then turned back to him and punched him. He rubbed his arm as she glared at him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for that little stunt you pulled."

He shook his head, smiling at the fierce little mortal, looking more like a kitten than a tiger, and beckoned to her.

"Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover."

She followed reluctantly, still glaring. He had to hide his amusement and focus on the path in front of him.

The leafy ferns that began to frame their path made him smile, and he expected the next question that came from Lucy's mouth.

"So, tell me again why we didn't fly?"

He stopped unexpectedly and Lucy bumped into him. When he turned around, he was grinning.

"See these?"

He pointed at the ferns. She looked at them, then at him in confusion.

"Yeah?"

He knelt.

"This island is much like an Earth rainforest. It's home to many species of plants that cannot be found anywhere else. This is one of those plants. This is called a Cautious Creeper."

She bent next to him.

"Why?"

"Touch it."

She looked at him warily and reached out a finger. When she brushed the plant, it curled up, recoiling from her. She gasped and pulled back quickly. He chuckled. The plant slowly unfurled, returning to its full reach. She touched it again, watching in awe as it retreated from her hand. He grinned, content with watching Lucy and the plant. She looked at him.

"Are they all like this?"

"They're all different. I'll show you some more later if you want."

He straightened and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up.

"Let's go, Luce."

They trekked father into the forest.

"We're almost there."

Hermes smiled at the weary girl. He was practically dragging her along, her hand clutching his. She rolled her eyes.

"This better be worth it."

"Well, you tell me." He pushed through the last layer of trees and gestured dramatically at the surprise. She gasped.

"Whoa."

He grinned. "So was it worth it?'

She didn't respond, taking in the view. They stood on the summit of the mountain, looking down at the entire island. The clear blue water met white sand. There were pools of water in between the thick green forest. It was like paradise. She tore her eyes away to stare at the god.

"_This_ is the island?"

He nodded, beaming. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Just a bit." Her voice was soft, her eyes wide.

His grin somehow widened. "Well, want to see the beach a bit closer up? You _are_ wearing your swimsuit."

She nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

He scooped her up. When she looked at him in shock, he smiled innocently.

"You want to walk the entire way?"

She gave a defeated sigh and crossed her arms.

He laughed and stepped closer to the edge. She instinctively stiffened, her grip on his arm growing firmer.

Unable to contain an excited shout, he jumped off the mountain, soaring just over the treetop. She hid her face, curling tighter in his hold. In less time than it had taken him to tell his story, they landed at the foot of the mountain. Her eyes were narrowed at him when she dropped out of his arms.

"Must you do that?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "I must."

She shook her head in exasperation. "Where's the beach?"

"Right this way, my dear." He showed the sandy path and she took his hand, pulling him along the worn trail. Her toes sunk into the soft sand and she sighed, kicking off her shoes. She met his gaze and smiled.

"Have you ever been to a beach before?"

She nodded, tugging him farther along the sand.

"My parents used to take us with on their trips to California."

She smiled and squeezed his hand before he had the chance to be sympathetic. He shook his head in amazement at the girl and hugged her. They stood in affectionate silence for a long moment.

Lucy pulled away and grinned at him widely, nodding at the ocean. Hermes tugged his shirt over his head and waded into the water.

"Come on, Luce!"

She blinked. She knew he was a god, but that body was ridiculous. He had the muscles of a runner, lean and ropy, but definitely defined. After all, he was considerably taller than her, and most of his mass seemed to be hard muscle. He looked like he was made out of the same marble as his statues. Combined with his infamous wit, she knew she wouldn't want to be against that in a battle. Though she would never tell him that, for fear of making his ego even larger. The god grinned and fell back into the water.

"Luuuuuucy!"

Pulling of her shirt and shorts, she ran into the water.

He lay out in the sand, relishing the sun on his back and Lucy's presence next to him. Her fingers, cooled by the ocean, traced his mark, a caduceus, and he shivered at the sensation.

"What's this?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"It's my mark."

Before she could question the term, he added, "It's what denotes me and who's…connected to me. So, if I claim someone, my mark appears on them."

"What do you mean, claim?"

He thought. "Well, it's like…I have assistants, right?"

She nodded.

"All the gods do because it's just too much work to do otherwise. So, if I get a new assistant, then he, or she, gets my mark."

"What if they change jobs?"

He shook his head. "It's permanent."

"Hm."

She frowned, reflecting on the new information as she traced his mark absently.

"All the gods have marks." He grinned. "Guess what Zeus has."

She rolled her eyes at him, but a smile curved her lips.

"A lightning bolt?"

"Bingo. Poseidon?"

"A trident?"

"Correct. Aphrodite?"

She wrinkled her nose as she thought. "A heart?"

He shook his head. "A dove."

"Oh." She looked distractedly into the distance. He flipped over, turning on his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but…"

She looked at him.

"Will I get this mark?"

He frowned, looking away.

"I haven't claimed you."

"But you can?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why haven't you?"

At the unexpected question, he looked at her in shock. "Do you…want me to?"

Now it was her turn to avoid his eyes.

"I don't really see any reason for you not to."

"Lucy…" He struggled with the words to explain the consequences. "Marking is permanent. If I do it…you'll never be anyone else's. Not godly…or mortal. You won't be able to change your mind."

"Maybe I don't want to." She frowned at him. "What does it take? To…be marked?"

He looked away. That was another reason he was reluctant to claim her.

"It's different, depending on the relationship. But for you, we would have to…" He trailed off, unwilling to complete the sentence.

"To what?"

"We would have to…be…intimate."

The understanding dawned on Lucy's face with a peculiar mix of emotions. Revulsion, curiosity, embarrassment, fear, confusion, and another emotion that flitted across her face too quickly for him to comprehend. Her cheeks pink, she looked down.

"Oh. I didn't…realize..."

He rushed to assuage her fears.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"I know." Her voice was soft, and he sat up.

"Really, Lucy."

She looked into his eyes forcefully and smiled.

"I know, Hermes."

He shook his head slowly. "You're kind of amazing, Lucy."

She blushed and hid her face. "Stop."

He grinned and jumped up. "Shall we return to the house?"

She laughed and stood. "Sure."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked down the beach. She leaned her head on his arm.

"So…" Lucy's voice was casual. "Do you come here often?"

He laughed loudly and she blushed before joining him.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course not." He laughed more before sobering a bit. "Not really. I don't have a lot of free time, and coming here alone isn't as fun."

"Why don't you bring anyone?"

She looked up at him curiously. He shrugged, looking ahead.

"I never found anyone I wanted to bring."

She stared at the ground, hiding her small, pleased smile.

After a long moment of silence, he glanced down at her. She was watching the ground, her arm wrapped around his.

"Do you like it here." He asked the question hesitantly, and she smiled at his uncertainty.

"It's so pretty here. And peaceful. Like we're the only two people in the world now."

He raised his eyebrows. "So is that a…?"

"Yes." She grinned and squeezed his arm.

Now at the house, he pulled open the door.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She grinned, a thought coming to her.

"Do you have movies here?"

He nodded, wondering what she was planning. "In the living room."

"You go make popcorn," she ordered. "I'll find the movie."

He looked at her in amusement.

"And why should I listen to you?"

She put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a fierce glare.

"Because I said so."

He held up his hands in surrender and turned to the kitchen. She heard his soft chuckle as she went into the living room.

She rummaged through the cabinet.

"Jeez, there's a ton of them," she muttered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Finding the one she wanted, she grinned triumphantly and pulled it out.

He held the popcorn bag in his hand. Concentrating, he allowed the warmth to flow through his hand. He grinned as the kernels began to pop. Soon the entire bag was inflated and he dumped it into a bowl and brought it into the living room. Lucy was curled up on the sofa, frowning at the remote. He laughed and took it from her, sitting next to her. Pressing a few buttons, he easily turned on the TV. She made a face at him and snuggled next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He watched the previews curiously, trying to figure out what she had wanted to watch. The opening line made him groan. She grinned at him.

"Hercules?"

She laughed. "Objection?"

He moaned again and his head fell back against the cushions.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She grinned sassily at him and blinked innocently. "Don't you want to see yourself on TV?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not as a tiny blue guy."

"Sucks," she smirked. He sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I think you could give me a run for my money in irritatingness."

She shook her head. "You don't mean that."

Another sigh. "You're right. _I'm_ not irritating."

She made another face at him and punched his arm.

He chuckled and settled in.

"Well, if we're going to watch the movie."

Between Hermes' running commentary on how inaccurate the plot was and Lucy's soft sing-a-longs, the movie progressed with much laughter (and Hermes' silent appreciation of her voice), and finally ended. Hermes clicked the TV off and sat back with a sigh. Lucy stood, holding the bowl of unpopped kernels, and walked into the kitchen. He followed and flicked the light on, dispelling the setting sun. The girl stood at the sink, washing the bowl silently. He walked to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head. She didn't stop, but, after stiffening when his arms wrapped around her, she relaxed against his body.

"This is a really nice place," she said softly. He bent his head to kiss her hair.

"More so when you're here."

She made a noise of disagreement. "Stop doing that."

"No." He shook his head, his chin ruffling her hair.

He could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"You irk me," she informed him. He merely chuckled in reply.

She finished washing the bowl and handed it to him, breaking his gentle hold on her. He dried it with a grin and put it away.

The god leaned against the counter.

"Lucy…"

She looked up curiously. "Yes?"

He tightened his grip on the counter edge nervously.

"Tonight…"

She tilted her head. "What about it?"

He took a deep breath and forced the words out. "There are tons of bedrooms in this house and I understand if you'd rather we sleep in different ones, I wouldn't have a problem with that," okay, that was a partial lie, "but I was curious about the…sleeping arrangements."

She froze. Sleeping arrangements…That hadn't occurred to her to be one of the things she would have to worry about. Sleeping in the same bed as a man, even Hermes…just the thought made her blood run cold. She knew it would hurt him. Why would she want to do that? Her resolve wavered. Surely she could do it, surely she could sleep with…she repressed a shudder. She couldn't. She wasn't ready yet. After 6 years, she still let him control her. But she just couldn't do it.

She bit her lip, unable to look at him. "I can't…I'm sorry. But I just can't…"

She didn't see his face fall; the expression was wiped off before she could bring herself to look up. He managed to assemble a neutral façade by the time that she did.

"Of course, Lucy. Whatever makes you comfortable. I don't mind, honestly I don't."

She knew he was lying. She knew he was hurt. That he saw it as her not trusting him. Her heart ached, and she reached for him. He went to her immediately and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, trying to make him understand what she barely could herself.

"I'm sorry, Hermes."

"Don't be." He kissed her hair lightly.

Taking her hand, Hermes led her up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and gestured inside. She walked in and when she heard the door close, turned around. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Will you…stay? I mean, you don't have to go now."

He nodded silently.

He lay on the bed, listening to the shower running and thinking. _It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, that bastard hurt her, it's not you, she trusts you, this was _not_ a demonstration of her trust._ No matter how many times he told himself, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He was being stupid, he told himself. He was here to make _Lucy_ as comfortable and happy as she could be, not the other way around. If she wanted to sleep in different rooms, he should be perfectly fine with that. It was better that way anyway. Less danger of doing something he'd regret. So trapped in his own thoughts, he barely heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

He didn't look up when the door opened, but the bed moved as the girl hopped on. She crawled until she sat on her knees next to him. Her hair dripped onto his chest and he opened his eyes to see her watching him. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders, her eyes enigmatic. He didn't sit up but turned slightly to look at straight at her.

"Are you okay?" The soft question made him frown.

"Why would you ask that?"

Lucy looked away. "It's just that…you know that I trust you, right?"

He blinked. "You've said as much."

"Tonight's not about me not trusting you. I just wanted you to know that."

He stared at the ceiling. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Lucy, I told you that."

She sighed. "I'm not the only person here."

He frowned again at the ceiling. "What are you talking about? It's only me and you."

"Exactly." She brushed his shoulder gently with her fingertips. "Every decision shouldn't be about what makes _me_ absolutely comfortable and happy."

He turned his confused frown on the girl.

"What are you trying to do? You're the one who made that decision."

Another sigh. "I know."

"So what are you doing?"

"Trying to convince myself, I suppose." She flopped down heavily next to him. "I never said my mind made sense."

He smiled. "I don't think anyone's does."

She gave him a reluctant grin. "True. You're certainly a good example."

He adopted a hurt expression.

"Sometimes you can be really mean, Luce."

"Sometimes you can be really sensitive. God of teddy bears," she teased with a smile. He sat up, causing her to as well. He fixed her with a dangerously mischievous look.

"You are pushing your luck, my dear."

She arched an eyebrow. "Am I?"

He fell back onto the bed, making it bounce.

"Naw, not tonight. You'll catch pneumonia with that wet hair."

She smacked his chest.

"Your punishment is getting rather old. I think you need to come up with another one."

He grinned, eyes on the ceiling. "I have plenty."

"Then why have I seen only one?" She taunted him with raised eyebrows.

"Because I know you secretly like it," he teased. "And that's your real punishment. You feel the need to hide the fact that you actually do like it." He was relieved to hear her light-hearted banter; the confusing self-arguments were difficult for him to process.

She shook her head. "False."

"True." He touched her nose and grinned at the wrinkle she gave it.

She gave him a deadly glare and rolled over on her back, staring at the ceiling. Hermes turned on his side to look at her. She opened her mouth to say something but yawned instead. She blushed and he grinned.

"I think it's time for bed."

Putting on a cheerful face, Hermes leaped off the bed and she watched him carefully. He bowed theatrically, which elicited a giggle from the girl. She slid under the covers, eyes still on him. He walked backwards to the door.

"Goodnight Lucy," he said softly, and the door closed moments before the light flicked off.

A blood-curdling scream tore Hermes from his sleep. Like a shot, he bolted out of bed, flying to Lucy's room. He threw the door open and scanned the room, his caduceus brandished like a sword. Finding no one, he turned to the bed in confusion.

Lucy was clearly still asleep, but clutching the covers with a frightened expression. Her eyes were squeezed tight, and as he watched her, she moaned.

"No, please," she whispered, her voice clouded with fear.

He climbed onto the bed, sitting a safe distance from the girl.

"Lucy," he called softly, but she remained locked in her nightmare.

"Please, don't." The plea was louder this time and she drew the blankets closer.

"Lucy…"

She gasped, petrified. "Please, don't, don't do this."

Her breath quickened and she shook her head violently. He grabbed her shoulders to shake her out of the nightmare. She let out a terrified scream and brought her hands up to shield her face. His blood froze.

"Please don't, no, I'll do anything, Justin, don't do this, please—"

"Lucy!" His shout jerked her from the nightmare and her eyes flew open. She searched the room wildly, taking deep, fearful breaths. He didn't know whether to move from her or towards her, but Lucy made his decision by flying to him, burying her head in his chest. He held her gingerly as she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She tried to speak between sobs.

"I—I'm sorry. I never—meant—"

"Sh…" He rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't apologize Lucy."

"I just—I didn't—"

"Lucy." He lifted her from his shirt, looking into her tear-filled eyes. "That was…from that night?"

She nodded silently.

"And Justin…"

Her eyes widened, shock halting the tears. "I didn't say it, did I?"

It was his turn to nod. "Tell me who he is, Luce."

She shook her head at his persuasive request.

"You can't go after him, Hermes."

"Why not?" He exploded and she instinctively shied away. "He's hurt you so much, why can't I give him what he deserves?"

"Because!" She recovered and raised her voice to match. "That's letting him win! I've spent so long trying to push him out of my mind! Believe it or not, revenge is _not_ the answer! It poisons the mind! I've already lost so much to him, he won't take my mind as well!"

Her rant silenced him; all he could do was stare at her. She glared at him, breathing deeply to calm herself. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking visibly cooler.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Hermes."

"But, tonight…" He looked helpless. "He still haunts you," he whispered.

She shook her head, looking down at the bedcover. "He can't hurt me anymore. Not with you here."

His heart sputtered. After that admission of trust, he had to prove to both of them that he was worthy to protect her. And he knew one way to do it. It was now or never.

He was silent for such an agonizingly long moment that Lucy was in the process of looking up as he leaned in to meet her eyes. She inhaled sharply, not expecting him to be so close. Her tear-streaked cheeks flushed and his breath caught. He searched her eyes, trying to determine if she wanted this. He seemed to find permission, and leaned in slowly till their noses touched. The moment dragged out, their expression shifting with every passing second. Her lips parted and her eyes shut. She pulled away, a crease between her brows. He watched in confusion and anxiety as she hid her face in her hands. She looked up, apprehensive.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

**And you thought you were dying of anticipation before.**

**Alright guys, drink or don't drink? (And you may want to add input because I'm seriously considering between both results and it _will_ majorly affect the story.**


	18. Chapter 17: Just Tell The Truth, Yes?

**So I know none of you are reading this now because you are dying to know what will happen next and I've probably just about killed you with the suspense. Sorry. I had a lack of inspiration, and honestly I thought it would take a lot longer for this to come out but anyway. I don't know why I'm rambling on. Sorry again. Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't know how to respond and she evaluated his expression cautiously and decided to continue.

"I had cancer."

Stunned into silence, the god could do nothing but open and close his mouth wordlessly. Lucy was quick to add, "I don't have it anymore."

"Why…" He trailed off hoarsely. He licked his lips and continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She avoided his eyes.

"I didn't…I didn't want you to…"

The next words came out in a whisper.

"Hate me."

He let out a noise of disbelief.

"Hate you? Why would I ever hate you?"

"Because…" She was wringing her hands anxiously. "I had cervical cancer. And…when they discovered it, it was too far along. And I didn't have enough money for any treatment. They couldn't do anything but…" She swallowed nervously and whispered, "Surgery."

"Surgery?" He repeated the soft word feebly, a vision of fragile little Lucy being wheeled into a harsh, impersonal operation room flashing unbidden into his mind.

She nodded.

"A hysterectomy." She looked about to cry and he held her tighter. She gripped her fists, her expression split between relief and fear. "I can't…You know what you said? About what happens when gods and mortals…are together?"

He nodded slowly, not understanding.

"I can't…I can't give you that. I can't have kids, Hermes. And I understand if you don't…" She bit her lip, her voice hoarse. "If you don't want me anymore."

He looked at her, aghast. She interpreted his expression and began to pull away, fighting tears. His iron grip held her firmly in place and she settled for avoiding his gaze.

"If I don't _want_ you?" His incredulous, almost angry, tone made her look up.

"How could I ever—" He shook his head. "I can't even comprehend—" He gripped Lucy's shoulders. "I've spent so much time trying to convince you—Did you ever listen to a word I've said? Did you never believe me, Lucy? I said no matter what. I _meant_ No. Matter. What."

She looked bewildered. "But I can't ever have children. Don't you…don't men want that? I thought…if I was broken, you wouldn't…want me…"

"Wouldn't want you?" His voice was strangled. "Lucy, why are you saying these things? Broken," he made a face. "You aren't broken. You're—"

"Broken." Her voice was forceful, but she looked afraid as she said her damning words. "I'm broken. I can't have children. I can't do what I was meant to do. That's wrong. You shouldn't want me. I'm not right—"

Her voice cut off as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her eyes widened and she instinctively stiffened, pushing away from him. But he didn't give up and her mind caught up to her reflexes. She melted into him, letting her eyes fall shut. Hermes' noticed her consent with joy, his lips curving against hers. She twined her arms around his neck, surprising both of them with her eagerness. He could have stayed there for a lifetime, for a god's immortal lifetime, where only Lucy mattered, where he could forget about everything else but her soft lips on his, but the flutter of her eyelashes against his cheek, the subtle heat from her blush. A thousand things whirled in the god's mind but they all centered on the mortal girl who was wrapped in his embrace.

Remembering that the girl needed to breathe, he gently pulled away, instead moving his lips to her ear, where he whispered, "You're perfect."

She shivered, her face in the hollow where his neck met his shoulder.

They remained like that for a long moment. Both had accomplishments to celebrate privately.

Lucy had secretly been worried that, after her ordeal, she wouldn't ever _want_ anyone like that. That she would never find pleasure in physical contact. But she'd been worried for nothing. Because she'd definitely enjoyed that.

Hermes was congratulating himself on proving his control. He had kissed her, in the heat of the moment, no planning in his mind, on the _bed_, no less, and had merely kissed her. Though 'merely' was not the right word for it in the least, but the point being that he had gone no further.

Eventually Lucy pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him. The tears had disappeared and been replaced by amazement. Sheer amazement.

"That wasn't…" She stopped. He waited long enough to grow impatient.

"Wasn't what?"

She didn't answer immediately, but slowly leaned in. She touched her lips to his, lightly, quickly, and pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes.

"That wasn't…like I'd imagined."

"You imagined it?" His smiled was somewhat roguish and she looked at him disparagingly.

"Really?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"You should expect this from me by now." He suddenly straightened, startling the girl. She looked at him curiously.

"Do you want me to go now?"

She smiled wearily. "No. Stay."

She lay down, resting against the pillow and watching the god. He frowned.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Really?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Anyone would think you didn't want me to say yes."

"I don't want you to be forced outside your comfort zone."

"Sometimes your comfort zone is not the healthy place to be."

He pressed his lips together.

"Come on, Hermes. I think…" She blushed.

He grew curious. "What?"

"I think I won't have the nightmare if you're here." The blush deepened.

"Why not?"

"Because I feel safer with you."

The simple words made him start. She watched him in amusement. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. But Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"If you have that nightmare again…" His voice turned menacing. "I will find that boy."

She shivered. "Please don't."

"No. I will. I'm not stupid, Lucy. I know that the cancer was his fault."

She said nothing. He looked down at the girl. She was staring blankly at the wall.

"I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me," she said softly.

He relaxed.

"You won't be like him."

She didn't respond.

"Lucy, why were you crying, that first day?"

The unexpected question made her sit up suddenly.

"What?" She faltered, her expression startled.

"In the park. Why were you crying?"

She bit her lip. "I _had_ been to the doctor's like I told you when you asked before."

"But it wasn't because of a stomach ache, was it?"

She hesitated. "It was, actually. In a way. I'd had…cramps. And I was…hopeful." She blushed, and he understood what she meant. "I thought, somehow, I wasn't," she glanced at him, "completely broken." She sighed sadly. "But I was being stupid. And the doctor told me as much." She ignored his small sound of protest. "That was when she told me, bluntly, that having children was not ever in my future. I think I'd always been a bit hopeful that I could somehow have one. I don't know how. But I was wrong. I was walking home, and I just thought more and more about it, and the tears started and they wouldn't stop, and I just had to sit and—" She didn't realize she'd been crying until he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. He softly kissed the tear tracks.

"This doesn't change you, Lucy. I want you because of you, not because of your child-producing ability. I just wish you'd told me, or that I'd met you sooner…" He sighed. "If I'd been able to help you at all…Why are you crying again?" His tone changed from wistful to baffled in a sentence as he hurried to wipe away the fresh tears.

"Because you're such an idiot," she spit out, hitting him weakly.

"What?" He was utterly bewildered. "Why?"

She fell into his ready embrace, curling into his lap.

"You're so damn perfect. It makes me want to hate you sometimes."

"I'm…sorry?" He was still befuddled.

"You should be," she said grumpily.

He chuckled, caught between amusement, relief, and confusion, and lay down heavily, Lucy still tucked into his arms. He pulled the blankets over them, and allowed her to uncurl a bit, to find a comfortable resting position. She made a small noise of interest.

"What?" His voice was sleepy, poised in the barely awake part of consciousness.

"I didn't expect this" she gestured at the pair, "closeness to be so…pleasant."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy."

Lucy stretched, rolling out of strong arms. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Hermes was still asleep and she took the opportunity to study him.

Unconscious, his face lost the stress and tension that betrayed his true age. He looked younger, perhaps even closer to her age. His lips curved upward in reaction to something in his dream and his arms curled in. When he realized she wasn't still wrapped in his embrace, his eyes blinked open in confusion. He was greeted with Lucy's amused smirk, and sighed.

"How was your night?" He reached for her.

She shrugged, allowing him to pull her down and bury his face in her hair.

"I didn't have another nightmare."

"That's good."

"Mm." She hummed her agreement and kissed his neck, the closest part of him. He shuddered and she sat up to look at him curiously. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm…not sure that's the best idea. I'm not _that_ good at self-control."

"Oh. Sorry."

He opened his eyes to see her attempting to cover her blush. The god sighed and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't apologize. It's very much your fault, but nothing you should apologize for."

He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. He tilted it up and her eyes, after a moment of hesitation, flickered up to look at him. He smiled softly at the girl.

He murmured something too quiet for her to hear and bent down, kissing her gently. Her eyes slipped shut and he pulled away only far enough to kiss her nose.

"Thank you."

Her eyes opened. "Why?"

He moved to her cheekbone. "For being you."

Her eyes followed him, mystified. "Why?"

His lips found the edge of her jaw where it connected to her neck and she gasped.

"Oh!"

He looked up, his mouth pulling away from her neck.

"What?'

She said nothing, only touched the warm spot.

"Lucy?" His voice was soft, cautious, afraid he'd done something wrong. She looked at him, green eyes filled with confusion.

"I don't…I'm not used to…feeling like…" She trailed off and looked down, her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you okay?" He frowned in concern, leaning in. She glanced up.

"I…I think so." She faltered, her expression unsure.

A thought occurred to him.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened slightly, her cheeks turning a darker pink.

"Oh, not—not really. Why?"

He nodded, understanding.

"Why?"

"It explains a lot," was all he said. When she realized that he would say nothing else, she made a face at him.

"Tell me!"

He sighed. "Fine, but you'll just be mad at me."

"I'm already mad at you." She crossed her arms and pouted. He couldn't help but smile at her sour expression.

"You've never experience…" He bent down to kiss the corner of her mouth, lingering until he felt her breath catch. "That." He spoke against her lips before pulling away again.

Her eyes were huge. "I guess not," she said breathlessly.

He smirked at her expression.

"Shall we wake up, my dear?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that we were up."

He grinned devilishly. "No, not really. You aren't really awake until…" He scooped her up and flew out the window. Lucy shrieked as they plunged into the pool. She surfaced, gasping and sputtering and pushing hair from her face. She looked at the god in shock. He grinned at her.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Her voice rose an octave in disbelief.

"But I did." He blinked at her innocently. She glared and splashed him.

"You're irritating."

He laughed. "Did you really just do that?"

"Do what?" It was her turn to smile innocently.

"Oh, my dear."

With a mischievous grin and a roar, he dove toward the girl. She yelped and attempted to swim away, but to no avail. The god caught her and shot out of the water, droplets flying off the pair as they ascended. She scrambled to curl tighter into Hermes' arms as the island grew smaller below them. After what seemed like ages of flying, she grew chilly.

"How far are we going to go?"

Her face was against his neck as she spoke and for a moment she had no idea if he heard her or not.

Their ascent halted and he looked down at her contemplatively.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you've been properly chastised," he replied with a huge grin.

"I think I have," she hurried to assure him.

He shrugged. "Oh, I'm not sure."

She shivered. "I'm pretty sure."

"Are you cold?" When she nodded he cursed at himself silently. He kept forgetting that the mortal girl was more susceptible to cold than him.

"Sorry," He bit his lip as he slowly passed through the clouds. She shook her head, still shivering.

"It's just that my clothes are wet…"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, letting the warmth seep through the damp cotton. She looked up at him in surprise. His heart plunged in guilt. He took one hand away from her to touch her lip gently.

"Your lips are blue."

She shrugged. "It happens."

She turned her head and buried her face in his chest. He felt her cold lips against his neck.

She screamed as they plummeted fifty feet.

He halted so suddenly that she jerked up, and he had to grab the girl to keep her in his arms. She looked up in shock at the god. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy, calming breaths.

"I'm sorry. But when you do that I do _not_ have self-control. I'm very sorry."

This time Lucy's shivering was not entirely from the cold. Hermes opened his eyes and, seeing her expression, bit his cheek. He was being rotten.

"Lucy…" He hugged her tighter, kissing her hair. "I'm so sorry."

After a moment of hesitation she twined her arms around his neck and looked up at the god.

"If I'm not allowed to apologize, I don't think you are either."

He laughed weakly. "One day I'll do something so bad you won't forgive me this easily."

"Doesn't mean I won't forgive you."

"Have you ever done anything _remotely_ bad?"

An emotion lay deep in her eyes, too deep for him to read.

"I'm not a saint," she reminded him softly.

"Are you sure?"

She thought, a crease between her brows. He could barely keep from laughing at her concentrated expression.

"I've caused four kitchen renovations," she offered.

He laughed.

"That's not what I meant. But remind me to monitor your kitchen use."

She made a face at him but then smiled, please she'd managed to distract him from his mood.

"So can we go down now? I'd like to change into clothing that _hasn't_ been thrown in the pool."

She arched an eyebrow at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"If you want."

They sunk to the ground and he gently put her down. She smiled up at him.

"So, what are we doing today?"

He thought, taking her hand and leading her into the house. "I don't know. What would you like to do? We could hike the mountain again," he laughed at the face she made, "or I could fly you up. We could go snorkeling. We could go to the beach again. There's a ton of stuff to do inside the house but I think you might rather spend the time outside, since I couldn't easily bring _that_ to your apartment."

She looked at him doubtfully. "You could bring a pool to my apartment?"

He grinned widely. "It wouldn't be as big, but if you really wanted. Do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not particularly."

He squeezed her affectionately.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hm." She looked up at him, contemplating. "Snorkeling? And then we could go to the beach again."

He smiled. "Okay."

He watched her walk lightly up the steps. She turned back when he didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have to go set things up. I'll be back before you're ready."

"Oh." She held his gaze for a long moment, her eyes enigmatic, before turning away again. He watched her enter the house before pivoting on his heel and shooting into the air.

The island might have been hours away from New York, but it was never far from Olympus. Especially if he dematerialized.

His feet touched the marble floor and he made no attempt to mask his annoyance as he scanned the hall. Finding his brother, he marched over to the blond god.

"What the hell do you want?"

His voice was sharp, his eyes flashing with anger. The other held his stance calmly.

"Zeus wants to talk to you, Hermes."

"I was busy," he hissed. The other god shrugged.

"That's not my fault."

"Where is our illustrious father?"

Apollo ignored the sarcasm dripping from his brother's words and pointed to the king's study. Hermes stalked off without a word.

The bearded god looked up as the door opened with a bang. Hermes folded his arms.

"What?"

The father looked unamused.

"You took quite some time to get here."

"I was otherwise occupied. As you know perfectly well."

Zeus did not deny the accusatory words.

"I will remind you that your duties take precedence above all else. That is the law. It applies to all the immortals and just because you have found yourself a mortal companion does not mean you are exempt."

His son sighed angrily. "What do you want, _father_?"

The last word was spit out with such venom that the older god almost drew away, taken aback. He had never felt the amount of malice from his favorite son that he felt in that moment. What was this mortal girl doing to his son?"

"This," he gestured toward a bulky package on his desk, "must be delivered to Hades."

"A package?" Hermes' voice rose incredulously. "You forced me away from Lucy for _a package_?"

Zeus frowned at his son. "The contents of this package are of extreme delicacy. I ask that you deliver this promptly and do _not_ tell anyone of this."

"And after that?"

"After that you may return to your mortal."

Hermes grumbled as he snatched the package from his father's desk, turning on his heel and disappearing.

He reappeared by the side of a dark river. The god sighed, waiting for the ferry that was slowly moving up the black water. When the boat reached his location, he stepped in, staring at the ferryman.

"You took your sweet time."

The thin man looked up at him from under the dark cowl.

"Death moves faster only for himself."

Hermes sighed. "Well bring me to the all-mighty trapped one, why don't you. I'm in a hurry."

The ferryman did nothing but shrug, pushing off from shore. The boat moved slowly, and Hermes watched the Underworld absently. He was never fond of being in the Underworld. It was dark and depressing to begin with, but his impatience added another layer of urgency to the dark kingdom.

After what seemed like lifetimes, the ferry rocked gently against the pathway to a castle, and the ferryman nodded as Hermes tersely bid him goodbye. The messenger god walked quickly up the steps, ignoring the servants scattering out of his way.

Hades looked up as Hermes banged into his hall. The eldest god raised his eyebrows as the young one moved forward. Seeing the package he carried, Hades dismissed his servants with a wave. The hall stood empty with the exception of the two gods.

"From your father?" Hades deftly caught the package Hermes tossed at him. The messenger god merely nodded.

"You seem angry."

"I was interrupted during my vacation. I'm not exactly pleased."

Hades smirked at the curt response.

"Just like your father. But I must thank you. This was an important delivery."

With that, he turned his attention away from Hermes. The younger god didn't even bother to consider the ferry, disappearing right in the middle of the hall. Hades chuckled darkly, amused at his nephew, and plans spawned at the interaction.

Lucy was not in her bedroom when he reappeared and he knew he was in trouble. He pushed the door open warily. Music trickled lightly through the hall; he knew instantly where she was.

He peeked into the room and confirmed his guess.

The girl sat at the grand piano in the center of the room. Her back was to him but as he watched, her finger slowed on the keys, the music halting. She turned to look at him, her eyes questioning. She did not wear her swimsuit.

"Lucy…"

She said nothing, waiting patiently for the explanation she expected. He walked forward.

"I'm sorry." He seemed to be saying that so much recently.

"Why?" She tilted her head at him. She did not act possessive, did not demand to know where he'd been and with who. But her quiet curiosity was worse than if she'd been screaming at him.

"I lied to you."

Her expression did not change.

"I told you we wouldn't be disturbed this week. But that wasn't true."

He sighed and sat in the chair that materialized beneath him. She blinked at the sudden appearance of the seat, but said nothing.

"Lucy, in many ways I am not like a mortal. You know that. And one of these ways is…I can never truly be on vacation."

She frowned at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"Lucy, our purpose as gods is to be the patrons of whatever it is that we are. But we are not patrons as mortals are, like patrons of the arts. We exist to ensure the prosperity of what we are in charge of. That is why we are alive. And so we can never be 'off-duty.'"

The girl was silent for a long time.

"So you're apologizing for being what you are."

He frowned, but nodded.

Lucy began to laugh. Hermes looked disgruntled.

"What?"

She smiled at him. "Next time just tell the truth, yes?"

He returned her smile, relieved. She shook her head at him, still amused.

"What's so funny?"

She grinned. "You're always so worried. Why? That something about you is going to scare me so much I'll run away?"

He frowned, uneasy. She'd guessed exactly what he was worried about. She saw the expression on his face and her smile faded away.

She swung her legs over the bench and faced him. Gently, the girl took the god's hands and looked up at him.

"I've seen a lot, for living such a short time. I will _never_ run away from you."

Hermes squeezed her hands softly, using them to draw her towards him. He lightly kissed the girl, lingering. When he began to pull away, she followed his movements, prolonging the contact. He smiled but didn't protest and when she finally drew back, his expression made her blush.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…" She wrinkled her nose. "Like you're memorizing me."

"Because." He slipped onto the piano bench, hugging her to him. "I can never get enough of you."

She rolled her eyes, but he saw the flash of pleasure that crossed her face. He smiled and pretended to not see it.

"What were you playing before?"

"Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini." She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Teach me to play it?"

She considered him for a long moment, the emotions in her eyes unreadable.

"Okay."

She positioned her fingers on the keys, but hesitated and looked up at him.

"Why?"

_Because I want an excuse to spend time with you._

_Because I want to learn how to do what you like._

_Because I love you._

"Because I like this song."

* * *

**Ah, fluffy chapter was so fluffy! I swear to god, that's the absolute fluffiest chapter I have ever written. **

**Did you expect Lucy's secret? Does it give you a new impression of her? If you want background info, go to visit-the-moon .tumblr .com/ask and ask away!**

**Drink or don't drink? I still haven't made up my mind yet so you may want to get input. I just might decide to turn evil and choose one over the other, or I may be good and choose the other one. You never know...**


	19. Chapter 18: She Takes After You

**Hm, lots of things are going on in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

He smiled at the sleeping girl. She was curled into herself, which he'd discovered over the course of the week was how she usually slept. He lightly stroked her soft curls, and bent over to kiss her forehead. She started and her eyes blinked open, looking at him in a way that suggested that she was not truly awake.

"Hermes?"

He smiled again. "Go back to sleep, Lucy."

She mumbled something and her eyes closed again.

He straightened and made sure the curtains were sealed, not allowing the streaming sunshine in.

It was the middle of the day, but the strange "time zone" of Katafygio had caused Lucy to fall asleep almost immediately upon return to New York. And so Hermes had tucked her in and decided to take care of some business.

He shut the door carefully behind him and disappeared.

The blonde goddess looked up. Her bow, halfway strung, tightened in her grip. When she saw who it was, she relaxed.

"What are you doing here, Hermes?"

He sat on a rock next to her.

"I want to ask you a few things."

Artemis cocked her head curiously. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"You know what happened to Lucy." It was not a question. She regarded him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know something."

She sighed. "Hermes, as much as I would like to destroy the worthless mortal, I have refrained because Lucy does not wish me to. I will not let you give justice in what I should but cannot. And besides," she predicted his interruption, "she would not be happy if you did."

"Yes I know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I actually didn't want _that_ information."

She looked at her brother inquisitively. "Then what?"

"Who was her doctor?"

At this, Artemis understood sharply and frowned at him. "You do not want to do that, Hermes."

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "Please, Artemis."

She shook her head slowly. "I did not take you for the masochistic type."

"Artemis, please just tell me."

She stared at him silently for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine."

As soon as she told him, he vanished. She looked up at the moon. "Selene, love is nonsense."

"Dr. Nakamura?"

The woman looked up. "Yes?"

A young man with dark brown hair stood in front of her. His eyes, a bright, piercing green, looked so familiar.

"I believe one of your patients was a Lucy Harrison?"

She nodded, connecting the young man's looks to the girl's.

"Ah, are you a relative?"

"Yes, her brother."

"I can see that; you have the same eyes." She put down the folders she was looking through and turned her full attention to the man. "I must say, I'm quite relieved that she's informed her family of her predicament."

He nodded, not saying anything.

"She adamantly refused to talk about you at all beyond what was necessary. I did not even know if you were still on speaking terms."

"What has she said about us?"

The doctor shrugged. "That she was estranged ever since the…" She thought. "Incident. Nothing more that that."

"Yes. Well, I had been gone during that time, deployed in Iraq. But when I came back and found out…Well, I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"Of course." The doctor leaned against the edge of her desk. "Please, sit." She gestured to a plastic chair and he obeyed. "What would you like to know?"

"Well…what happened? I mean, how did she come to…learn of the…" He had a difficult time saying the word.

"Cancer," she prompted gently. She'd seen many examples of loved ones finding it hard to simply say the word, some more so than the patients themselves. "Well, one day she came to me. She said that she'd heard that I was a doctor that specialized in…cases like hers. She explained it a bit, just enough for me to understand her situation. Then she told me some of the symptoms she'd been having. I recommended a pap smear, which came back negative. Then of course, it was a variety of different tests that confirmed the cancer and how far along it had progressed. I was…" The woman frowned. "Very disturbed at the level it had advanced to. It was in one of the final stages, and she should not have been capable of the amount of work she was doing at the time. The only possibility at that point was a hysterectomy. It was extreme, but any other treatment, even had she been able to afford it, would have been too slow to be effective. She would have died otherwise—sir? Are you okay?"

She stared in concern at the young man, who appeared to be choking his umbrella. He cleared his throat and loosened his grip.

"Yes, yes, of course. Please do go on."

"Yes." She looked at him doubtfully before continuing.

"The surgery went well, but afterwards there were…" She thought. "Complications that necessitated a much longer post-ops stay than we expected."

"What happened?"

She gauged the young man's expression warily. "Internal hemorrhaging. It is a risk that comes with all surgeries, of course."

"Of course."

"Once she was recovered, however, we set up a health care regime and sent her on her way. She comes in once every few months for a check-up." She glanced at her calendar. "Her next one is coming up in a couple weeks, actually." The doctor looked at the young man. "Was that what you wanted to know?"

He pressed his lips together and stood. "Yes, thank you, doctor."

They shook hands.

She watched the young man exit her office. He seemed very devoted to the girl; it was a pity that he had not been in America when his sister had been going through the surgery. She had always thought that the frail girl had seemed so alone. The woman who came often acted like her mother, but was not granted the family visiting hours that she earned. One of the things the doctor regretted the most when it came to Lucy's case was releasing her from the hospital when she did. She deserved the care that she most certainly did not get at home. It was an interesting property of Lucy, to bring out the motherly instinct in these women. Such a fragile, weak young girl triggered pity in all the nurses that assisted her. She had probably been one of the most cared-for creatures in the hospital. But seeing the girl laying in the oversized hospital bed was almost as pathetic as watching her wheeled out the doors. She was just glad her brother was back to take care of her.

As soon as he found an empty hallway, he disappeared, reappearing in front of Lucy's apartment. He put his ear to the door and, when he heard movement, knocked gently.

She opened it, hair slightly mussed. She still had not yet changed her clothes, and pulled the sweater tighter, even in the warming weather. She had been smiling initially, but when she saw the expression on his face, the smile faltered and faded away.

"Where were you?"

He walked in and sat on the sofa stonily. She closed the door slowly and sat, watching the god warily.

"Hermes?"

"You didn't tell me." He spit out the words between gritted teeth and she drew back. He sighed when he saw her expression and dropped his head into his hands.

"Lucy, you didn't tell me how bad it was."

"How bad what was? Where did you go?"

"I went to see Dr. Nakamura."

Her eyes widened. "No."

He nodded.

"How did you find her?" Lucy's voice was faint.

"That's not the point. The point is, Lucy, you didn't tell me what happened!"

Her eyes flashed. "I'm sorry if I didn't exactly want to spill all my deep dark secrets on one night. It was painful enough talking about the one, after reliving what caused it."

He looked up during her outburst. His anger leaked away when he saw her glare. "I'm sorry. I just…I wish so much that you didn't have to go through that alone."

She sighed. "I wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Marley was with me the entire time. She couldn't come into the hospital or anything, because she wasn't technically family, but I owe her so much."

He stared at her for a long moment. The god took a deep breath and she knew he was going to say something that she wouldn't like.

"Lucy…I know you don't want me to, I _know_ you're against it, but please let me help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me find you a better place to live."

Her eyes were hard. "No."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Why not?"

"Because I _refuse_ to feel like…" She looked away.

"Like what?"

"Like a…gold-digger!"

He looked at her in astonishment and, much to her surprise, burst out laughing. She blushed angrily.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded.

"A gold-digger? Lucy, I just…why would you think that?"

"Because I have _nothing_ and you have _everything_!" Her hands curled into fists and she looked like she was about to burst into furious tears.

He sobered. "You're being serious…"

"Of course I'm being serious."

"Lucy, I don't _care_ about any of that stuff. You do realize that? I couldn't care less if you were the richest woman in the world or the poorest. It simply doesn't matter to me. And I _want_ to help you! I _want_ to do this. You're depriving me of what I want."

"No, it's not just that, although that's definitely part of it."

"Then what is it?"

"You're just so…nice. And I don't…I don't deserve that."

It was his turn to get angry. "What, you don't deserve to finally have some small form of happiness after all the hell you've been through?"

She flinched away from his sharp voice and his energy dissolved. He ran his hands over his face and held them out to her. She reluctantly climbed into his embrace, and he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Lucy, I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy right now. I don't need _things_. Just you."

He kissed her lightly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't understand you sometimes, but I think you might be in candidacy for sainthood."

Her forehead against his throat, she smiled sadly.

"I'm no saint. Maybe you'll see that one day."

"I could never see any bad in you."

"Wanna bet?" She pulled away, her expression sweetly woeful. She kissed him on the nose and stood up, walking toward the kitchen. He stayed on the couch. When she turned again, the peculiar sadness had disappeared and she had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to show off your cooking skills again?"

He grinned widely, following her into the kitchen.

"What, you don't want to blow up this stove?"

She smacked his chest. "Shut up! I can't believe you."

"I'm quite real, darling."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

He acted hurt. "Well. I can go, if that's what you wish." He began to disappear. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Give up the act, Hermes. Get back here and make dinner."

Ignoring her orders, he completely disappeared. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hermes," she called in annoyance.

"Yes?"

The smooth voice came from behind her, very close behind her, tickling her ear with its proximity. She jumped, turning around and holding her hand up to her throat.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she accused the grinning god. He blinked innocently.

"I would never!"

"Just—Just go make dinner, will you?"

He laughed at her irate expression and obeyed with a flourish, whirling to the refrigerator, opening its door and scanning its contents.

"You know," he remarked, staring into the fridge, "it's usually the woman cooking for the man."

"Usually," she replied from her seat on the counter, "the man isn't an immortal god who's had goodness knows how many years of cooking experience."

He looked up, pointing a wooden spoon in her direction.

"Touché."

She shrugged, smiling. "I learned from the best."

He nodded smugly. "So you did."

Lucy rolled her eyes, tossing a lemon at him, which he caught deftly. "Don't go getting a big head now."

He grinned. "Too late."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, leaning back against the cabinets.

"You are incorrigible."

He pulled out a package of chicken. "Maybe, but I'm also an excellent cook. I should get one of those aprons that says 'kiss the chef.'"

He dumped the chicken into a pan, which immediately began to sizzle on the stove.

Lucy opened her eyes and grinned at him. "You don't need excuses."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, but the mischievous grin didn't leave her face.

"Is that an invitation?"

Her eyes didn't waver from his. "I did say you didn't need an excuse."

He walked to her, closing the distance easily. When he stood against her legs, she leaned forward, looking into his eyes.

"I do trust you, Hermes."

He closed the distance between them.

It was a breathless Lucy who pulled away, smiling in amusement.

"You should probably check on the chicken."

The god's eyes widened and he darted to the unattended meal. The girl laughed at him, and he took the time to give her an exasperated look before rescuing his poultry.

"I haven't blown up a stove," he reminded her. She scowled at his back.

"You've ruined it."

He grinned brightly, holding up the chicken.

"No, I saved it," he announced cheerfully.

She shook her head in amused vexation.

"I don't know why I put up with you, sometimes."

He looked at her with an expression that made her gasp, turning pink.

"Neither do I," he said softly.

The god woke at a calculated time. Lucy was still not awake, and in all likelihood would not wake for a good amount of time. Yet the one he desired to talk to would be.

He got down to the shop right after it opened. The woman turning the sign in the window looked inquisitively at him, and beckoned him inside.

"Why are you down here so early, Harry?" She gestured to a seat at the counter, which he took. She ducked behind the counter and looked at him with a motherly expression. It was odd how a woman a fraction of his age could make him feel so young. Certainly Hera never acted like this to him, and his own mother had long since gone.

"I understand that you played a large role in helping Lucy during her…recovery."

She exhaled in comprehension. "So she's told you then."

He nodded.

"I'm surprised. She hasn't told anyone else. Not even the friend's she's made here." The woman looked searchingly at the man. "But you are not like her other friends."

He smiled weakly. "I would hope not."

"I expect you'll treat her well," she said firmly. He nodded earnestly.

"I would never think of anything otherwise."

"You are an interesting one…" She sighed. "What is it that you came to my café at seven in the morning for?"

"I want to…well, not compensate you, but…thank you for taking care of Lucy during that time."

Her eyebrows rose. "What are you saying?"

"I have a very large sum of money," _complete understatement—the amount of extra money he had laying around would astound every mortal on the planet, but then, he was the god of trade, _"and I would like to 'donate' some to your business."

She shook her head. "I do not accept donations like that."

He was mystified. "Why not?"

"I helped Lucy because I wanted to. Because it was the right thing to do. Because to not help that sweet little girl would have been the absolute most heatless thing in the world. She's like a daughter to me. And I will not be paid to take care of my daughter."

He sat back, watching the woman with respect. "She takes after you."

Marley smiled affectionately. "No. She came that way."

"How did you meet her, Marley?"

The woman's brow creased as she thought. "Hm. I saw her standing in front of my shop. Every day for a week. She would never come in, just stare at the food until she noticed me staring at her, and then she would vanish. And so the eighth day I sat outside and waited for her to walk by. I asked what her name was and then offered for her to come inside. I told her, 'you don't have to pay to sit in my shop.'" The woman smiled. "So she came in, and eventually the smells got to her and she got so hungry I was able to press a piece of pound cake on her. In time she opened up and I found out she didn't have a job, so I searched and got her one. She didn't have a home, so I helped her find one. She didn't have a mother, and I didn't have a daughter. So it worked out."

She handed him the coffee she'd been brewing as she told her story.

"How long did it take her?"

He looked up, startled. "What?"

"How long did it take her to tell you what happened?"

"She told me about the…incident a few months ago. But she didn't tell me about the cancer until this past week."

Marley looked surprised. "Really? That soon?"

He nodded.

"That's surprising."

"We both had rather sensitive secrets to share. It was a tradeoff of sorts."

"When did you start?"

"Excuse me?"

"When did you start loving her?"

The question, spoken so simply and casually, caught him off guard. The woman merely stared at him patiently.

When he answered, his voice was soft.

"The very first day."

Marley nodded, as if he'd confirmed her guess.

"Well, Harry, I hope you can keep hold of her. Because the ride is going to get rough before it gets better."

* * *

**Ah, Marley, you ended it so appropriately I feel wrong writing this right now. Because, my dear readers, she is correct. And the ride's about to get bumpy.**

**Drink or don't drink?**


	20. Chapter 19: Study Up on Your History

**And so it begins. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Marianne Wilson_

NEW YORK CITY—The Museum of Modern Art held their prestigious Classical Art Exhibit last Sunday, showing once again that even modernity must bow to the classics. Many notable guests attended, but perhaps the most notable was not even recognized.

The exhibit honored art dating back to Ancient Greek and Roman times, and many of these pieces were likenesses of the gods, Zeus, Hera, among others. It is a commonly held belief that these gods are myths, products of ancient peoples attempting to answer scientific questions. However, what if what we had passed off as myths were true? What if the gods of Greece and Rome were real?

There is certainly proof. One such person attended the exhibit that honored himself and his family. As the pictures above depict, this man bears a striking resemblance to the statues attributed to Hermes, the god of trade, messengers, and thieves. You may think it is merely a coincidence, because to say that Greek gods were real would be preposterous. But is it really so? If you believe in one God, why would it be such a stretch to believe in many?

Study up on your history, readers. Go view the statues and paintings. These gods have hidden behind the guise of myths for too long.

* * *

**I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter and how long it took to get out. School's started again, and you know. But to make up for it, I will be posting the next chapter within a day.**

**As for the poll, I've pretty much made up my mind. You can continue to vote, but I doubt it will change my decision. Thank you for your votes.**


	21. Chapter 20: How Well Do You Know Her?

**Hm, that newspaper article didn't give you much to go on, did it? Enjoy.**

* * *

"This is betrayal!"

Thunder crashed, echoing the booming words. Zeus glared ferociously at the paper in his hands, ready to tear it to shreds. Lightning flashed, illuminating the Great Hall. Hera sat on her throne, far away from her violent husband.

"I will not have this insolence! I will not tolerate it!"

His feet smashed against the marble, his hands clenched into fists.

"I _told_ him. That mortal _betrayed_ us. This will not go unpunished."

She watched her husband rant, pacing back and forth.

"I must summon her, she must answer to her actions."

With his mood like this, he'd sooner kill the poor girl than hear her out.

"Call a council," the queen calmly suggested. "Allow everyone to have their input. Before you make a decision. Do not involve the girl until necessary."

She didn't flinch as thunder slammed the air around them.

"You have protected this girl for too long, Hera."

"I, like you, want justice, husband. I am merely attempting to assist you."

He stared suspiciously at her. "Assist me? Or that girl?"

She glared imperiously at him. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of treason. I have stayed by your side for so long, you will not presume to accuse me of such acts."

"I am the king of gods, wife. Remember that."

"I am the _queen_ of gods, husband. I may remind you that you are _nothing_ without me."

Zeus sputtered, his face an angry red, but could not refute her point.

"Call the council, Zeus."

He glowered.

Fine. But this time, wife, this time you cannot protect the boy and his mortal. I _will_ have justice."

"If justice you want, provide the means for it. Call a council."

The god scowled, but closed his eyes and concentrated.

The Great Hall illuminated. Thrones lit up with beams of light as immortals arrived. Some looked around in confusion, while some seemed to know why the king was murderously angry. Whispers filled the chamber, passing from those who knew to those who did not. Godly faces displayed concern, anxiety, curiosity. Zeus searched the hall and, unable to find the one he was most angry at, pressed his lips together.

"Where," Zeus' voice was menacing, "is Hermes?"

"I'll go get him," Artemis volunteered. She disappeared.

"What's going on, father?" Dionysus looked disgruntled, no doubt having been pulled from some party or another.

"We have been revealed."

The ominous statement was met with gasps. Those who knew did not know as much as they had thought. Gods and goddesses eyed each other with alarm.

"What do you mean?"

"You all know that Hermes has been in the presence, as of recently, of a mortal girl."

They nodded hesitantly. Hera rested her chin on her hand as she watched the events unfold in front of her. Her husband had the tendency to anger quickly, and the other gods were aware of that. This could influence how they viewed his tale.

"The girl has revealed his true identity to the mortal public."

Amid gasps of shock and indignation, Hera frowned. To tell the information like that certainly gave it a negative tone. She cleared her throat quietly.

"It has yet to be proved that the girl was indeed the one to leak the information."

Zeus' face turned red.

"Who else would have the resources to do this?" His shout echoed around the hall and the other gods shied away. Hera was not moved.

"Prove that she did this, Zeus."

Hermes chose that inopportune moment to appear. Artemis silently left his side and sat on her throne.

Zeus turned his vicious energy on his son.

"What have you done?"

Hermes looked confused; Artemis had told him nothing more than he had cause to be wary.

"What do you mean, father? I—"

"What is _this_?"

He thrust the crumpled article at Hermes' face. The god tore it away and read it in bewilderment. Horror dawned on his face.

"Wha—" He looked at his father in confusion. "I don't—Who did this?"

Zeus glared at him. "Who do you think? Your _mortal_."

Hermes shook his head firmly. "No, Lucy did _not_ do this."

"Then who did?" Zeus walked closer to his son. Hermes shrugged.

"I don't know, but it wasn't Lucy."

"Who else had the access to do this? Who else could take _these pictures_?" He pointed accusingly at the close-ups, where the god was staring directly into the camera.

Hermes hesitated. "Well, no one, but—"

"Did you let her take these pictures?" Zeus' voice was soft, which made that question the scariest thing out of his mouth this entire meeting. Hermes faltered.

"Yes, but—"

"You _knew_ not to do that. I _forbid_ having your images recorded by mortals! You broke the law by doing such."

"So punish me. Not Lucy." Hermes met his father's formidable glare with one of his own. "Don't involve her in this."

"It is _her_ fault there is a 'this' to involve her in!"

"Don't say that!" Hermes' eyes flashed. "You don't know that she did this! Does it say _anywhere_ in that article that Lucy was the one to tell that reporter?"

Zeus growled. "Who else would be able to do this? No other mortal has this knowledge to give away!"

"It wasn't her!"

The other gods watched silently as the two warred.

"Hera."

Hera looked down at the low whisper. She smiled.

"Good day, Hestia."

The small goddess did not return the smile. "Indeed, it is not a good day."

Hera's expression turned sardonic. "And what would make you say that, my sister?"

"Our brother is not happy with his favorite son. Such anger at a favored one does not bode well for our family."

"I'm afraid Zeus was never one for controlling his anger."

"Yes, lady, but I fear this is a sign."

"Mm, and what sign would that be?"

The goddess of the hearth looked worried. "Great changes are soon to be made. It will not only affect our family."

Hera sat up straighter, looking curiously at the eldest goddess. "What do you mean, dear sister?"

"I cannot say," the small one said hesitantly, "but I would highly recommend soothing this argument before it tears the family apart."

The queen nodded, contemplating the goddess' warning. "Thank you, Hestia."

She nodded and crept back to her fire, casting nervous looks at the gathering.

"Zeus."

The god looked over at Hera's quiet call. Her eyes spoke meaningfully.

"Perhaps the other gods have something to add."

He gritted his teeth, but made a visible effort to calm. The king turned his gaze to each god in turn.

"Does anyone have opinions on this matter?"

Ares looked mildly irritated. "It sounds like it wouldn't be anyone but the mortal's fault."

Hermes glared at his brother, who shrugged in reply.

"She's a mortal," Athena said slowly. "They are not often known for being the wisest."

Hermes bristled.

"The girl should be given a chance." Dionysus' words surprised everyone except Hermes, who knew his angle. The younger god nodded appreciatively at his older brother, who inclined his head in return.

Artemis nodded. "We should at least talk to her, ask her if she was the one to release the information."

Zeus, contemplating, nodded. "Alright. That at least."

Hermes frowned, but reluctantly agreed. "I suppose. I'll go get her."

"No," Zeus said quickly. "Artemis will."

The two looked surprised, but Artemis stood.

"Yes father." She disappeared swiftly.

"Why?"

Zeus met Hermes' stare without hesitation. "I do not trust you and her alone together anymore. I do not trust that girl anymore, Hermes."

"You accuse too easily, father." The boy's eyes were hard. "What will you say when it is not her?"

"We will never know, I suppose, because she is guilty. Your affections have blinded you, son. You cannot see that you have been tricked."

"Lucy's not like that. I don't care what you say, or what the 'evidence' says. She would not do that." His words were edged with anger and conviction. His father's eyes lit up.

"You are blinded, son! You are not thinking clearly. _This_ is why I did not approve of this…relationship you were indulging in. She's a _mortal_. You're a _god_. It is not right."

Hermes glared. "I hate when you say that! Stop saying that. Just because she's a mortal doesn't mean I can't feel for her what Poseidon feels for Amphritrite. What then would you have to say for Dionysus and Ariadne? You fully supported him when he courted her."

"Ariadne, if I'm not mistaken, never revealed that which she was forbidden to." Zeus spoke through gritted teeth.

"She was never forbidden from speaking about the gods!"

"Times have changed since then, Hermes. I cannot allow this breaking of the laws."

"Your prejudice is blinding you, father."

The two gods glared at each other until Artemis returned. She was alone.

The immortals looked at her curiously. She looked nervous.

"I could not find her."

"What do you mean? If she was not at home, look for her somewhere else."

"I did. She wasn't anywhere. I could not find her."

The implications slowly sunk in to the immortals. If the Huntress couldn't find the mortal, something was very wrong. The gods of Olympus exchanged glances, muttering under their breath to each other about the potential causes of this situation.

Zeus' head snapped up to pierce Hermes with a stare. "Where is she, Hermes?"

Hermes looked confused and anxious. "I don't know! I was just there with her!"

"Hermes, if she is in a place where not even Artemis can find her, this does not bode well for her case."

The young god stepped back. "I don't—she wouldn't do this." His voice faltered.

"Hermes, how well do you actually know the girl? How well can you say she wouldn't do this?"

"She wouldn't—I know she wouldn't." Uncertainty muddled his words.

Zeus advanced on his son. "Can you guarantee she wouldn't do this?"

"I—Father, I…"

"How well do you know her?"

Hermes opened his mouth, but could say nothing. He hung his head.

"Lord Zeus!" One of Hermes' assistants appeared in the Hall. She sprinted forward with grace that, had the situation been different, Hermes would have applauded. As it was, Hermes had stumbled back into his throne, staring in confusion and doubt at his hands. He didn't look up.

"What is it?" The god looked intimidating in his anger, but that didn't slow the nymph's progress.

"Lord Zeus, you must see this."

She bowed, offering a small stack of clippings. Zeus read them quickly, his face growing paler by each word.

"This…" The king was at a loss for words. He held the papers up. Immortals stepped forward to collect them, reading and staring in horror at each other.

Each clipping told the same story, in different fonts, different newspapers, different reporters. Someone was telling the world about the gods. And the world was listening.

_The latest gossip spreading around the Big Apple isn't what you'd normally expect from serious New Yorkers._

_Ever since the Museum of Modern Art's Classical Exhibit, rumors have surfaced about a disturbing theory._

_Scientists have begun to examine statues of ancient Greek gods and attempting to match them using facial recognition software to photos of people._

_A curious new tale has entered the news stream and is gaining popularity._

_A young artist from the Museum of Modern Art, where this story originated, gave an interview this afternoon to talk more about her interesting experience._

The nymph saw Zeus' expression and slowly backed away. She glanced quickly at her master, but he didn't move. She spun and dashed down the Hall, disappearing without another word.

The other immortals watched their king warily as he slowly turned to face his son.

"This is serious."

Hermes looked up hesitantly.

"We need to find this girl before she causes any more trouble."

Hermes frowned, but didn't respond. Hera looked from the young god to the elder. The boy had succumbed to doubt, and her husband was about to win the argument. That was not have supposed to happen, and any other time Hera would have intervened. But when it came to the protection of her family, Hera was a goddess that lived up to her title. She leaned forward in her seat, making just enough noise for every head to seek the queen's eyes. Her stately figure commanded attention. Her lips opened.

"Start a search. The girl must be found."

Immortals fled in all directions, beams of light igniting the air and vanishing just as fast. The mortal world filled with gods and goddess searching for the one mortal that would not be found. Hermes slowly stood and walked out of the Hall, wandering into Olympus. Hera and Zeus glanced at each other, but did nothing to stop the god.

Hestia watched the frantic developments with concern. She remained at her perch by the hearth. Knowledge of events that the Olympian gods were ignorant of clouded her mind with worry. They knew something bad was happening, yes. But they had no idea the extent of what they were about to be thrown into.

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Will they find Lucy? What's going on?**


	22. Chapter 21: It Was Part of the Plan

**This should shake things up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermes' head hurt. He wanted so badly to believe in Lucy, to know that everyone was wrong and she wasn't the one who betrayed them. He wanted to trust in her. She trusted him after all he'd done, he should be able to trust her in spite of this situation. That was at least fair. But he was the clever god, the god of wit, and the evidence was overwhelming. Those pictures in the newspaper had been Lucy's, he knew that. He remembered letting her, against his better judgment, take pictures of him multiple times. But she'd told him she'd never release the pictures, or show them to anyone. She merely wanted them to keep. And he'd let her, because if he'd been a normal person, a mortal, then there would be no problem with her taking his picture. He'd wanted to give her as normal a relationship as possible. And that had been one of his ways to do that. Perhaps that had been his mistake, to delude himself into believing that he could give her a normal relationship. He shouldn't have let her take those pictures, should have born her hurt expression to protect them from what was happening now. But he hadn't believed, still didn't fully believe that she would be capable of this. Of going out of her way to do the exact thing that he'd told her not to do. Maybe she'd accidentally left the pictures somewhere; maybe someone took them and pieced it together themselves. Maybe they connected the unobvious ties all by themselves. The things that only someone informed by a god could know. The things only Lucy could know.

He didn't know who to believe, whom to trust. And his head hurt.

He'd left the Great Hall as soon as possible, not wanting to bear the stares of his father and Hera. He'd walked away from the manicured paths to the neglected, rarely visited gardens. He needed to be alone. Hermes'd just sat on an ancient marble bench when he heard the footsteps of another god. He stood and left the area swiftly.

Rubbing his temples, he disappeared from Olympus, reappearing on a path in Central Park. He wandered without really looking, not bothering to avoid any humans as they hurried along their day. When he bumped into someone, he murmured an apology and continued on his way, not actually registering the person he collided with until a familiar voice spoke.

"You're usually much more observant."

He spun, seeing Lucy standing on the path in front of him. Her arms were crossed, her eyebrow arched as she watched him with disdain.

"Lucy! Everyone's been looking for you!"

"Yes, I know." She smirked. "It's been rather amusing."

He stared at her, not getting the joke. "Where've you been?"

"With my master."

"Your master?" He blinked. "Why do you have a—when did you get—"

"A master?" She rolled her eyes. "You're rather ineloquent for a god. Yes, I have a master. I've _had_ a master."

"Who's your master?"

She sighed. "Hades."

He pulled back in shock. "Hades?"

"Yes, Hermes, _Hades_." She rolled her eyes again. "Must you repeat everything I say?"

He backpedaled to where he still had grasp of his sanity, back where things still made sense. "Lucy, did you know everyone's looking for you?"

"Of course I did. Did I not say that before?"

"Do you know why?"

She tapped her foot. "_Yes_. Because of those newspaper articles. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were an idiot," he murmured. "But do you know how those reporters learned all that?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Hermes, _I did it._ Was that not obvious? I gave them those pictures, I told them all about you and the other gods."

His blood froze. No. "You're lying," he breathed. "That's not true."

She sighed heavily, staring upward. "Gods, I've just _told_ you that I did it! How are you still deluding yourself?"

He shook his head. "No, you wouldn't do that."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

He hesitated and she smirked. He pressed on. "You…you wouldn't do that. I know you."

She raised her eyebrows, leaning in. "Do you now? You know me real well? Believed all of the things I told you? Mm, and what cause did you have to believe me? Did I ever prove myself particularly trustworthy?"

"You never gave me any cause to not trust you."

She smirked, her fingers tapping her arm in amusement. "And you said I was never a good actress."

"Lucy, what are you talking about?"

She let out a short burst of laughter that was both irritated and entertained at the same time. "Gods, Hermes, no wonder I tricked you so well! You had no idea, this entire time. You _still_ don't get it! I. Was. Playing. You." She leaned forward, enunciating every word. "_Nothing_ I told you was true. I'm not some tragic little artist who was thrown out by her family. I was _never_ who you thought I was. You thought you were _so_ clever, that _no one_ could fool you, but I fooled you right from the start."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, shocked, as if she'd just taken out a gun and aimed it at his chest. "No, that can't be true."

She tossed her hair. "The way you're reacting, my master's plan will go perfectly."

He had to distract himself from his emotions, and this would be the perfect opportunity. "What's your master's plan?"

"He's been developing a coup, to take the crown back from your father. _Zeus_." She hissed the name. "He's going to reveal the gods to the mortals, with my help. And then when those pathetic humans are," her voice turned mocking, "_so outraged_ by all your trickery and deception, my master will side with those mortals against the gods. He'll say that he was forced to do everything he did by your father. And of course, because they're ignorant mortals, they'll eat up every word he says." She smirked. "Just like you ate up every word I said. And we'll force your father and the rest of you self-important gods into Tartarus just like he did to the previous king. It's Zeus' turn. His reign has come to its end."

Hermes couldn't move, couldn't react, was frozen with shock and pure horror. He didn't know who this girl was, the girl with the taunting expressions and terrifying words. Not two hours ago he'd been with a girl who looked a lot like this one, but was kind and innocent and would never dream of doing what she just articulated with disturbing glee.

"You aren't Lucy," he said softly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, is that what you're going with? Well, how familiar does this look?"

She adopted a sweet smile and batted her eyelashes at him and it was as if the Lucy he remembered was back. "Oh Hermes, you're so amazing and wonderful and I feel nothing for you but the utmost enchantment and admiration." She blinked and the dark amusement was back. "See how easy it is? How easy it is to trick Hermes, the 'formidable' god of cleverness?"

He felt a pressure in his chest, an oppressive ache. She smiled at the expression in his eyes.

"You are so gullible."

"But why?" His words barely came out in a whisper. "Why would you do this? Why me?"

"I told you, it was part of the plan." The girl was starting to look annoyed. "Weaken Hera's precious family, tear you down." She smiled with self-satisfaction. "And clearly it worked well."

"How could you do this?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I belong to the master of darkness, Hades himself. In what way would it have been difficult to me? I had nothing to want in you, no emotion invested in you." She laughed cruelly. "You thought I loved you. How could I ever love someone like you? Look at you." She gestured towards him with distaste. "You're _pathetic_. You fell in love with a pitiful, weak mortal that couldn't even take a few steps without tripping over something. You're a _god_, for hell's sake. And you fell for a _mortal_." She shook her head. "You're pathetic, Hermes. And I never loved you."

With another toss of her hair, she turned, stalking off without a backward glance.

Hermes somehow managed to return to Olympus, but how he did so and the hours after that were lost from his memory. What he remembered was wandering aimlessly through the gardens. He found he didn't particularly care that he should probably warn Zeus and Hera about Hades' plan. He was working on just containing the despair that had come with Lucy's cutting words and derisive glances.

It took a long time for anyone to find him, but too soon Artemis and Apollo were running up the path, two pairs of eyes with twin expressions of concern.

"Brother, what is wrong?"

He sat heavily, his legs giving out. "I found Lucy."

Artemis sat next to him, her hand on his arm. Apollo kneeled in front of the two.

"Where is she?"

Hermes looked down at his hands. "She left."

"What? Why?"

"She's the one who did it," he said dully. "She told everyone. It was Hades' plan. She was working for him all along. It was their goal to make me fall for her. And it worked."

The twins exchanged worried glances. "What do you mean? Why?"

"So he could overthrow Olympus."

"_What?_"

Hermes nodded. "He's going to align the mortals against the gods, and side with the mortals."

"Hermes, how long have you known this?" Apollo's voice was frantic.

He shrugged. "A few hours."

"Why didn't you—Gods Hermes! This is something we need to know!" Apollo stood and promptly disappeared. Artemis looked at the space her twin had previously occupied, then back to Hermes.

"Hermes, what did she say?"

"That she tricked me. That she thought I was pathetic for falling for her. That she never loved me." His body stiffened recounting the painful words, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Hm." Artemis frowned. "Why did she say she tricked you?"

"It was part of Hades' plan."

"Why would that be part of it?"

"I don't know!" Hermes stood, voice rising angrily. "Why does it matter what reason she had for doing it? It was all a lie, Artemis! She never actually felt anything for me! I lo—" His voice faltered. "I gave her everything, I felt…things for her that I've never felt for anyone else. I thought she could be that _one_ they talk about in the human movies. And it was all a lie! Everything she said to me, every look she gave me, it was fake. An act. And I fell for it." He spun sharply and punched the tree behind him. "She was right, Artemis. I was a fool. I was pathetic." He turned to face her. "But how could she do this to me?" His expression was broken, despairing, and it broke the Maiden's heart. She tore her eyes away from him, thinking. His eyes lost focus and he stared blearily at the goddess.

Her eyes snapped back to her brother.

"Hermes, will you be okay if I go?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked lifelessly.

"I just have to go…check on something. I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid, Hermes."

He laughed without humor. "I'm the god of cleverness. When would I do something stupid?"

She stared at him intensely, looks communicating what words would not.

"Just be careful, Hermes."

He nodded listlessly and sat, his head cupped in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

The goddess turned sharply on her heel, closing her eyes to concentrate her Hunting instincts, and disappeared.

Hermes was alone, and his head hurt more than ever.

* * *

**And here it is. **

**I am incredibly interested in hearing all your reactions, so do review or send in a message at visit-the-moon.**


	23. Chapter 22: She Told Us Everything

**Well, this chapter boosts a word count of 2012, which I felt was oddly appropriate for the turn this story has taken. Read on, dear readers, and, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hades."

The god barely had time to turn around before he was jerked into the blackness. He sighed at the familiar mode of transportation, cracking his knuckles and waiting.

The god of the Underworld was rather disgruntled when he materialized in the Great Hall next to his nephew.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, crossing his arms. Apollo, standing next to him, wore a hard expression was set, his posture stiff.

"That's what I would like to know." Zeus, reclining on his throne, arched his eyebrow at his son. "You have called a meeting, son. What is it you wished to discuss?"

Apollo circled the room, making eye contact with every god. His eyes landed on Hermes, slouched over on his throne. His brother, his best friend, the one who used to be so cheerful, so full of mischievous energy, until that girl. That damn girl. The sun god's anger blazed. _I have to do this right. I have to convince them like Hermes would._

"We were just gathered here, panicking over a serious breach in our laws, a mortal revealing information about the gods to other mortals."

"Yes, I believe we are aware of that," Zeus said dryly.

"You accused Lucy," Hermes winced, "the mortal Hermes has been…seeing."

"Did you call us here to summarize the last meeting?"

Apollo frowned. "No, I'm getting to it. Sheesh. Well, Hermes found Lucy."

There was neither movement nor sound from any of the gods. They were frozen, tense, waiting unwillingly for the newest information to completely turn their world around. They'd had enough of that in the past few hours.

"Or, more accurately, she found him. She apparently wanted to tell him something."

"What?" Zeus leaned forward.

"That she was in fact the one to tell the newspapers of Hermes and the rest of us."

Zeus smiled triumphantly, but caught sight of his son's miserable expression and the smile faded. Hermes didn't look up.

Hades sighed impatiently. "Are you going to get to the point any time soon? Why am I here?"

"Because, Lucy didn't just tell him that. She told him why she did it."

"Mm, is that so?" Hades rolled his eyes.

"Yes. She said she was acting on orders of her master."

Hera tilted her head. "Her master? I was not aware she had a master."

"She hid many things," Hermes said softly. They all glanced at him, momentarily falling silent until Zeus cleared his throat.

"And who is her master, exactly?"

Apollo faced his uncle, arms crossed. "Hades."

All eyes turned to Hades. The god in question, who'd been examining his fingernails in boredom, looked up sharply.

"What?"

Apollo glared at his uncle. "She told us everything, Hades. She told us about your plan. That you're going to reveal us to the mortals and then side with them against us. We know that you were scheming against us. Against your own brother. You wanted to overthrow Zeus in order to become the king. Do you deny that?"

"Yes!" Hades' expression was incredulous. "I didn't plan any of that! Although," he mused, "that is a rather clever idea. Hm." He tapped his finger against his chin before remembering his fuming audience. He quickly amended his statement. "I did not plan that, Zeus. I don't know what this boy is talking about."

Zeus' brows were furrowed. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers against his mouth. "This is disturbing news, Hades. I do not know what to think."

"I did not! Zeus, I admit that the thought has crossed my mind—" When Zeus exhaled angrily, Hades hastily added, "but I never actually planned anything! Why does everyone believe this girl anyway?"

"She says you're her master," Hermes said quietly.

Hades scoffed. "I am _not_ her master. Believe me."

"We don't know who to believe anymore," Zeus sighed.

"Why would I go through the effort to become the master of a mortal? It's preposterous."

"Actually…" Athena spoke slowly and hesitantly, and everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Yes?" Zeus' eyebrows rose as he stared questioningly at his daughter.

"Well, we have established that the mortal occasionally displays abilities beyond the average human capacity, if I remember correctly?" She directed the inquiry to Hermes.

He nodded reluctantly.

"Well, what does that have anything to do with this?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"We all know how mortals are affected when they take masters of immortal form. I am merely saying that her having a master would explain these extraordinary facilities," she said with a shrug, settling back on her throne. Zeus hid his sheepish expression and turned back to Hades with a frown.

"Well? What do you have to counter that?"

Hades smiled gleefully.

"Ah, this I _can_ explain."

When he said nothing more, Zeus exhaled impatiently. "Care to illuminate the matter for us?"

"Of course." With cards back in his hand, Hades' expression was of wicked amusement. "Ever since I'd…bumped into the girl," he grinned and Hermes—forgetting the events that had just occurred, the ones that had brought them all to this point—frowned, "I'd noticed that she behaved differently than other mortals. It intrigued me. So I researched her. It was very difficult, finding out what this girl was, but I finally discovered her secret."

After another lengthy pause, Zeus glared at his brother. "And what exactly is this secret?"

Hades smirked. "I'm sure you remember what you did to the spirits, Zeus? How you took away their physical states and forced them instead to find mortal homes? Why did you do that, anyway?"

Zeus was seething. "Because," he said gruffly, "I had to keep them in check. They were getting much too powerful."

"Mm, yes, I recall now." Hades drifted around the marble floor, looking and feeling completely comfortable with the attention of the Olympian gods focused on him. "You were afraid of them. Afraid of the spirits who existed solely to do their duties. They are not like us. They have no further ambitions, no plots against you. And yet you were so paranoid of your position that you punished them."

Zeus' hands were curled around the armrests of his throne, fingers digging grooves into the gold. "Get to the point, Hades," he spit out through gritted teeth.

Hades pretended to look disgruntled.

"Well, if you insist. There is a certain spirit that I found most captivating, Tyche. She is the spirit of fortune, chance, and fate, if you will recall."

"Yes?" Zeus was growing impatient and irritated.

"When Tyche finds a mortal host, side effects tend to occur, as they do when all spirits reside within a mortal. Tyche causes odd premonitions, brief glimpses into the future. The mortal within whom Tyche dwells often complains of headaches, strange omens, hunches about things that are nearly always proved accurate."

Hermes glanced up. '_She was talking about my premonitions. How I sometimes have feelings that something is going to happen.'_

"Tyche, like all spirits, lend the mortal a bit of immortality in that the mortal is capable of actions not expected of a mere mortal. The mortal often finds they have hidden strengths or speed that is simply illogical for them to possess."

'_I was very disturbed at the level it had advanced to. It was in one of the final stages, and she should not have been capable of the amount of work she was going at the time.' _Hermes straightened in his throne.

"Also, mortals in whom a spirit is residing are resistant to godly charms or enchantments. They can break our spells easily."

_He watched in shock as she effortlessly avoided his charm and walked away. _Hermes leaned forward.

"That little mortal girl, Lucy, houses an extremely powerful spirit. Interesting, isn't it, that such a formidable spirit lives within such a fragile mortal?" Hades smirked, but a hint of genuine curiosity remained hidden in his eyes.

"Well no wonder you wanted to be her master." Hades turned slowly toward the calm voice, an incredulous expression on his face.

"You still believe that? Are you serious?"

Apollo raised his chin stubbornly. "Of course. I can see the fascination you have with her. It is rather evident. If you're right, then Lucy is a very rare specimen, and a very desirable one to you. You love power. And controlling Lucy would mean a great deal of unexplored power, would it not?"

"Fine, if I admit I have had thoughts about her power, than will you stop these preposterous accusations? I am _not_ her master. I was merely curious about her power. Be honest, any of you would have been curious about it too, had you run into her in the circumstances I had. Also, I am _not_ scheming to overthrow Zeus. Trust me, if I was, you wouldn't have found out about it."

Zeus looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Is that so, Hades?"

The god's eyes grew wide. "No, I didn't mean—"

Zeus stood, walking towards his brother to loom over him. "Are you planning a war against me, Hades?" The king's voice was quiet, dangerous in the atmosphere that was suddenly so tense none of the gods felt they could move even if they had wished to.

"I am _not_!" The brother threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Till we actually believe you."

"Well then," he muttered, "it's a good thing we're immortal."

"Hades, you have long complained about how we 'cheated' you out of a proper kingdom." Zeus rolled his eyes at the description. "You have attempted multiple times to overthrow me. And now we have direct proof from an accomplice incriminating you. With all this evidence against you, I have no choice but to proclaim you—"

"Wait!"

Zeus sighed in vexation and turned to the interrupter. Artemis fully materialized, sprinting into the Great Hall.

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"Father, do not charge Hades yet. You have not heard the entire story."

Hades' anxious expression dissolved into cautious excitement. Zeus' molded deeper into a frown.

"And what vital piece of information am I missing?"

"I have found Lucy."

"Yes, yes, we already know about that. She has talked to Hermes. We know this."

"No." Artemis stood resolutely in the middle of the Hall. "_I_ have found her."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Zeus asked with exasperation.

"It means I do not believe the Lucy that Hermes spoke with was the real Lucy."

Hermes spoke softly from his throne. "Of course it was. She was wearing the bracelet I gave her. It was the real Lucy."

"Her body, yes. But I have found something you may want to see."

"What do you mean, her body?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Not yet." Artemis made a face. "But I do not believe that we know all the information about this. Definitely not all we should know. There are still things in the shadows beyond our realization, things that are pertinent to this situation. Hades may or may not be responsible for these occurrences, but we do not know that for sure. Father, you should withhold your charge until you are fully informed."

Hades smirked. "Finally, someone is on my side."

Artemis rounded on her uncle. "Do not think for one moment I am on your side. I am not, nor will I ever be 'on your side.' I am searching for truth, Hades, not your exoneration."

Zeus, ignoring this, threw his hands in the air. "How much longer must I deal with this? This is what happens when my rules are disobeyed!"

Hera silenced her husband with a gesture and rolled eyes, shifting on her throne to draw attention to herself. The entire room quieted and turned toward the queen. She directed her own attention to the goddess in the middle of the Hall.

"Artemis, what leads you to believe that what we now believe is not the case?"

"I have found Lucy," she said stubbornly.

"And what relevance does that have with our dilemma? Where is she? Have you gotten her to confess?"

"No."

"Then why don't you believe she is guilty?"

"She's unconscious."

* * *

**Mm, what ever is going to happen next?**


	24. Chapter 23: You Need To See This

**If you're confused about anything that happens in this chapter, you should check out visit-the-moon. tumblr. com because I've most likely either explained or hinted at it. If I haven't, send me a message asking about it.**

* * *

Hera frowned. "What do you mean, unconscious? Could you not wake her?"

Artemis gave the queen an odd look. "Well, no, that is generally what I mean when I say unconscious."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Yes. But where is she?"

"In her apartment." Artemis glanced at Hermes. He had not even looked up since she'd announced she's found Lucy. The goddess' eyes narrowed. "Hermes."

He raised his head. "Yes?" His tone was flat and uninterested.

"Why haven't you reacted at all?"

"Because it doesn't really matter to me if you've found her."

"Why not?"

"She is a stranger. Why would I care if you have found a stranger?"

The other gods didn't speak, glancing at one another and trying to avoid the now awkward conversation. Artemis, who had no such qualms, glared at her brother.

"You wouldn't have said that a few hours ago. A few hours ago, you were prepared to fight Zeus about her innocence."

"A few hours ago, I didn't know what I do now."

"So just that small bit of information entirely changed your opinion? It was that easy to adjust what you believe in?"

Hermes' eyes flashed. "You try believing so absolutely in someone that you'd break the laws of your existence for them, then finding out that the person you thought you loved was a fake, created specifically to hurt you. Tell me how you'd feel about that person then."

The others winced, but Artemis didn't blink.

"You need to see this, Hermes."

"No."

"Why not?" Her voice rose. "You won't even consider the possibility that it wasn't her?"

"It _was_ her! I know it."

"How? The same way you 'knew' it was her all those times before? I think your judgment is not something we can wholly trust."

Hermes glared at her. "What do you want, Artemis? You want me to go see her? You want her to yell at me again? You want her to tell me one more time how pathetic I am? _I_ prefer to keep that horrible feeling to a minimum, thank you."

The moon goddess exhaled angrily. "I do not believe that was her, Hermes! How many times must I say that?"

"I'm not going, Artemis."

Without another word, she marched to his throne and dragged him off of it.

"Artemis, what are you—"

Her mouth set in a determined line, she refused to acknowledge her brother's protest. The other gods watched in shock as the Huntress disappeared, Hermes caught in her grip.

"Stop that, Artemis, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Hermes yanked his arm from her hold, voice flat with irritation. He glanced at the goddess, who was staring at something in front of them. Following her gaze, he saw the familiar blue door and froze. He turned back to her slowly.

"No."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Yes."

"No, Artemis, I don't want to, I'm going back."

Her hand shot out to grab his before his could disappear again.

"No you don't. You are going to do this." Her expression was hard; her grip on his arm was harder. "You have to do this, Hermes. I don't care what you want. You _are_ doing this. You have to face whatever it is that's making you like this." She gestured at him.

"Why? Why are you forcing me to do this?"

"Because." She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. "You need to see her again. On your terms. And you _need_ to see this."

She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head toward the dark inside of the apartment. He frowned at her but reluctantly walked in.

The interior was dimly lit, the curtains drawn across the windows tainting the light a dark blue. A blinking red light announced a number of messages on the phone. There was something not right about the atmosphere; something was off.

Hermes rubbed his temples, fending off the emotions that threatened to break through the barrier he had constructed. Artemis watched her brother carefully. He glanced at her.

"Where is she?"

"Bedroom." Her voice was soft.

He nodded, taking a breath and walking into the bedroom.

The room was completely dark. Had the two who'd just entered not been gods, they would not have been able to see anything. As it was, they took in the sight of the bed and, more importantly, the girl in it.

To a mortal, she would appear to be sleeping. Her hair was smoothed over the pillow, the covers drawn up to her shoulders. Her eyes were gently shut, her eyelashes splayed across her cheekbones. Everything was absolutely perfect; had there been no context, this girl might have been merely a peacefully sleeping mortal. But the two gods knew better, and what might have been ignored was prominent.

The covers, undisturbed and smooth, were too perfect, too untouched. The girl's face was curiously expressionless. No slight smile or frown hinted at what she was experiencing. And the gods could feel the absence of something significant.

"Where is it?" Hermes' voice is lowered to a whisper, unable to break the strange spell of the room.

"Mm, so you noticed." Artemis' voice is quiet as well, but hers takes on an almost musing tone.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're a Huntress. How could you not know where it is?"

Artemis frowned at him, slightly disgruntled. "The same reason I didn't know where she was before. There is something at work here that is blocking me."

"But how can…" His voice was turning frantic. "She's still alive. But…"

"I know." She placed a hand on his arm soothingly. "Calm down. The point is that she's still alive. And I think this proves that you don't know all of what's going on."

"Mm." His eyes returned to the unconscious girl.

"You should try it."

The gentle suggestion caught him off guard. "What?"

"Go into her mind."

He gaped at her. It had never crossed his mind to do that. Though, because she was unconscious, his abilities as the bringer of dreams would apply. His brow furrowed.

"That wouldn't be right."

Artemis snorted. "Yes, because everything that has happened recently is so reasonable. Come on, Hermes. You know as well as I do that this is the only way to find out what's going on."

He sighed, but walked slowly to the side of the bed. He knelt and gingerly lifted Lucy's hand from the covers. He winced—the fingers were unnaturally cold. The god cleared his throat and shifted his hands around the small one he grasped. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

He reached out with his mind, probing the atmosphere, searching for a specific point of light. He felt the cool white radiance that was Artemis, was vaguely aware of the dim lights that represented the other mortals in the building, but could not find the light in the body of the hand he was holding. He pushed forward with frustration and found himself blocked by some obstacle. He shoved against it and could sense the presence of a light, but could not break through the obstruction. Discouraged, he pulled himself from his mindset and let go of the hand. He pushed off the bed as he stood, restraining a growl. Artemis watched him in concern.

"You could not find her?"

"No," he said hesitantly. "I think I found her. She's just…blocked."

"What do you mean?"

"There was some sort of barrier. I couldn't move past it. But I thought I could feel her soul on the other side. Someone's soul. I think it was hers."

"How odd." Artemis tapped her lip, deep in thought. Hermes frowned, thinking as well.

"I'm going to bring her to Olympus," he announced. Artemis' eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah." He nodded, as if actually cementing his decision just now. "I am."

"But, what if—okay," she said uncertainly.

Hermes pulled the covers back gently. He bent down and lifted the unconscious girl, one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her back. Her head rested against his chest.

"Let's go."

Artemis, eyes still wide, nodded hesitantly. Hermes began to disappear and Artemis closed her eyes, feeling the direction of Hermes' path and following it, disappeared as well.

"You're bringing her to your suite?" The goddess took in the hallway they materialized in. She looked at Hermes, who nodded.

"Where else would I bring her?"

"I don't know, but father is not going to be—"

"What are you doing?"

The two gods winced at the angry shout that came from the end of the hallway. They turned slowly, both carefully constructing a neutral countenance. Zeus' face was a bright tomato red and twisted into a furious expression.

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked innocently. Of course, being Hermes, not to mention carrying the limp body of one of the currently most wanted mortals in Olympus, the innocent façade didn't go as well as would otherwise be expected.

"Why have you brought that mortal here?"

Hera sighed. "I think what he means to say is, why have you not brought her to the Great Hall to be tried?"

"Because there's no point in trying her when her soul's gone."

Zeus halted in his stampede up the corridor. "What?"

Hermes lifted his arms slightly, gesturing to the girl he was holding. "I tried to go into her mind. You know, because she's unconscious. It should have worked. But when I tried, something was blocking me."

"So…"

"So," Artemis replied, "she's still alive, we just can't reach her soul."

Hera adjusted the shoulder of her dress absently, a frown creasing her brow. "This is not good, then."

"I'd say not."

"But you still can't just bring her into Olympus like this, Hermes," Zeus insisted. They all looked to him.

"Why not?"

"What if this is a trick? What if she's suddenly going to wake up and wreck whatever havoc on us?" He shook his head. "I just don't like it."

"If this is a trick, then at least we'll have her someplace secure. And if it isn't, then we'll be able to figure out what exactly is going on. Either way, her being here is a logical thing to do."

Zeus looked helplessly at Hera, who shrugged. "He poses a rational argument, my dear."

Zeus huffed and turned back to the younger gods.

"Fine. Keep her in your room. But I expect someone to be monitoring her at all times. And the two of you do not count."

"What?"

"Why not?"

Zeus shushed the indignant protests. "Both of you have far too much fondness for this mortal. She would find it much too easy to trick you both somehow."

It was the younger gods' turn to grumble and turn back toward the entrance to Hermes' suite.

"I'll send someone in to watch her," Zeus called after them.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he doesn't trust us." She stepped forward to push open the door for her brother.

He shrugged his shoulders, walking through the doorway. "I'll get mad depending on who he sends."

He walked past the cream couches and straight into his bedroom. Artemis followed, pausing to pick up a photograph that lay on the glass coffee table. She entered his bedroom, where Hermes had already laid the girl on top of the large bed. He tucked her in and, when Artemis cleared her throat quietly, turned around.

She lifted the photograph so he could see and raised her eyebrows. He made a face, half sheepish, half pained.

"I haven't been back here since…Well…" He gestured at the unconscious girl. "Haven't had time to clear that stuff out."

"Good thing, I guess," she said casually, walking to the bedside. "If she's proven innocent, you'll be grateful you didn't throw it away."

"If she's proven innocent," he echoed. Their eyes turned to the girl.

"So where is Sleeping Beauty?"

The two gods turned again at the voice of a third, just in time to see Ares walk in. Hermes' eyes narrowed.

"You're the one he sent? Should've known."

Ares held up his hands. "Whoa, brother, don't be so hostile. Isn't that my job?" He laughed a harsh, scratchy laugh.

Artemis appraised the violent god. "Do not overreact to anything that happens with your usual vigor," she cautioned. "We do not know what might occur."

"But seriously, what's up with her? All father gave me was some sort of nearly incoherent angry mumbling about watching the mortal in your suite. What's going on?"

"We don't know exactly—" began Artemis. At the same time, Hermes spoke.

"She's trapped."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? Aw, that's just too bad, isn't it?**

**Mwah-ha-ha.**


	25. Chapter 24: What's Happened To Her?

**So I say this with some degree of certainty that this really is the beginning of the end, this time. And as always, dear readers, enjoy.**

* * *

Both Ares and Artemis looked quizzically at their brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Her soul is trapped. I can't reach it."

"So now the popular belief is that she's innocent? Weren't we just trying to prove that she was guilty? What exactly did I miss where we decided she wasn't?"

"Technically, she's not proven innocent yet," Artemis said carefully, watching Hermes. "We're just attempting to determine precisely what role she is playing, and precisely what she has a role in."

Ares frowned. "So basically, we don't know what's going on, and we don't know why the mortal is here-slash-unconscious."

Artemis exhaled sharply. "Basically."

"Hm." Ares conjured a chair and plopped down in it, resting his chin on his hand. "So why exactly am I here to babysit you guys?"

"You don't really know much of anything, do you?" Hermes asked, not looking away from the girl on the bed. Ares looked peeved.

"Well then. I'm just trying to understand everything, considering I'm kind of being thrown into it all. Sheesh."

"I realize that, but you could at least have some tact and shut up instead of going on and on about how you don't actually know anything about what's going on. Go fight a war or something, you'd feel more at home doing that."

Ares growled. "Little brother, I know that you think you have an excuse to talk like this because your precious little mortal—who, by the way, for all your 'loyalty,' you've switched sides on twice in the past four hours—is unconscious and you don't know why, but you're also the god of cleverness. You should know when you'd be better off shutting your mouth."

"You sure don't," Hermes retorted.

Artemis looked between the two boys in irritation. "Hermes, aren't you supposed to be the mediator? Calm down." To Ares, she said, "You calm as well. For your information, Zeus does not trust us to properly detain her if she happens to wake up and it turns out that she does in fact work for Hades in the capacity that Zeus believes her to."

"Ahhh." Ares' face lit up in understanding, already forgetting about the squabble. "So I'm the one who's supposed to detain her."

Artemis nodded.

He glanced at the unconscious girl. "Well, I'm not going to have much to do until she wakes up, huh?"

Artemis shot him an exasperated look and went to Hermes' side. He was kneeling at the side of the bed, watching the girl's soft breaths.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Hermes' voice was soft, barely loud enough for Artemis to hear. She knelt next to him.

"We will figure this out, Hermes."

"Mm." He didn't take his eyes off the girl.

Ares sighed loudly. Artemis looked at him from across the room, where she was sorting the objects on Hermes' night table. She set down the framed picture of Lucy carefully and picked up a handful of pens.

"What?"

"How long is this going to take?" Ares groaned. "We've been in here for three hours and absolutely nothing has happened. You've rearranged pretty much everything in this room, Hermes is just sitting there making moony eyes at the maybe-traitor, and the mortal I'm supposed to be watching is just lying there!"

Hermes didn't even turn around. "If you're unsatisfied, you may leave."

"No, you may not," boomed a familiar voice. Zeus strode into Hermes' bedroom, followed by Hera, Hades, Athena, and Apollo.

Hermes looked up at his father's entrance, making no attempt to hide the annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want now?"

"We are here to discuss the mortal's fate."

Hermes rose. "You have no right to—"

Hades waved his hands. "Calm down, Lancelot, you have a say too. That's why we're here and not in a secret dark cavern illuminated solely by candlelight. Although you have to admit, that would have intensified the dramatic ambiance."

Artemis patted Hermes' shoulder and he perched on the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding the girl. The Huntress looked at the others.

"So what exactly are your views on her now? Take everything into account, if you would be so kind."

When called out, they could all feel the strange atmosphere, the disconcerting absence of the girl's spirit.

"What's happened to her?" Hera's voice was quietly horrified, just now realizing what Hermes had meant earlier. Apollo was frowning, seeming at war within himself. Athena's brain was whirling, and it showed clearly on her face. Zeus' suspicious scowl was directed at the unconscious girl. Even Hades looked unnerved.

"We don't know," Hermes said tightly.

"Well, we can't just sit here and expect it to get better." Athena's tone was a combination of reasonable and placating. "She's been unconscious for at least three hours, and no one knows exactly how long before that. Whatever's happening, we clearly cannot assume it will rectify itself on its own."

"But what else can we do? We don't know what has happened to her," Artemis reluctantly admitted, "and therefore cannot plan a course of action." She glanced at the girl on the bed.

"And what happens if she does wake up? What then?" Apollo finally spoke up. The other looked at him curiously. "I mean, do we automatically put her under custody—Sh!" He shushed Hermes' quick protest. "Or do we ask her what happened? She told us willingly about 'Hades' plan,' but what would keep her from lying now? If she was actually guilty."

"I think, should she wake, we should question her before deciding on a course of action. After all, Hades is right here, and so are all of us. She is still a mortal, and without her master, she cannot accomplish much against us." Hera's voice was smooth and calming, like a mother soothing her anxious child.

"And on whose opinion are we going to charge her?" Hermes looked at them all. "Who will be able to make the most impartial judgment?"

"Well, not you," Apollo scoffed.

"Nor you, brother," Artemis added quietly. Her twin frowned.

"Hera," Athena said simply. "She would be best."

"She is partial toward the girl," Zeus grumbled.

"I only seemed partial to the girl because you were so against her," the queen reminded her husband gently.

"Fine then," Zeus said crossly. "Hera will decide."

"Well, we still can't do anything until she actually wakes up," Ares sighed. "And she's been asleep _forever_."

The room goes silent.

"Go into her mind, Hermes," Athena offers quietly.

"I've tried already," he sighed. "It doesn't work."

"How so?"

"I can't find her spirit. There's something blocking it."

"So you know it's there? You just can't get to it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's there. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure."

"So try again. You just need the right motivation."

He frowned at her suggestion, but shrugged in consent and stood. All eyes were on him as he knelt by the side of the bed. He took her hands again gently and closed his eyes to concentrate.

He searched with his mind, looking around the room. There were the lights that represented his family, which he ignored. Then there was that mysterious absence of light in the girl in front of him. He tentatively sent out a tendril and soon knocked against that familiar obstacle. Again, he could sense _something_ on the other side of that wall, and he suspected that his theory, that the something was Lucy's spirit, was right. Remembering Athena's cryptic words, he pushed again, harder. He got the sense that he was nearly there. Nearly wasn't good enough. He pulled back, thinking. He ran through his memories, the ones from the past year. Meeting Lucy. Almost losing her. Telling her about himself. Discovering so much about her and having her discover so much about him. Whether that was really her or some sort of act, he didn't know, but right now, at this moment, it didn't matter. Then, one more memory flashed unbidden into his mind. _Kissing her_. He summoned all his strength and _pushed_ against the wall, harder than anything. He _had_ to get past it, _had_ to get to Lucy, whether she was real or not, he _had_ to.

The wall disintegrated like it was nothing and he tumbled through the air. He landed somewhere hard and everything around him changed. His bedroom was gone; a completely new scene greeted him. He seemed to be in a cave, dark and flickering with flame. The first thing he saw, the thing he focused on was Lucy. He started to smile, successful at last, but something caught his eye and the elated expression turned into alarm. To his horror, she was chained to a wall, a gag wrapped across her mouth. Her face was marked, her clothes torn and bloodied. His heart started to beat wildly. Her head had been hanging in beaten-down submission, but when he appeared she lifted it to stare at him in terror. Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. He took a step toward her—_Lucy, it was Lucy. He had to protect her._

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh my, whatever do we have here? Probably the worst cliff-hanger yet. What on earth has Hermes gotten himself into?**


	26. Chapter 25: Please Enlighten Us

**I really have nothing to say beyond: Try to enjoy.**

* * *

_Why was this bed so hard?_ Hermes thought groggily. He attempted to push himself into a sitting position, but something restricted his arms. His eyes blinked open to find himself on a slab of rock, chained down by shimmering gold shackles.

Everything rushed back in an instant and he remembered what had led to this. His head twisted on the rock, searching for Lucy frantically. When he turned his head to the right, he saw her. Her face was still bruised, but now fresh tear tracks stained her cheeks. She was watching him anxiously and when their eyes connected, hers widened as if trying to tell him something. Her gag, though, muffled her words and she fell silent again.

"Lucy!" he whispered desperately. She looked at him helplessly. "Lucy," he said softly.

Her eyes flickered up to stare at something behind him. Fear flashed across her face and she cringed. He turned his head angrily and saw a shadowy figure emerging from someplace beyond the cave. His eyes widened.

"Morpheus? Morpheus, quickly, get me out of here. I don't know how this happened but you have to help me! ...Morpheus?" He trailed off as the god came into view, smiling wickedly and not seeming at all shocked by Hermes' predicament.

"Why hello, _Lord_ Hermes." He emphasized the title, spitting it out venomously. "What a pickle you seem to have gotten yourself into."

"Morpheus, what are you talking about?"

"Surely you can figure that out, oh god of cleverness."

Hermes' eyes narrowed in irritation. "Come on, Morpheus, stop messing around and get me out of here."

The god leaned against the wall nonchalantly. "Mm," he seemed to think, then shrugged. "No thanks. I don't really feel like taking your orders anymore."

Hermes frowned. "What? What are you playing at?"

Morpheus, whose eyes had been wandering, snapped his focus back to Hermes. He fixed him with a steady gaze. "Oh, trust me, Hermes, I'm not playing at anything." His cool words chilled Hermes and he fell silent for a long moment. Morpheus, sensing the god's trepidation, smirked. "Not so cocky now, hm?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I would think _you_ best know the answer to that question, but if I had to guess, I'd say because of her." He gestured with a nod toward Lucy. Hermes followed his glance, looking at the girl. Her eyes were fixed on Morpheus in a fearful expression, her face drained of all color except the red and purple marks. Her battered state boiled his anger and he turned back to Morpheus.

"What the hell is she doing here, and why the _hell_ does she look like that?"

Morpheus tutted. "Now Hermes, that's not a very nice thing to say. You know how women get. All sensitive."

"You know what I meant," Hermes growled.

The other god's smirk returned. "Of course. It's just so much fun to finally mess with you. I've been waiting quite a long time for that, you know. I'm just trying to relish the moment."

"Is that what this is about?" Hermes burst out angrily. "All this was to mess with me? Get me back for my pranks? That's ridiculous!"

Morpheus snorted, pushing himself off the wall to stalk around the rock Hermes was chained to. "That _is_ ridiculous. Why on earth would I go to all this effort just to mess with you for a couple hours? I mean, come on, the lengths I went to in order to pull off this plan are pretty impressive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I monitored your mortal for _months_." He ticked off one finger. "Trapped her within her own mind while she was sleeping." He ticked another finger. "Took control of her body to tell the newspapers about the gods." A third finger. "Masked her to keep any of you from finding her." A fourth finger. "Took control of her body again to talk to you—that was incredibly entertaining, by the way." Another finger. "Blocked her mind from you until you brought her to Olympus." A sixth finger. "And then, trapped you." He beamed, wiggling the fingers at Hermes. "Impressive, no?"

Hermes, who had been growing angrier at every sentence, growled. "That was you. All you."

"Well, not all him," a new voice said smoothly. "He merely carried out my plan."

Morpheus turned to the new god, bowing with pride. "Hello, father."

"Hypnos?" Hermes asked incredulously. "You? But why?"

The god sauntered out of the dark, walking up to Hermes with a neutral expression. "Quite trapped, aren't you, Hermes?"

"Yes, we've established this," he forced through gritted teeth. "You missed it with your dramatic entrance."

The god shrugged, unperturbed. "It didn't lose its novelty or satisfaction level, so I have no regrets."

"Well that's fantastic for you, then. I'm glad you're fulfilled," Hermes said scathingly. "Now will you please enlighten me as to why _I'm chained to a rock_?"

"All in good time," Hypnos replied airily, walking around Hermes. "You ought to have some patience. After all, it's not as if you're going anywhere."

Morpheus snorted. "Definitely won't be. Those chains are meteoric gold. Same stuff Hephaestus trapped his wife and Ares with. Unbreakable."

Hermes pushed against the chains in frustration, only succeeding in rattling the links noisily and making Morpheus laugh. Hypnos watched Hermes closely, tapping a finger against his lips absently.

"I must say, I'm rather surprised you've only been concerned about your entrapment. I did think that your mortal's would be of higher priority to you. You were so enamored with her previously that it was absurdly easy for my plan to be carried out. But I suppose that little trick my son pulled moved your interests elsewhere?" At this, Lucy whimpered softly and Hypnos turned his attention to her. "Ah, little Lucy. Weak, soft, small mortal. It was so easy to trap you." He took a step toward her and she cringed, her shackles clinking against the wall as she tried in vain to protect herself. He smirked, the first real emotion he'd shown yet. "You know, if your master had actually found the courage to claim you, you would have been far more protected than you were with that flimsy bracelet." She winced and Hermes' fists clenched. "But he was a coward, afraid of _hurting_ you." Hypnos sneered. "And that just made it so much more convenient for me to use you to hurt _him_." He ran a hand along her cheek and she shuddered, closing her eyes. Hermes struggled against the chains and they clanged together angrily.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!"

Hypnos, not moving away from the girl, looked over his shoulder at the trapped god. "Mm, so you _do_ still care for her. Although, I could have guessed that from the fact that you tried so hard to delve into her mind. He returned his smirking gaze to the girl. "Besides, we've been ever so close recently, haven't we?"

Lucy trembled, squeezing her eyes shut in terror.

"What have you done to her?" Hermes ground out through gritted teeth.

Hypnos smiled salaciously. "Oh, nothing she hasn't done before."

"I swear, if you've _touched_ her, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Hypnos interrupted, spinning around. "You'll jump up and attack me? You can't do _anything_ right now, oh great Lord Hermes." He spit out the title malevolently. "You're powerless right now. At _my_ mercy. How does that feel?" He stalked around the chained god. "For millennia, you and the rest of the Olympian gods have been the most powerful beings in the Universe. You controlled _everything_, were loved and adored and prayed to, and the rest of us were cast aside like garbage. We meant nothing to anyone. We were far more important to those mortals than you, but _you_ got all the glory. _You_ got the temples and festivals and cities. We got a couple worshippers here and there and a small roadside shrine or two. And you take it all for granted. You don't care about us. We are nothing to you but assistants and servants. You ignore us as much as the mortals do."

Hermes stopped struggling to stare at Hypnos incredulously. "_That's_ what all this is about? That we used to get more offerings than you? Where've you been the past few centuries? _No one_ believes in us anymore. Any of us."

"They may not believe in you, per say, but they still know you. You're on buildings, in novels, fodder for history classes. The Olympians still exist. The rest of us were tossed to the wind a long time ago. If you ask any mortal, they'll know who Zeus is, or Aphrodite, or Hermes, or any of the rest of you egotistical gods, but do they know who Hypnos is? Who Aeolus is? No."

"So what? You're going to tell them all about us so you can come back and claim your small piece of fame?"

Hypnos smiled derisively. "Oh, no, I have _much_ greater plans in mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, I must confess, I did recycle the 'plan' that Hades was supposed to have orchestrated," Hypnos feigned embarrassment.

"That's your plan? You're going to turn the mortals against us?"

"Mm, basically, yes. Well, and every other 'minor' god that I can. There were quite a few that harbor the same resentment against you that we do." He smirked. "You'll have quite a fight on your hands when the time comes. And then we'll take command. And I believe 'Lucy' told you what would happen next?" He tossed a glance to the girl, who was watching them in confused fear, then back to Hermes, who glowered at him silently. "No? Forgot already? Well, just so we're all clear on what's about to happen, _we_ will force _you_ into Tartarus, just as you did to the Titans, and _we_ will reign. The gods will once again take control of the world, and the mortals will worship us. But we will be smarter than you. We will not be like Zeus, so paranoid he banished the spirits, but didn't think to suspect his own brethren." He laughed, an evil, terrible sound. "We've learned quite well from your mistakes."

"So you think it's going to be that easy, hm? You're so sure you'll win?"

Hypnos shrugged, unruffled at Hermes' attempt to aggravate him. "I've planned this for a long time. I've planned for many possible outcomes." He glanced down at his watch. "But I must be going. I'm sure I'll see you all quite soon." He grinned ominously at the trapped pair and disappeared down the dark tunnel.

Hermes lay silently, thinking. His gaze wandered to Lucy, whose eyes hadn't left him. He looked at her a long moment, an unfathomable emotion in his eyes. Suddenly, Hermes' stare turned to Morpheus, who was still lounging against the wall. "Why are you still here? Daddy didn't trust you to do anything?"

Morpheus glared at him. "No. I'm guarding you, for your information."

Hermes snorted. "Oh yes, what a difficult job he's entrusted you with, guarding two people who can't even move. Bravo."

Morpheus' face was turning an odd shade of purply-red. "Actually, it's a very important job. You just don't know it."

"Then please," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm, "please enlighten me."

The other god looked reluctant. "I'm not exactly supposed to tell you."

"Perhaps you should go run to Daddy and ask his permission. Would that make you feel better?" Hermes' voice was mocking, his expression of pretend concern, which only made Morpheus fume all the more.

"I don't need to ask him for everything! He's not like Zeus."

"Mm, doesn't really seem like it to me."

"My job is important!" Morpheus' voice rose to a high, infuriated pitch, his hands clenched into fists.

"Prove it!"

"Fine! You want to know why my father went so far out of his way to trap you? Because you were his biggest threat! You were the one person he was worried about; the one person he thought might unravel his plans! So yeah, he went to measures to make sure you'd be incapacitated when this was all going on. _That's_ why my job _is_ important. And _that_'s why you're chained to a rock." He smiled smugly. "See now?"

"Mm." Hermes mulled it over. "That _is_ interesting. I was wrong. Your job is quite important. I must apologize."

Morpheus smirked at him. "Damn straight."

"So I'm your biggest concern, is that what I'm to get from this? That's why we're all here?"

He nodded.

"So Lucy being here really isn't the point."

Both Lucy and Morpheus watched him in confusion. "I guess not…why?"

"Well, isn't one person, especially a god, hard enough to mask? Two must be very difficult."

"I suppose." He thought. "Yeah, it is."

"Then why don't you let her go?" Hermes suggested casually. Lucy's confused expression turned to horror, but her gag muffled her protests. Both gods ignored her—Hermes with some degree of difficulty. Morpheus chewed his lip, thinking.

"Well, my father didn't really say I sho—" Remembering Hermes' scorn the last time he'd deferred to his father, he stopped short.

"It would probably make watching me a lot easier."

"Yeah…"

"And come on, she's a mortal. What is she going to be able to do? You really think she'd be able to stop this war all by herself?"

Both of them laughed, though Hermes' held a forced edge. Lucy was struggling against her chains now, stifled cries leaking from behind her gag. Hermes' eyes darted toward her before looking away just as quickly.

"You're probably right," Morpheus agreed, still chuckling. "She won't be able to do a thing."

"So you'll let her go?"

"I guess…" Morpheus' abruptly unwilling tone caused panic to flare in Hermes' mind, but he pushed it down and pulled on a casual manner like only the god of cleverness could.

"I suppose if you absolutely _need_ confirmation," he sighed heavily, "I'm not going to try anything if you set her free. I won't try anything. I don't have any tricks up my sleeve."

Morpheus was suddenly interested, and Lucy was equally as horrified.

"Well, if you're going to promise that…I guess it wouldn't hurt at all to let her go." He nodded decisively. "Yeah, I'll let her go."

When Morpheus finally agreed, Hermes' gaze turned to Lucy. He stared at her intensely, drinking all of her in. He was telling the truth when he said he didn't have any tricks planned. Perhaps if he'd had a clear head, he could have thought of something, but his mind was clouded with fear for her. He didn't need to drag her down with him. If only she were released, she could be safe. So he'd focused all his efforts toward that. Hypnos hadn't suspected, Morpheus didn't realize, but that had been his single goal since Hypnos revealed his plan. And now she was going to be safe, and it was the only thing he could do was to look at her, memorize her, the last he would ever see of her. He didn't know if he'd make it out and right now, he didn't care. But Lucy was getting out, Lucy would be safe, and that was all that mattered.

She looked back at him, eyes frantic, trying to persuade him to take it back. He smiled softly and shook his head and she stilled. Nothing she could do would convince him. He was going to put her before him. Even though he was right, she could do nothing and he could do everything. He could stop this war, he could fix this. All she could do was…well, whatever she would be able to do. She would do it. Her eyes filled with tears, watching Hermes lying on the rock, not resisting the chains at all. He'd given up. She couldn't give up. She had to save him. He wasn't going to save himself.

She had to save him.

Morpheus closed his eyes and concentrated. Lucy and Hermes shared one last longing gaze.

And Lucy disappeared, her chains going slack against the wall.

Hermes leaned back and closed his eyes, relief and grief warring in his head.

* * *

**So now the plan is revealed, our hero has sacrificed for his true love, and she's free. It's almost the end. Right?**


	27. Chapter 26: Will You Join Me?

**I am _so_ sorry it's taken so long, guys. But anyway, here we go, the next chapter. (I highly suggest listening to Uprising, by Muse, on repeat for this chapter. Start it at "They assembled".) As always, enjoy!**

* * *

The gods should have been in a frenzy. But they didn't know what to think. Hermes suddenly disappeared, they didn't know how or why, but it froze them in a state of baffled panic. It was all they could do to stare at each other in confusion, none wanting or able to break the tense silence. They didn't have to.

"No!" Lucy bolted upright, her eyes flying open. No god expected this, and they all took a shocked step back. Ares reacted first, leaping forward to restrain the girl against the bed. Her wide eyes flitted between him and the other gods. "Wha-what's going on?"

Zeus stepped forward, the next to recover. "Lucy Harrison, you are a suspected traitor of the gods and—"

"Wait!" Lucy interrupted. Zeus paused, looking disgruntled, before continuing.

"You will be detained until further ques—"

"No, please, you have to listen to me!"

Zeus clenched his jaw, frustrated at the disruptions. "Why?"

"Because Hermes is in trouble!"

Everyone else held their breath, but Zeus scowled. "Yes, we know, mortal, because of you!"

Lucy, who'd been about to protest, faltered. "You-you're right," she admitted, glancing down. She looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes. "But he's in trouble now, big trouble, and you need to help him! Whether it's my fault or not!"

Artemis stepped forward. "Where is he, Lucy, do you know?"

"He's…" She hesitated. "He's with Morpheus. Morpheus trapped him."

Zeus frowned. "What do you mean? Why would Morpheus trap him?"

"He's working for Hypnos." It was hard for Lucy to discuss this as calmly as she was; her heart was beating frantically, her mind racing. She just wanted him safe. "Hypnos wants to take over the world."

Zeus groaned. "How many people are going to try to take over the world?"

"No, it's just him. Well, him and other gods," Lucy corrected herself. "He said he tricked you somehow to keep your suspicion off him. But he's doing it now. That's where Hermes is. Please," she tried again, "please save him!"

Zeus gestured to Athena. She came to him quickly. "What should we do?" he asked the goddess of war strategy.

"The first thing we should do is set up defenses. If he's trying to take over the world, he will attack Olympus, and we need to be ready." She looked at Lucy. "Does Hypnos know you're here?" When Lucy shook her head, Athena turned back to Zeus. "Then we have an advantage; he won't plan for us knowing. We might be able to head it off, tone it down, but I don't think at this point that we'll be able to avoid an outright war."

"Right." Zeus nodded. "Come, let's start to prepare. We'll need to have a strategy, know where to place each god."

"We need to know who is on our side and who is on his," Athena reminded him.

"Go to Hestia," Hera said to them. Zeus turned around to look at his wife. "Hestia will know."

He inclined his head and left. Hera focused her gaze on Lucy. "So, tell us more about this. Where exactly are they?"

"I-I don't know where they are, geographically. They're in some cave, but I'm not sure where it is."

"Who's there?"

"When I first was…taken," she shuddered, "it was just Morpheus. Then Hypnos showed up…" she shuddered again, "and then he left again. He did that a few times. Then Hermes showed up, and he convinced Morpheus to let me go, and now I think it's just Hermes and Morpheus, who's guarding him."

Hera glanced at the Huntress. "Artemis, can you…?"

The blonde concentrated, then shook her head. "Can't feel them. They're probably still masked like Lucy was. Only Hermes can break that."

Hera sighed. "So there's really no way to get to him."

Lucy let out a whimper, and Artemis moved forward. "Ares, let go of her."

The god obeyed, dropping her arms and stepping back. Artemis perched on the side of the bed. "Lucy, you know him. He can take care of himself."

Tears trembled on the girl's eyelashes. "But he's given up," she whispered.

Artemis frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He gave up. I could see it. He gave up fighting so I would be set free." She frowned, but her lips turned downward as she tried to suppress the tears. "Why would he do that? He's the one they're most afraid of."

"What?" Hera asked sharply.

Lucy's head jerked up. "I'm sorry?"

"What did you say? About the one they're afraid of?"

"H-Hermes. They said that…" She frowned, thinking. "That he was the one who would be most likely to throw a wrench in their plans."

Artemis sat up straight, turning around to share a glance with Hera. The queen looked at Ares.

"Go tell your father that."

He nodded and disappeared. Lucy stared at the space the god had previously occupied. "Why?"

"If they're that worried about Hermes, that could tell us a great deal about what exactly they're planning. An out-and-out attack would have necessitated more concern for Ares or Athena, but if it's Hermes, the deception may have gone deeper than we feared. For them to be most worried about Hermes, their offense is going to be extremely subtle."

"Oh." Lucy felt stupid.

Ares materialized. "We need all of you." He flashed out again, and the other gods disappeared as well, until only Hera, Artemis, and Lucy were in the room. Hera looked at the girl on the bed.

"Thank you, Lucy." She disappeared, leaving the girl staring incredulously after her.

"What did…" She trailed off, glancing at Artemis. The goddess was watching the hallway, her posture tense. "You have to go," Lucy said reluctantly.

Artemis nodded. "But, Lucy, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Stay in this room. This war will be dangerous, even for us, and especially for you. Stay here, where it's safe. We will keep the war from the palace. Just stay here."

Lucy nodded, swallowing heavily. "I promise." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Good." Artemis stood. "Thank you." And with that, she vanished, leaving Lucy alone, staring at the spot where she had stood. Lucy pulled the blankets closer around her, huddling up in the large bed. All alone. She shivered.

They assembled in the Great Hall. The light filtering in was not a warm golden, but the crisp, stark air of fall morning. It was the air that announced the coming of something ominous, something dangerous. And the atmosphere reflected that. The gods were solemn, quiet as they entered the hall and gathered around Zeus and Athena.

"My family, I must inform you of an attack on Olympus. This attack does not come from mortals or the Titans, but part of our family. Your brothers and sisters willingly and purposely march against us. I understand if you do not wish to fight them. That is your choice. However, they threaten our way of life, something that has let us prosper for millennia. I will defend our safety until my last breath. My family, will you join me? Will you defend Olympus?" Zeus' words thundered, and the roars of the gods reverberated against the marble walls of the Great Hall. They raised their arms, weapons appearing in some, pure energy coursing through others. They would fight. There would be no easy surrender, not from them.

And in another place, very far away from the light of Olympus, a very different set of gods assembled. These gods, too, were grim. But they had a certain fire that the others didn't, a fire sparked by injustice and kindled by the words of a great speaker. Hypnos smiled at each god and spread his arms wide.

"My friends, I am so glad you could join me, for today is a momentous occasion. Today, we fight back against our oppressors. We have lived too long under the guise of their kindness, when in actuality they stifled our power, trying to keep us from rising against them. They are scared of us, and they should be. We have the strength to overpower them. We have the skill to outsmart them. And, most importantly, we have the will to defeat them. We have lived in their shadows for too long. It is our turn to reign. So, my friends, I ask you, will you join me? Will you help me defeat them?"

The answering shouts were deafening. They were the ones who'd gone without glory. They were the ones who'd watched from the shadows as the Olympians received prayer after prayer, lavish gift after lavish gift until their extravagant temples overflowed with them. They were the ones without priests and priestesses, the ones who tended their own meager shrines. Their resentment had built up over the centuries. All it took was one god, one brave immortal to gather them together. And now, they would march on Olympus. There would be a war, no doubt about it. And they would do everything in their power to ensure it was one the Earth would not soon forget.

The morning was clear, the light from the Sun pure and unfiltered as the gods stood on the steps of the palace. Armor adorned them, made especially for this war by Hephaestus. They held their weapons, staring out over Olympus. There was no movement among the ranks. They were the Olympian gods. They waited for the war to come to them.

And then, there was movement on the horizon. The gods tensed.

Hypnos stood at the front of the moving army, marching proudly, a challenging smile playing around his lips. As stoic as the Olympians were, the rebels were passionate, murmured words of revolution running through the crowd. This was it. There was no turning back now. It was time.

They stopped mere meters from the palace. There was tense silence, both sides staring at each other. Gods stared at those who they once called friends, glaring at them from opposite sides of the battlefield.

Zeus stepped forward and Hypnos mirrored his movements. They watched each other.

"I understand you have a disagreement with us," Zeus said evenly. Hypnos nodded.

"It would seem that we both understand."

"Very well."

Zeus inclined his head, reached for his thunderbolt, and threw it just as Hypnos flew upward in a cloud of black smoke. And the war began.

Gods ran in every direction, some spiraled into the air, some crashed into trees and buildings.

Artemis streaked through the air, facing backwards and shooting arrow after arrow at Achelois, who in turn threw bright stars at the Huntress. One struck Artemis, and she fell a distance before recovering and flashing away. "Not so tough now, Huntress," the goddess sneered, following quickly. She caught up to Artemis and grabbed her arms, yanking them behind her back. Artemis gave a pained yelp, struggling in vain. "Who's the Huntress now?" Achelois whispered in her ear.

Ares circled Enyalius. "You think you're some kind of war god?" he spit. "Somehow I doubt that." He shifted his sword. Enyalius glared at the god. "Then let me demonstrate." He dove forward and swords clashed. Ares bent over backwards at one blow. "Ah, so you _do_ have some fight in you." He gave a tremendous thrust and the minor god flew back. "Not enough, though!" He lunged at the fallen god and stabbed him. "Not enough."

Demeter battled three Anthousai, tying them up in vines until they broke through. Ivy began creeping up Demeter's calf and she broke it off, sending it shooting back at the nymphs. They giggled, dodging the vines easily and layering flower after flower on the harvest goddess. "Many will overpower the one," they trilled gleefully.

Poseidon swept through the lake in a tidal wave, drenching Aegaeon before he could drown Amphitrite. The goddess fled, leaving her husband to turn Aegaeon's whirlpool back on its creator. "You do not attack my wife," he growled, launching a typhoon.

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Really, Nyx, really?" She glowered at him. "Really, Hades. Is it such a surprise?" He shrugged. "Not really, I suppose. I only wish your leader hadn't used my name as a cover up." He sighed, lunging forward, his dark energy clashing against hers. "It was terribly inconvenient." She laughed harshly. "Only for you, Hades." Her energy surged and knocked him off his feet. "It was terribly convenient for us," she added, moving forward, her energy enveloping them both.

Athena glared up at Enyo. "Think you're so high and mighty all of a sudden?" she asked before rolling left. "I'll tell you when I defeat you," the other smirked, picking herself up from the ground. Athena brandished her sword. "I don't think that will work, I can't visit Tartarus." Enyo snarled and leapt at the war goddess. Athena sliced the other's arm, spilling golden blood. "Aw, see, now look what you made me do," she said sadly. Then she shoved her sword forward. "That's a pity." She smirked at the wounded goddess. "Bye now." As the other vanished, Athena spun around, looking for others.

Aphrodite smiled at Nereus, who stood by the side of the pool. He laughed at her. "Charming me isn't going to work, goddess." She blinked. "Oh, really?" She shrugged. "Very well." Her smile turned wicked and she leapt at him, clawing at his face.

Dionysus was surrounded by centaurs. "So this is how it is, huh?" he mused. "And I thought we were friends." The centaurs pawed the ground. "Not that much, god." Dionysus sighed. "Well, let it be known that I never wanted to do this." His hands twitched up and the centaurs snorted in alarm as thick vines wrapped around their hooves, anchoring them to the ground. The god advanced, a knife glimmering in his hand. "This is a sad turn of events, I hope you'll forgive me," he said mildly as he slit their throats.

Hera stared at the Muses. "Nine against one is hardly a fair fight," she remarked calmly. They frowned at her. "What's wrong, queen? Don't think you can take us 'feeble' Muses?" She smiled. "Even in anger, your voices sound beautiful. It's a shame they'll have to be silenced." She thrust her staff forward, scattering the Muses before they regrouped and pressed closer. "The Muses will win, the queen will fall," they sang, "Olympus will be gone, we will stand tall."

Apollo's chariot raced across the sky. The god had his bow aimed at Hemera. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl," he shouted, and let the arrow fly. It embedded in the goddess' arm and she screamed, turning away from Zephyrus to pursue the sun god. "You'll regret that, Apollo!" He grinned at her, showing all his teeth. "Will I? Because I sure as hell don't right now." He bent over his horses, urging them forward.

"What are you playing at?" Zeus growled. Hypnos grinned. "Oh, I'd say being king." Lightning flashed and Hypnos yelped. "Ah," he ground out, clutching his arm and dancing away from Zeus' reach. "Good aim." Zeus stalked forward, wielding another bolt. "You don't have what it takes to be king." Hypnos drove his blazing torch forward. "My actions prove your words wrong." He gestured at Olympus, ducking before Zeus could hit him again. "You think this is being a king?" Zeus roared. "This isn't being a king. This is manipulating anger to cause one thing, to fuel one battle. You think this is like keeping an entire universe of immortals in check?" Hypnos laughed. "Oh, because _you_ did it so well, your majesty." He spun away. "You failed, Zeus," he called out. "Face it." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Zeus cursed before turning and throwing a bolt at another rebel.

Olympus rocked with battle. Heated cries could be heard from every corner. Deafening crashes boomed as immortals were thrown into buildings and temples. Fires erupted and were just as quickly doused by waves of water or gusts of wind. Ice crept up the sides of walls and melted in the next moment. The paradise that had been Olympus was being destroyed by its very inhabitants. The battle raged on.

On Earth, the mortals were in a frenzy. News channels were reporting tsunamis in Japan, heat waves in Saudi Arabia, freak thunderstorms in America. Earthquakes rocked the ground without warning, night turned to day and day to night in less than an hour. Spiritualists raved about the Rapture, scientists about total molecular annihilation, but everyone agreed on one thing: this could only be the beginning of the Apocalypse.

To the mortals, it was the end of the world. To the gods, it was the bloodiest war they had ever fought. And to both, there was no end in sight.

* * *

**My oh my, what is happening? It seems pretty even right now, but you never know which way the battle will swing. Someone's got to win eventually. Which side will it be?**

**This was actually the first action sequence I've ever done and I promise the only time I will ask for feedback. Was it any good, or should I stay away from action?**


	28. Chapter 27: Drink or Don't Drink?

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter. It's been in my head for a very long time and now it's finally out. Try to enjoy.**

* * *

Her hand left the curtain and it fell gently back across the window, obscuring the battle from her eyes. She walked slowly back to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking down at her clasped hands. She couldn't shake the terrible feeling that this war was her fault. She knew Hypnos must have been planning this for a long time, had merely acted on her because he saw the opportunity, but the Oracle's words kept coming back to her. _It will be your fault. You will bring the destruction._ If she had ignored Hermes, if she hadn't fallen for him, would this have happened? If she had gone about her life, ignorant of the fact that Hermes was out there, that gods existed, would they be at peace? Or was this inevitable? Would there have been some other girl, some other victim, if not her? Had this been the inescapable end that they had been rushing towards the entire time, and nothing anyone could have done would have changed anything?

She glanced right, at the table beside the bed. It contained a few scrolls, a pile of pens, but most prominently displayed was a picture of Lucy. It had been in the spring, when he'd insisted on taking her to Central Park in the rain. She'd protested heavily, but it had done no good, and she'd slipped on rain boots and an anorak. The park was mostly empty, but Hermes had pulled out a speaker and placed it on the bench.

"_What are you doing?"_

_He grinned, pushing play. A cheerful song came from the speakers. He straightened and walked to her, taking her hands and twirling her around. "Dance with me."_

_She rolled her eyes and laughed, but obliged him. They spun through the puddles, dancing more gracefully than she'd ever danced before—but then, she was with a god. Song melted into song and still they never left each other's arms. The last song drifted to an end and Hermes spun her one last time and she spread out her arms, looking up into the sky. A camera flashed and she stumbled to a stop, turning to look at Hermes. He stashed away a thin camera, grinning at her._

_She wrinkled her nose at him. "Why can't I ever take pictures of you?"_

_He took her hand, pulling her closer. "There are millions of pictures of me. There are far too few of you."_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at the picture. He was so ridiculous all the time. And now he'd gone over the edge, done the worst possible thing: he'd sacrificed his life for hers. Such a valuable life for one so insignificant. "Why did you do it, Hermes?" she whispered.

"I wonder the same thing," remarked a voice. She whipped around to see Hypnos standing in the doorway. He smiled congenially at her, but it did not quite reach his eyes. "It did put a damper in my plans. I will have to have a word with my son after this whole mess is over. Why he let you go is beyond me." He sighed, shaking his head. "You made quite a deal more trouble than I thought you would, Miss Harrison. I must commend you for that." He walked into the room a few steps. "I'd like to offer you a deal."

Her hands clenched around each other so tightly her knuckles turned white. "What kind of deal?" She allowed a small part of her brain to be proud of the fact that her voice barely wavered. Not that he'd never seen her cowering in fear before.

"Once this debacle is over, I'll need people to assist me in running the world."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, unlike Zeus, I am very open-minded in the species of people I allow to work in my government. And you seem like a clever young woman. I'd like to offer you a job."

"Just like that? You aren't afraid of me seeking revenge for deposing the gods or anything like that?"

He laughed. "I trust you, Lucy. But, I do have something that will help with that." He reached into his jacket and pulled out something. He took another few steps forward and held it out. She examined it, not moving from her place on the bed. It was a small glass vial containing a silvery liquid. She looked up at Hypnos.

"What is it?"

"This is water from the river Lethe. It is my river, so to speak. I'm its guardian. Lethe is one of the five rivers of the—"

"The Underworld, I know."

He frowned. "Don't interrupt me. Yes, one of the five rivers of the Underworld. I assume you know what it does."

She bit her lip. "It's the river of forgetfulness. You drink from it and forget everything. But…I thought it was only for the dead."

He shook his head, the grin back on his face. "Not if you're its guardian. I can choose who to give it to." He tipped the vial from side to side. "One sip of this and you'll forget your old life. You can forget about the gods, about Hermes."

"Why would I willingly do that?" she asked angrily.

He tutted. "Temper, Miss Harrison. Besides, your willingness wouldn't be a problem if I really wanted you to take it. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to resist me?" She shuddered and he chuckled. "So you do. But my point is, I'm giving you a choice. When this war ends and the gods are defeated, you won't be able to do anything about it. It will be as if your precious Hermes is dead." She winced and looked down. "Yes, you can guess how much pain you'll be in." He walked forward until he stood directly in front of her and took her chin gently, pulling her up. He smiled. "So I'm offering you a deal. Drink this." He held the vial up. "And you'll forget him. You will have a high place in my government. You'll be happy. Or, don't drink it, and be forced to remember him for the rest of your life. You'll remain a mortal, on Earth. You'll be in pain. You won't be happy." He stroked the side of her cheek, a sad expression assembled on his face. She trembled, her eyes fixed on the bottle. "So which will it be? Drink or don't drink?"

Her eyes moved from the vial to his face and back again. The silvery liquid spun lazily in the bottle, as if still connected to its river. Would it be so bad, really, to be able to forget? To finally forget, not only the loss of Hermes, but her past? Would it be so terrible?

Hypnos watched the girl, pleased. She had been just uncertain enough for him to plant the seed, and now it was growing. She was considering it, truly considering it. He hadn't been lying when he'd offered her a position. He had to grudgingly acknowledge that she was very clever, and a girl like that, especially one that had originally been on the side of the gods but seen the light and switched over, would be a powerful incentive to anyone else to switch. It would show that he could be fair, that he could be reasonable; unlike the gods he'd deposed. She looked up, her expression determined, and he composed his face. She reached for the bottle, her fingers shaking. His smile widened.

"I choose…" And then she was gone, and the vial was smashing against the floor.

He blinked, spinning around to find her and catching sight of the girl disappearing around the door. "Hey!" He followed.

Her mind raced frantically as she ran. She thought it was futile, stupid to run from a god. She expected him to catch her at any second, trap her again in those awful chains. But he didn't. She didn't dare look behind her, only focused on stumbling through the halls. Luck was on her side, if in the worst way possible, and she had to take advantage of it. It seemed like ages before she even made it to the Great Hall, but she did and tore through it straight out of the palace. She flew down the steps, dodging the furiously fighting immortals. No one paid any attention to what they assumed was just another fighter.

Lucy left the palace behind, running as fast as she possibly could from the dark figure she was sure was behind her. Her lungs burned, her breath came in harsh pants. But she couldn't stop. Pure fear and adrenaline pushed her forward.

She ran past fallen columns, burning pennants, immortals locked in battle. There was Poseidon, surrounded by huge waves. There was Ares, furiously slashing at another god. There were Apollo and Artemis, back to back, wielding their bows. There was Zeus, his thunderbolts flashing. There were hundreds of gods, all battling to the death, or whatever awaited immortals after life. Olympus had been transformed into a terrifying bloodbath.

Lucy had no idea where she was running, only that she was running from Hypnos, until she saw a golden caduceus glinting in the red sun. Hermes' temple. _Hermes' temple! _At that moment, a plan flashed through her mind. It was supremely dangerous, of course—more than dangerous, actually, deadly—and she wasn't entirely sure it would work. But if it was all she could do, she had to try. She owed him. She owed him for so much. This would barely start to repay the debt.

She dodged falling debris and sprinted to the temple. Other than columns in front that had been knocked over and a section of the marble roof that had somehow caught on fire, the temple was in an acceptable condition. The girl flew up the steps of the temple, not knowing that she had been imbued with some kind of supernatural speed, not knowing that the spirit within her was the reason she hadn't yet been caught, only knowing that she _had_ to get inside the doors of that temple. She pushed against them desperately; they'd been knocked ajar by a fallen column. Luckily, or she would have had no hope of opening the heavy golden doors. Squeezing through the gap, she fell into the temple.

It was cool and dark. A sense of calm pervaded the room, but did not touch the frantic girl. It was her first time in his temple and any other time she would have spent hours memorizing the room and what was in it, but she ignored the statues and paintings that decorated the hall, going straight to the alter in the middle.

She fumbled for the ornamental knife, dropping it with her shaking hands. Frantically, she grabbed it and held it above her heart. _Please work,_ she prayed, _please, please._

Hypnos entered the temple just in time to see Lucy kneeling and clutching the jeweled knife, visibly trembling with fear.

"I sacrifice myself to Hermes," she panted, "to release him from his imprisonment."

In one smooth movement, Lucy plunged the blade through her heart.

She gasped in pain and Hypnos screamed in frustration.

The god looked like he would finish her off himself, then suddenly turned eerily calm. He walked toward her slowly.

"Well well well, Miss Harrison. This was your answer to my deal? The third option, one that, admittedly, even I didn't think of. Releasing Hermes, that's very clever. How did you come up with it?" He sighed sadly. "You would have been an excellent addition to my government. But no matter." He laughed. "How do you think Hermes will react once he finds out that his precious mortal killed herself? How effective do you think he'll be against us then? Considering how he was when he thought you'd merely lied to him, this should actually be more entertaining than detrimental. You really didn't think that one through, did you?" He tsked at her before vanishing in a cloud of dark smoke.

Lucy knelt on the ground, her fingers wrapped around the knife handle weakly. She pulled it out with a gasp of pain and pressed her fingers against the wound, instinctively trying to staunch the flow of blood. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this_, she thought. But with the time and resources she had, it had been the only way.

Hermes was free; now he could fight, he could defend himself. He was as safe as she could ever make him.

She curled up, her head on her knees, tears slipping down her cheeks. As her last breath left her, she closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hermes."

In the temple of the God of Thieves, a girl lay against the base of a golden alter. A jeweled knife, used only for sacrifices, was discarded next to her, stained a bright, violent red. It matched the red that came from the dark gash in her chest. No one knew the girl was here, no one knew what she just sacrificed. She was more alone than she'd ever been in her life, more alone than the night after her rape, more alone than her first day in the city. But it didn't matter anymore. Her soul was no longer in her body. Her fingers would no longer touch piano keys or color a drawing, her cheeks had no color left to blush, her lips would never again curve upward in an unwilling smile. Her green eyes had closed forever.

Lucy Harrison, the first mortal loved by a god in over twenty centuries, was dead. And the battle, completely oblivious to the loss, raged on.

* * *

**None of you expected this, did you? But people die in wars. They do it every day.**


	29. Chapter 28: I've Already Lost Everything

**Battle for Olympus part 3, aka, the Aftermath of Lucy's decision. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermes wasn't even attempting to struggle against the chains when they disappeared. When he felt the weight leave his arms, his eyes flew open in shock. He stared at his arms, more specifically at the absence of the chains. Morpheus straightened off the wall, gaping in horror at the freed god.

"Wha—?"

Hermes recovered quickly and leapt off the stone, pinning Morpheus against the wall. Morpheus gasped, clawing at Hermes, but the messenger god's face was grim as he pressed his arm into the other's windpipe. "You first," he whispered coldly, "you'll be the first to go."

Morpheus' eyes widened in terror and he scratched uselessly at his captor. Hermes ignored the gold blood that appeared in thin lines on his face and upper body, just pressed harder. Morpheus was starting to gasp when another presence made itself known.

"Ah, so it worked."

Morpheus twisted, trying to mouth something to his father. Hermes turned his head slowly toward Hypnos. He shot the god of sleep a glare so menacing that a thrill of fear ran down Hypnos' spine, but he hid it well, smiling instead at Hermes.

"It's such a stroke of luck, isn't it, that you managed to escape your imprisonment?" Morpheus gasped for breath, but the other two ignored him. "So fortunate for you."

"I'm going to kill your son first, Hypnos," Hermes said, eerily calm, "then you're next. Don't bother trying to escape. I _will_ find you."

Hypnos suppressed the second shudder of fright. "Wouldn't dream of it. And it makes complete sense. I was going to punish the boy anyway, for being so lax in security. I specifically said not to let anyone go." He directed a disapproving frown at his son, whose expression was now caught between terror and anxiety. "And I suppose it's only reasonable for you to resent me. Though I would think your priorities would be slightly shifted, however you'd like to proceed is fine."

A slight hint of malice in the god's voice made Hermes tense. "What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Hypnos shrugged casually. "Oh, things here and there." He gestured vaguely. "By the way, interesting how your chains just disappeared, hm? Even my son wouldn't be so talentless at restraining you when you had those chains around you. I wonder how they managed to disappear?"

"So?" He pressed his arm against Morpheus harder and the other god went limp. Hypnos' eyebrows came together marginally before smoothing out again.

"Nothing, just musing." He tapped his finger against his bottom lip in thought. "You know, the war on Olympus is going rather marvelously, if I do say so myself. Quite the bloody battle. Far too dangerous for any mortal. I'm sure they have your mortal secreted away somewhere safe, but I wonder if she could have possibly escaped?"

Hermes stiffened. "What?" His voice was chillingly cold.

Hypnos waved his hand dismissively. "An errant thought, I'm sure. They probably have her quite secure. There's no possible way she could have escaped, perhaps run to a temple and done something rather rash in hopes of being a heroine."

The blood in Hermes' body turned to ice. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing of course, just thinking out loud. You know how some do that. It's harmless, really it is."

Hermes sprang at Hypnos, letting the unconscious god fall to the floor. Hypnos couldn't help but flinch, but before Hermes could touch him, the messenger god disappeared. Hypnos fell against the wall, breathing hard as he recovered. He kicked his stirring son. "Get up, you fool. You ruined everything. I only have the smallest chance to make this work."

Hermes appeared in his suite, where he'd last seen Lucy. He burst into the bedroom, but was greeted only with mussed sheets. He tore out of the palace, too hasty to even remember that he could fly. He dashed down the palace steps, searching the grounds frantically. He spotted Artemis and dived at her, snatching the mace of her opponent and slamming it back into its owner's head. He grabbed Artemis' shoulders and shook them.

"Where is she?" he asked desperately.

She stared at him in bewilderment. "Who?"

"Lucy! Where is she?"

"I don't—Your bedroom? That's the last place I saw her…"

"She's not there." Hermes shook the goddess harder. "Where is she, she's not there!"

"I don't know! I told her to stay there, I made her promise!"

He released Artemis with a frustrated growl. "That wasn't good enough!" He turned and dashed away. She stared after him for a moment before whipping around and shooting an arrow, only part of her mind preoccupied with what that encounter meant.

_Perhaps run to a temple and done something rash_. Hypnos' words echoed in his head as the glint of a caduceus caught Hermes' eye. He felt a sharp stab of terror. _No, not that. Anything but that._ His feet moved so fast they were a blur against the ground, but the scenes around him passed sluggishly. It felt like it took hours for him to reach his temple and climb the steps. In slow motion, he pushed apart the golden doors, letting the rich light saturate the inside chamber. He immediately spotted the small figure. His immortal eyes would not let him miss the way it rested against his alter, the dark liquid pool that surrounded it, or the knife lying so close—too close—to it. His heart plummeted. He'd never felt cold before like he did in that moment.

"No, no, Lucy, please, no, Lucy." His throat ached as he stumbled forward, falling to his knees before the girl. "Oh, Lucy, please wake up, please, Lucy." He lifted at the girl with fingers made clumsy from fear. He brushed her hair from her face desperately, holding it between his hands. "Lucy, wake up, please, come on, Luce, wake up." His voice bordered on hysteria. Her body was limp against his movements and her head fell backwards, displaying the vicious wound prominently. He let out a sob, cradling her to his chest and rocking her back and forth. "Lucy, why, why would you do this? How could you do this? Lucy…" He crooned, hot tears falling from his eyes onto her pale cheeks. "Why, Lucy?"

A clatter announced someone else entering his temple and, though he didn't know if it was ally or enemy, he didn't turn around. All his attention was focused on the girl in his arms, the girl who was so terribly mortal.

Light footsteps came closer and then a soft gasp. "Wha—Hermes—Lucy—What happened?"

His voice was choked. "She sacrificed herself. For me. She's dead. I can't—"

Artemis' hand touched his shoulder. "You can't stay here."

He yanked away from her grasp, cradling the girl protectively. "Watch me."

"No, Hermes, it's not safe here. For you or her…body. You have to move her."

This logic got through his clouded mind. His eyes didn't move from Lucy's face, but he started to shift his legs. "Where?"

"Bring her back to your room. That's the best place; it's unaffected by the war."

He stood, his arms folding around Lucy carefully. Artemis touched his elbow and closed her eyes and transported them to his room. He pulled away from the goddess, moving into his bedroom. She followed and watched silently from the doorway as he laid the girl gently on the bed, smoothing her hair and kneeling next to her. The scene was nearly parallel to just hours before, but so much had changed. She let Hermes have the silence for a moment longer before speaking up.

"Hermes, they need you."

He didn't respond.

"There's a reason Lucy did what she did."

He whirled around, scowling. "Don't say that."

She stood firm, her chin thrust out stubbornly. "You know it's true. It was horrible, yes, but at least take what she was trying to give you. She knew as well as you and I that there's a very good reason Hypnos went to such lengths to trap you. You're the key, Hermes, you're the key to ending this. We need you."

He shook his head, tears filling his eyes again, and turned back to the bed. "I can't leave her," he whispered.

Artemis stepped forward. "I'll watch her." His head shot up to look at her. "They need you more than I. Go. I'll keep her safe. Go fight them." She recognized the fire that was starting to flicker in his eyes and knew just how to fan it. "You want retribution, Hermes, you want revenge. And what better revenge than Hypnos? He's why Lucy's as she is. He's the one you should be targeting. He's scared of you, Hermes, that's the only explanation for why he'd want to trap you so badly. Give him a good reason to be scared."

The fire was blazing in his eyes. He stood, his expression terrifyingly flat. She flew to Lucy's side as he started to walk from the room. She watched his retreating back.

When he left her view, she turned back to Lucy. The goddess held her hand over the girl, palm flat and facing down. As she moved her hand slowly over the body, the dark blood disappeared and a clean white gown replaced the clothes so dirty and torn they could scarcely be called rags. Artemis smoothed the curls more carefully than Hermes had, brushing the grime away. She covered the ugly wound with a pristine bandage; while there was no use for it, the goddess of the hunt felt sick looking at the dark slash. She perched on the side of the bed.

"You probably saved the war." Artemis sighed. "It's foolish of me to talk to you. I know you aren't here, you are somewhere in the Underworld. Perhaps you've already forgotten about me and Hermes and everything that's happened to you. But you should know that if we come out victorious, I believe it will be because of you. Only you could make Hermes so angry. For most people, anger is a volatile, hot emotion; one that tends to bring haste and ruin plans. But Hermes…his most intense anger is cold. It lends itself to planning because it makes him single-minded. It's quite terrifying, actually, not that I would ever tell him that. But I do feel a slight pity for the object of his focus." She sighed again and touched the cold arm lightly. "I do not approve of your actions, Lucy, but I must thank you for them. You may have saved my family."

Hermes stalked through the palace, his face utterly expressionless. As he walked, his hand opened slightly and his caduceus materialized. It shined a bright gold, the head heavy enough to crack open a godly skull, the tip sharp enough to spear one. This caduceus was a weapon. It was deadly.

When he made it to the Great Hall, two gods approached him from either side. Without halting, or even slowing, he whipped the staff around. It collided with the first immortal with a sharp crack. He tossed the caduceus to his other hand with a smooth motion, knocking out the other god as he did so. He was walking from the Hall as the other two fell to the floor.

Exiting the building, he cleared a path one god at a time. Hecaterus was speared through the stomach; Khione fell after a blow to the head; Ceto's hand clutched at her slit neck. Throughout it all, Hermes remained impassive, his visage that of deadly calm. Those who noticed him paused in their battles to watch. He located the flashes of lightning and clouds of dark smoke that marked where Zeus and Hypnos were once again fighting. He stepped into Hypnos' line of view, and the god froze. Zeus turned to see his son.

"Let me duel Hypnos." Hermes' voice was flat—not a request, but a demand. Zeus, who would have been indignant any other time, bowed out. Hypnos straightened and the two gods circled, slowly being surrounded by a ring of morbidly curious gods. Hermes lashed out and Hypnos ducked. The caduceus flashed down and slashed his arm. Hypnos hissed and summoned his torch. Again they circled each other, and this time Hypnos was the first to act, jabbing his fiery torch at Hermes. Hermes danced backwards and ripped off his flaming sleeve, tossing it behind him. The crowd scattered and regrouped farther back.

Hermes narrowed his eyes, ducking the next thrust of the torch and sweeping his foot behind Hypnos' legs, knocking the other god to the ground with a loud thud. Hypnos cursed, jumping up again and running at Hermes. The messenger god leapt over the other's head, coming down on his back and slamming him to the ground again. Hypnos rolled over, knocking Hermes down. They both thrust their weapons out and simultaneously shied from the other's. They leapt up and sparks flew as the torch and caduceus clashed together. Hypnos caught the edge of the caduceus and pressed forward, causing Hermes to bend over backwards to avoid the fire. Hypnos leered, and the cold anger surged in Hermes' veins. He dropped suddenly and kicked Hypnos' legs out from under him. The god of sleep fell to the ground, the torch clattering out of his hand and going out. Hermes whirled around and slammed his caduceus into the ground, pinning Hypnos between the two golden snakes.

"You killed her." Hermes voice was still flat, but tinged with anger.

Hypnos still managed to look smug while pinned under a lethally furious god. "Oh, I did not touch her, Hermes. She did that all by herself."

Hermes glared. "You forced her to kill herself. And for what?" He gestured around the crowd with his free hand. "So we could all kill each other?" He looked up, addressing the crowd. "Look at you. Killing your brothers and sisters just because this idiot thought he might try out being ruler of Olympus? Did you ever really believe he'd be any better than Zeus, or Cronos, or Uranus, or Chaos? He wouldn't. He'd just be the next in the line of rulers you'd be dissatisfied with. The only reason you think he'd be any different, the only reason you're doing this, is because he's good with words. He's made you believe that _this_ time will be different, that this is _your_ time. That you'll get any better with him than you have with us." Hermes glared down at Hypnos, who was squirming beneath the caduceus. "What you have now is good. You don't realize it, but compared to his predecessors, Zeus has been exceedingly good to you. You enjoy as much freedom as us; you are as much at liberty as we are to do as we please. We have just as many duties as you do. We must keep the secret as much as you must. So what if more mortals know our names than yours? It's not as if that does anything significant. They're not praying to any of us anymore. We aren't having more children with them. Hypnos has led you to believe that we have some great privilege that you have, that being forgotten is easier for us because we aren't as forgotten as you. He's either lying to himself, or to you, and he's too clever to be lying to himself. So what do you think? What are his real motivations behind all of this?"

Gods on both sides of the battle stared suspiciously at Hypnos. He noticed and stopped squirming, smiling nervously instead. "I was telling the truth, friends, I only wanted to improve our status, give _them_ what they deserve. Come, friends. Are you going to let Hermes convince you? He is the god of trickery, not I. Who is to say that he is not trying to lead you astray? To convince you to change sides, then sentence you as traitors?"

The gods turned to Hermes, angry muttering rolling through the crowd.

"I have no focus right now in anything other than ending the war so that you may get what you deserve. I have no interest invested in anything else. I've already lost everything. You're the one with everything to lose."

The bald truth in Hermes' statement captured the gods' attention and they turned back to Hypnos. The trapped god blanched. "My interest has always been in the good of you, my friends. You must believe me. Hermes would betray his family if it meant getting his mortal back, this I know, but I would sacrifice anything for you…" The anxiety that clouded his speech did little to convince the hesitant gods. Hermes leaned on his caduceus, the tip pressing against the skin of Hypnos' neck. "What do you want?" the trapped god cried out.

"I want you to feel as helpless as you made me feel," he growled. "I want everyone to see what a manipulative sham you are. I want to hear you surrender. I want you humiliated for thinking such a stupid plan would go well. I want you punished for _killing the girl I love._ And since no punishment could ever satisfy me on that front, I want you to suffer for the rest of your immortal life. I want my life to go back to the semblance of what it was before you got this asinine idea in your head. _That_ is what I want. The others may want something slightly different." He pressed down until golden blood pooled around the tip of his caduceus.

"You want me to surrender? Fine, I surrender! Just stop before you kill me!"

Hermes didn't move, and Zeus came forward. He put a hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him back. Hermes wore a reluctant scowl, but pried the caduceus from where it was embedded in the ground with a tug. Ares stepped into the circle, lifting Hypnos and securing his arms behind his back with golden chains.

With Hypnos detained, Hermes felt a burst of restlessness and shifted from foot to foot. Zeus glanced at his son. "Go, Hermes. I'm sure we can assume what your vote will be."

"The worst punishment available," the god said flatly.

Zeus nodded. "Understood."

With that dismissal, Hermes left the circle, which parted easily for him. He ignored the sounds of Zeus organizing the other gods, trying to figure out which would leave Hypnos' side and which would stay. Hermes brushed the blood absently from his face, feeling the cuts knit as he walked through the palace.

Artemis looked up when he entered the bedroom. She set down her bow. "So?"

"It's over," he said roughly, going to Lucy's side. Artemis sighed and stood, moving away from the bed.

"I should go to the council then."

He nodded but said nothing, and did not turn around when the goddess disappeared. He took Lucy's cold hand between both of his and bowed his head. Hot tears dropped onto the sheets.

"Oh, Lucy."

* * *

**Mm, now what is going to happen next?**

**P.S. Just to remind you, the spirit leaves the host's body once the mortal has died. Tyche won't be saving Lucy.**


	30. Chapter 29: It Has Been Done Before

**I'd like to apologize profusely for the delay in getting this chapter out. This chapter is entirely dedicated to Rose and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The Olympians sat imperiously on their thrones, staring at the god in the center of the throne room. Golden chains, kin to the ones used to trap Hermes, encircled Hypnos' wrists and threaded through heavy rings attached to the floor. Hypnos had long since given up rattling them and now stood silently, staring at the wall without seeing.

"Hypnos," Zeus' voice was solemn, "you have been charged with treason, willingly and deliberately plotting against your rulers. This charge will not be revoked under any circumstances. One vote has already been cast for your punishment." He looked around the circle at the other gods. "Hermes has voted, but has not requested specific action. Does anyone wish to submit a punishment?"

Apollo leaned forward. "Tartarus."

Zeus inclined his head. "Objections?"

"Who will take over his position?" Athena asked quietly.

Apollo glared. "We will find someone. It'll be easy enough to promote one of his assistants. Calisto, maybe."

"Well, I do not recommend Tartarus."

"What _do_ you recommend, Athena?"

She smiled, and the smile sent a thrill of fear through Hypnos. "He should live as a mortal."

Zeus leaned back, his fingertips together against his chin. "Interesting proposition. Turning a god into a mortal is very difficult, Athena."

"But not impossible, Zeus. It has been done before," she reminded him.

"Yes it has." He looked around the circle again. "Any objections to _this_ punishment?"

"How do you know he won't try something like this again?" Apollo's eyes were hard.

Athena laughed. "If he tries to tell anyone about us, he'll be locked up in a mental hospital. And if he does ever try something." Her dark eyes slide to Hypnos. "It'll be easy enough to render him harmless."

Zeus nodded. "Any other suggestions?" The gods shook their heads. "Okay, so votes. Who votes for Apollo's plan?"

Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Demeter raised their hands.

"And Athena's?"

When the rest raised their hands, Zeus nodded again. "Okay, so it has been decided. Hypnos will be turned into a mortal. Ares," Zeus gestured to his son, "take Hypnos away to a secure location to await his mortalization."

Ares nodded and untied the chains, jerking Hypnos from the hall.

"Next order of business. The treatment of Hypnos' army."

Dionysus lifted his finger. "I've got them divided into who can be switched back and who can't."

"What shall we do to those who will return their loyalty to us?"

"Do nothing," Hera said quietly. "We will know to watch them. Anything beyond that will only drive them away."

Zeus frowned. "Any objections?" The others shook their heads. "Okay. And for those who will not?"

"Tartarus."

Artemis rolled her eyes at her twin. "Is that all you can suggest?"

"What else do you propose?"

"Their whole argument was that we have more recognition than they do. That we benefit from our role in mortal society than they do. I propose we integrate their images into the mortal world. We're already going to have to alter history again. Why not add in their stories while we're at it?"

Zeus thought. "That's interesting. Athena, Apollo? Anything you see possibly going wrong?"

Athena tilted her head. "No, it's a good plan."

Apollo closed his eyes, searching the future, and nodded grudgingly. "I don't see anything bad happening. It should go off without a hitch."

"And votes? Who agrees with Artemis' plan?"

They all raised their hands, this time, and Zeus nodded again. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, final order of business. What to do about the mortals? Obviously we can't leave them remembering all this. And considering all the gods we normally go to for this are rather affected by it, how will we go about this?"

The Olympians were silent for a long moment.

"I think," Athena said slowly, "that with our plan for the minor gods' recognition, most of them will help. Hecate most definitely. Morpheus might be difficult, considering our punishment for his father. Dionysus, of course, will be helpful." The god in question nodded. "It should work."

Zeus didn't even look up. "Objections?" No one spoke. "Votes?" He glanced up to see everyone raising their hands and nodded. "Good. Athena, you and Dionysus start working on gathering the pertinent gods together, explaining the plan, and executing it. I trust you to create the necessary historical changes. Aphrodite, you, Apollo, and Artemis, gather the other gods and explain our plan. Make sure they agree. If they do not, come back to me."

The gods nodded and disappeared. The remainder looked at the king.

"And what shall we do?" Poseidon asked.

"Start the cleanup," Zeus sighed. "There's a lot to do."

They disappeared as well. Hera glanced at her husband. "You have successfully quelled a rebellion. Something none of your predecessors can boast. Congratulations."

"I won't be at ease for another hundred years or so," Zeus muttered. "But thank you."

Hera stood, patted his shoulder, and left.

Hermes' eyes were closed, his forehead rested against Lucy's hand. He looked still, almost as still at the body on his bed, but his mind raced. Memories flashed through his mind, pausing at seemingly random moments, everything too fast for a mortal to comprehend. The crest of a wave, the turning page of a book, the package in his hand. His eyes flew open.

"Zeus!"

The king looked up, surprised. "Hermes?"

The messenger god strode into the hall, eyes ablaze. "Zeus, I want her."

"What?" Zeus straightened, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucy. I want her back."

The king narrowed his eyes. "You can't, Hermes, she's…it's not possible."

Hermes stepped right up to Zeus' throne. "You know it's possible."

He stared at Hermes. "That is Hades' domain."

Hermes spun around, disappearing and reappearing a moment later, yanking Hades behind him. The lord of the Underworld looked disgruntled, brushing off his robes. "What is the meaning of this? I believe I've given evidence that I don't actually want to take over the universe, Zeus."

"I know, brother, my son has an…interesting request."

Hades turned to Hermes.

"I want Lucy back."

Hades' eyes widened. "Whoa, that's against the rules. You can't—"

Hermes grabbed his arm. "I _want_ her back, Hades. You know as well as I do that it can happen. _Give her back._"

Hades straightened, crossing his arms. "Why should I?"

Hermes gave a cold smile. "Oh, believe me, I've thought of that. Which is why I got you two alone, instead of calling a meeting. I thought you'd want this to stay between us three."

Zeus frowned, leaning forward. "And what, exactly, is this and why do you expect it to change our minds on this matter?"

Hermes waited for Hades to conjure a throne for himself. When the lord of the Underworld had taken his seat, the messenger god began to pace between the thrones of the two brothers. When he began to speak, it seemed as if he was talking to himself, and the two brothers wondered if he'd finally gone insane.

"I really didn't have any idea of what to do about Lucy for a long time. I have to admit, I'd thought getting her back was hopeless, any option ridiculous. I knew Zeus wouldn't want her to come back—he doesn't trust her for some reason—and Hades would want her to stay in the Underworld—finds her fascinating and worthy of 'study'. Since those two are the two most necessary to agree with any plan to revive her, I'd need some way to persuade them to vote yes. I'd thought there was no way, that I had nothing to convince them. So I'd resigned myself to remembering every moment I'd spent with Lucy instead. Wasn't the worst way to spend time, but I'd rather be making more memories with her than remembering old ones. But then something caught my interest, something that had taken place while I was with Lucy. Or, more accurately, something that pulled me away from her." For the first time, Hermes looked up and connected his gaze with Zeus'. His stare was so cold, so calculating that Zeus almost feared his own son. "You see, _father_, this was a judgment error on your part. If you'd chosen a time when I wasn't with Lucy, when you weren't taking me from her, I might never have remembered this. So when you're trying to find someone to blame, choose only yourself. Or maybe him." Hermes turned to Hades, and the lord of the Underworld tensed, sitting straighter in his chair. "I remembered a time quite recently, where I was called to deliver a package. A package! Me, when I have hundreds of assistants to do that for you, you called on me. How strange, I thought, what must be inside this package that you see fit to pull me from my vacation to deliver a measly package."

Zeus stiffened. "You looked inside."

Hermes smirked. "You bet. What did you expect? I may be the messenger god, but I'm also the god of pranks, of cleverness. I figured it'd be useful information in the future. And oh, what deliciously useful information it turns out to be." Hermes looked at Hades, tossing something from hand to hand.

Hades recognized the crimson fruit and leapt from his throne, brandishing his sword. "You wouldn't," he growled.

Hermes laughed. "Oh, wouldn't I? What I said to Hypnos was true. I don't have anything to lose."

"I don't believe that one little mortal changed you all that much, Hermes. I think, inside, you still only look out for yourself. You wouldn't dare."

Hermes' laugh ended abruptly and he stared coldly at Hades. "You of all people should not be saying that. What about your dear Persephone? What if Zeus had sided with her mother, not ever allowed her back to your realm? What would you do?"

Hades glared at his nephew. "So that's it, then? You blackmail us and expect us to vote yes?"

The smirk returned. "Pretty much, yes."

"Not very creative."

"Maybe not, but it's oh so effective." Hades didn't reply, and Hermes spun away, turning to his father. "So, Zeus, shall I call the council? Or would you rather have a moment to think about your choice?"

Zeus scowled at Hermes, but no one could outwit the trickster god, not even Zeus. "Call them now, if you please, you troublesome boy."

Hermes bowed elaborately, turning the insult into a compliment, and swept his arm through the air. Beams of light rearranged themselves onto the thrones, and turned into people. They looked around with a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and fear—_not another meeting_. Hermes cleared his throat and Hades rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, this isn't another war. Hopefully not, anyway." Hermes glanced at Zeus. "I have a…request to make."

The gods nodded agreeably. Hermes was a major reason the war was over and that they were victorious. A request didn't sound unreasonable.

"You all know Lucy."

The few that knew of Lucy's true role in the war shook their heads sadly; the others frowned suspiciously. Hermes noted this and sighed.

"For those of you that don't know, Lucy was taken hostage by Hypnos to trap me. When she was freed, she…" He looked away, blinking rapidly. "She sacrificed herself to free me."

The gods who'd reacted badly now looked embarrassed and avoided Hermes' eyes.

Hermes cleared his throat again, and when he spoke his voice was strong. "I know she's…dead. I know that people in the Underworld aren't supposed to come back. I know this better than any of you, except Hades. But it wasn't her time. It was _my_ fault she died, mine and this war's. She ought to be alive right now. I just…I want her back." This drew shocked gasps from the gods. "Please," Hermes whispered, "I just want her back."

He didn't move to his throne, staying instead in the center of the circle. He closed his eyes and held his hands behind his back, listening to the others debate.

"It's not allowed," muttered Ares. "It's not right."

"But they're so in love," murmured Aphrodite dreamily. "I want them to be back together."

"I don't think so," Apollo said tersely. "I don't…I just don't think so."

Hermes' grip tightened.

"Why not?" asked Artemis. "I like her."

"Of course you do," Hephaestus replied. "Doesn't that make you biased?"

"I don't see why not," Poseidon added. "Hermes makes a good argument."

Hermes shifted on his feet.

"What about you, dear?" Zeus asked Hera. "What do you think?"

Hera took a long time to respond. "I think, though we must all vote, it is more up to you, as king, and Hades, as presider over the dead."

"Hm," Zeus mused. He raised his voice. "Everyone discussed enough?"

There were murmurs of consent and Hermes opened his eyes. Zeus turned to his left. "Poseidon? Should the mortal—" Hermes cleared his throat pointedly and Zeus sighed. "Should Lucy Harrison be allowed up from the Underworld?"

The sea god tilted his head. "Yes."

"Demeter?"

"No."

"Athena?"

The grey-eyed goddess looked at Hermes as she said, "No."

"Ares?"

"No." He glanced at Hermes briefly before looking away.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes," she beamed. Hermes returned the smile for an instant.

"Hephaestus?"

He hesitated. "No."

"Dionysus?"

"Yes," the god of madness replied calmly.

"Artemis?"

"Yes."

"Apollo."

"No." He avoided Hermes' accusing glare.

"Hera?"

"Yes."

"Hades?"

The lord of the Underworld stared flatly at Hermes. "Yes."

"My vote, bearing the weight of two as I am king, could either make a tie—in which case, I would break the vote—or decide."

"What do you vote, father?" Hermes asked coolly.

"I vote…" Zeus drew out the sentence and Hermes frowned impatiently. Zeus allowed himself a small smirk. "I vote…yes."

Hermes nodded curtly. "Hades, I will accompany you to retrieve her—"

"Wait a moment, boy," Zeus interrupted.

Hermes turned back in annoyance. "What?"

"One requirement." He leaned forward and his voice lowered ominously. "If she has already drank the Lethe, if she has forgotten her life, you may not bring her back."

Hermes glared. "That wasn't part of the deal!" The anger in his voice masked the growing layer of fear quite well, he thought. "You said I could bring her back!"

"Those are the rules, Hermes. They must be obeyed."

Hermes growled, turning sharply on his heel, and grabbed Hades' arm again—which elicited a protest from Hades—and disappeared.

Zeus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Hermes used to be his favorite son. Why did he have to change? Why did that mortal have to change him?

* * *

**Hm, so I don't really have much to say. Oh, except I do have something to announce rather soon on the blog that pertains to Mercurial, so check that out in the next week or so. Thank you for sticking with the story.**


	31. Chapter 30: Where Is She?

**I'm so sorry for the long delay! I had a terrible case of writer's block. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

When they appeared in the Underworld, Hades yanked his arm out of Hermes' grasp.

"The souls are this way," he muttered, rolling his eyes and rubbing his arm.

Hermes followed impatiently as Hades walked through the palace. When they reached the throne room, a young, dark-haired woman stood from where she knelt at a flower pot and looked at the two gods in surprise. "I didn't expect you back so soon. And Hermes, what are you doing here?"

Hades went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple. "Our war hero over here has been especially demanding."

She looked in confusion at Hermes, who was watching the couple with his lips pressed together in frustration. "Can I get you something?"

Hades shook his head, not sparing the messenger god a glance. "It's a matter of business."

Hermes tapped his foot edgily. "Can we get going, please? Every moment does count, you know."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yes, oh great one, if you must." He disentangled himself from Persephone, who watched Hermes drag her husband out of the room before going back to her plants.

The three judges were surrounded by souls when Hermes and Hades located them. Hermes pushed through the souls, who stared at the back of the god in bewilderment. Hades followed, sighing heavily and ignoring the soft pleas of the dead that clung to his clothes as he passed.

The judges looked up as Hermes' shadow fell over their papers. "Hello, lord Hermes," Aiakos said pleasantly.

"I want to know if you've judged Lucy Harrison yet."

Rhadamanthys threaded his fingers together under his chin. "May I ask why, lord?"

Hermes ground his teeth together. "Because it's rather important to me."

"We're very busy. We have a lot of catching up to do." He gestured at the mass of souls, whose moans loudened at their mention. "They really pile up after wars, especially when we're called away."

Hermes leaned over the desk, putting his hand carefully over the papers. "Tell me where Lucy Harrison is, Rhys."

The judge stared at the god's fist in alarm. "You wouldn't. We need those. The entire balance of the universe would be in jeopardy."

"He's not exactly mentally stable right now," Hades interjected wearily. "Just tell him where she is, please."

Minos shrugged. "We don't know where she is." Hermes' hand tightened over the papers and the judge hurriedly added, "We really don't know! We haven't judged her yet."

Hermes' eyes widened and he dropped the papers, leaping over the crowd and calling out Lucy's name. The judges sat back heavily in relief. Hades rolled his eyes again. "Good luck," he told the judges and made his way back through the souls.

He found Hermes in the air, searching the dead. "Lucy! Lucy!" Hades repressed the urge to sigh again and grabbed one of his servants' sleeves. She looked up at him in fright.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need to find this girl as soon as possible." He projected an image of Lucy over his palm. The servant examined it and nodded.

"I'll look, sir."

"Quickly," Hades called after the woman. When he was certain that all was being done to get his nephew out of his domain as soon as possible, he returned to the palace and his wife for a short reprieve until the girl was found.

Hermes was still racing dizzily through the air when he heard Hades calling. "You, crazy god, get down here!"

He landed reluctantly. "What?"

Hades stared at him in incredulous irritation. "What do you mean, 'what'? Why else could I possibly be calling you down? And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"You found her?" Hermes clutched his uncle's sleeve. "Where? Where is she?"

Hades pulled his arm from Hermes' grasp and started to turn away, disgruntledly smoothing his shirt. "Over there." He gestured to a cliff overlooking the river. A single dark shape was outlined against the background.

Hermes dashed over, but slowed hesitantly to a stop a distance away. The small figure faced away from him, humming softly and swaying slightly. He stepped forward slowly, fear rapidly increasing his heartbeat.

"Lucy?" The swaying stopped and the humming trailed off, but she didn't turn. His mouth suddenly dry, he swallowed hard and tried again. "Lucy?"

She spun around slowly, staring at him with wide eyes. She said nothing.

"Lucy?"

Her lips parted. "Hermes?" she asked tentatively.

He didn't dare to get his hopes up; most souls learned of the gods when they died and would have a similar reaction. It didn't mean anything. "Do…Do you remember me?"

Her brow creased and he felt weak with apprehension. Again, she took a long time to answer and with every second Hermes' nervousness doubled until he felt ready to explode or collapse.

Then she said quietly, "Why wouldn't I?" He laughed in relief, running forward and engulfing her in a hug. She pushed away and stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing down here?"

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply. "I came to get you."

"How? I'm…I thought I was dead."

He clutched her tighter. "Yes, but I came to get you. You're coming back with me."

She pushed away again to look at him. "How?"

"Well flying, mostly." She frowned in disapproval at his joke and he sighed. "I got permission, okay? I did." He pulled her close again. "I need you back, Lucy."

She played anxiously with his collar. "It's allowed? I mean, you're not going to get in trouble?"

He shook his head. "Won't. You fulfilled the requirements."

"Requirements?" Her fidgeting hands froze and she looked up at him again in fear.

"There are rules about taking souls out of Hades," he said reluctantly.

"That's…that's why you asked if I remembered you?" He nodded. "Oh," she said faintly, gazing into the distance. "It's a good thing I did."

He laughed again, scooping her up. "Yeah. Come on, let's go." He carried her through the palace, where Persephone smiled at them and Lucy blushed, and out to the entrance to the Underworld. Lucy stared behind his shoulder at the dark palace.

"It was interesting there."

"There are more interesting places, Lucy," he said uneasily. "Places you can go while you're alive."

She smiled, touching his cheek. "I know. I'm just saying, it wasn't that bad."

_It was for me_, he thought, bundling her up and disappearing.

Artemis looked up sharply when Hermes and Lucy appeared in Hermes' suite. Her expression of consternation broke into pure relief. "Lucy!"

Out of the Underworld, the soul of the girl was slightly transparent and she peeked at her mortal body in morbid fascination. "That's…that's me," she said timidly.

Hermes nodded and kissed her forehead. "I've got to put you back in. This'll just take a minute. It might feel unnerving, so you might want to close your eyes—makes it easier." She obeyed and he knelt, carefully placing her soul into her body. Artemis hovered behind as he stroked the girl's cheek nervously. "Lucy?"

Everything was silent. Silent for too long. Hermes was just starting to panic, just about to look beseechingly at Artemis when a heartbeat stuttered to life. There was a frozen moment of wonder for the two gods. Then Lucy inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and Hermes beamed at her. She reached up in amazement and touched the tears gathering in the corner of his eye. "Are you crying? Why are you crying?"

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him. "You're back." He choked on a sob, stroking her hair. "You're back."

Artemis sat lightly on the edge of the bed and Lucy peered out at her through Hermes' embrace. "What…what happened?"

The goddess glanced at Hermes. He lifted Lucy and sat against the headboard with the girl in his lap, ignoring his sister's gaze. She sighed. "What all would you like to know?"

"Well, I don't really understand what happened. They never told me why they took me and I didn't get it when they talked to Hermes." She curled smaller in Hermes' lap. "Why did they want me?"

Artemis pressed her lips together. "They used you as a distraction as well as a catalyst. They published your pictures to inform the world that we existed. That was in order to leave us unprepared. Then they hid you so that we spent valuable time trying to find you instead of doing something else about the leak. And they controlled your body so that when we finally found you…" She looked at Hermes and Lucy followed her glance.

"What?"

Hermes' brows knit. "They used our relationship to distract me from the leak."

"How?" When Hermes didn't respond, she looked back at Artemis. "How?"

"They controlled your body, which means they could make 'you' say anything they wanted you to. In your case they believed that the most efficient way to distract Hermes from discovering the true plot was to make him believe that you were the one to betray us." Lucy's eyes widened. "They made it appear as if you were working for Hades the entire time. That your relationship with Hermes was merely so you could weaken our family, make it easier for him to overthrow us. That you never actually cared for him."

Lucy twisted in Hermes' lap and cupped his face, looking desperately into his eyes. "You know I'd never do that, right?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't. I love you, Hermes, you know that, right?"

Artemis moved her gaze to the windows.

Hermes' answering smile was pained. "I do. I do, Lucy, it's okay, I know it wasn't you."

Her lips turned downward. "I'm so sorry." She hugged him, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin. Lucy looked up suddenly. "Is that all I did? Is that..that's all?"

Artemis glanced back. "Well, you didn't do it of course, but yes. After that it was just a matter of finding your body and bringing you back here. And then Hermes disappeared and everything went to hell but you know that part."

"What happened after I…after the temple?"

"After you…sacrificed yourself, Hermes escaped and made it back here, just as you planned." Lucy nodded. "He found you and…" Her eyes flitted to Hermes, who just pressed his face to Lucy's hair. "Brought you back here. I watched you while he fought Hypnos." Artemis couldn't suppress the gleam in her eyes. "From what I heard, it was fascinating to watch. Hypnos is an able fighter, as were many of our opponents, and desperation is a strong motivator, but we still bested them. Quite an exhilarating battle, and our casualties weren't even that great, all things considered, it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't—" Lucy flinched and Hermes frowned at Artemis, who stopped talking.

"The point is," Hermes emphasized, "that we won and we're okay now. They'd cleaning up Olympus as we speak and sorting out the mess with the mortals. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

Lucy nodded, wiping her cheeks.

Artemis opened her mouth, then closed it. She frowned and tapped her fingers against her leg. "May I ask you something, Lucy?"

"Of course."

"When you escaped Hypnos, your appearance was…rather alarming. What did they do to you?"

The girl flinched. Hermes growled and Lucy took his hand, twining their fingers together. "I don't…I don't want to make you angry," she said weakly.

"Lucy, what did they do?"

She jumped at the menacing tone of his voice. "Don't…don't get mad." Then she squeezed his fingers and took a deep breath.

* * *

**I do apologize for the length and quality of this chapter, both of which took a shocking downturn in comparison to its recent predecessors. But this is the best I got, at the moment.**

**Just a warning, I will be changing the rating from T to M for the next chapter. I do not suggest reading it if adult themes bother you.**

**Also, please check out the story's blog because my announcement is live and I would greatly appreciate applications.**


	32. Chapter 31: What Does Hermes See In You?

**TW: abuse, violence, torture, mentions of rape.**

**If any of the above is triggering for you, _please_ do not read. This chapter is not essential to the plot _at all_ and you won't be missing anything to skip this chapter. You will be able to continue with the next chapter with no problem if you skip this chapter.**

**If this doesn't bother you, than please enjoy.**

* * *

She shuts the door with her foot, dropping her bag onto the table. "Hermes?" There's no answer, but she doesn't expect one. He hadn't been there when she'd woken up, and so she had guessed he'd been called away. She goes to her phone and hits the blinking red button. The messages begin to play as she walks into the kitchen.

She stares at the contents of the fridge, listening absently as Marley chatters about dinner, Poppy asks her about a project, and Dr. Nakamura reminds her about her next appointment. Finding no foods appealing, she closes the door and goes into the living room to delete the messages. She drops a stack of bills and bends down to pick them up. When she straightens, she is slammed against the wall and stars burst in her head. Two large hands hold her arms at eye-level and a warm body presses against her own.

When the stars clear enough for her to remember how to breathe, she sucks in a breath, preparing to scream, but one of the hands drops her arms and covers her mouth roughly. "Ah ah ah," says a smooth voice, "no screaming. We don't want to ruin the game, now do we?"

She tries to see who her assailant is, but the living room is too dim for anything more than a shadowy outline. She doesn't recognize the voice, though.

"Miss Lucy, I've been waiting rather impatiently for you. You took quite a while to get back."

The body pressing her uncomfortably against the wall is starting to make her claustrophobic, and she squirms against him. He laughs.

"You think your weak mortal body even has a chance against mine?" She stills, looking up at him in fear. He smiles and she can see his wicked grin even in the darkness. "Oh yes, my sweet, I am a god." She writhes against him, her cries for Hermes muffled behind the unknown god's hand. It tightens painfully around her jaw. "I may not be in any danger of being overpowered by you, sweet, but your protests are still annoying. Please keep them at a minimum and this might be slightly less unpleasant for you."

She quiets and his grip loosens. Tears fill her eyes at the ache in her jaw.

"Now what's going to happen is you're going to listen _very carefully_. Understand?" She nods timidly. "Good. You are going to tell me where your photos of Hermes are." Her eyes widen. "I know you have them. Where are they?" She shakes her head, crying out again when the god leans in, his mouth brushing against her cheek. "You'll tell me, Lucy, or I'll make this very unpleasant for you. And it will be all too enjoyable for me." He turns to press his lips to the corner of her mouth and she shudders, going cold. "So let me ask you again. Where are the pictures?"

This time her hesitation is longer, but she shakes her head again and he growls. He pushes her hands roughly up the wall, gathering both above her head in one hand and moving the other away from her mouth. She gets one full lungful of air before he shoves a cloth into her mouth. She gags and knocks her head against the wall again, sending another round of stars over her vision. She blinks the stars away and feels his hand against her throat.

"Tell me where they are," he murmurs, his thumb stroking her neck. He doesn't tighten his grip but he doesn't need to; her terror constricts her airway by itself. "Tell me," he growls.

It takes all of her resolve to shake her head again. She expects him to choke her but his hand moves down over her chest and that scares her even more. His fingers curl around the opening to her shirt and she tenses. "Tell me," he breathes. She is trembling as she shakes her head, and he drags his hand sharply down, ripping her shirt. She cries out behind the gag, the tears overflowing and falling down her cheeks. His hand is unnaturally cold as it caresses her waist. "I can see why he likes you so much," the god chuckles. He leans in and she twists her head to the side, trying to avoid his mouth. He angrily yanks her face back to his. "This could be so much less painful for you if you'd _tell me where the pictures are_."

It is the hardest thing in the world for her to shake her head again and she screams through the gag when his hand trails down to the waistband of her jeans.

"You've got one last chance to tell me willingly before I _force_ it out of you."

A sick, stark terror clouding her mind, she nods desperately.

He smiles. "I knew you'd see the light. I'm going to take the gag out of your mouth and you will tell me, quietly, where the pictures are. If you try anything else," his fingers tug on the button of her jeans and she stiffens, "I will punish you. Understand?"

She nods again, guilt climbing. He pulls the cloth out and she gasps, "Under my bed." He shoves the gag back and she chokes.

His hand encircles her waist and he drags her into the room with him, tossing her onto the bed while he digs under it. Before she can even move, he's out again with a handful of film cases. "These are it?" his voice rises with anger. She nods fearfully. "They're not even developed!" He leans across the bed and slaps her hard. She tumbles over, the gag falling out of her mouth upon impact with the mattress.

"I promised I wouldn't," she wheezes, "that's the only way he'd let me take them."

The god's eyes flashing with anger, he grabs her by her hair and yanks her to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed. She cries out. "This is just more work for me to do, Lucy. I'm not happy." He lets go of her hair and pushes her back roughly by her stomach. She crumples onto her side and he straddles her hips. Terror seizes her and she starts to struggle.

"No, please, no, I'm sorry," she sobs, "please don't, no!"

His hand grabs her throat and he bends down to whisper in her ear. "Oh, I'm not going to do that, sweet, not yet. I just need you to go to sleep so my son can get you where we want." Then his grip tightens and her world swims before going black.

She's groggily blinking awake when a sharp pain burns her face and her head jerks to the side, banging against something solid with a painful thud. She cries out and fights to open her eyes. A new god is standing in front of her, staring.

"She's awake, Father!" he calls over his shoulder and the first god appears. She cringes back and whatever her wrists are connected to rattles noisily. She looks up at the gold chains holding her arms at eye-level against the stone wall. Then someone grabs her jaw and yanks it back and she looks into the eyes of the first god.

"It's about time you woke up. My son needs something from you." He steps back and allows the second god to step forward. She looks pleadingly at him but he is no more sympathetic than his father.

His fingers thread through her hair and she winces at her sore scalp. Then freezing coldness seeps into her brain and she shrieks. Her thrashing doesn't deter the god; his expression is stony as her screams echo through the room. He permits himself a small grin when he finally takes his hands away from her head and she slumps in her chains, the ache in her shoulders incomparable to the one in her head.

The second god disappears and leaves her with the first, and she's not sure which one she's more afraid of now. When the god reclines on the large stone in the middle of the room and starts to toss a shiny knife, she decides that it's this one.

He glances at her idly. "The waiting is always the most boring part, don't you think? How about we make it more interesting. Let's play a game." Her eyes widen in alarm. "You must be getting tired of that gag. So I'll take it out and we can talk. I'll ask you a question and if I like the answer, I'll heal one of your injuries. That sounds nice, doesn't it?" She waits warily for the rest. "And if I don't, I get to make a new one. Sound fun?" She shakes her head rapidly, so quickly that the stars reappear. "Too bad, we're playing anyway. First question." He stands and goes to her, reaching out and ripping off her gag. "What does Hermes see in you?"

"I-I don't know."

His eyes are flat. "Wrong answer." He slaps her and her head bangs against the wall. She winces but bites back her cry of pain. "Next question. What does he love most about you?"

She thinks desperately about what would placate him. "H-he thinks I'm forgiving."

The god's eyes gleam. "Good answer." He lays a hand on her cheek and she flinches, but can't repress a sigh when some of the stinging goes away. "What can you do to break his heart?"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No, no I can't—" Her protest cuts off as he takes his knife and presses it against her abdomen.

"Answer the question, Lucy."

"I-I don't kn—ah!" Tears fill her eyes as a thin line of pain sears into her stomach. He pulls the knife away, examining the blood staining its edge. "I really don't—" She winces and wriggles away from the knife, which has just cut a twin along her waist. He holds the knife in front of her face.

"The next goes lower."

She gasps in panic. "Be—not me, I don't kn—pretend I lied!" She cringes away but the next slice of pain doesn't come. The god is staring contemplatively at her.

"Pretend you lied…hm…interesting." He traces the knife lightly around the hollow of her throat. "What kind of 'lies' would they be?"

She is afraid to breathe for fear of the knife puncturing her skin. "I d-don't—know but h-he gets sad wh-when he thinks I-I don't want h-him."

The god's eyes gleam, so she doesn't expect when his knife flashes down and pain rips into her legs. He tosses the knife and it lands with a clatter in the opposite corner of the room. His fingers dig into her thighs and she cries out, feeling her jeans tearing. "Remember when I said the rules of the game?" She nods, biting back tears. "Well they're gone."

He steps back and she shrieks when a whip bites into her skin. She doesn't know what she did, why he's so angry with her, but he doesn't stop, doesn't let up and her voice goes hoarse screaming at the excruciating lashing. When the whip finally falls for the last time, she slumps in her chains, unable even to sob at the agony wracking her body. He steps forward and she doesn't even have the energy to cringe away. But before he can do anything, the second god is back and he turns away from her.

"Well?"

The second god glances at her with little interest. "It's done. Just a matter of time now."

"Good." The first god's words send a flash of pride across his son's face. "Now you watch the girl. I've got to go talk to the others."

The second god nods. He sits, propping his legs up on the rectangular rock in the middle of the room. Lucy watches him warily but he does nothing to her. The room is silent and she closes her eyes.

"You can't sleep, you know." She looks up with a start, then winces at the pain that flares when she moves. He is scrutinizing her. "Do you know where you are?" She shakes her head slowly. "You're inside your mind. It's a bit like a prolonged dream except you can't wake up because I've trapped you here. So there's no sleeping. You're going to be conscious the entire time."

She is hesitant to ask a question, afraid he'll punish her like the other did. But—excepting that pain in her head—he hasn't hurt her, so she forces herself to ask, "H-how long will it be?" She flinches back instinctively, waiting for the pain, but none comes.

"I don't know," the god says. "Depends."

"O-on what?"

"On what happens outside." He doesn't seem inclined to say anything else on the subject. "Lucy, may I ask you a question?" She shrinks against the wall, shaking her head. He sighs wearily. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know." She pauses, blinking at him. "What does Hermes see in you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I don't—"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't know. Got it." He leans back, twirling a gold chain around his finger. "I don't get it, though. I mean, not only are you mortal, but you're a particularly weak mortal. You're tiny and feeble and scared of seemingly everything. No offense." She frowns. "I just don't see the appeal. You're pretty enough, I guess, but there are plenty prettier goddesses, and they aren't so fragile."

"I get it," she says sourly, her irritation overcoming her fear for the moment. "I don't deserve him, I get it."

He laughs. "Braver when my father's not here, aren't you?" She flinches, waiting for the pain that doesn't start. When she peeks at him again, he's leaning forward, watching her with interest. "You're very easily trained, aren't you?" She frowns, disgruntled, and he laughs again. "This is fun." She shuffles, the chains rattling as she turns away from him. He jumps up lightly and goes to her, taking her chin in his hand and pulling it to look him in the eye. She winces as her jaw protests. "The thing is, Lucy, you're under my control. And I'd really prefer not to be ignored. I don't mind a little fun when I'm talking to you, but I don't like being given the silent treatment. Got it?" He lets go of her chin enough for her to nod fearfully. He smiles and sits back down, this time closer. "Good. Now I'd like to know how—"

The other god appears, cutting off his son's sentence. The first god looks annoyed and Lucy cringes back. He glances at her briefly before turning his attention to his son. "Time for the next stage."

The second god nods and looks at her apologetically. His fingers thread through her hair again and she cries out in pain as the sharp cold seeps into her brain. She tries to pull away but his grip tightens and he keeps her firmly in place. He fades away and so does the cold, and she's left with the first god. He glares at her.

"That I had to develop your pictures set me back, Lucy." The whip materializes in his hand again and she jerks back in terror, her chains clanking against the wall. He takes a large step forward and swiftly wraps the whip around her neck, pulling it tight against the skin. She freezes, her heart thumping wildly. He leans down, moving his mouth to her ear. "I can't kill you because I need you for later. But I can make you wish you were dead." Then he yanks the whip up and her head is forced up and back. He keeps pulling up and she stands on her tiptoes, trying to ease the pressure on her throat. "I know what you're most scared of, Miss Lucy." While one hand still holds the whip up, the other creeps down her waist and she gasps, tensing. "Interesting, that you would be so close to a god and be afraid of physical contact."

"He's not like that," she forces out, her voice trembling.

He laughs. "They're all like that. It's in their blood.

"A-aren't you a god?"

He grins, and the grin sends a shudder of fear through her. "Oh yes." His fingers pop the button on her jeans and she jerks away.

"Please don't, please," she begs, trying to escape his hand. He drops the whip to grab her shoulder and shove it against the wall. His fingers run along the loosened waistband of her jeans and she squirms. "Please," tears start to fall, "please don't, no, please…"

"What would you do for me to stop this?"

"I-I'll tell you anything, anything, please just don't do this, please…" She hates herself as she says it but nothing could be worse than this.

"What makes you think you know anything that I don't?"

His fingers dip under her waistband and she cries out. "I don't know, but please, anything, don't—please!"

He nudges her legs apart with one of his knees and she sobs. His fingers curl around her belt loops, ready to yank them down, when the second god appears again. She sees him and desperately screams, "Please help me, please!"

The first god pauses and looks over his shoulder. He laughs. "You really think he's going to save you? Are you stupid?"

The second god watches them without interest. "Father, is that really necessary right now?"

The god pressing his weight against Lucy scowls suspiciously at his son. "Why do you care?"

"I need to start strengthening the block around her mind and if she's in distress it'll be harder; you know that."

The first god glances back at Lucy, studying her intently. She shrinks back against the wall. He leans in, his mouth brushing against hers and she shudders. "Perhaps next time, sweet," he murmurs before pulling away. "Don't get too soft now, son," he reminds the second god, and whirls around and disappears.

Lucy trembles in a mixture of revulsion and relief. "Thank you," she gasps out. "Thank you."

He waves dismissively, sitting down and taking out the chains again. "I didn't do it to save you."

"W-why is the other one so…why does he like to…"

"To torture you?" She nods. "He likes seeing the fear on your face. He likes that you're something of Hermes' that he left so vulnerable."

"Why does he hate Hermes so much?"

"He doesn't, not really. He probably likes Hermes the most out of all the Olympians. But Hermes is always so careful about everything of his and for him to leave you—something he cares about so much—so defenseless, Hy-my father is getting a lot of enjoyment out of playing with you." He sits up curiously. "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Being with Hermes. If you had turned him down, you wouldn't be in this mess right now. Do you regret it?"

She looks down, wishing she could move her hands so she could rebutton her jeans. "No," she says softly.

"Not at all?"

"No."

Instead of asking something else, the god jumps up, his seat clattering behind him. "Wow, that was fast." He holds up his hands. "Oh man, he's strong." His face screws up in concentration for a long moment before smoothing out again. "He gave up pretty quickly though. Hm." He stands with his hands out for a moment longer, looking warily around the cave, but then sits slowly. He looks back at Lucy, who's staring at him in confusion. "I would tell you but," he shrugs, "not supposed to." She nods resignedly, looking down again.

Thereafter follows a period of silence, where the god toys with the chains he's holding and Lucy stares at her feet and tries to forget everything.

Then the first god appears suddenly, running into the cave looking harried. Lucy cringes back but he ignores her completely.

"He's going to try again and this time you have to let him in." The second god nods and stands, disappearing the chair.

The first god approaches Lucy, whose chains clank as she tries to avoid him, but he grabs her roughly. "You're going to shut up and not make any trouble, got it?" He wraps a gag around her mouth and secures it tightly. She tries to protest and he pulls it tighter. "_Shut up_, I said." Then he presses himself against the wall opposite to hers and drags his son next to him.

Lucy lets her head fall so she's looking at her feet again, trying to ignore the uncomfortably tight gag.

Then there's a thud and a sharp gasp and she looks up quickly. What she sees terrifies her. Hermes is standing in front of her, his face a mask of alarm.

"No!" she shouts behind her gag desperately, "go back, go back, Hermes!"

But he doesn't understand her, stepping forward instead. Her eyes go to the two gods that he is unaware of. The first comes up behind him with a club and cracks it against his skull and Hermes falls. She stares at the lifeless god in horror; she didn't even know gods could lose consciousness. Her eyes flicker up to the first god, who lifts Hermes onto the stone platform in the middle of the room. The second steps closer and produces his chains and together they chain Hermes to the rock. Only when they're done does the first god look up, grinning at Lucy.

"Seems we have company."

Then he and his son disappear and Lucy starts to cry, her eyes fixed on Hermes. It's hopeless now. Completely hopeless.

* * *

**So this was me trying present tense. I did it a lot for a roleplay and I wanted to test it in prose. How horrible was it?**


	33. Chapter 32: No

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'll kill them." Hermes stood, leaving Lucy on the bed. "I'll kill them both."

"No!" Lucy scrambled to the edge, grabbing his arm. "Don't, please, Hermes, I asked you not to get angry."

"I never promised I wouldn't. And they can't be allowed to get away with this, Lucy."

"They haven't, didn't you tell me they were punished? Hermes, please don't."

He didn't move, unwilling to break Lucy's grip on his arm, but scowled darkly. "Not nearly enough."

"_Hermes_." She looked to Artemis pleadingly. "Artemis, help me."

The blonde goddess frowned at her brother. "Hermes, sit down. This is my realm."

Hermes glared at her. "I don't care, I get to do it."

Lucy moaned and leaned forward to circle her arms around Hermes' waist and try to pull him back. "No, don't!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

She pressed her face against his hip and his hand moved to stroke her hair absently. When she spoke, her voice was muffled against his trousers. "Because then you'd leave." He stiffened and she looked up. "Please don't leave," she said softly.

He dropped onto the bed and hugged her and she rewrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't," he promised.

Artemis stood. "Okay, so I can go get them."

"No!" Lucy lifted her head to plead with the goddess. "Please don't."

The blonde sat down with an exasperated huff. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to." She looked imploringly at Artemis. "Why do we have to focus on this? Can't we just move on?"

Hermes sighed and dropped his chin to kiss Lucy's hair. "If that's what you want, we won't do anything to them." He looked sharply at Artemis when she started to protest. "I don't understand why you don't want us to, but we won't. Right, Artemis?"

The goddess scowled. "We won't," she agreed reluctantly.

"Promise," Lucy said earnestly.

"I promise."

Lucy twisted to see Hermes and he nodded. "I promise."

She smiled with satisfaction and settled back in Hermes' lap. Her fingers crept up to the bandage on her chest and she scratched at it. "Why's this here?" Hermes shrugged and so she looked to Artemis.

"I…" The goddess looked away. "I didn't want to see your…wound."

Lucy stilled. "Oh."

Artemis' gaze returned to the girl. "You're probably safe to take it off now."

"We should ask Asclepius just in case," Hermes interjected before Lucy could peel the gauze away. "Will you go get him, Art?"

The goddess nodded and stood, disappearing.

With the two of them finally alone, Hermes lifted Lucy by her waist to turn her facing him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, long and lingering.

When she finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know what else to do."

"What happened, Luce? Why did you do it?"

She closed her eyes. "Hypnos found me here." She could feel Hermes stiffen. "He…offered me a place in his government. I just had to drink the Lethe. But I-I couldn't. I couldn't imagine forgetting you, replacing what I think of you now with whatever he wanted. Or, I could imagine it, but I didn't want to." She shuddered, opening her eyes and pressing her lips to his quickly, urgently before pulling away again. "Sacrificing myself was all I could think of. I'm sorry."

He turned his head slightly to kiss her cheek. "It's okay."

Artemis entered then, a young man with light brown hair following behind her. Hermes and Lucy broke apart. Asclepius went to their bedside and knelt, reaching out to Lucy's bandage. She shied back automatically, but Hermes squeezed her hand lightly and she stopped.

"Sorry," she apologized, and the man smiled.

"It's fine. I should have asked. May I see your wound?" She nodded and he reached out again to separate the tape from her skin. He pulled away the gauze and stared at the area behind it in confusion. "That's…I…I don't know what happened…"

Lucy craned her neck to see. Hermes leaned forward to look and started to laugh. The other three turned to him in bewilderment and he forced himself to sober. "I'm sorry, it's really not funny. I've only heard of this happening, never seen it myself." He wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close. "Luce, remember when I told you about claiming?" She nodded, staring at him with wide eyes. "And I said there was only one way to do it with you?" She nodded again, looking scared, and Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust, turning to gaze out the window. "I wasn't being completely honest. But in my defense, it was only because I never dreamed of this happening."

"Just tell us what it is, Hermes," Artemis snapped in annoyance.

He only grinned at her and nuzzled Lucy's hair. "She sacrificed herself for me. She completely devoted herself, mind, body, and soul, to me. She's _mine_." He hugged her, the possessiveness tingeing his voice evident in his actions. "All that worry about claiming and you did it all by yourself." He laughed again. "I love you, Lucy."

The girl touched the small caduceus marked in inky darkness right above her heart. Right where she remembered the coldness of the knife. "I'm…yours?" she asked faintly.

Hermes nodded, grinning into her hair. "All mine. As much mine as I am yours."

Asclepius backed out of the room and Artemis followed him. Lucy didn't even notice their absence, turning to look at Hermes in wonder. "You're mine?"

Hermes kissed her cheek. "I've been yours since the very first day I met you, Lucy. It's just that now it's official."

"Oh." She curled smaller in his lap, resting her head against his chest. "So you aren't mad at me now? It's okay?"

"Lucy!" She sat up in alarm. "Sorry," he added sheepishly. "It's just…I'm not mad at you! How could you think that?"

She shrugged, her cheeks flushing pink. "I thought you were."

He rolled his eyes, hugging her closer. "I can't believe you thought that." She turned her face into his chest, blushing harder. His momentary bad mood gone, he smiled, resting his chin on her head.

"Lucy Harrison!"

Lucy jumped, pulling away from Hermes and blushing deeply. Hermes glared in irritation at Zeus, who had stormed into his room followed by what seemed like the entire pantheon. "Is my suite not private anymore?"

"Not when you're breaking the laws of the universe." His air held a hint of smugness, just enough to make Hermes narrow his eyes.

"What laws of the universe? You said it was okay to bring her back."

"Well apparently I was wrong. She cannot remain alive. No mortals can be brought back from the Underworld. It is against the Fates' decree. Lucy Harrison, you must return to the Underworld."

Lucy looked from Zeus to Hermes in panic. "O-okay," she whispered weakly. She started to stand.

Hermes held his arm out to prevent her from leaving the bed. "I'd like to speak with the Twelve," he said darkly. "Alone." The gods crowding his room began to leave, the Twelve going to the throne room and the others simply leaving. Hermes turned back to Lucy anxiously. "I'm sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't leave but—"

"It's okay." She attempted to smile comfortingly. He wasn't reassured at all, but stooped to kiss her forehead and left. She slipped under the covers and pulled them over her head, curling her body around a pillow and trying not to think about what might happen.

"What do you want now, Hermes?"

The messenger god's arm tensed and the others drew back, afraid he'd throw the caduceus that was now gripped in his hand. "I want you to get over whatever _shit_ you have against Lucy."

"You seem to be under the impression that I carry a personal vendetta against your mortal."

"Because all of your actions against her have shown nothing else!"

Zeus glowered at his son. "Your mortal has shown an exceptional distaste for following our rules. I am merely doing my job. You are the one adding unnecessary emotion."

"Why are you just now saying that Lucy has to go back to the Underworld?"

"The Fates have decreed that no mortal can be raised from the dead. This must be followed or we risk the Fates' wrath."

"And you only just discovered this? How convenient."

"Hermes," Athena intervened, "did you have a specific reason you needed all of us gathered? If you merely wished to speak to Zeus, the rest of us wish to take leave and continue the cleanup of Olympus."

Hermes wrenched his glare away from his father and turned to her. "What I wished to speak to you about depended on whether Zeus would stop his foolish grudge against Lucy."

"So do you still need to speak to us?" Athena asked over Zeus' protest.

"Yes." Some of the gods repressed sighs of annoyance, but still Hermes noticed. "I'll make this as succinct as possible. Zeus, you say that mortals cannot be taken from the Underworld."

"So I did," the king replied dryly.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "What about immortals?"

Zeus frowned and leaned forward in his seat, steepling his fingers against his chin. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like permission to make Lucy immortal."

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately from disinterested annoyance to shocked disbelief. Across the circle, gods sat up straight, their eyes widening at the unexpected entreaty.

"That hasn't been done since Ariadne," Hephaestus said quietly.

"I know. I know it's a tremendous request."

Zeus cleared his throat. "What are your reasons behind this application?"

"She won the war."

"She didn't even fight in the war," Ares argued.

Hermes' eyes narrowed at his brother. "Perhaps I should have been clearer. She made it possible for us to emerge triumphant."

"How so?"

"Had she not…sacrificed herself, I never would have gotten free. She suffered unspeakable tortures because she wouldn't cooperate with Hypnos' demands. She willingly gave her life to free me, fully believing that she would never return to life. I think we can all agree that the sacrifice she made was one that precious few mortals would have made. What she did was the epitome of selflessness and was indeed an act that helped save the war. She may not have fought directly, but she suffered the worst out of all of us. She gave everything for a war that wasn't even hers to begin with."

"Are those your only reasons?" Zeus asked.

Hermes shrugged. "Nothing else I could say would convince anyone but Aphrodite."

"I'm already convinced," the goddess said pleasantly. "But please do tell us anyway."

The messenger god looked up at the ceiling to keep from rolling his eyes. "Because I can't imagine living without her. I ignored it as best I could for a long time because I was able to convince myself that it didn't matter yet. That I could keep putting it off. But you've forced my hand, and now I _have_ to imagine it. I don't like it. I highly doubt you'd like it either. You saw how I was before." The gods exchanged glances. "That part doesn't matter, though. This is about Lucy. She _deserves_ it. You know she does. That's why I nominate Lucy Harrison for deification."

Zeus sighed. "Any objections?"

Apollo frowned. "So she died in a war and we're considering her for immortality? If we did that with everyone, the world would have more gods than mortals."

Hermes scowled at his brother. "She did much more than that. And you seem to forget, Apollo, that it was not merely a mortal war, but one between the gods."

"But all she did was die."

Artemis pressed her lips together. "You do not know what they did to her while she was trapped within her mind, Apollo. Do not speak of things you do not comprehend."

"So tell me if you want me to 'comprehend!'"

"It is not my story to tell. You may ask Lucy later, if you wish. With your hostile attitude, I'm not sure if she will comply."

"Yeah." Hermes rounded on Apollo. "Why do you suddenly hate Lucy so much? You were rather enthusiastic about her before."

Apollo glowered at his brother. "I've seen how badly she can hurt you."

Hermes' jaw dropped. "That wasn't her! That was Morpheus controlling her body! I thought you knew that!"

"I know that," Apollo said gruffly. "I meant that you care too much for her. She can be used very easily to hurt you, as we've seen."

"That's why I want her to be immortal. She'd be stronger and more resistant to those kinds of things if she were."

"Oh, _that's_ why?" Apollo raised his eyebrows challengingly.

Hermes scowled. "That's one of the reasons, obviously. The most important reason is the one I started with."

"That she deserves it?"

"Yes," Hermes growled.

"Enough!" interrupted Zeus wearily. "Any other objections?"

"You are sure about this?"

Hermes turned towards Dionysus' quiet voice in shock. "What?"

"You are completely certain in this course of action? You are positive you won't regret allowing her immortality?"

"Of course I am!" Hermes snapped indignantly. "Why would you ask me that?"

Dionysus shrugged. "I've seen how fickle hearts can be. And I've seen the damage it causes."

Hermes' face fell. "I won't leave her."

The god of madness shrugged. "I'm sure Theseus said that too."

Hermes blinked. "I won't do that. I'm not a mortal. She's mine. I claimed her."

Zeus' eyes widened. "You claimed her? When?"

Hermes spun around. "When she sacrificed herself, she bound herself to me. She's marked."

The other gods murmured restlessly.

"Well that certainly changes things," Hephaestus put in wryly.

Hermes stared at them in exasperation. "If I'd told you that in the beginning, could we have spared all this?"

Zeus shrugged. "Are there any other objections that would like to be voiced?" He was met with silence. Hermes smiled and Zeus rolled his eyes. "We still have to vote, don't get too cocky. Poseidon?"

The sea god drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. "I have not met her personally, but her actions seem commendable. I vote yes."

"Demeter?"

She sighed. "I agree with Apollo's objection. I vote no."

"Athena?"

"Discussion of this girl has peaked my interest. She could be a fascinating addition to our ranks. I vote yes."

"Ares?"

He sighed. "I don't like what she's done to you. The old you was more fun, in my opinion. I vote no."

"Aphrodite, should I even bother asking?"

She smiled hugely at Hermes. "I vote yes!" she sang.

"Hephaestus?"

"I agree with Dionysus. I know how capricious gods can be." Aphrodite wilted slightly. "I vote no."

"Dionysus?"

The god of madness stared calmly at Hermes. "My Ariadne is eager to meet your girl. I vote yes."

"Artemis?"

"She is one of the bravest mortals I have ever met. I vote yes."

"Apollo?"

"I still don't trust this. I vote no."

"Hera?"

The queen's face remained expressionless as she thought it over. "You realize, Hermes, that you would have full responsibility for her actions?"

"Yes."

"Anything she does, any time she breaks the rules, both you and her will be punished. It is your duty to ensure that she knows how to act, that she knows what is allowed and what is not. She will be bound to you and you to her; you cannot just leave her to her own devices if you grow uninterested in her."

"I know."

"Very well, then. I see no reason to argue against it. I vote yes."

Hermes beamed. "That's the majority vote!"

Zeus held up his hand. "Not exactly. With my double vote, I could make it a tie if I were to side against her immortality."

Hermes glowered. "How can I convince you?"

"How would she be useful?"

"Useful? So now people have to be—" Hermes cut off abruptly. "She is a talented artist and musician."

"We have many of those," Zeus remarked coolly.

Hermes gritted his teeth. "She is a skilled mediator; she could work under my domain."

"You have assistants for that."

"None that can calm me down as well as she can."

Zeus shrugged.

"She is a distraction." The gods turned to Dionysus in surprise. "Do you not see her potential? We have just finished a war between the gods. We need to gain back their trust by showing them that we can be merciful, that our reign is not tyranny as it was for our predecessors. What better way than to deify the mortal who assisted us? Make her one of the 'minor gods' and let her tell the others how much better it is than what she used to have. They will believe her. And we will stave off another revolt."

Hermes grinned gratefully at Dionysus as Zeus mulled this over. "What makes you so sure they'd believe her?"

Hermes intercepted this. "Have you not seen her? She personifies innocence. That she was lying would never even cross their minds. And besides, I highly doubt that she would feel the need to lie in the first place."

Zeus grumbled, rubbing his beard. "Fine. You've convinced me. I vote yes. You may return to your mortal's side and tell her." Hermes beamed and dashed out of the room. Zeus turned to Dionysus. "Why are you so heavily on his side?"

The god of revelries smiled. "I've been him before. You don't seem to remember that."

"Lucy!" The girl jumped and peeked out from under the covers as Hermes appeared. He ran to the side of her bed and picked her up, spinning her around. "Lucy!"

"What?" she asked, startled.

He set her down and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "They said yes. They said you can," he murmured happily. "They said yes!"

"Yes to what?" She pulled away, looking at him in confusion.

"You can become immortal. You can be a god. They said yes!"

Lucy froze, the ecstatic expression he expected not appearing. "Oh," she said faintly.

Hermes' smile turned uncertain. "What's wrong, Luce? Aren't you happy? Come on, let's go, we can do it now, it's not difficult, just—"

Lucy resisted his tugging. "Hermes, wait."

He stopped, trepidation making his heart beat faster. "What?"

Her gaze darted around the room, pausing at her feet. "I don't…_immortality_…I can't…"

"What, Lucy? What's wrong? Don't you want immortality?" He bent down to lightly brush his thumb across her cheek. "Don't you want to be a god?" he asked softly.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his. "No."


	34. Chapter 33: It Was Nice To Have A Dream

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What?" Hermes stumbled back, his hands falling to his sides. "You…what?"

Lucy stared at her feet and mumbled, "I don't want to be a god."

"Lucy, you know your only other option is to…is to return to the Underworld, right?"

She nodded, her gaze fixed on her toes.

He let out a defeated sigh and sat heavily on the bed. "Why? Is it…do you hate me for everything that's happened to you?"

She looked up, shocked. "No!" she said quickly. "No, it's not that at all!"

"Then why?" His expression was hurt, unexpectedly vulnerable and it cut her worse than the knife had.

"I…I…" She turned around and ran. He rested his forehead against the headboard, wondering what he did wrong.

She half wished he would follow her, grab her and turn her around and demand to know why she didn't want immortality. And the other half, the half that made her say no, was glad that no one pursued her. She had only traveled this path once, not so long ago when someone who still made her shiver was chasing her. But still she knew exactly where to go.

Without the spirit guiding her limbs, she tripped on the last step out of the palace. She sprawled on the ground, feeling her palms sting and tears prick her eyes. The urgency gone, her heartbeat slowing as the adrenaline left her veins, she picked herself up carefully and made her way to a nearby garden with tall hedges that would obscure her from passersby. She collapsed on a cold marble bench and dropped her head into her hands, finally letting out the sobs that she had kept in for too long.

The sobbing had lessened by the time she heard the rustling in the hedges. She didn't lift her head; whoever was there meant for her to know they were, or they would not have bothered to make sound. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Her head shot up, her tear-reddened eyes connecting with Apollo's light blue ones. His expression revealed nothing, and he leaned against a statue of a nymph, his arms crossed over his chest. "For sitting in this garden? Don't bother, it's a public place." He shifted, straightening and moving to sit on the bench next to her.

Her eyes followed him warily. "You hate me."

He didn't look at her, but at the garden around them. "Not true."

"You don't hate me?"

"I hate the _idea_ of you. That anything can make my brother so weak."

"Hermes isn't weak."

Apollo laughed ruefully. "Maybe not to you, not to a mortal. You are too easily impressed with physical strength. But when physical strength ceases to matter, other kinds come out."

"Like what?"

Apollo shrugged. "Mental. Emotional. You compromise my brother's mind. You are a part of him that is very difficult to make invulnerable, very easy to manipulate. As recent events have shown."

Lucy put her head in her hands again, sighing. "I know. Is that the only reason you're here? To tell me everything I did wrong?"

"No. I happened to pass by my brother's room and saw him sitting on his bed, looking like a zombie. The only reason he'd look like that is because of you. Since you're out here crying, I have to assume that you declined his offer." Lucy said nothing. "I want to know why."

"I don't…I don't want to tell you." She peeked up at Apollo. He wore an expression of frustration, but took a deep breath.

"Would you rather talk to my sister?" His voice was tight with annoyance.

She shook her head. "I've already made my decision," she said softly.

"Then why are you here and not in the Underworld?"

She looked up at him in shock. He watched her for a long moment, his eyes inscrutable, before standing and walking away. She dropped her head again.

"Lucy?"

The girl's head jerked up. "Did Apollo send you?"

Artemis shook her head, watching Lucy with a worried crease between her brows. "I found you myself. What's wrong?"

Lucy blinked. "You…you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I…I declined Hermes' offer."

Artemis blinked and sat next to Lucy. "Why?"

Lucy shook her head, looking down at her hands. "I don't want to tell," she said quietly.

Artemis frowned. "I won't force you to tell me, Lucy. But…I do wish you would reconsider your decision. I have grown quite fond of you and…I'll miss you. It is your choice, though." Lucy nodded, but didn't look up or speak. Artemis sighed. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts." She stood to leave.

Again, Lucy felt that odd warring within herself, part of her wanting to keep Artemis there, to ask what she meant, but her other, more timid half won and so she said nothing as the blonde goddess left.

There was a strange sense of timelessness on Olympus, like time should be continuing as normal but didn't quite know how. Because of this, Lucy couldn't tell how long she sat in silence before the leaves rustled again.

"Lucy?" The girl looked up, not recognizing the quiet voice. Before her stood a woman, her dark hair pulled into a bun, her dark eyes solemn. She was a goddess, she had to be, but there was something about her expression that marked her as different, an ancient sadness that the gods did not possess. When she smiled at Lucy, her smile was gentle. "May I sit?" Lucy nodded, speechless. She stared at the woman with wide eyes. When the woman had sat and adjusted her gown to her liking, she turned to Lucy. "I have been wanting to meet you for a long time. My name is Ariadne."

Lucy blinked in shock. "Oh. You're…"

"Dionysus' wife," Ariadne finished. "Yes. And a mortal by birth, just like you."

"Oh," Lucy said faintly.

"I heard that you declined Hermes' offer for immortality."

Lucy frowned. "Has everyone on Olympus heard about it?"

The woman laughed. "Maybe. May I tell you something? I've never told anyone this before." Lucy nodded hesitantly. "When Dionysus asked me to be his wife, to become a goddess, I almost said no." She sighed. "He was a god, a god! And he wanted _me_ to be his wife. A lowly mortal."

"But you're a princess," Lucy said quietly.

Ariadne laughed. "Mortal royalty means nothing next to godliness. And besides, I was a disgraced princess. I betrayed my family and abandoned them for a hero, who then abandoned me. I was planning to go back to my home, beg for forgiveness, and probably get shut up in a virgin goddess' temple for the rest of my life if I was lucky and they didn't just execute me. I thought I was dreaming when Dionysus appeared and told me that he loved me. I didn't believe him. How could anyone love someone as shamed as me?"

"So why did you say yes?"

Ariadne held out her arm, displaying the vine twisting around her bicep. "I had heard whispers of things like this. A mark given to a god's soul mate. It was so rare that very few believed in it, but Dionysus confirmed the rumors. I have it because he loves me and I love him, and that is eternal. I don't know why he chose me but I will be forever grateful. Sometimes I regret it, it's true. It is the most difficult trial you will ever undergo to stay youthful and watch your family, everyone you know die. But still, I'm glad I chose to become a goddess, because I can't imagine not knowing this life. And I know that, for him, it would be even worse." Ariadne took Lucy's hand gently. "Lucy, you have that mark because you and Hermes love each other. It is not something that can be doubted. I know you don't know why, I know you can't believe it, but it's true."

The woman wiped away the tears that were falling down the girl's cheek. She pulled her into a hug and Lucy rested her head on Ariadne's shoulder. "I don't know if I can say yes," she whimpered. "I'm so afraid that I'll do something wrong, I'll prove that I don't belong here."

"There are rules for us, different rules than for the born-gods. But Dionysus helped me, and I can help you. You won't be alone, Lucy."

"Is it selfish of me to want to say no?"

Ariadne hummed softly. "No. It is your choice, it is your life that this will affect the most. If you know deep in your heart that you would be unhappy here, then no one will begrudge you for saying no."

"I'll hurt Hermes. He thinks I don't want to because of him…"

"The gods don't understand why you are so conflicted because they have never been in your situation. Most of them, Hermes especially, have never been the weaker race. They have never experienced fear of a being greater than themselves. They do not know what it is like to feel unworthy." She stroked Lucy's hair. "He will understand. He will let you go if that is what you want."

Lucy turned her head to muffle her voice in the fabric of Ariadne's dress. "I don't know what I want."

"You have until sunset to decide." Lucy looked up at the sky. "Then you will be taken to the Twelve to tell them what you want. Do whatever you have to in order to choose right."

"How will I know what's right?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Lucy's hands fidgeted in her lap and she stood uneasily. "I…thank you."

Ariadne nodded and smiled as Lucy rushed off. She brushed her fingertips against her mark. "She'll choose right," she murmured, and stood.

"Hermes!"

The god looked up in shock. His arms opened automatically but Lucy stumbled to a halt before getting within his reach. "Lucy?" he asked tentatively.

She wrung her hands, watching him anxiously. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She could hear the dullness in his voice, as if the life was leaking out of it, and she cringed. "For making you…for making you sad."

He chuckled humorlessly. "This isn't sad, Lucy. Sad was when I thought you had lied to me the entire time I had known you just so you could betray me. Sad was when I found you, dead, on the floor of my temple after sacrificing yourself to free me. This is not sad. This is resigned."

She flinched. "Why?" she whispered.

He tilted his head and frowned at her. "Why? Because you're choosing death over immortality and _I don't know why, _and I can't do anything about it." His voice broke. "Is the idea of living with me forever so terrible that you'd rather die?" His fists clenched and he furiously blinked back tears. "If that's so, you don't need to live _with_ me. I have to check up on you every now and then because that's what the deal is, but you don't have to be…you don't have to be mine. You can be free to live your own life up here. I just…I just don't want you dead, Lucy."

She knelt in front of him slowly, taking his fists in her hands and resting her forehead against them. "You want to know a secret?" she asked quietly. "I used to dream. A lot. When I was little, I dreamed I could be like those princesses in fairy tales, the ones who were saved by the handsome princes. Then I thought I could grow up to be a famous pianist and travel the world. Then…I didn't dream for a long time. Not until New York. I wanted to open an art gallery, a small one, and work with art forever. I could see the dream so clearly. Poppy could show her art there, Marley would have her café right next door, Jen would stop by to eat cookies. And when I met you," he tensed, "you just appeared there too. Like you had always been there. Dropping by every now and then, making silly comments about everything. It was…it was a good dream. I liked it the best, out of any dream I'd ever had. I even…I dared to think it might come true." Tears dropped from her closed eyes. "It's not…I know it's not a real dream anymore. I know it's never going to happen, no matter what I choose. But it was nice to have a dream, just for a little bit, one that might have come true." She looked up, smiling sadly at him.

He pulled one of his hands away to wipe her tears. "Why won't you stay with me, Lucy?"

"I don't belong here, Hermes."

"You belong where I am."

She leaned up to hug him. "You were alive for a long time before you knew me, Hermes, and you were fine."

He pulled away, scowling at her. "Because I didn't know you yet!"

She refused to get angry, just kissed his cheek. "We have until tonight, right? Before I have to tell them my decision?" Hermes nodded. "Can I just…be with you until then? I don't care what we do, talk or just _be_. But I want to do it with you."

He nodded again and opened his arms again and this time she curled inside his embrace. He held her, wrapped her up and protected her like he'd wanted to do during the entire war. He tried to infuse his hug with how much he wanted her, how much he wanted her to be happy, and how much he thought she would be happy there on Olympus. He didn't know if she had gotten any of it, if it had affected her decision at all. But he tried, and at the same time, he drank her in like he would never be with her again because he might not. He breathed in and wondered if this breath would be the last he ever smelled of her, or this one. He brushed his fingers along her arm and imprinted the feel of her skin in his memory. He kissed her and vowed to never forget this one, that he would make the last one count.

And soon, far too soon, the sun began to set on the palace of Olympus and Hermes gathered Lucy up.

"I can walk," she protested quietly, and he put her down. But her fingers caught his and he held her hand like a lifeline as they walked to the throne room. It was as if Hermes was the one choosing between life and death, his heartbeat racing and his legs weak, and Lucy was the observer, eerily calm and steady.

Just before they entered the throne room, Hermes stopped Lucy. He leaned down to brush his thumb along her jawline and look into her eyes. "Lucy, no matter what you choose, I will always love you."

She smiled, her face already showing signs of the ancient sadness that Ariadne's held, the grief of the person caught between two worlds. "I love you too, Hermes."

And she turned forward and walked with him into the throne room where twelve immortals awaited her decision.

* * *

**Hm. The voice in this one seemed different. Was that just me? I don't know. **

**Well, anyway, if everything goes according to plan, the next chapter should be the last one. The last chapter. Wow. That's...crazy. But it won't be ending for a while, most likely, because I'll be focusing on schoolwork far more than my stories. So I'm very sorry for the long wait I'm anticipating. Thank you for your patience!**


	35. Chapter 34: What Do You Choose?

**Enjoy.**

* * *

All heads turned to see the pair enter. Lucy stared at the floor, but otherwise did not seem cowed. Hermes wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When they got to the center of the room, he bent down, kissed her forehead, and pulled away to go to his throne. Her fingers didn't tremble, her peaceful expression didn't break; he didn't know what to make of this strangely serene Lucy. He sat, anxious and filled with dread.

Zeus, satisfied that everyone was present, cleared his throat. "Let us now begin. Lucy Harrison?"

Her gaze lifted to look him in the eyes. "Yes?"

He looked taken aback, just as much as Hermes was. "Do you understand why you are here?"

She nodded. "Yes. To choose immortality or not."

"Yes." His face clearly displayed his discontent, but Lucy did not seem outwardly affected. "Do you understand the consequences of choosing immortality, were you to do so?"

She looked briefly startled, and Hermes clenched his fists. He'd forgotten to tell her. How could he be so careless?

Zeus looked smug. "I take it your silence represents a 'no'?"

"No, I-I knew there _were_ rules, but I don't know them specifically—"

Zeus sighed. "Now I am forced to spend extra time explaining them to you." He glanced at Hermes, who glared back.

"Zeus, the rules," Hera interrupted quietly.

"Oh, yes, the rules." He looked back at Lucy. "If you accept immortality, you will be under the responsibility of your protector; in this case, Hermes. You cannot change your appearance without his assistance. You cannot transport yourself without his assistance. You cannot fly. If you disobey any of our rules, both you and your protector will be punished. Do you understand this?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept that, should you choose immortality, your protector will forever and unchangeably be Hermes, god of thieves, cleverness, and messages?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept that, should you decline immortality, your soul will return to the Underworld and never return?"

Hermes gripped the arms of his throne, digging grooves into the metal. Hephaestus noticed and frowned.

Lucy's gaze remained unwaveringly on Zeus. "Yes."

"Do you have anything you would like to say before your final decision?"

Lucy nodded. "Thank you. All of you. I know some of you don't…approve of me or what I've done to your family, but thank you so much. This past year has been more than I could ever have imagined. I met amazing people, seen things that I never thought I would, done things I never believed I could." Her eyes, filling with tears, fixed on Hermes'. "I am not at all the same person I was in the park that day, and it's all thanks to you. These last few weeks have been…dramatic, to say the least—" her soft laugh here seemed out of place, "—but I can't bring myself to regret any of it. It was all so very worth it, to experience what I've experienced." Her voice broke, but she smiled. "I've been so lucky. Thank you."

Hermes frowned, his throat aching with the effort it took to keep from crying. It sounded like a goodbye speech. Too much. As much as he said he was fine with whatever her choice was, he really did not want this.

"Mm-hm." Zeus broke the silence with a disgruntled grumble. "So, Lucy Harrison, what do you choose?"

She looked down at her feet, and Hermes could see the tears drop. "I choose…" Her voice wavered and she suddenly looked up at Hermes. She looked frightened, desperate, and only Artemis' hand wrapping around his arm kept him from running to the girl.

"Wait," the goddess murmured.

"I…" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "I can't." She opened her eyes and looked at Zeus. "I choose immortality."

The mood in the room changed abruptly. Hermes fell back in his seat, his face tilted toward the ceiling, bliss filling his entire person. Artemis also looked relieved, Aphrodite looked about to swoon, and even Apollo gave a small smile. Some gods looked faintly displeased, but didn't say anything. Zeus sighed heavily, but gestured to Hermes. The messenger god stood and summoned a tray carrying a goblet and platter. He walked down from his throne, beaming at Lucy.

When he stood in front of her, he held out the tray. "To attain immortality," he started in a tone far too solemn to match his delighted expression, "you must ingest the food of the gods. This will give you immortality, and you will ascend to a rank only dreamed of by most mortals. First, you must eat the ambrosia, then you must drink the nectar, and you will become a goddess, beautiful and eternal. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered, wiping away the tears, and reached out to take the ambrosia. It looked like nothing she'd ever seen before; it appeared to be a softly glowing golden biscuit, but when she picked it up, it was far too light. She put it on her tongue and it dissolved like cotton candy. A marvelously warm feeling flooded her body. Her limbs felt as airy as the ambrosia had been and she looked up at Hermes, her face filled with wonder. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and offered the tray again. She took the goblet in her hands and lifted the liquid—silver like the Lethe had been, but glowing in a serene way the river had not—to her mouth. It added to the warmth coursing through her body, and she felt as if she would simply float off the ground. She somehow managed to set the empty goblet back on the tray and the entire thing disappeared. Hermes engulfed her in a hug, his lips moving against her ear.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Lucy."

"I couldn't do it," she said faintly. "I couldn't leave. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He pulled away enough to kiss her, long and lingering and adding to the almost unbearable warmth filling her. "I love you." He looked into her eyes, watching her irises glow brightly as the nectar and ambrosia was absorbed into her body. He stroked her cheek and the light dimmed, hidden under the veil of the form she currently wore. He kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Now that that's over, it's time to go back to cleaning up the aftermath of the war."

"Father," Aphrodite protested. "It's customary to celebrate the induction of a god."

Lucy looked between them worriedly. "I don't need a celebration, I'm fine—"

Hermes shushed her. "We're going to have a celebration."

"No, really, I don't need one."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son, then sighed angrily. "Fine." He glowered at Lucy. "Don't think that just because you're a goddess now that I'm going to completely change my attitude toward you."

Hermes snorted. "Because that's far too easy."

Lucy frowned. "I don't expect you to, sir. I'm sorry."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Come on, Luce." He took her hand and led her in the direction the other gods had gone.

Once they had left the throne room, where Hera was now trying to reason with Zeus, Lucy's mood seemed to lighten slightly. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. We're going to celebrate."

She looked up at him, a crease between her eyebrows. "Not for me."

"Of course for you! It's not every day someone turns into a god, you know."

"But…"

"Oh, come on, Luce." He sighed. "It's not just for you, okay? It's…sort of a distraction for us. Lifts our spirits after…well, you know."

She apparently accepted this explanation, because the crease between her eyebrows lessened. "Well, in that case, I guess…" He stared at her pointedly. "It's okay," she admitted.

He grinned. "Great. Because our parties are awesome. After all, our party planner is the god of festivities."

She giggled. "You're giving me high expectations."

"Every one of them will be met," he promised.

"Okay…Whoa." They had emerged from the palace and were immediately assaulted by a mess of light and sound. As their eyes and ears adjusted to the cacophony, Lucy gaped in amazement. "I've never seen anything like this."

Hermes beamed. "You've never seen a god's party before."

"Apparently not." Her eyes were huge as she took in the revelries. More gods than she had known existed crowded the streets, dancing and drinking and generally having a good time. A rainbow of lanterns stained the partiers below with vivid colors. Trays hovered at the edges of the crowd, laden with delicious-looking food and drink. Hermes beckoned to one and it floated over, making Lucy jump. He laughed and grabbed two tall flutes of liquid.

"Here, try it."

She took it warily, sipping and nearly choking. She looked up at him. "What is this?"

He grinned. "Nectar mixed with wine. Better than just plain wine, huh?"

"I don't know, I didn't really drink it before." She took another sip. "But this is pretty good."

"Yep." He drank his own glass and watched with amused elation as she took small mouthfuls from hers, staring at the partiers in awe. Lucy was here and whole and alive and there was nothing in the world that could keep him from feeling completely ecstatic.

"Lucy?"

They turned and Lucy's expression broke into a grin. "Artemis!" She hugged the goddess.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Artemis remarked, pulling away. "Immortality suits you."

Lucy blushed. "It's hard to be anything but happy around something like this." She gestured at the festivities.

Artemis noticed the glass in Lucy's hand. "Or when you've had nectar." She glanced meaningfully at Hermes, who rolled his eyes.

"We're fine. Lucy, would you like to dance?"

"I'm not—I can't dance—"

"It doesn't matter." He led her through the crowd, looking back to make a face at Artemis, who crossed her arms and shook her head.

Lucy looked up at Hermes. "Why was Artemis angry?"

Hermes sighed. "She's not angry. She's worried that you're going to get drunk, but I'm going to make sure you don't."

"Drunk?" Lucy's brows creased, but Hermes bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You'll be okay, Luce, I promise. Come on." He pulled her close and started to sway back and forth. She twined her arms around his back and leaned against his chest.

"It's weird. I don't feel that different," she murmured.

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know how to help you with that," he confessed. "The transition. I've never experienced it."

"I know. I talked to Ariadne and she said she'd help."

He smiled, relieved. "Okay, good." He spun her around.

Lucy glanced up. "What did you think I would choose?"

He frowned and stared at the lights glittering over the partiers. "I…" He looked down at her. "You want the complete truth?" She nodded. "I…I was so scared that you would choose the Underworld. And I would have understood," he added quickly, "it's just that…I wanted you so badly up here. Alive."

She leaned against his chest again. "I thought I would too. I was going to. I almost did. But it got to when I had to choose and I just…couldn't." She shook her head and smiled at Hermes. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

He grinned. "Nope." He kissed her.

"Hey, lovebirds, watch the PDA!"

Lucy jerked away, cheeks burning. Hermes glared at the interrupter. "Apollo, go away."

The god grinned and threw his arm around Hermes' shoulder. "Where's your sense of revelry, brother? It's a party, come on!" He winked at Lucy, who stared at him in bewilderment. "How's the immortal life, Luce?"

She blinked. "Good." She looked at Hermes, who only narrowed his eyes at his brother. When Apollo grinned again, Hermes' eyes widened in understanding, and he laughed.

"How much nectar have you drank tonight, Apollo?"

The god shrugged. "Why bother keeping track?"

Lucy shrank away from the drunken god and Hermes shrugged out of Apollo's hold. "Go bother someone else, brother." Apollo saluted and disappeared into the crowd. Hermes looked down at Lucy. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I just…that's why Artemis was worried?"

"Close enough. But no one's going to bother you, Luce. You're safe."

She smiled at his earnestness. "I believe you."

He kissed her head. "Come on, I know some people who will be excellent company." They snaked through the crowd.

Lucy jumped when she felt someone's hand touch her arm. She turned around to see an unfamiliar goddess.

"Thank you," whispered the goddess, and melted into the partiers.

Lucy blinked and stumbled along after Hermes. But then, again, another hand touched her arm, another unfamiliar god whispered a thanks and disappeared before she had the chance to say anything. When this happened a third time, Lucy stopped in her tracks and Hermes doubled back to see what was wrong.

"Lucy?"

The girl frowned into the crowd. "People keep…people I don't know, they keep…thanking me, and I don't know why."

Hermes scanned the sea of gods. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it was for ending the war."

Lucy scowled. "That wasn't me! I didn't do that! You're the one who finished it."

"But you're the reason I was around to end it," he pointed out.

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me. It does to all of them." He nodded at the crowd. "Come on, Luce, let them have their party. It's not going to hurt you for them to believe that you helped win the war."

"It will when they realize I didn't," she grumbled.

He ignored the icy trickle of fear through his veins and forced his voice to remain casual. "Luce, over here." She turned to see where he was pointing and her stubborn expression dissolved into a smile.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Ariadne gestured the couple over to where she was standing next to Dionysus. The god grinned and tilted his head.

"Hi, Lucy."

"Hello." She smiled nervously at Dionysus and turned back to Ariadne, her smile growing. "I feel like me. That's good, right?"

Ariadne nodded. "I felt the same, so I assume it is." Her smile turned conspiring. "What did you think of the ambrosia and nectar?"

Lucy grinned. "Pretty good."

"Pretty good!" Ariadne laughed. "That's one way to say it." She reached out to touch Dionysus' arm. "Di, you distract Hermes while I steal his girl, okay?" Dionysus nodded and Ariadne steered Lucy away from the crowd. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

Ariadne gestured around them. "All of this." She gestured at Lucy. "You. What are you thinking?"

Lucy sighed. "It's…a lot to process. And at the same time, it's not." She frowned. "I don't feel any different. Hermes doesn't seem any different. I just…I'm not sure how to explain it, even to myself. I don't know what's changed, but something has."

Ariadne tilted her head. "I know. The thing is, you _are_ different. You just don't realize it, not yet. You'll find yourself with more energy. You don't get tired as quickly, and it takes less time to recover. You don't need as much food or drink, nor do you need as much sleep. And, to me, the best part is…" She grinned. "Sometime, you should ask Hermes to show off his true form."

Lucy's eyes widened. "But I can't…"

"You can now."

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Hermes, who was laughing with Dionysus. "Really?"

"Mm-hm. It's something, I'll tell you that. Especially when you're…well, you know." She grinned mischievously.

Lucy looked back at Ariadne nervously. "I don't…we haven't…"

Ariadne's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, of course, but now that you're immortal…"

Lucy shook her head rapidly, her arms folding over her chest, suddenly uncomfortable in the light dress. "I don't—I can't—" She started to back away and stumbled. In an instant, Hermes and Dionysus were there. Hermes caught Lucy and pulled her up and Dionysus went to his bewildered wife.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Lucy took a deep breath. "It's okay. It's fine." She said it to Hermes as much as Ariadne, the former frowning at the latter.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's fine, Hermes. We were just talking." She smiled shakily. "It's okay. I'm sorry," she said to Ariadne, who still looked confused and embarrassed.

The goddess nodded slowly. "Of course…"

Lucy looked down at her feet. "It's been wonderful to see you. This was an amazing party, but I'm…tired."

"We can go to my suite, if you want," Hermes offered distractedly, watching Dionysus carefully.

"Okay."

"See you later, Di."

The god nodded. "Later. It was nice to meet you, Lucy."

Lucy gave him a small smile. "You too. And thank you for the wonderful party. I'll see you soon, Ariadne?"

Ariadne smiled. "Of course. I hope you had a good night. Congratulations."

Lucy nodded and followed Hermes into the palace. Inside, it was cooler and quieter, flickering torches replacing the bright lanterns outside.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lucy looked up at Hermes. "Yeah. I'm fine. I ought to get used to it anyway."

He frowned. "Get used to what?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Come on."

When they got to Hermes' suite, Lucy immediately went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Hermes followed slowly and stood in front of her. "Luce, you sure you're okay?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Hermes, really. Come on, I just turned immortal, take a break from the worrying for one day, okay?"

He grinned and pulled her up. "Well, miss goddess, what would you like to do now? Surely you aren't actually tired?"

She shrugged. "Tired of the crowds. I like it here better. It's quieter."

"Good to know. So what would you like to do?"

She looked up at him timidly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Ariadne said…she said that now that I'm immortal, I can…you can…"

"What?"

"You can show me your…" She frowned. "'True form.'" She looked up at Hermes. "Is that true?"

He nodded. "I can—"

"But then she…she made it sound like…" Lucy blushed. "I could only see it during…while we…had…"

Hermes blinked. "No, that's not true," he said quietly. "I can go into my natural form any time I want."

"Oh." Lucy looked relieved. "Then why did she…"

Hermes scratched the back of his neck. "Because…remember what I told you a while ago? How I can't…control myself sometimes because my emotions get out of control?" Lucy nodded. "Well, when we...do that with our soulmates, we get—I've heard—so…" He frowned. "So emotional that it's difficult hold back our natural forms. And—again, this is just what I've heard—it's supposed to make it better." He watched Lucy nervously. "I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want, Lucy. This doesn't change anything in that respect."

She nodded, shockingly calm. "I understand." She looked up at him. "Can you show me, though? Your natural form?"

"Now?"

"If you can."

"I can." He took a step back from her, dropping her hand. "You might want to sit on the bed." Lucy obeyed, lying on her stomach with her chin propped up on her fists. "Okay." Hermes closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lucy watched in astonishment as his entire body started to glow slightly golden, the dim tinge turning brighter and more gold until he was made purely of golden light. He lit every corner of the room, everything turning a dazzling shade of gold. Lucy's jaw dropped. "So," Hermes slowly pivoted, "what do you think?"

"You're…" Lucy blinked. "You're amazing."

Hermes shrugged, his glow dimming until he was his recognizable self. "As much as I'd like to let that go straight to my ego, it's really not anything special."

"I can see why Ariadne thinks it's the best part about being immortal."

Hermes made a face, hopping onto the bed next to Lucy and making the mattress shake. "She's wrong."

She smiled, rolling onto her back. "Oh really? Then what's the best part about immortality?"

He grinned, touching the tip of her nose. "Finally having someone to share it with."

Lucy twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her face. "Hermes?"

"Mm-hm?"

She touched her lips to his for a moment. "I love you."

He looked into her eyes. "Lucy Harrison?"

She smiled. "Mm-hm?"

"I will love you forever." He leaned down to kiss her, and this time, at last, nothing and no one interrupted them.

* * *

**On this day, exactly two years after I first published Mercurial, I publish the last chapter. I want to thank all of you so much for following the story, some of you from the very beginning, some of you only recently. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me (this is the first story I've ever completed) and Lucy and Hermes and everyone else. Thank you for staying with the story as my writing evolved. Thank you for your critiques and reviews. Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
